Demon Queen
by rainshadow22142
Summary: She keeps her dark past under lock and key, but despite her demons, she bonds with the Team and finds family she never imagined she could have. DEMONS REWRITE.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Being the introvert with no friends that I am, I've been flying through writing this, so I thought I would post the first chapter of the rewrite.**

* * *

 **Wayne Manor  
Monday, April 26, 2004  
2047 EST**

 _Buzz, buzz_.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce Wayne asked distractedly, his eyes never wavering from the paper evidence in front of him.

"It's almost nine o'clock, Sir," Alfred Pennyworth said over the intercom. "Would you like dinner now?"

Bruce sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Yeah, I'll be right down."

"Very good, Sir."

Bruce stood and stretched out the kinks in his back before walking to the door of his study and heading downstairs. He entered the grand dining hall and went straight through to the informal dining room, which consisted of a heavy wooden table that could fit six. But still he walked through.

The last door he entered brought him to the kitchen, which was where servants would normally eat. But it had been years since Bruce had used the dining rooms, any of them, if he wasn't hosting an event.

"Good to see you, Sir," Alfred said as he placed a warmed plate in front of Bruce.

"Thanks, Alfred," Bruce said before digging in. Alfred set a glass of water in front of Bruce and it wasn't until he took a sip that he realized how thirsty he was. He quickly finished the glass and Alfred was there immediately to refill.

The sound of glass shattering reached the pairs' ears and Bruce was immediately on his feet. He rushed from the kitchen and hurried to the main part of the house.

In the front entrance, the remains of a large vase lay scattered on the polished wood floor. Alfred appeared behind Bruce. "What would you like me to do, Sir?" he asked.

"Search the bottom floor," Bruce instructed. "I'll search upstairs."

Several minutes later, Bruce met up with Alfred downstairs.

"Nothing, Sir," Alfred said once Bruce arrived.

"Whoever was here must have left," Bruce said. "And I didn't see anything missing at first glance."

"Neither did I, Sir," Alfred said. "Would you like to finish your dinner?"

"I'd better," Bruce responded. "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

They walked back to the kitchen together, Alfred a step behind Bruce. When Bruce pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen, he froze mid-stride, causing Alfred to almost run into him.

Sitting at the kitchen island, finishing off Bruce's meal, was a young girl. She caught a motion out of the corner of her eye and immediately she looked up. Her dark brown eyes widened and the fork slipped out of her grasp. It clattered against the plate loudly, causing the girl to jump slightly.

For a minute, the silence stretched on. Finally, Bruce spoke up.

"Uh, who are you?"

The girl swallowed thickly. "Maddie Charles," she said.

Bruce almost bought her lie. _She's good_ , he thought. _Very good._ He narrowed his eyes, going into Batman-mode. "I want the truth," he said.

"I don't know what you mean," the girl responded, and by now, Bruce was getting impressed.

"I think you do," Bruce countered, his eyes burning holes into the girl's forehead.

For a moment, Bruce thought she might continue to argue. Her eyes flashed defiantly and she raised her gaze to meet his. _How old is this girl?_ She finally dropped her gaze, and she suddenly seemed years younger.

"I-I don't know," she said, almost inaudibly.

"I said I want the truth!" Bruce snapped, slamming his fist on the table. The girl flinched violently, but to her credit, she didn't burst into tears, like Bruce was expecting.

"I'm telling you the truth," the girl said evenly. She glanced up briefly and Bruce couldn't detect a lie.

He let out a sigh and slid into the stool across from her. "I'm sorry if I startled you," he said in a quiet tone. "But can you tell me anything about yourself?"

A small, wry smile crossed the girl's lips. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said.

"Try me," Bruce said. The girl glanced up again and met his eyes. Finally, the girl let out a breath and started to speak.

Now, Bruce had heard many things in his short twenty-six years. But nothing, _nothing_ , could have a prepared him for the tale the girl spun. When she finally finished, the kitchen was filled with a heavy silence one of Alfred's expertly sharpened knives couldn't have cut through.

"Alfred," Bruce said finally. The older gentleman stepped forward. "I will need another plate," he said before turning back to the girl. "Would you like anything else to eat?"

The girl stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean you believe me?" she asked.

Bruce nodded. "I've seen and heard a lot of wild things in my life," he said with a slight chuckle.

The girl let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said breathlessly. "And I'm sorry about the vase and the food."

"I never liked that vase very much," Bruce answered. "So, would you like anything else to eat?"

"No, thank you," the girl said. Bruce nodded and then glanced at Alfred, who walked to the stove and prepared another plate.

Alfred set the new meal in front of Bruce. "Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said before tucking in.

For a while, the only sounds were those of Bruce eating. The girl looked around awkwardly and Alfred made himself busy by tidying up the already spotless kitchen.

When Bruce was done, he pushed his plate away and Alfred immediately came by to take it up. "Thanks," Bruce said as he wiped his lips with a napkin. "And before you go to bed, would you please make up one of the guest bedrooms?"

"You mean I can stay the night?" the girl asked immediately, looking between the two men.

"Yes," Bruce said with a slight smile. "And in the morning, we can talk about what to do with you." Despite the ominous words, his tone set the girl at ease and she smiled back before hopping off the stool and following Alfred out of the kitchen.

When Alfred came back, he stood across from Bruce and clasped his hands behind his back. "Which orphanage would you like me to contact in the morning?" he asked.

"None," Bruce responded.

"Sir?" Alfred asked, unsure what the young Wayne was thinking.

"You heard her story," Bruce said. "She's never had 'normal,' so what's the big deal about me taking her in?"

"Well, your evening activities might be a problem," Alfred pointed out.

"But she's seen worse," Bruce argued. "I could take her in, teach her the ways of a hero. Her skills would be perfect for it."

"Sir, I hate to remind you, but she was being trained to be an assassin," Alfred said.

"But she's just a girl," Bruce pushed. "I think there's time to mold her before any of her previous training takes root."

Alfred let out a deep sigh to let Bruce know he was very unhappy about the turn of events, but he said, "Very well, Sir."

Bruce nodded once as if to finalize their unspoken agreement. "That will be all, Alfred."

"Yes, Sir," Alfred said, and after he gave a short bow, he turned and left the kitchen, leaving Bruce to ponder if he had made the right choice.

In the end, Alfred talked Bruce out of straight-up adopting the girl. He reminded Bruce that he was only twenty-six, and what with his schedule, it might be better for the girl to go to another home. When Bruce had put up a fight, Alfred agreed to find a family within the Justice League's circle.

The next day, Bruce had explained to the girl that he wouldn't be able to take her into his care, but that he knew of a nice family that lived very close who would be more than happy to take her in. The girl had asked him if she would be able to continue her training and lessons at this other family's house, and the idea that the ten-year-old _wanted_ to continue the lifestyle she had before made Bruce realize how rigorously disciplined the girl had been. But he said that if that was what she wanted, then he could arrange something for her.

After smoothing out a little snag–-choosing a name–-Bruce set up everything Naomi Sanders would need to live as normal a life as possible.

While everyone waited for the paperwork to go through, Naomi stayed with Bruce. Every day possible, the Scotts stopped by to get to know Naomi, and after a few days, the young girl was getting used to the idea of "normal."

Two weeks later, it was cleared. The Scotts would be named the girl's official guardians, and Bruce would arrange for any trainers or tutors to come to his house if she wished.

David and Lisa Scott were thrilled at the idea of having another child. They had one boy, James, who was two years older than Naomi, but after complications during the pregnancy, it had been declared too risky to try again. Now, their little family was growing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned! I should be posting somewhat regularly (on Saturdays). If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to ask.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Independence Day

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So here's chapter two. As for why I'm making a rewrite: There are bits and pieces I want to have in my sequel, and it would make more sense if they came during this opposed to just throwing them in. And also, I want to add more of Naomi's personal life.**

* * *

 **Wayne Manor  
** **Sunday, July 4, 2010  
** **1149 EDT**

Naomi Sanders arrived at Wayne Manor dressed in shorts and a band T-shirt, her long hair held in a knot at the base of her skull and dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She rang the doorbell and waited for Alfred to arrive.

"You know you don't have to be so formal," Alfred said once he had opened the door.

"You know me," Naomi answered with a shrug and a smile. "Is Bruce downstairs?"

"Yes he is, Miss–-" Alfred was cut off when Naomi raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks, Alfred," Naomi laughed before turning and walking to the first floor parlor. The room was small and dusty, with antique rugs and furniture, and a ratty old upright piano. She went to the piano and played an out-of-tune three note passage. Noiselessly, the grandfather clock beside the piano slid to the side, revealing a rusting metal elevator. Naomi stepped in fearlessly, not minding the total darkness that surrounded her or the occasional clanks and squeaks as she descended into the Batcave.

When the elevator finally touched down on the cool stone floor, she stepped out to find Batman and Robin already at the computer.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up," she heard Robin grumble. "If it isn't the demon queen herself."

"Nice to see you too, Bird Brain," she responded, rolling her eyes. Despite the fact that the two had known each other for two years now, Richard Grayson hadn't gotten any warmer toward Lilith. She figured it didn't help that she didn't live at the Manor, or that she beat him every time they sparred, or that she knew his identity and he didn't know hers.

"Enough," Batman said, sounding slightly tired. "Robin, stop giving Lilith such a hard time."

"She took long enough to get here!" Robin exclaimed. "Today is the day! I don't want to have to wait any longer!"

"Looks like you'll have to wait some more," Lilith said. Batman and Robin followed Lilith's gaze to find her looking at a news report from Gotham City.

"Evil never rests," Batman said. "You coming, Lilith?"

"Nah," she said. "I'll let you two get your Dynamic Duo bonding time in."

"Scared of a little ice villain?" Robin taunted.

"In your dreams," Lilith snorted.

"Robin," Batman said sharply. "Let's go." Robin scowled in Lilith's direction before turning and hurrying after Batman.

"I'll meet you at the Hall!" Lilith called as Robin hopped into the Batmobile. Batman nodded his head in acknowledgment before closing the door and speeding away.

After changing into her uniform and spending an hour of self-training, Lilith decided to head down to the Hall of Justice using the zeta-tube in the Batcave. She arrived to an empty building and then exited the Hall via the back door. The heroes and sidekicks were nowhere to be seen, so Lilith decided to wait.

She stood in the middle of the star that extended into the middle of the peaceful water in front of the Hall. She had done her homework on the sidekicks, and knew the boys almost as well as they knew themselves. She knew she was the only female, and that she most likely wouldn't be taken seriously. Not only that, but she was also quite small, standing only five feet, three inches, which was barely taller than Robin, who was the shortest of the four boys. She sighed and waited for everyone to arrive.

Batman and Robin were the first to show up, then Green Arrow and Speedy, with Aquaman and Aqualad following closely behind. Now they just needed to wait for the speedsters. Lilith snorted at the irony.

She watched as the six stood in line, facing the Hall. She watched as Batman placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, and watched him mouth, "Today is the day."

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow introduced.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman added. Lilith scoffed; she had known about the true headquarters for three years now, after she had intercepted Batman and pestered him until he told her where he had been.

From behind the sextet, Flash and Kid Flash finally arrived.

"Aw, man!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Everyone turned around as Flash and Kid Flash appeared. "I knew we'd be the last ones here," he scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Welcome, _gospodje_." She finally made herself known. Everyone turned to see a young woman–-most would argue _girl_ –-standing in the middle of the water. Using the bronze triangular pieces jutting from the center of the star, she vaulted herself over the water and landed lightly in front of them.

"I'd like to introduce you to Lilith," Batman said, stepping forward and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I've been training her since she was ten."

"It is an honor to meet you," Aqualad said, as proper as ever.

"She's our age," Speedy snapped impatiently, not looking impressed. "What's there to honor?"

"She has been with Batman longer than we have been with our mentors," Aqualad said evenly. "That is plenty to honor."

"Whatever," Speedy grumbled.

"Hello, beautiful," Kid Flash said. "Where have you been my whole life?"

"Avoiding you," Lilith responded with a raised eyebrow.

Robin snickered at Kid Flash but pointedly ignored Lilith.

"Don't mind him," Kid Flash said, recovered from Lilith's quick wit. "He's just jealous he wasn't the first one to get taken under Bats' wing like he thought," he whispered from behind his hand, glancing at Robin behind him.

Robin opened his mouth to correct him but then decided against it and snapped his mouth shut.

"Now that introductions are over," Green Arrow said briskly, "let's take you inside."

* * *

They walked down the path roped off from the clamoring crowd.

"Is that Batman?" one man asked.

"Who's the girl?" one person wondered.

"I think she's one of Batman's!" a little girl answered.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!" a woman exclaimed.

"His name's Speedy!" another man interjected. "Duh!"

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!" someone else corrected.

"Well, that makes no sense."

Lilith snorted when she heard that; she couldn't agree more.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy, ignoring the loud voices around them.

"Born that way," Speedy responded with a proud smirk.

"I am glad we are all here," Aqualad said, looking around at his fellow sidekicks.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked, excitement evident in his tone.

"Four, really," Lilith muttered to herself.

" _Don't_ call us sidekicks," Speedy said sharply. "Not after today."

"Sorry," Kid Flash said sheepishly. "First time at the Hall," he explained. "I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin turned to Kid Flash. "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just _whelmed_?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"Doesn't work like that, Bird Brain," Lilith said from her place at the front, not turning around.

"Don't call me Bird Brain!" Robin exclaimed angrily.

Lilith ignored him. "Do you even know what 'whelm' means?" she asked, glancing back at Robin and raising an eyebrow. Robin ignored her in turn and Lilith rolled her eyes.

Everyone went silent as they entered the Hall, the feeling of being in a museum washing over them. Standing imperiously over them were massive statues of the original seven members of the Justice League.

"Oh," Robin said softly, looking up at the statues with wide eyes. "Maybe that's why."

"They reached the doors marked _Authorized Personnel Only_ , and it opened to reveal the Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

Manhunter stepped forward. "Lilith, welcome back. Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome," he said in his deep, even tone. He turned and everyone followed, Robin and Kid Flash bumping fists as they did. Behind them the doors closed with a hiss. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully-stocked galley, and of course, our library," Manhunter said as they entered said library, which was only impressive if one was looking for books talking about the flora and fauna of a distant planet or the exact scientific reason zeta-beaming worked.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash invited, spreading his arms wide. Immediately, Robin and Kid Flash flopped into chairs and Aqualad gracefully sat, with Speedy deciding to stand. Lilith followed the League members.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman said in a low voice. The League members gathered around him, Lilith included. "We shouldn't be long," he said, glancing at the sidekicks.

Batman turned and glanced at the ceiling, where a hole opened up and a scanner dropped down, which named the League members one at a time.

"Lilith, I want you to stay here," Batman said once he had been scanned.

"What?" Lilith said. "Why?"

"You are now part of this group," he said softly. "You should try to bond."

Lilith snorted quietly and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Batman, because I can find something in common with four boys." Batman gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine," she said before turning to the others.

Once everyone was scanned, the door marked _Justice League Members Only_ slid open.

"That's it?" Speedy suddenly demanded, glaring at the League Members. Everyone turned to him. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman reasoned. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really?" Speedy asked sarcastically, throwing his arm up to gesture to the viewing room above them, which hosted a number of people and flashing lights. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said, stepping forward.

"What I _need_ is respect," Speedy said, glaring at his mentor. He turned to the others. "They're treating us like kids." He paused. "Worse. Like _sidekicks!_ " He spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "We deserve better than this."

Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad glanced at each other and then turned back to Speedy. Speedy's eyes widened at the realization.

"You're kidding, right?" he said. "You're playing their game? Why?" Disbelief colored his tone. "Today was supposed to be _the_ day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure," Kid Flash said slowly, "but I thought step one was the tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Speedy declared. Lilith raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

Around him, everyone's eyes widened: the League members because they thought no one knew this, and the Juniors because they _didn't_ know this.

"I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleport tubes to the real thing: an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower," Speedy continued, paying no heed to the surprise around him.

Green Arrow turned to Batman, who crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I know, I know," Green Arrow said, shrugging, "but I thought maybe we could make an exception?"

Batman's eyes grew smaller and the small, helpless kind of smile that had started to form on Green Arrow's face fell. "Or not," he muttered.

"You're not helping your case here, son," Aquaman said, stepping forward. "Stand down, or–-"

"Or what?" Speedy demanded, glaring at Aquaman. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" he yelled. "I'm not even his," he added in a quieter voice, turning to Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner," he said, his voice softening further. "But not anymore." He took his hat and threw it angrily on the ground. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad sat forward in their chairs, their eyes wide.

Speedy straightened his shoulders and walked toward the exit. "Guess they're right about you three," he said as he passed them. "You're _not_ ready."

Speedy's dramatic exit was ruined when an alarm started blaring and Superman's picture appeared on the big screen.

"Superman to Justice League," he said. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

The League members gathered around the electronics under the screen, and Lilith inched closer.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman said. "This may present the perfect opportunity to in–-"

Before he could finish, another voice interrupted, sounding urgent. "Zatara to Justice League! The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun! Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman asked, glancing at the Man of Steel.

"It's a small fire," he responded. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Why mention it in the first place?" Lilith muttered to herself, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman declared, though he didn't sound pleased. He pressed a button on the panel and said, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad joined Lilith behind the League members.

"Stay put," Batman told Robin as the others filed to the transporter.

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "Why?"

"This is a League mission," Aquaman said, standing at Batman's right.

"You're not trained," Flash put in.

"Since when?" Kid Flash demanded.

"I meant," Flash said, trying to back himself out of the hole he dug, "you're not trained to work as part of _this_ team."

"There will be other missions," Aquaman assured, "when you're ready."

"But for now," Batman said in his _this-is-final_ voice, "stay put."

The Leaguers walked through the open door, Red Tornado going last. He paused a moment, looking at the teens, before turning away and letting the doors close behind him.

Kid Flash scoffed. "When we're ready?" he quoted. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like...like sidekicks!" He threw his arms in the air in annoyance.

Aqualad looked conflicted. "My mentor, my king," he sighed. "I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" Kid Flash said. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" He turned to glare at Lilith. "Which I suppose you knew about," he accused.

"Only because I pestered Batman until he told me," Lilith defended.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked softly.

"I have a better question," Robin sighed. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Kid Flash and Aqualad seemed to consider that question before Lilith tilted her head and stepped forward.

"While the cat's away, the mice will play," she said, mostly to herself.

"What?" Robin asked, catching what she said.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked slowly, catching on.

"Don't know..." Robin said. "But, I can find out," he finished with a confident smirk.

He walked to the keyboard and typed in a few commands.

"Access denied," came the automated voice.

"Heh," Robin cackled. "Wanna bet?" His fingers flashed across the keys and soon, they were through.

"Whoa," Kid Flash said. "How are you doing that?" he asked in awe.

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin replied, sounding proud of himself.

"Access granted," the voice said.

"All right. Project Cadmus," Robin muttered to himself. "Genetics lab here in D.C.," he declared, turning to the others. "That's all there is. But–-"

"If Batman's suspicious, maybe it's something that needs to be checked out," Lilith finished, sounding deep in thought.

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad voiced. "It would be poetic justice," he reasoned.

"Hey," Robin said with a small laugh. "They're all about justice."

"But they said stay put," Aqualad sighed, looking conflicted.

"For the blotting out the sun mission," Robin wheedled. "Not this."

"Wait," Kid Flash said. "Are you going to Cadmus?"

"Not so fast up there, are you?" Lilith asked, raising her eyebrow but the corner of her lip quirked up.

Kid Flash glanced at her and winked. "That's not all," he said.

"That's not what a girl wants to hear," Lilith countered with a smirk.

Kid Flash seemed to consider her point before shaking his head and turning back to Robin. "If you're going, I'm going."

Both boys turned to Aqualad and Lilith, their lips pulled away from their teeth in a _come-on-it'll-be-great_ grin.

"I'll go if you promise never to make that face again," Lilith said flatly, back to her aloof, impassive self.

Aqualad hesitated. "Just like that, we're a team on a mission?"

"Come on!" Kid Flash exclaimed, a real grin spreading across his face. "If Miss No-Smiles can agree to join us, then you can too!"

"We didn't come for a playdate," Robin said, determination evident in his voice.

Aqualad bowed his head slightly. His eyes narrowed and the corner of his lip pulled up, and he was in.

* * *

 **A/N: A little uneventful, but shows some of the chemistry between Lilith and the other members of the Team.**

 **Also: _gospodje_ –-gentlemen, Slovenian**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Independence Day: Part Two

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So I was bored and decided to upload another chapter. Yay!**

 **I have decided to rewrite Demons because there was a lot I felt was missing from the original. There were two parts that really pushed me to do the rewrite: 1) because I wanted to add more of Naomi's personal life and 2) because I wanted to add more relationship-y stuff between Naomi and Guess Who!**

 **(P.S. I won't be telling you who she will start dating because I want it to be a surprise. If you haven't read this before, then yay! If you have, be ready for more clips and hints!)**

* * *

 **Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C.  
** **Sunday, July 4, 2010  
** **1436 EDT**

"So how are getting to Project Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked as Lilith lead the four out the back door.

Robin looked past Lilith's shoulder and smirked. "I think I know."

Lilith followed his gaze and her eyes widened fractionally before narrowing into a glare. "No. Absolutely not!"

"What? What is it?" Kid Flash asked, looking between the two like he was watching a tennis match.

"He wants to take the Batmobile," Lilith said with a sigh. "And I get the feeling there's nothing that can change his mind."

"Duh!" Robin exclaimed, sounding more like Dick than Robin for a second. "Doesn't everyone dream about driving the Batmobile?"

Simultaneously, the other three shook their heads.

"No-o," Lilith said, drawing out the _o_.

"I can run that fast," Kid Flash shrugged nonchalantly.

"I had not heard about the Batmobile until I came to the surface world," Aqualad admitted.

Robin stared at them all incredulously. "Really? I'm the weird one?"

Lilith rolled her eyes and turned back to where the Batmobile was parked, away from prying eye. "We've all known it for a while, Bird Brain," she said. "Seriously, though, how are we going to get there?"

Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You know the only way," he said.

Lilith pursed her lips. "We're going to be in trouble for breaking and entering, and most likely blowing shit up. Why not add grand larceny to the list?" she said rhetorically.

"Atta girl!" Robin cheered before making his way to the Batmobile.

Lilith growled under her breath and said nothing. When they reached the car, Kid Flash hesitated and asked, "Robin, do you even know how to drive?"

Robin laughed. "Please," he said before unlocking the door and climbing in behind the driver's seat.

Kid Flash shrugged and yelled, "Shotgun!" before stepping aside so Lilith and Aqualad could squeeze into the back seat that wasn't _really_ designed to fit passengers.

Aqualad went in first, and Lilith followed after him. "This is why I take my bike," she grumbled under her breath as she wiggled the lower half of her body to try to get comfortable.

"I take it you mean when you go on patrol with Batman and Robin," Aqualad chuckled.

Lilith managed a small laugh. "Yeah."

One wild ride later, Lilith was stumbling out of the Batmobile. "Never again," she groaned.

In the distance, she saw firefighters combating the fire.

"Help!"

"Get us down!"

Two scientists were trapped upstairs, but the chief fireman just said, "Stay put. We will get you out," not sounding very concerned over the safety of the men.

Before the scientists could respond, there was an explosion behind them, causing the men to fall from the second story. Kid Flash appeared on the side of the building and managed to grab the scientists and place them on the roof before he lost his footing.

Below him, the chief exclaimed, "It's what's-his-name...Flash Boy!"

Lilith couldn't hear Kid Flash's response, but she had a feeling he wasn't very happy about being misnamed again.

She raced forward, Robin and Aqualad on her heel. For a moment, they simply observed Kid Flash hanging from the window.

"So-o smooth," Robin said, a laugh evident in his voice.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked with a frown. "We need a plan. We–-Robin?" Glancing around, Lilith saw that Robin had vanished. From above, his telling laugh echoed, and Aqualad and Lilith turned to see Robin lithely making his way toward Kid Flash.

With the grace of an acrobat, Robin landed on the window sill Kid Flash desperately hung onto and pulled him up and inside.

Below, Aqualad ran toward the men with the hose while Lilith made her way up to the room she had seen Kid Flash and Robin disappear into, following the path Robin had made. Once she was inside, she glanced down and saw Aqualad create a whirlpool with the water from the hose. He got the scientists from the roof and then landed on the window sill.

"Appreciate the help," he said with a glare at the other three as he landed in the room. Kid Flash was riffling through the drawers, Robin was at the computers, and Lilith was making her way around the room, looking for anything worth bringing attention to.

"You handled it," Robin said, glancing back. "Besides," he added, turning back to the computer, "we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Lilith glanced up and saw Aqualad walk out the door and down the hall. Lilith nudged Kid Flash and Robin as she passed them and they followed Aqualad.

"There was something in the–-" Aqualad said just as they joined him.

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid Flash informed.

Robin pushed past them and went to stand in front of the elevator. "This is wrong," he said. He tapped his wrist, and his miniature computer activated. A holographic screen appeared, and Robin said, "Thought so," once he had finished his scans.

"It's a high-speed express elevator," Lilith interrupted, sounding shocked. Robin snapped his gaze to her and found that she was peering over his shoulder, looking at the hologram.

"It doesn't belong in a two-story building," Robin finished, taking control of the conversation again; Lilith just rolled her eyes. Kid Flash and Aqualad glanced at each other and then between the two; they were either going to become great friends or kill each other.

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad said, bringing the group back to focus. He stepped forward and pried open the elevator doors with a grunt.

Aqualad glanced down and his eye widened when he saw how deep the elevator shaft went.

Robin knelt at the edge. "And that's why they need an express elevator." He stood and shot a grapple to the ceiling and proceeded to rappel himself downward. Lilith pulled out the gun clipped at her right hip and shot at the ceiling and followed after Robin. Aqualad and Kid Flash, left with no other way down, each grabbed a line and slid down.

At Sub-Level 26, Robin called, "I'm at the end of my rope."

Lilith stopped her descent; she still had a ways to go. However, before she could say so, Robin swung himself so he was perched on the ledge rimming the wall, and Aqualad, who had jumped on his cable, followed suit.

Robin tapped his wrist and the screen appeared again. "Bypassing security…" he said as he tapped away at the tiny holographic keyboard.

"Please, never make that face," Lilith muttered, glancing over his shoulder and indicating to the five faces of Robin scowling somewhat grotesquely back at them.

"What's wrong with my face?" Robin demanded.

"Nothing," Lilith pacified. "As long as you don't make _that_ face," she finished

"Whatever," Robin said with a huff. "There!" he exclaimed once all five faces were green. "Go!"

"Or that one!" Lilith added, wrinkling her nose.

"Enough," Aqualad commanded before prying open the doors again. All four stepped onto the floor.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin said, sounding almost in awe.

Before any of them could get a good look around, Kid Flash took off.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad called after him. Kid Flash skidded to a stop when he came to the T at the end of the hallway, and a second later, Lilith saw why.

Giant creatures marched along, their footsteps shaking the ground. Lilith gasped and clutched her forehead, almost falling to her knees.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked in concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Lilith insisted, straightening and rubbing her forehead; she was still wincing

Aqualad, Lilith, and Robin approached the intersection, and Kid Flash crossed the path to join them. They stood before the creatures–-which were the size of elephants but looked more gorilla-ish in nature–-in plain sight, but the animals seemed to not care about their presence.

One looked over at them and roared, and Lilith noticed a smaller creature perched on its back, between its shoulder blades. The smaller creature's little devil horns glowed red, but nothing seemed to change.

"No," Aqualad said sarcastically. "Nothing odd going on here." Lilith watched the strange parade stomp past, until they finally disappeared down the hall.

"Let's not go that way," Lilith requested, staring after the creatures and pointing a finger in their direction.

"Agreed," Robin said before taking off in the opposite direction, the others following after him.

They passed several empty hallways before reaching the end. A massive automated door blocked their path, but Robin quickly hacked into the controls to let them pass.

"Okay," he said as the door slid open and he got his first view of what lay beyond, "I'm officially whelmed."

Stacked to the ceiling were tubes containing what looked like bioluminescent creatures. Lilith let out a soft, "Oh!" before falling silent again and ignoring the others' glances.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash deduced, sounding quite in awe as the four started to venture further into the room. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these...things," he said. On closer inspection, Lilith saw that he was right. The top and bottom of each tube was metal, and an electrical spark kept arching off the insect-like creatures and those sparks were attracted to the top of the tube.

"Must be what they're bred for," Lilith said, turning slowly in place.

"Ah, someone who speaks my language," Kid Flash said, looking at Lilith with a lazy grin. "There's nothin' hotter than that!" he proclaimed. Lilith rolled her eyes and moved on.

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad put in. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too," Lilith hypothesized. "Clever, I suppose," she said with a shrug.

"Let's find out why," Robin said, and he walked to a small computer and connected himself to it. "They call them Genomorphs," he said once he was tapped in. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Look at the stats on these things–-super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These things are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army," Kid Flash concluded grimly. "But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else," Lilith mentioned, stepping behind Robin and peering over his left shoulder. She reached around him and tapped something on the holographic screen.

"Project Kr," Robin read aloud once the page had pulled up, sending a scowl Lilith's direction. Aqualad and Kid Flash moved closer as well so they could read the screen. "Ugh, the file's triple-encrypted. I can't–-"

Lilith froze when she heard a voice command, "Don't move!" She whipped around and saw a man dressed in blue with gold armor, along with five small grey creatures, coming toward them. "Wait," the man said, coming to a stop. "Lilith? Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin snickered, turning his attention back to the computer. Lilith winced and reached out to steady herself.

"Lilith?" Robin asked, sounding almost concerned.

"I'm fine," Lilith repeated. "Just focus on that encryption."

"I know you," Aqualad said, trying to find the name. "Guardian," he said finally. "A hero."

"I do my best," Guardian said, and Lilith couldn't tell if he was being modest or if he was gloating.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash demanded angrily.

"I'm chief of security," Guardian informed them. "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash asked loudly.

"Weapons?" Guardian asked, sounding genuinely confused. "What are you–-" The thing perched on his shoulder turned its head to face him and its little horns glowed. Lilith rubbed her forehead uncomfortably. "What have I–-Ugh." Guardian shook his head as if to clear it. "My head," he muttered. He looked up again and the creature's horns stopped glowing. "Take them down, hard!" he suddenly ordered. "No mercy!" Immediately, the creatures at his side sprang toward the teens.

Robin jumped in front of the others and threw down one of his toys. A thick fog erupted from the broken casing. Using the cover, Robin shot a grapple to a beam above their heads. Lilith shook off the dazed feeling and jumped into action.

She kicked back one and punched another before a third leapt straight at her chest. She was knocked down by the force and had to put up her arm to keep the thing from taking a bite from her throat. Lilith reached to her side and pulled out a knife. Slashing sideways, she managed to graze the thing. It scrambled back, giving Lilith the opportunity to kick it upwards.

Aqualad helped Lilith to her feet as she slid the knife into its sheath at her hip before they sprinted after Kid Flash, who had raced ahead to find Robin.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Lilith heard Kid Flash exclaim angrily.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked, glancing up from his controls, his eyebrows pinched together in confusion. The elevator doors slid open just then, and Kid Flash and Robin immediately entered. They turned to see Lilith and Aqualad dashing down the hall, the creatures hot on their heels. Aqualad ducked into a forward and popped to his feet. Lilith turned and clipped in a magazine. When she fired, pellets expelling dark smoke appeared. She turned again and dashed to the elevator as the first creature cleared the smoke. She followed Aqualad's example and did a forward roll to make it to the elevator.

The elevator doors slid shut just as the creatures approached. Lilith let out a sigh and brushed her fingers across her temple.

"We are headed down?" Aqualad asked, and Lilith glanced up to watch the floor numbers increase, indicating they were traveling deeper into the ground.

"Why are we going down?" Lilith demanded, turning to Robin with a glare.

"Dude, out is up," Kid Flash said, pointedly jabbing his finger at the ceiling.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked, not at all thrown by the angry looks. "Project Kr, it's down on Sub-Level 52."

"This is out of control," Aqualad muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League," he said slowly.

Just then, the elevator dinged, signifying their stop. The doors opened to reveal a very strange-looking ante-chamber. The walls and floor were red, and the walls seemed to be housing pods for...something.

"Too late," Lilith muttered.

Once it became apparent there was no immediate threat, Robin dashed forward.

"We are already here," Kid Flash reasoned before running after Robin. Aqualad turned to Lilith, who just shrugged and hurried after the two. Aqualad sighed but was left with no choice but to follow.

They reached a fork-in-the-road, and they crouched down behind an outcropping.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked, looking at Robin.

"Yeah," Robin said exasperatedly. "Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

Before any of them could answer, a voice called, "Halt!" A tall, thin figure stepped forward from bizarre-looking hallway one, and when it came into the light, Lilith saw his skin was bluish-grey and he had two horns protruding from his forehead. His eyes and horns started glowing, and cylindrical metal bins flew at them.

"Great, a telekinetic!" Lilith groaned as the bins exploded against the wall behind them. Robin threw a disk at him, but he only stopped it with his mind. Kid Flash started running down bizarre-looking hallway two, leaving the others to follow. Behind them, something else exploded, but they kept running.

Lilith rounded the corner to find Kid Flash propping open a metal door that was labeled _Project Kr_. "Hurry!" he called.

Lilith followed Robin, and Aqualad kicked the object out of the way, causing the doors to slam shut.

Robin was already at the controls. "I've disabled the doors," he informed. "We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected.

"For now," Lilith reasoned with a shrug. Robin turned to glare at her. "They will get that door open eventually," she said, crossing her arms.

"How do you know?" Robin snapped.

Lilith turned and glanced over her shoulder. "All they had to do is find the muscle to pry it open."

"Uh, guys?" Kid Flash said, preventing Robin from responding. "You'll want to see this." He pressed a button on a control panel Lilith hadn't noticed before, and lights flickered on.

"Whoa," Robin breathed.

Standing before them was an occupied cryotube. The glass front bore the letters _K_ and _r_ , and beyond that, Lilith saw a boy garbed in white with a red S that was an exact replica of Superman's. Behind him, each in its own little bubble, were the same small creatures Lilith had spotted perched on the shoulder of Guardian and on the backs of the giant lumbering creatures. Their eyes were closed, but Lilith didn't think they were sleeping.

Lilith was the first to move, and she slowly walked to the chamber.

" _K_ , _r_ ," she read softly. "Kryptonian."

"Big _K_ , little _r_ ," Kid Flash said from behind her. "More like the atomic symbol for Krypton." He turned back to Robin and Aqualad, who still stood behind the controls. "Clone?" he asked.

"Robin, hack," Aqualad instructed.

"Oh, right, right," Robin said, shaking his head as if to clear it. He hooked up his glove to the controls and got to work. "Weapon designated Superboy, a clone force-grown in...sixteen weeks?!" he exclaimed.

"From DNA acquired from Superman," Lilith murmured, who appeared behind Robin and peered over his shoulder with her eyebrows pinched together. Her warm breath curled around Robin's ear and he jumped.

"I wish you'd stop doing that," he mumbled lowly.

"Really?" Lilith smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

" _Stolen_ from Superman," Aqualad corrected, drawing Robin's attention away from Lilith.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash said.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four-seven," Robin continued to read, doing his best to ignore Lilith, who was still hovering over his shoulder, though not quite as close as before.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing to the three small animals above Superboy's head.

"Genomorph gnomes," Lilith declared, staring at the creatures and not the screen. "Telepathic. Force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash muttered darkly. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"He's _not_ Superman's _actual_ son," Lilith said firmly, straightening and moving around the controls.

" _Now_ we contact the League," Aqualad said in a tone that left no room for discussion. He touched his belt buckle, which started to glow, and Kid Flash checked his earpiece.

"No signal," Lilith predicted, not bothering to check her own comm-link.

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash sighed. "Literally."

Lilith glanced back at Superboy and saw the gnomes' horns were now glowing. "That can't be good," she muttered with a wince.

"This is wrong," Kid Flash said, and Lilith could tell he didn't mean the horns.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin declared.

After a pause, Aqualad said, "Set him free." He glanced at Robin. "Do it."

" _Agarde_ , we don't know what those gnomes have been telling him," Lilith reasoned, whipping her head around to face them. "We don't know we'll be able to convince him we're not the enemy."

"We don't have a choice," Aqualad said. Robin immediately started fiddling with the controls. With a loud hiss, the walls of Superboy's cage slid out of view. Nobody dared move as they waited for him to move.

Lilith's gaze jumped to his hands, which were the first to test their new freedom. His eyes flashed open, and Lilith hardly had a moment to exhale the breath she had been holding before Superboy threw himself at Aqualad.

They went tumbling, and when they finally settled, Superboy was straddling Aqualad. Superboy got in a few hits before Lilith jumped on his back. She tangled her legs around his arms so her feet were locked behind his back, causing his arms to snap to his sides, and then wrapped her left arm around his neck.

"I don't want to have to hurt you!" Lilith said, straining to keep her tight grip on Superboy, a grip that would have normally rendered a man unconscious in seconds.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash exclaimed, rushing forward. "Hold up, Supey!"

"We're on your side," Robin said, running around to try to look Superboy in the eyes.

Suddenly, Superboy leapt off Aqualad. Robin and Kid Flash watched as Superboy slammed into the ceiling with Lilith still clinging to him. Lilith gasped and let go. Kid Flash ran up the wall to catch Lilith. He managed to grab her hand, but then lost his grip on the wall. Lilith quickly pulled out her grapple gun and shot it at a nearby section of wall. They swung from the cable, and once they were a safe distance from the ground, Lilith released the cable. She landed soundly on the balls of her feet, but Kid Flash, unprepared for the release, went flying into a display case and stayed down.

When Superboy landed, Robin quickly copied Lilith's headlock. "I don't want to do this," he ground out, pulling a circular blade from his belt and pressing the button on it. A gas was released, and it temporarily choked Superboy, and Aqualad took that distraction and kicked the clone solidly in the chest. Superboy slammed into the controls and lay still for a moment.

When Superboy got to his feet, Robin shot two metal cables that electrocuted Superboy on impact. It seemed to only momentarily shock him, but Superboy quickly got a grip on the cables and pulled them, and as a result, Robin, toward him. Superboy caught Robin by the head and slammed him into the floor. Superboy placed a foot on Robin's chest and started to step down.

"Enough!" Aqualad yelled, leaping forward and swinging at Superboy with a water hammer. Superboy went flying back into his pod. Lilith raced forward and tried to help Robin to his feet, but he groaned and slumped back to the floor.

Superboy approached them again and Aqualad stepped in front of Lilith and Robin. "We are trying to help you!" he called. Superboy ground his teeth and glared at Aqualad. He ran forward to punch him, but Aqualad lunged to the side and then tackled Superboy into the wall. Aqualad went to punch Superboy, but Superboy caught his fist easily and kicked him in the chest.

Lilith clipped in a new magazine before shooting her grapple and swinging in a wide circle around Superboy, shooting at him with kryptonite pellets. Superboy growled and momentarily hesitated before leaping toward her. As he did, Lilith cringed and stopped shooting to clutch her head, but Superboy didn't slow his attack. He slammed into her and they flew into a wall. Lilith cried out in pain and fell, landing with a distinct _crunch_ on her left shoulder. With a groan she lifted her head to find Aqualad.

Superboy attacked first, throwing a fist but missing the Atlantean. While Superboy's body was thrown forward with his momentum of the missed punch, Aqualad kneed him in the chest and then brought down his fist between Superboy's shoulder blades. After another wild swing by Superboy, Aqualad wrapped his arms under Superboy's. His eel tattoos glowed blue as he shocked Superboy. Again, Superboy jumped and slammed Aqualad between himself and the ceiling twice before Aqualad would release him.

Lilith glanced around and saw that everybody was down. Fighting a spinning image, she watched as Superboy stood from his landing crouch and then went to the doors. She saw him easily pry the door open before finally letting her eyelids slide shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also: _agarde_ =wait in Galician**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Fireworks

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Okay, update time. This chapter isn't much different from the original, so if you've read this before, you can wait until the next update, which will be better, since it includes new scenes!**

 **If you haven't read this, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Washingont, D.C.  
Monday, July 5, 2010  
0001 EDT**

Breath, aim, fire. Breath, aim, fire.

"Faster!"

 _"Time runs short."_

Breath aim fire. Breath aim fire.

"Faster!"

 _"You must awaken."_

Breathaimfire. Breathaimfire.

 _"You must awaken now!"_

Lilith gasped and her head snapped up. She groaned when she felt a pulsing throb coming from her left shoulder, and then she glanced around.

Her hands were restrained, and she was being suspended in a box, similar to the one in which they had found Superboy. She glanced t her left and saw Aqualad, and to her right was Kid Flash; all of them were in similar casings as herself.

Lilith blinked her eyes to clear the fuzziness from her vision. When she glanced down, she saw Superboy standing in front of them, his brows furrowed.

"What?" Kid Flash managed to say. "Wha-what do you want?" Superboy didn't respond. "Quit staring," Kid Flash snapped. "You're creeping me out."

"Uh, K.F.," Lilith heard Robin say from Kid Flash's other side, "how about we _not_ tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"I don't think he can," Lilith muttered to herself, gazing at Superboy intently.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad said.

"Yeah," Kid Flash said angrily. "We free you, and you turn on us! How's that for gra–-"

"Kid," Aqualad said sharply, glancing past Lilith to see Kid Flash, "please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full controls of his actions."

"Wha-what if I...What if I wasn't?" Superboy said finally, his voice a little rough from no use.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Yes, _he_ can," Superboy snapped, clenching his hands into fists and glaring at Kid Flash.

"If Superman can talk, I would think he could talk, too," Lilith said, rolling her eyes, though she knew Kid Flash couldn't see her.

"Not like I said 'it,'" Kid Flash said defensively.

Aqualad turned back to Superboy. "The Genomorphs taught you telepathically," he said.

"They taught me much," Superboy confirmed slowly. "I can read, write. I-I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Lilith asked softly.

"Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Robin jumped in.

"Images are implanted in my mind," Superboy said. "But, no," he admitted, glancing down with a slight frown. "I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am the Superboy," he replied confidently, "a Genomorph, a clone from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." His response sounded rehearsed, and Lilith wondered how many times Superboy had heard that mantra in his head.

"To be like Superman is a worth aspiration," Aqualad commended. "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy exclaimed angrily, glaring at Aqualad. "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube," Lilith said patiently. She searched imploringly for Superboy's gaze, and when he finally met her stare, he seemed to deflate a little.

"We can show you the sun," Robin promised. Lilith glanced briefly at Robin, shaking her head slightly.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash put in. "But, we can show you the moon!" he quickly added.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman," Aqualad said, and Lilith read the look in Superboy's eyes; they had him.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "No, they can't!"

Lilith's gaze snapped to the voice, and she saw three figures enter the room: Guardian and two people, a man and a woman, in lab coats. All three had a little Genomorph on their shoulder.

"They'll be otherwise occupied." It was the man in the middle who spoke, somewhat savagely. He turned to the woman on his left. "Activate the cloning process," he commanded.

"Pass!" Robin called. "Batcave's crowded enough."

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" the man shouted at Guardian, ignoring Robin completely.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an 'it?'" Kid Flash asked out loud as Guardian marched up behind Superboy. Guardian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder, and Superboy glanced briefly at Aqualad, then Lilith.

"Help us," Lilith pleaded softly.

Guardian started to pull Superboy backward, but Superboy shrugged off his hand and refused to move.

"Don't start thinking now!" the man in the lab coat exclaimed, sounding exasperated. As he passed Superboy and Guardian, the Genomorph perched on his shoulder leapt off and landed lightly on Superboy's. Its horns started to glow, and Lilith shouted, "No!" but it was too late.

"See, you're not a real boy," the man explained in a patronizing way, facing Superboy. "You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus," he admitted, sounding annoyed at the fact, but he quickly added, "Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Obediently, Superboy turned and started walking toward the door. Lilith tried desperately to reach out, but it was no use; he was human, after all. Superboy disappeared as the door slid shut.

After a nod from the man, the woman started pressing buttons on the controls off to the side. Two arms came out of the bottom of Lilith's box, and four probes sprung out from each arm. They dug themselves into her chest and Lilith inhaled sharply and screwed up her face in concentration. _Just breath_ , she repeated to herself. _In through the nose, out through the mouth._ To her sides she could hear the boys screaming in pain.

Lilith gasped when she felt the probes suddenly leave her flesh. She immediately began working on the cuffs on her wrist, wincing as she did. The after-effects she could feel, and it hurt like hell. She glanced up and saw Superboy with the door over his head, and she sighed in relief. He tossed it to the side and strode in.

"I told you to get back to your–-" the scientist said as he, Guardian, and the woman raced forward to stop Superboy's advance, but he easily shoved them aside.

" _Don't_ give me orders," Superboy said lowly, glaring down at the man. Then he turned to the cases.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash challenged, glaring at Superboy.

Superboy narrowed his eyes in concentration, looking like he was testing to see if he had heat vision. He finally relaxed and said, "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

"I told you," Lilith muttered under his breath. She heard Robin drop to the ground a moment before she got her own cuffs unlocked, depositing her in front of her own pod.

"Ahh, finally!" Robin exclaimed, rubbing his wrists. "Lucky Batman _isn't_ here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash deadpanned from above them. "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" he yelled.

Lilith pressed a button on the controls, and the probes disappeared and the cases opened.

"Free Aqualad," Robin told Superboy. "I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy said, glancing at Robin.

" _Oy_ , we can discuss that later," Lilith snapped, stepping between the two. "Right now, let's focus on getting out of here." Superboy didn't say anything but he jumped to Aqualad's side. He easily ripped off the cuffs and caught Aqualad as he slumped forward.

Once Robin had freed Kid Flash, the four of them dropped to the floor and immediately they dashed for the gaping hole.

"Yo-you'll never get out of here!" the man called behind them, still on the floor. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!" he promised.

Lilith shook her head and tsked. "Don't make promises you can't keep," Lilith said, stopping at the hole and raising an eyebrow at him.

"This guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Robin said, reaching into his utility belt and throwing four disks at the globes beneath each of the holding cells, globes that Lilith realized contained their blood.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Lilith grumbled as she took off again, Robin at her heels. Behind her, Lilith heard explosions and crashes, and she knew Cadmus wouldn't be getting their DNA anytime soon.

They were passing through the halls when the bulbous shapes in the walls started to glow red. Lilith stumbled and held the wall for support.

"What is it?" Robin demanded, getting irritated with her constant stumbling.

"So many," Lilith whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"She won't be any good to us," Robin snapped, glaring at her resentfully.

"I'll carry her!" Kid Flash exclaimed. He scooped her up and took off again.

"Of course you will," Robin grumbled as the others began running too.

"We are still forty-two levels below ground," Aqualad pointed out. "But if we can make the elevator..."

Their path was blocked when the large Genomorphs stepped into view.

"Put me down," Lilith snapped. "I'm fine."

"You are not–-" Aqualad started, but he was cut off when Lilith threw a glare his way and said, "I. Am. _Fine_."

Around them, the glowing red pouches began to expand, and soon, more Genomorphs were pushing through the membrane and gathering around them.

Aqualad, Lilith, Robin, and Kid Flash started dodging their way through the larger Genomorphs. They were clear of the large creatures when they heard Superboy yelling and felt the ground rumble.

"Superboy!" Aqualad yelled. "The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here!"

"You want escape?!" Superboy roared at them, and Lilith winced and rubbed her forehead. He picked up one of the fallen Genomorphs and hurled it at the last two standing.

Aqualad pried open the elevator doors again and Lilith glanced up, feeling dismayed at the number of floors they had to climb.

Kid Flash began hoping to narrow ledges that lined the walls, and Lilith and Robin shot their grapples. Superboy grabbed Aqualad just as the large Genomorphs began to approach, and he leapt into the air to fly. But several seconds later, they slowed and gravity started to take hold. "I-I'm falling," Superboy called in disbelief.

Lilith quickly dropped her line and Superboy managed to grab onto her ankle as he passed her. Lilith grunted and reached up with her right hand to grasp the handle of her gun; her left shoulder still ached from its fall.

"Superman can fly," Superboy said softly. "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't worry," Kid Flash said, and Lilith saw he and Robin were now standing on the ledge right below her. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool," he added quickly.

"Drop!" Lilith groaned. Superboy quickly released her and she sighed in relief at the loss of the extra weight. She released the grapple and dropped next to Aqualad at the edge of the ledge. Lilith lost her footing and started to fall backward. Aqualad quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the ledge. Once Lilith was standing safely beside him, she glanced up at him ad said, "Thanks."

Aqualad nodded as Robin called, "Guys, this will have to be our exit!" Lilith glanced up and saw an elevator was on its way down. Quickly, Superboy busted the doors and they stumbled into the normal-looking hallway. Genomorphs came at them straight on, and they dashed to the left, Lilith limping severely; her right leg felt as though it was out of its socket, and her left arm as though it was jammed into it.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy suddenly called from the front of the pack, and everyone followed blindly. "Right!" he directed next.

"Great directions, Supey!" Kid Flash exclaimed angrily; they were at a dead end. "You _trying_ to get us re-podded?"

"No. I-I don't understand," Superboy said, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't apologize!" Robin exclaimed gleefully from behind Lilith. "This is perfect!"

Lilith followed his gaze and groaned when she saw the ventilation duct. "Great," she mumbled. "Just what I needed."

Robin shot a grapple at the vent and gave the cord a tug, causing the metal cover to pop off. Superboy helped each of them in, Robin first, then Aqualad, and Kid Flash. Lilith hissed in pain as Superboy gave her the boost, but she smiled thankfully at him once they were in, and he gave her a small one in return.

"Ah, at this rate we'll never get out," Kid Flash grumbled from in front of Lilith after they had crawled several hundred feet.

"Shh!" Superboy said quickly. "Listen," he whispered.

"Keep going," Lilith hissed. "We'll just be caught if we stop."

"This way," Robin motioned, and the five started off again.

A few yards later, they crawled out of the vent and Robin brought everyone to a halt. He fiddled with his computer and a moment later, she said, "I hacked the motion sensors!" He was clearly pleased with himself.

"Sweet," Kid Flash said.

"There are still plenty of them between us and out," Lilith pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"But I've finally got room to move!" he declared. Kid Flash pulled his goggles over his eyes and then burst through the door leading to a stairwell and raced up the stairs. he met the smaller Genomorphs first and easily plowed through them, leaving the way open for Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy, who had easily swept Lilith off her feet before she could protest.

"More behind us!" Robin informed after consulting the holograph. Without stopping to set Lilith down, Superboy turned and stomped his foot on the top step. It crumbled, taking the Genomorphs with it.

They finally made it to the top of the stairs, and Kid Flash raced ahead. Alarms were blaring again and red lights pulsed, and Lilith knew before she saw Kid Flash sprawled on the floor that their way had been blocked.

"We are cut off from the street," Aqualad proclaimed, coming up behind Kid Flash.

"Thanks," Kid Flash said sarcastically, rubbing his forehead. "My head hadn't noticed.

Superboy stepped forward and tried punching through the doors, but that didn't even put a dent in them. Aqualad hurried forward to help Superboy pry the doors open, but to no avail.

"Can't hack fast enough," Robin huffed, his fingers flying across the holographic keyboard.

Behind them, the larger Genomorphs appeared, and Robin quickly kicked open the service door that was beside him. Everyone hurried through, Lilith waving away Superboy's offered assistance.

However, before they got very far, they were stopped by Guardian and a whole troop of Genomorphs.

Lilith stumbled into Aqualad and then didn't bother trying to straighten up. Her right hip was killing her and her left calf was cramping from overcompensating. She groaned quietly and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up on the ground with Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin. Superboy stood over them, facing the tall, slender Genomorph they had seen in the bizarre-looking hallway. Aqualad helped Lilith to her feet, and she gave him a small smile of appreciation.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked hesitantly, turning to the helmeted man.

"Go," he said, his eyes narrowing. "I'll deal with Desmond." A certain bitterness colored his tone.

"I think not." Guardian and the Genomorphs turned, and Lilith saw the man from below, glaring at all of them. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus," he declared, lifting a test tube filled with light blue liquid. Before any of them could react, he threw his head back and swallowed the thing in one gulp.

Immediately, Lilith could see the liquid take effect. She watched, horrified, as Demond fell to his knees and then began to expand, shredding his shirt and lab coat to ribbons. His eyes became black and red, and his skin began to peel away from his flesh, revealing a new blue skin underneath.

Lilith's eyes widened before snapping shut, sensing the mental change in Desmond that was just as obvious to her as the physical change.

The Blockbuster monster straightened with a roar, and everyone waited, watching as he scanned them.

"Everyone back!" Guardian called, facing Blockbuster and throwing his arm to the side to keep any of the teens from rushing forward. Guardian launched himself at Blockbuster, but he was easily swatted away like an annoying insect.

Superboy flew at Blockbuster and got in a solid punch but was as easily knocked down as Guardian. After several more punches, Superboy jumped in the air and Blockbuster met him halfway, sending the two of them through the ceiling.

"Okay," Robin said as they gathered under the hole. "That's one way to bust through the ceiling."

"You think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked, reaching up to grab Robin's utility belt as Robin rappelled himself upward.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore," Aqualad said gravely.

"You got that right," Lilith mumbled as Aqualad wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped them through the hole.

When they landed, Lilith watched as Blockbuster and Superboy continued fighting. Blockbuster caught Superboy by the legs and threw him toward them. Lilith got caught between him and Aqualad, and all three flew backward.

Lilith rolled over and gritted her teeth, her lip curling slightly.

"My turn," she growled. She stepped forward and thrust her arms out, glaring venomously at Blockbuster. She let herself open the gate that was keeping the whispers at bay, and it almost knocked her back. She grunted but held onto that humming before thinking, " _Calm!"_

For a moment, the others stared at her. Her eyes were closed tightly and her face was screwed up in concentration, but for a moment, Blockbuster stilled and went limp. After a second, Lilith slowly opened her eyes and sighed in relief.

"There we got," she said, turning to the others. "All it took was a–-"

"Look out!" Robin called. Lilith whirled around in time to see a giant blue arm swing her way. She felt herself get knocked back and she slammed into the wall wth a grunt. Her head snapped against the wall and she slid to the floor.

The battle raged on, and as Robin figured out the structural support of the pillars, he ran over the Lilith.

"Please don't be dead," he muttered as he grabbed her under the arms and pulled her to where he was planning the big finale. "Batman would kill me."

Once he was satisfied she was safe from falling rubble, he turned and drew an X on the ground with chalk. Aqualad poured water on the X, and Kid Flash stopped in the water, waiting for the man formerly known as Dr. Desmond to approach. As he drew near, Superboy appeared from the side and punched him in the end, causing Desmond to stumble into the water. Aqualad placed his hands in the water and sent an electric current through it, and consequently, through Desmond. As soon as the blue man fell, Robin yelled, "Move!" and Aqualad scooped up Lilith as Robin's detonators started to beep.

Lilith felt herself get swept up and then shielded as the roof caved in and dust filled her nose and mouth.

The sound of rubble shifting reached her ears and the pale light of the moon shined down on them. Lilith came to when she started coughing. She lay still for a moment before getting the energy to sit up.

"We...did it," Aqualad said, breathing heavily and turning to look at everyone.

"Was there...ever any doubt?" Robin joked, panting, a grin stretched across his and Kid Flash's faces. They high-fived and Lilith slowly got to her feet.

Superboy walked to Blockbuster, who was crushed beneath a slab of rock.

"See?" Kid Flash said, appearing behind him. Superboy turned and Kid Flash pointed up. "The moon," he explained. Lilith turned to the sky and saw a black dot come into view. "Oh. And Superman," Kid Flash added. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Behind Superman, the other members of the League appeared, and Lilith winced. _This is not going to be pretty_ , she thought grimly.

Superman landed in front of the five, and Superboy stepped forward. Superman's eyes narrowed as Superboy approached, but Superboy lifted the flap of cloth that covered the red _S._ Superman's eyes narrowed in confusion and his mouth gaped slightly in surprise before his face set in a stern glare.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked quietly from behind Superman.

Kid Flash walked forard and said from behind his hand, "He doesn't like being called an 'it.'"

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy spoke up. Behind Superman, the other Leaguers glanced at each other, shocked and confused.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Start talking," he commanded quietly.

The five glanced at each other before Lilith stepped forward. She told the shortest, most to-the-point story she could, which was still quite detailed. Once she was done, the two Green Lanterns, Hawks, and Captain Atom left the Blockbuster. The remaining Leaguers stood in two groups, each apart from the five teens. Out of the corner of the Lilith's eye, she saw Superman approach, and she turned around to give them some privacy.

"So how much trouble do you think we're in?" Kid Flash asked quietly.

"Well, considering we hijacked the Batmobile, I wouldn't be surprised if Batman took away our masks," Robin mumbled.

Lilith cleared her throat, looking over their shoulders and they turned around to see the remaining Leaguers approach them.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said once he was in front of them. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear–-"

"You should have called," Flash interrupted, appearing behind Batman.

Batman glanced at Flash and then back at the five. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, stole the Batmobile, and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again," Batman ended severely.

"I am sorry," Aqualad spoke up. "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman commanded.

"Apologies, my King, but no," he said, "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful," he continued. "Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you–-" Flash started.

"The five of us," Kid Flash snapped. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin said softly, stepping forward. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Give us a chance to prove to you we can be more than just your sidekicks," Lilith said. "There's good work we can be doing," she added, sharing a look with Batman that the others couldn't quite read.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said suddenly, glaring at his feet. "It's simple," he said, walking forward. "Get on board, or get out of the way." He glared at Batman, and the others followed his lead.

For a long moment, an uneasy tension began to fill the space between them and the League, a space that seemed to get longer and heavier each passing second. Batman narrowed his eyes, and finally gave a small nod of his head.

Lilith sighed; he would think about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!**

 **Also: I would love to get at least five comments on this chapter. Maybe if I can reach the goal, I'll update early! If not, I'll do my regular Saturday update.**


	5. Start of Something New

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **This one is a little short and pretty uneventful, but there are new scenes from the original, so don't skip!**

* * *

 **Project Cadmus, Washington, D.C.  
Monday, July 5, 2010  
0234 EDT**

Now that Lilith's adrenaline had worn off, she felt the night's events catch up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision.

"What will we do about Superboy?" she heard Aqualad ask, looking at Batman.

"He can stay with me!" Kid Flash offered immediately with a wide smile.

Batman nodded. "I will be in contact when something is set," he said. "In the meantime, go home."

Lilith followed Batman and Robin to the Batmobile. She clambered into the back and then lay out the best she could in the tiny backseat.

When they reached the Batcave, Robin climbed out and then disappeared up the staircase that led directly into his closet. Batman turned to Lilith.

"What happened," he asked.

Lilith glanced at him. "I told you what happened," she said, playing dumb.

"No, you told me what happened at Cadmus. Tell me what happened to you," he corrected.

"I dislocated my leg and jammed my shoulder," Lilith muttered, and Batman realized she was heavily favoring one leg.

He sighed, though the sound was more worried-father-Bruce than annoyed-superhero-Batman. "Let me help," he said. Lilith complied and after a few moments, she was rolling her joints.

"So...how do you _really_ feel about the work we did today?" Lilith asked a little hesitantly as she slowly stood.

"You should have called," he responded shortly, sounding like Batman again.

"But everyone was busy with the blotting-out-the-sun mission," she reminded, standing at his side. "Besides, what would you have accomplished?" Batman sent her a hard glare which didn't faze her. "C'mon, Bruce, be reasonable! What would you and the Justice League have done if you had gone to Cadmus?"

"Well for one thing, we wouldn't have let the clone out of his cage," was his blunt response.

"That's what I said," Lilith muttered. Batman's lip twitched upward slightly before returning to its stoic mask. Lilith sighed before going to change. Once she was in civilian clothes, she glanced at Batman. "Goodnight, Bruce," she said.

Batman stood and removed his mask. "'Night, Naomi," he said. Naomi raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and smiling. Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arms around Naomi's shoulders.

"See you later," she said before pulling back and waving as she made her way to the elevator.

When she reached the main hall, Alfred was waiting for her. "Master Bruce asked me to give you a ride home," he said as Lilith approached.

"Thanks, Alfred," Naomi said, glancing around and securing the sunglasses on her face.

"Master Dick isn't around, Miss," Alfred chuckled as he stepped outside.

"Doesn't hurt to be cautious," Naomi responded with a shrug, following after him to find the car already waiting in the circular gravel driveway.

"So, how as today?" Alfred asked as he drove off the property.

"It was...interesting," Naomi answered, taking off her sunglasses and pulling out the pins that kept her hair in its neat knot. She shook her head and let her long hair tumble down her back.

"Do you think you will join the boys if Master Bruce is able to find a suitable place for you to operate?" Alfred wondered out loud.

Naomi stared out the passenger window; despite the many times Alfred tired to get her to sit in the back, like anyone with a driver would do, Naomi always insisted she preferred the front seat. "I don't know," she responded truthfully. "It was fun...but I'm not sure how I'll do with a team."

"I think you will be just fine, Miss Naomi," Alfred said with a smile.

"Thanks, Alfred," Naomi said with a slight chuckle. "You've always had faith in me," she said.

"We all have," Alfred said. "Master Bruce and the Scotts. Speaking of, we are here."

Naomi glanced out the window and saw they were parked in front of her house. "Thanks, Alfred," she said again. "I'll see you soon."

She grabbed her bag and climbed out of the car, waving to Alfred as he drove away.

Naomi walked up the steps to the porch and inserted the house key. She quietly pushed open the door and then locked it behind her before heading up the stairs. When she reached her room, she collapsed on her bed, not bothering to change.

The next day, Naomi was awakened when someone came barreling in her door.

"If it isn't my little sis!" came a voice.

"Ugh!" Naomi groaned, burrowing further under the covers.

A heavy weight settled on top of her and she let out a squeak. "Did that just happen?" James Scott laughed.

"Get up!" Naomi exclaimed, trying to wiggle out from under her older brother. When she finally resurfaced, she gave James a light shove. "Why didn't you tell me you got home?" she demanded.

"I just did, didn't I?" he joked.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "When did you get back?" she corrected.

"Last night," James said. "Late."

"How was your trip?" Naomi asked, propping her pillows against the headboard and then curling against it. James was about to start college, and he had traveled with his friends around the country for the better part of the previous month.

"It was pretty cool," James said, making himself comfortable at the other end of Naomi's bed. "You should definitely visit Austin."

"Austin?" Naomi repeated, sounding skeptical.

"Believe me, that's what I thought too," James laughed. "But it's a pretty amazing city."

"I'll trust your word, Jamie," Naomi said. "Now, go away! I want to go back to sleep."

"It's already eight in the morning!" James argued.

"Yeah, about that," she said. "How the hell are you up so early?!"

James laughed. "You know me, Mimi," he said, ignoring Naomi's glare at the nickname. "I've always been a morning person."

"But it's summer, and I got home at like, three last night," Naomi pointed out. "I want more sleep!"

"Alright, alright!" James said, holding his hands up in defense. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"No you won't!" Naomi called after him as he got up and closed the door behind him.

Sure enough, two hours later, Naomi was up again.

"Fine, fine!" she exclaimed as James started to pull the covers off her. "I'm up!"

Naomi spent the day with James, and the next day with the family. Both nights she arranged to patrol one-third of Gotham, and both nights proved to be fairly uneventful. A few muggings, a couple break-ins, and several attempted burglaries.

The third day after the Cadmus break-in, Naomi was relaxing in her room, unusually early for her. She was absently moving the charm back and forth on its silver chain around her neck while letting her pencil move across the page, hoping her subconscious would remember her dream. She was pulled from her quiet morning when her phone began to ring. Naomi immediately sat up and picked it up, knowing Bruce's ring as Batman.

"You're up early," Bruce chuckled after Naomi demanded to know if anything was wrong. "I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and call you first before I bugged Lisa."

Naomi rolled her eyes and relaxed into her bed again. "Let me guess," she said. "You found a place for us to operate?"

"You always were a sharp one," Bruce said. "Yes, the League has decided to allow you and the others to work out of our old base."

"Mount Justice?" Naomi asked, her interest peaking.

"Yeah, that's the place," Bruce responded. "So, are you in?"

Naomi laughed. "I like that you knew to ask," she said, purposefully stalling, something that Bruce caught. She sighed. "I'm assuming Alfred told you what I told him?"

"He did," Bruce confirmed. "I was wondering if you've slept on it at all, or if you put it off until the last moment."

"You always were a sharp one," Naomi parroted with a wry smile. "I actually have given this a lot of thought." She paused. "I'll give it a shot."

"Great," Bruce said, and Naomi could hear the smile in his voice.

"Where should I meet you?" she asked.

"At the Batcave," Bruce responded. "I'll have Alfred pick you up. And wear civvies," he added.

"Got it," Naomi said. "See you in a few."

Naomi decided to stay in her shorts and change her sleeping top for a shirt. She pulled on her shoes and swept her long hair into a low bun, though it wasn't as neat as it usually was. After grabbing her sunglasses, she headed downstairs.

"Alfred's picking me up," she called to anyone who was in the house.

"Sounds good," David called from his office. "See you later!"

Naomi opened the door to find Alfred poised to knock. "I take it you are ready, Miss Naomi?" he chuckled as Naomi shut the door and locked it behind her.

"I'm actually pretty excited," she admitted as she walked to the car.

"Well, I am sure Master Bruce will be glad to hear that," Alfred said. A short ride later, Alfred was pulling up in front of the house. Naomi hurried up the front steps and then into the parlor to head down to the Batcave. When she arrived, she saw something similar to a few days previously: Batman and Robin at the mega-computer.

"As I was explaining to you earlier, we found a place for the Team," Batman said as soon as he spotted Lilith.

"We have a name and everything now," Lilith said with a raised eyebrow. "Fantastic."

"Do you want in or out?" Robin snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor.

"If I get to annoy Wonder Boy on a regular basis, count me in," Lilith responded with a smirk, approaching the Dynamic Duo.

"Good," Batman said, ignoring the bickering. "Let's go."

The trio approached the zeta, and one by one, they transported to Mount Justice.

"Mount Justice," Batman announced. "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Lilith and Robin walked past Batman to stand with the boys, all in street clothes. "We're calling it into service again," Batman continued. "Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." He glanced at them. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

" _Real_ missions?" Robin checked.

"Yes," Batman responded. "But covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash put in from behind Kid Flash. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He poked the emblem in the center of his chest with a laugh.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

Lilith's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Sly?" she asked with a little laugh. Aquaman gave a little shrug.

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Cool," Robin said. "Wait." He paused, doing the math in his head. "Six?"

Batman glanced over their shoulders and Lilith turned around to see Martian Manhunter enter with another Martian.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece," Batman said. "Miss Martian."

"Hi," she said, sounding rather nervous but hiding it well.

"Likin' this gig more every minute," Kid Flash said quietly to Robin.

Lilith scoffed. "Boys," she muttered.

"Uh, welcome aboard," Kid Flash said louder, walking forward to greet Miss Martian. "I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad," he said, vaguely gesturing to Robin and Aqualad in turn. Robin stepped forward, looking at cool with a hand in his pocket, his dark sunglasses on, and his hand raised in some sort of greeting. Lilith sniggered and Aqualad merely nodded his head. "It's cool if you forget their names," Kid Flash added.

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian said. Kid Flash and Robin immediately stepped forward, and Aqualad walked behind them.

Lilith rolled her eyes and joined the boys. "Pardon the Flirt King," she said. "I'm Lilith. It'll be nice to not be the only girl," she added with a glance at the boys, causing Miss Martian to laugh. Lilith glanced at Superboy, who hung back.

Robin followed her gaze and waved his hand in the air. "Hey, Superboy!" he called. "Come meet Miss M." Superboy straightened his shoulders and walked forward.

Lilith watched as Miss Martian's white shirt and blue cape were replaced by a plain black shirt. She glanced away shyly. "I like your T-shirt," she said, looking at Superboy.

Superboy looked at her and gave her a tiny smile. Robin sidled closer and elbowed him with a devious look on his face, and Kid Flash raced around so he was on Superboy's other side. Together, the three of them stood facing Miss Martian, each smiling.

Aqualad stood opposite Lilith, and he looked at everyone. "Today is the day," he said with a small satisfied smile.

Once everyone had started to disperse, Lilith approached Superboy. "Hey," she started. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're on our Team," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Superboy responded, looking slightly confused. "I am curious, though," he said, and Lilith nodded her head for him to continue. "What do you think would have happened to me if you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus?"

A flurry of emotions flashed across Lilith's face, but before Superboy had the chance to identify any of them, her face smoothed out. "I think there were two possibilities," she responded evenly. "First is that you would have been kept in that cryotube until it was decided by the big man upstairs that you were needed for one reason or another."

"Something tells me this is the better option," Superboy said, giving a nervous chuckle.

Lilith nodded. The second possibility, I think, is that you would have been released at any time, and told simply to get rid of anyone the man upstairs found undesirable."

Superboy seemed to ponder what she said. "But who is the 'big man upstairs?'" he asked.

Lilith shrugged, looking like not knowing the answer bothered her. "I'm not sure," she said honestly. "But if they were breeding those Genomorphs and making clones from Superman's DNA, I can't image they would be friends of ours."

"Okay," Superboy said. "Well, thanks, I guess," he said.

"For what?" Lilith asked.

Superboy shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "I guess I was worried everyone on the Team would skirt around me, what with me being Superman's clone and all."

Lilith gave him a soft smile. "I believe that we are more than what we were created to be," she said, and her phrasing made Superboy cock his head.

Before he could ask her what she meant, Batman called everyone to the transporter room again, which, as Lilith learned, also acted as the mission room and main training room.

"Lilith, I've heard several accounts of you falling in battle," Batman said, cutting to the chase once everyone was gathered. Lilith threw a glare at Robin. "You should tell them why."

Lilith glanced at Batman and shrugged and said, "I jammed my shoulder and dislocated my hip. I guess I couldn't take the pain."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "You know the truth, and I know the truth, and we both know that was not it."

Lilith pursed her lips but finally sighed. "I can understand animals," she said slowly.

"But no animal actually made a sound," Robin countered immediately, crossing his arms and raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I can hear their thoughts," Lilith corrected, meeting Robin's gaze evenly. "I reacted the way I did because I had never encountered them before. So hearing that many in my head at once made me lose focus. And gave me one killer of a headache," she added as an afterthought.

"That would have been nice to know!" Kid Flash exclaimed with a glare.

"Why did you not tell us?" Aqualad asked sternly, glancing at Kid Flash like he wished he had a bit more tact.

"It's such an insignificant power, I thought it wouldn't matter one way or another," Lilith snapped.

"But a power's a power!" Robin exclaimed.

"I never asked for this," Lilith said stiffly. "I trained my whole life without the use of powers, and I'm not about to change that now."

"Then how did you come across these powers?" Aqualad asked, trying to calm everyone.

"Science accident," she said shortly. She turned to Batman. "Happy?" He nodded once. "Then can I go home?"

Batman sighed. "Yes, you may."

"Good," she muttered before turning on her heel and walking to the zeta-tubes, pulling out her phone as she did.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **So, I didn't get five reviews...can I aim for three?**

 **Anyway, if you have any questions for me or for the characters, feel free to ask!**

 **P.S. sorry for the cheesy chapter title, but it's true!**


	6. New Threat

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Short and kinda uneventful, but it will become more important later.**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Wednesday, July 14, 2010  
1146 EDT**

"Lunch, you and me?"

Naomi glanced up from her spot on the couch to find James standing in front of her.

"Can I drive?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," James said. "Absolutely not. You are _not_ driving my car."

"Come on, Jamie," Naomi laughed. "You know I'm a good driver."

"But you're not driving Lola," he said adamantly.

"Fine," Naomi groaned. "But I get to chose where we go!"

"Fine," James parroted.

"Then let's go!" she exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and raced up the stairs to grab her things before meeting James downstairs.

"We're heading out, Mom!" James called as he and Naomi walked out the door.

"Bring home lunch!" Lisa laughed from her studio.

For James's eighteenth birthday, he had made an agreement with Lisa and David: he would save up money for his dream car, and they would match whatever much he made. Needless to say, he made it.

"So where do you want to go?" James asked as he pulled out the driveway.

"My favorite," Naomi said.

James rolled his eyes but nodded. "Of course, Mimi," he said.

"I've told you not to call me that," Naomi grumbled. " _Jimmy_."

"Okay, okay," James laughed. "Well, we're here."

"Sweet," Naomi said. "Let's go."

The pair got out of James's car and headed inside. Naomi knew what she wanted, but she waited (somewhat) patiently for James to make his choice.

They took a seat and while they waited, Naomi said, "So, tell me more about your trip."

James regaled his trip around the nation, and when he got to Austin, Naomi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I know, I know," James laughed over his bowl. "I know it's a bit more south than what we're used to, but it's a great city!"

"Okay," Naomi sighed, rolling her eyes. "Tell me more about this great city."

"Let me paint you a word picture," James said enthusiastically. He dived into telling Naomi why he enjoyed the city so much, and why he wished he had known about their private university when he was applying to schools.

"Alright, alright!" Naomi groaned in defeat. "I believe you!"

"So you promise to visit?" James asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes!" Naomi laughed. "I promise! Now, you wanna go home?"

"Sure," James nodded. The pair stood and walked out to the car. When they entered the neighborhood, Naomi saw Morgan and Owen Davies in the front yard. The fifteen- and-thirteen-year-olds were the only other kids in the neighborhood, and as such, Naomi had spent most of the past summers and breaks with them and James, back when he was younger.

Once James and Naomi were at home, she headed up the stairs to her room and relaxed for the rest of the day.

That night, Batman called. "There's a drug shipment coming in. We need help."

"I'm on my way," Lilith said immediately. "I'll meet you there."

"I'll send coordinates to your bike," he said before hanging up. She hurried downstairs and scribbled a note for Lisa and David before going to the shed in the backyard.

The door opened silently and Lilith slipped to the very back corner, where the old, unused light switch was. She flipped the switch and stood still as an invisible scanner verified she was an authorized use. A portion of the floor began to lower, taking Lilith with it.

At the bottom was a small garage. Her sleek purple-tripped motorcycle was parked at the back wall, and a small chest was pushed against another wall. Lilith hurried there and pulled out her uniform: a black one-piece that zipped up the front, a utility belt, and a domino mask. After dressing, she pulled back her hair, slipped on the mask, and then headed for her bike.

She appeared in an alley a moment later and after checking her GPS, headed for the docks.

"Lilith to Batman," she whispered. "I have eyes on the target."

"We are about two minutes out," Batman said. "Hold the line."

Lilith sighed. "Of course," she muttered to herself. She scaled the warehouse where the deal was taking place and stopped at the edge of the skylight.

A minute and fifty-six seconds later, Batman and Robin appeared behind Lilith.

"On my count," Batman said softly as soon as Lilith turned to face him. "Three, two, one."

The trio dropped through the glass, each landing on the shoulders of a goon. Lilith got to work immediately. Three rushed her and she managed to get two with stunners. Lilith slid beneath the legs of the third and kicked his ass, literally.

"Behind you!" Robin called, looking directly at Lilith. She whirled around and got the goon in the neck with a stunner.

Lilith found herself knocked off her feet when a goon came barreling into her from the side. She knocked the man in the temple with her elbow and then shoved him off her. When she stood again, an arm wrapped around her waist and a knife pressed against her throat.

"Batman!" the man boomed. "Let us go or your little bird gets it!"

Batman immediately froze with a man's black shirt in his fist. Robin finished kicking one goon back before joining Batman.

" _Stai, am primit acest_ ," Lilith called out. She glanced over her shoulder the best she could and said, " _Hata, Adem_." (1)(2)

The man froze. "How did you know?"

Lilith laughed. " _Your goons are idiots,_ " she continued in Turkish. " _If you want to keep your identity secret, tell your men to not use your name._ "

Adem opened his mouth but Lilith threw her head back and then brought her heel down on his knee. She jabbed her elbow into his gut and then spun around and knocked him across the temple.

" _Who's next_?" Lilith called to the remaining men. When no one answered, Batman, Robin, and Lilith finished them off.

Once everyone was down, Lilith approached one of the crates. She found a discarded crowbar and pried open the top.

Robin stopped behind her and whistled when he saw the contents while Lilith pursed her lips.

She turned to Batman. "Who was going to be the buyer?" she asked hesitantly.

"We'll find out," Batman said lowly. Lilith turned to see Batman lording over a semi-concious Turkish man.

"How long do you think that one's gonna last?" Robin asked her quietly.

"Probably not long," Lilith muttered back. "If the leader was a wimp, what hope do his men have?"

Robin gave a quiet laugh. "True," he said.

"Look at that," Lilith said softly. "We're getting along."

"Yeah," Robin said, sounding slightly shocked too. "I guess we are."

Lilith went back and forth between asking Robin a question that had been on her mind for a while, but Batman chose for her when he turned around and said, "The police are on their way. Let's go."

"Did you get a name?" Robin asked as he hurried after Batman, whose purposeful strides had already carried him halfway across the warehouse.

"Yes," Batman said. "But it's too late to get him tonight. He'd been warned his suppliers were ambushed. Lilith, head home."

Lilith nodded and then split once they got outside. She headed to where she had parked her motorcycle and then made her way to the one zeta-tube that would take her to the garage.

When Naomi got home, as much as she wanted to just collapse on her bed, she knew that she risked exposing her identity. She was half-asleep as she got dressed, and when she finally fell in bed, she was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**

 **(1): Wait, I got this; Romanian  
(2): Mistake, Adem; Turkish**


	7. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Took me a bit longer to publish, because of internet problems and the overall length of this chapter. But here it is, better late than never!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Sunday, July 18, 2010  
0200 EDT**

"Located Speedy," Lilith said with a yawn. She stood in the mission room dressed in civvies, the holographic computer in front of her. "He's at the Star City Harbor."

"Great," Robin said, straightening his utility belt.

"Are you sure you do not want to join us?" Aqualad asked.

"You know how he feels about me," Lilith said dismissively, keeping her eyes trained on the screen in front of her.

"He was with you for like, five minutes!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "And besides, who wouldn't like you?" Lilith glanced at him and waggled his eyebrows.

"I can think of a few," Lilith said, raising en eyebrow at Robin. He stuck his tongue out at her and she shook her head. "Anyway, he worked with the three of you. He knows you best, trusts you. If anyone can get him back, it's you three." Lilith finally turned around. "You guys ready?" she asked. They nodded and she said, "I'm teleporting you to the closest zeta. Once you land, I'll send you coordinates."

"Understood," Aqualad nodded, and he went to the zeta-tube, Kid Flash and Robin following behind.

"Recognized: Aqualad, B-0-3; Kid Flash, B-0-4; Robin, B-0-2."

Lilith turned back to the computers once they had disappeared. "Sending coordinates now," she informed once she saw they had landed. There was a pause before she heard Aqualad say, "Received."

"Radio when you're on your way back," she said. "Lilith out."

Lilith yawned again and stretched her arms over her head. Deciding on a pick-me-up, Lilith headed for the kitchen.

While she made herself a cup of tea, a shuffle caught her ear and she whirled around, her hand on her gun. She sighed when she saw who it was.

"Superboy," she said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask the same for you," Superboy responded with a small smile.

"The trio went to get Speedy," Lilith said, turning to her tea and stirring in honey. She glanced back at Superboy and blew on the hot liquid.

"I couldn't sleep," Superboy said.

"Any particular reason?" Lilith asked, cooking her head.

"Leftover Cadmus residue," he said with a frown. "I keep getting flashes, images."

"I'm sure Manhunter can help you," Lilith offered. "You know, root around and take out whatever it is that's bothering you."

"I'm not sure how comfortable I feel about that," Superboy said hesitantly.

Lilith shrugged and gave him a small smile. "I won't try to convince you," she said. "But consider it."

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes before Superboy spoke up. "What did you mean the other day?"

Lilith hesitated for a fraction of a second. "What did I say?" she asked, playing dumb.

"You said, 'I believe that we are more than what we were created to be,'" Superboy quoted.

Lilith pursed her lips as she slowly set her mug on the counter beside her. "I wasn't always with Batman," she finally said. "I've been with him since I was ten."

"And before that?" Superboy asked curiously.

"I was in a place like Cadmus," Lilith said slowly. "My destiny was predestined. There was no need for a superior being to tell me what I would become; I was told from day one what I was supposed to be."

"How long ago was 'day one?'" Superboy asked.

"Sixteen years, give or take," Lilith said with a shrug, reaching for her tea and not meeting Superboy's gaze.

"You mean..." Superboy trailed off. Lilith nodded, staring at her tea. "So you really are like me," he said, sounding almost relieved to Lilith's ear, which she supposed would make sense; if she could prove to be a hero in the end, when her original design was to be a weapon, then there was a chance for Superboy to prove that he was more than what Cadmus had intended him to be.

"Yeah," Lilith said with a slight smile, glancing up at him. "So, if you ever need someone to talk, I'm all ears. After all, how many other people are you going to meet with shared life experiences?" she asked with a small chuckle.

Superboy laughed a little, knowing that she was probably correct. All the heroes in the Justice League were just that: heroes. They never had a past that put them on the path to be the villain, the bad guy.

A beep came to Lilith's ear, and she reached up to touch the comm-link. "I read you," she said.

"We are on our way back to the Cave," Aqualad informed.

"Roger," Lilith responded. "I'll be waiting for a debrief." She turned to Superboy. "Sorry, they're on their way back. But just let me know whenever you wanna talk, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay," Superboy said with a nod.

"Great," Lilith said with a small smile. "See you later." She walked out of the kitchen and to the mission room, where Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash were just appearing from the zeta-tube. Aqualad opened his mouth to tell Lilith how their recruitment of Roy went, but she held up her hand before he could speak. "Since Speedy isn't here, I can assume how your conversation went," she said simply. "Now, if you boys are done for the night, I'm going to turn in," she said through another yawn. "See you later."

Lilith stepped into the zeta and reappeared in Gotham. She hurried through the streets, not wanting to linger any longer than necessary. Though she lived in the nicer part of the city, the path of the zeta-tube was still littered with crime, and sure, she could defend herself easily, but it was late and she wanted to go to sleep.

When she got home, Naomi took the stairs two at a time to her room. Once she reached her room, she tossed her bag on the floor by her desk and then flopped on her bed, not bothering to change.

What seemed like minutes later, she was awoken to a beeping in her ear. With a groan, Naomi turned over and checked the time: 8:45 A.M.

"What?" she asked groggily into the comm.

"Cave. ASAP." Then the line went dead.

"Thanks, Aqualad," Naomi grumbled, dragging herself from her bed. She changed, brushed her teeth, and then redid the usual knot she kept her dark hair in. She tripped down the stairs and then grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and scribbled a note for the Scotts before exiting the house and making her way to the zeta-tubes.

When Lilith arrived, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian were standing around the holograms. Behind her, the second zeta announced, "Recognized: Robin, B-0-2; Kid Flash, B-0-4."

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked immediately.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked imploringly.

"He's arriving now," Aqualad informed, turning to look at the three.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash exclaimed. He took off, and the others followed behind him.

Lilith finally caught up with Kid Flash to see a portion of the ceiling suddenly lower, letting in the morning sun and the smell of sea water. They walked up the incline just as Red Tornado's red tornado appeared and they stopped to greet him.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash called, waving his hand.

"Greetings," Red Tornado said, landing in front of the Team. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?" he asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad spoke up, stepping closer.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado reminded.

"But it's been over a week," Robin said with a frown, "and nothing–-"

"You'll be tested soon enough," Red Tornado interrupted, holding up his hand. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This Team is not a social club," Aqualad pointed out respectfully.

"No," Red Tornado agreed, "but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave," he suggested, walking past them before they could respond.

"Keep busy," Kid Flash grumbled.

"Does he _think_ we're falling for this?" Robin asked indignantly.

"Oh, I'll find out!" Miss Martian whispered excitedly. She turned to Red Tornado's retreating back as the scanner said, "Recognized: Red Tornado, 1-6." Miss Martian sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground. "I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though," Kid flash said as he walked up to her. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" he asked flirtatiously.

"We _all_ know what you're thinkin' now," Robin snapped, shoving his elbow into Kid Flash's side.

"Ow," Kid Flash grumbled.

"And now, we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad sighed, not sounding happy about it at all.

"Well, Superboy and I live here," Miss Martian said hesitantly. "We can play tour guides," she said, glancing behind her at Superboy.

"Don't look at me," Superboy said.

"We won't," Kid Flash promised lightly to Superboy. "Besides," he added, turning back to Miss Martian, "a private tour sounds much more fun."

"Sh-she never said private!" Robin stuttered, though he leaned toward Kid flash as though to keep his voice down.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Boys," she mumbled.

"Team building," Aqualad stepped in. "We'll all go."

"Yippee," Lilith grumbled under her breath. Miss Martian started walking back into the Cave and Kid Flash started to follow. Robin reached forward and yanked him back and began to walk ahead.

"So, this would be the front door," Miss Martian started, gesturing to the ramp they were currently standing on. They walked through some halls before Miss Martian finished with, "And this would be the back." She opened another door that led to a small cliff that dropped sharply to the water. "The Cave is actually the entire mountain," she included, sounding excited.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superboy and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Kid Flash casually added. Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The Cave's secret location was compromised," Lilith said.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked. "Yeah," he scoffed. "That makes sense."

"But no one actually knows the Watchtower exists," Lilith explained. "So they decided to have a front door for the bad guys to knock on. If the Hall was destroyed for some reason, the League could still get to their actual HQ in space."

"I suppose," Superboy grumbled.

"If villains know about the Cave, we must be on constant alert," Miss Martian declared, raising an pointed hand as if to emphasize her point.

Robin stepped forward and took her hand. "The bad guys know we know we know about the place," he said, placing his other hand on top of hers. "So they'd never think to look here."

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, putting his hand on top of Robin's. "Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight," he translated as Miss Martian pulled her hand away. Robin glared at Kid Flash.

"Ah," Miss Martian said, scratching her head. "That's much clearer."

Lilith rolled her eyes and stepped beside Miss Martian, pushing Robin away in the process. "What these two _imbéciles_ mean is: the bad guys won't think to look for us here because they think the League wouldn't want to have their secret headquarters in a location that has already been discovered."

"Oh!" Miss Martian exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "That makes much more sense!" Lilith smiled at her and then threw a smirk at the two boys, who glared at her.

Robin opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off when Superboy sniffed the air and said, "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasped. "My cookies!" she exclaimed and then flew off to the kitchen.

"Cookies?" Lilith asked in disbelief to no one n particular and followed the others to the kitchen.

When they arrived, Lilith saw Miss Martian levitating a baking tray with nine black disks. Everyone gathered around the kitchen island.

"I was trying to make Grammy Jones's recipe from episode seventeen of–-" She quickly cut herself off and gave a nervous laugh. "Never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin aussured her. " _He_ doesn't seem to mind," he added snidely with a glance at Kid Flash, who was already crunching on one and had another one in his hand.

Kid Flash glanced around. "I have a serious metabolism?" he said through a mouthful of cookies.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian asked hesitantly.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad said kindly.

"Thanks, Aqualad," Miss Martian said gratefully.

"We are off duty," Aqualad said. "Call me Kaldur'ahm." He paused. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," Kid Flash said immediately, swallowing the cookie. "See? I already trust you with my secret I.D.," he said, leaning across the island toward Miss Martian. "Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here," he added, gesturing to Robin. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Robin glared at Wally.

"What about her?" Robin snapped, throwing a finger at Lilith and not looking at her.

"Everyone loves a good secret," Lilith responded with a coy smile. "Makes it...fun. Mysterious." She tilted her head and seemed to think for a moment. "Though, I suppose you could call me Lily while we're off duty. You know, since 'Lilith' isn't a very common name and everything."

"Mine's no secret," Miss Martian said. "It's M'gann M'orzz," she said proudly. "But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." She sounded as though she still couldn't quite believe it.

Lily saw Superboy stand from his leaning position against one of the kitchen's counters and walk away. Suddenly, he grunted and turned around, looking both disgusted and terrified.

"Get out of my head!" he yelled, glaring at M'gann. Everyone turned to her.

 _"What's wrong?"_ M'gann's voice ghosted through Lily's mind. " _I don't understand_." Lily tilted her head in confusion; yes, she heard M'gann's voice in her head, but unlike everyone else, it didn't seem to cause her any pain. " _Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically,"_ M'gann explained.

"M'gann, stop," Kaldur said firmly.

"Things are different on Earth," Lily explained gently, stepping forward to put a hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy," Kaldur said.

"Besides," Wally said, leaning toward M'gann, "Cadmus's creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"I-I didn't mean to–-" M'gann started to say.

"Just stay out," Superboy said harshly, and he walked out of the kitchen.

There was a pause, which M'gann broke. "Hello, Megan!" she exclaimed, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I know what we can do!" She took off, leaving the others to follow. Lily passed Superboy, who was sitting on the couch facing away from them, and Lily paused before going to him.

"Hey," she said softly. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Just reminds me of Cadmus," Superboy grumbled. "Everything reminds me of Cadmus."

"Give this a chance," Lily said with a small smile. "I think you'll find we're nothing like Cadmus. Now, come on," she added, offering him a hand. "Let's go see M'gann's surprise."

Lily walked with Superboy and the others, and all of them took the elevator down to the hanger deck.

When the elevator doors opened, M'gann stepped out and said, "It's my Martian Bio-Ship." The Team followed her onto the landing deck and Lily saw a large red egg-shaped ship with two black horizontal lines circling the center.

"Cute," Wally said graciously. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly," M'gann laughed. "I'll wake it." She passed her hand once through the air in front of the ship and Lily watched as it transformed.

"Now that's a ship," Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to one leg with an impressed smirk.

M'gann waved her hand again and it turned so they could enter. The back seemed to melt off to become a ramp for them to walk up.

"Well, are you coming?" M'gann asked, turning to look at them. Lily was the first to walk forward. she glanced back and saw the four boys follow hesitantly, all with the same look of trepidation on their faces.

"Boys like to pretend to be all macho," Lily whispered to M'gann, though she made sure her voice carried, "but really, they're just big scaredy cats." M'gann giggled and Lily smirked at the boys, who scolwed at her.

They entered a circular chamber, and the back wall quickly disappeared to reveal another portion that ended in a rounded point. A circular mound was centered in the back, and five chairs around the perimeter of the ship materialized, along with the captain's chair and controls at the front.

"Strap in for launch," M'gann said, sounding slightly nervous. Robin and Kid Flash immediately went for the chairs that were on either side of M'gann. As Robin sat, the chair turned so he was facing front and he was strapped in by two belts that formed an X across his chest.

"Whoa," he said, and across the way, Wally said, "Cool." Kaldur took the chair at the head, and Lily sat to his left, in front of Wally. Superboy took the chair to Kaldur's right.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay door," M'gann called from her spot in the captain's chair. The wall at the far end slid open, and reaching out, M'gann's hands came in contact with the controls. They lifted a few inches off the ground and took off.

"Incredible!" Robin exclaimed as they moved smoothly over the ocean.

Wally sighed wistfully. "She sure is," he said. When M'gann turned to look at him, Wally stammered. "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a 'she.'"

"Fast with his feet, no-ot so much with his mouth," Robin commented with a smirk.

"Dude!" Wally hissed. M'gann smiled. Robin returned to looking out the window and Wally slumped slightly.

Lily shook her head and stared straight ahead. Beside her, she heard Kaldur say softly, "I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You overracted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say 'sorry.'" Kaldur gave Superboy a small smile, and Superboy turned forward, looking to be in deep thought.

"He'll come around," Lily heard Robin whisper to M'gann.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," M'gann whispered back, sounding sad.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally mock-whispered behind his hand, shooting a look at Superboy. Robin and M'gann glanced at the back of Superboy's head, but he resolutely kept his gaze forward.

"Hey," Robin said to break the tension that had started to fill the ship, "how 'bout showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?"

M'gann gave a small smile and stood, and even Kaldur and Superboy turned around to watch as M'gann's outfit–-black flats, pale pink knee-high socks, a dark pink shirt with matching cardigan, and a pale pink top–-morphed into Robin's usual uniform, complete with mask and raven hair. M'gann glanced at Wally, spun, and when she stopped, she looked like Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally sighed, gazing at female Kid Flash.

"Yes," Lily said, wrinkling her nose. "Very."

"Impressive," Robin said, giving M'gann a little applause as she morphed back to her usual form. "But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," M'gann said, sounding sheepish. She looked at Lily and then phased into Lily's identical twin. Lily's eyes widened behind her sunglasses; it was one thing to see yourself in the mirror, it was an entirely different thing to see yourself in the flesh.

"Wow," Lily said finally. "That's...handy."

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked as M'gann returned to her original form.

"They're organic, like the ship," M'gann explained. "They respond to my mental commands."

Superboy turned back to the front. "As long as they're the only ones," he muttered.

"Can you do that ghosting-through-walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked quickly when he saw M'gann wilt slightly.

"Density shifting?" M'gann corrected, turning to Wally. "No," she said. "I-it's a very advanced technique."

Robin leaned forward in his chair and shot Wally a wicked grin. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," he started with a laugh. "When he tries," he continued, glancing at Wally, "bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed with a glare.

"Here's something I _can_ do," M'gann said brightly. "Camouflage mode." Lily glanced out the window and saw that the red Bio-Ship had seemingly disappeared on the outside.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian," came Red Tornado's disembodied voice. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly." Lily glanced at the others, who were looking around the ship. "I am sending coordinates."

"Received," M'gann said. "Adjusting course."

Robin scoffed. "Tornado's keeping us busy again," he grumbled.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Sueprboy," M'gann said optimistically. "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause," Lily said, looking out the window. The others followed her gaze. Below them, a tornado had appeared.

Before M'gann could move the ship, it got sucked in. Lily grunted as they began getting whipped around, but after a moment, M'gann managed to steer them out of the winds. She brought the Bio-Ship to a landing, and everyone dropped to the asphalt.

Lily heard the workers screaming as they fled the building, and the tornado danced along behind it.

"Robin, are tornados common to New England?" Kaldur yelled over the noise. Lily glanced around and groaned. Kaldur looked around and saw that Robin had disappeared. "Robin?" Robin's tell-tale laugh echoed through the air, and the Team looked around for him.

"He was just here," M'gann said, looking confused.

"Yeah, well, he does that a lot," Lily grumbled. She heard explosions coming from the building, and she turned to see the windows of the building shatter.

The Team raced inside the building in time to see Robin get blown against the wall and fall with a thud to the floor.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked, kneeling beside Robin and looking at the machine across from them.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," Robin said as Superboy took off.

"My apologies," the giant red-and-black robot said. "You may address me as Mister Twister." He closed his hands into fists and pointed them at the floor before slowly lifting them. Two tornados sprung from each arm, and Superboy charged straight toward them. Mister Twister lowered his eyes and lifted his hand. One of the twisters caught Superboy and spun him around a few times before releasing him and slamming him into a wall.

Lily glanced at the others. Wally pulled on his goggles and Robin stood with a groan. Wally took off running and did a handspring, landing a kick in the center of Mister Twister's chest before he was blown away. Kaldur and M'gann rushed him together, but Mister Twister easily blew them back. Kaldur slammed into a column and M'gann hit a railing.

"I was repared to be challenged by a superhero," Mister Tornado boomed. Robin glared at him and Lily paused to think. "I was not, however," Mister Twister continued, "expecting children." Lily glanced at Robin and saw he was holding a disk behind his back. She mentally sighed in relief that he, like her kept his belt on at all times.

"We're not children!" Robin yelled angrily as he began throwing his toys.

The first disk slid under just as Mister Twister began his tornados, and it exploded with a puff of air underneath the android, causing the tornados to be scattered and allowing for a disk to lodge itself in the android's chest. Unfortunately, Mister Twister just glanced down and flicked it away.

Using the pause in wind, Lily pulled out one of her guns from beneath her coat and clipped in a magazine of large electric bullets. She began firing and noticed the char marks that appeared. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to affect the android at all.

"Objectively, you are," Mister Twister said as the disk exploded behind him. "Have you no adult supervision?" he asked in mock concern. "I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we _hate_ to see you disturbed!" Robin called back. Superboy, Kaldur, and M'gann were up again and standing around Robin and Lily. "Let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can!"

"Really?" Lily hissed, referencing Robin's removal of the prefix.

"Not now," commanded Kaldur. Robin glanced at Lily and smirked, and she glowered at him.

M'gann reached forward and above Mister Twister, a tube exploded, momentarily paralyzing him with the pressurized air. Superboy took that time to leap forward, but Mister Twister just raised his hands and blasted Superboy back, causing him to crash with M'gann in midair. Lily, Kaldur, and Robin ducked out of the way and continued. Kaludr and Robin were caught in two more of Mister Twister's tornados, but it gave Lily the distraction she needed to shoot at Mister Twister's joints. Kaldur and Robin fell to the floor once the air released them, and for a moment, Lily thought she had managed to short out the giant metal man. Her hopeful expression hfell when she saw the bullets had no effect. He raised his hand and Lily was blasted into a wall. She hit it with a _thud_ and she fell to the floor.

"Indeed," Mister Twister rumbled. "That was quite turbing." He raised himself in the air and flew out of the building.

Lily groaned as she tried to raise herself to her knees. Around her, the others stood with varying difficulty. The Team rushed to the large doorway they had seen Mister Twister exit, and Lily watched as Wally got blasted back.

"I got you, Wally!" M'gann called. The dust cleared and Lily saw Wally was hovering a couple inches off the ground.

"Thanks," Wally said once he was back on his feet.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now," Mister Twister said as they stood to face him again.

"What do you want?" Kaldur yelled, stepping forward and spreading his arms.

"It's it obvious?" Mister Twister called, rising in the air. "I'm waiting for a _real_ hero," he goaded.

"Read his mind," Kaldur told M'gann. "Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," M'gann replied helplessly.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin yelled with a glare.

M'gann closed her eyes. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing!" she said desperately. Suddenly she said, "Hello, Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise!" Lily furrowed her brow. "He's inorganic, an android," M'gann explained. "And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"If that's Red Tornado," Lily started skeptically, "then it's Red Tornado on steroids."

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur argued weakly.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin said slowly, putting the pieces together. "This is his test, something to keep us busy!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Speedy called it," Wally griped. "We're a joke." Kaldur punched his palm angrily, and Wally said, "This game, so over."

"That's not Red Tornado!" Lily finally snapped. "His tornados are red, for one thing. But secondly, his creator could easily create another android to do that exact thing."

The others ignored her and walked toward Mister Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin yelled.

"So let's end this," Kaldur said.

"Consider it ended," Mister Twister said, and Lily knew if he had a face, he'd be smirking right now.

Mister Twister raised his arms in the air, and two tornados erupted from them. Above them, dark clouds started to form, and the wind picked up.

"An impressive show," Kaldur called up to him, "but we will not indulge you! We will not engage!"

Lightning crackled in the sky as the wind continued to pick up.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked nervously.

"No, he can't!" Lily snapped.

"And the girl gets it right," Mister Twister applauded. "You think I'm Tornado? Ironic."

Lightning struck in front o them and everyone was thrown back.

For a moment, Lily blacked out. When she roused again, she heard Mister Twister say, "Fine then. I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide-and-seek with you would not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy."

With that, Mister Twister flew away, taking with him the disagreeable weather.

Slowly, everyone sat up.

"What happened?" Wally asked, sounding groggy.

"I placed the Bio-Ship between us," M'gann said.

Superboy stood from the trench he had created and angrily punched a boulder to bits. "And that's suppose to make it right?" he demanded. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado," he said, stalking toward M'gann.

"She did not do it on purpose," Kaldur spoke.

"I-it was a rookie mistake," Robin defended, turning to Superboy. "We shouldn't have listened."

"And if you had believed me, or even bothered to listen to me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Lily yelled, standing up and glaring at the boys. "You boys are too impulsive. How do you ever get anything achieved?!"

"You're one to talk!" Robin yelled. "If you're so good at planning, why didn't you stop him?"

"Like you would have listened to me anyway, Wonder Boy," Lily snapped with a sneer. "Females are inferior to you males, after all."

"Well, look where it got us this time," Robin snapped.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally said slowly to M'gann, cutting off anymore Lilith-and-Robin arguing. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced at the ground. "Hit the showers," he said eventually. "We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy growled as he passed, glaring down at M'gann, who was still kneeling on the grass. Superboy, Wally, and Robin hurried away.

"I was just trying to be part of the Team," M'gann said weakly.

"To be honest," Kaldur said softly, "I'm not sure we really have a team."

"Aren't you going to join the boys?" M'gann asked.

Lily held out a hand for M'gann. "Nah," she said with a small smile. "I'm more of a plan-it-out-first type of gal. That's the only way we operated: with a plan."

"Who is 'we?'" M'gann asked as they climbed onto the Bio-Ship.

"Nobody important," Lily said dismissively, waving her hand vaguely in the air.

"Maybe we should call Red Tornado and ask him to help us," M'gann said once they were in the ship. Lily pursed her lips but nodded.

Red Tornado picked up immediately.

"The Team really needs your help," M'gann said desperately.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help," Red Tornado said. "Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

"Immunity to telepathy..." Lily repeated lowly, thinking.

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann said. "What if that means there isn't a human inside the machine?"

Lily nodded slowly. "And if this android has the sam abilities as Red Tornado, there's a chance it was created by the same person. If that's the case..."

"What if the creator wanted to draw out Red Tornado?" M'gann finished.

"That would make sense," Lily said with a nod. "I mean, why attack Happy Harbor? It's just a quiet little coastal town."

"So we need a plan of attack," M'gann said, looking expectedly at Lily.

For a moment, Lily thought. Finally, a slow smile crossed her lips. "If it's Red Tornado he wants, it's Red Tornado he'll get."

After explaining her idea to M'gann, they moved the Bio-Ship closer to the docks, where Mister Twister was fighting Superboy, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash.

 _"Listen to me,"_ M'gann spoke once she was in range. " _All of you_."

"What did we tell you?" Superboy roared, glaring at the sky.

 _"I know!"_ M'gann exclaimed. " _And I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Lily and I have come up with a plan. Please, trust us."_

After explaining the plan, M'gann parked the Bio-Ship and she and Lily hopped off.

"We're not too fare from the docks," M'gann said. "Are you going to be okay walking there?"

"Yeah, I'll make it in time," Lily responded with a smile. "See you there!"

M'gann smiled back and flew off, and Lily made her way as quickly as she could to the docks.

She arrived behind the boys just as Red Tornado appeared. "Hit the showers, boy," he said, landing in front of them. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now!" Robin exclaimed.

"The subject is not up for debate," Red Tornado said. The boys and Lily turned and started walking away. They crouched out of sight and waited.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," Lily heard Mister Twister say.

"I am here now," Red Tornado said. After throwing a couple tornados back and forth, Red Tornado said, "We are evenly matched, Twister."

"No, Tornado, we are not." Mister Twister sent arcs of electricity toward Red Tornado, and he managed to dodge it until the lightning hit a boat's gas tank, causing it to explode. Red Tornado landed with a thud, and Mister Twister approached.

"Remain still, Android," Mister Tornado commanded. He lifted his hand and five wires popped out of the tips of his fingers and attached themselves to Red Tornado. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Suddenly, Red Tornado lifted his hand and ripped out the cords. "Longer than you might thing." Red Tornado's head had morphed into M'gann's, and Mister Twister stumbled back in surprise.

"No," he said, not wanting to believe it. M'gann lifted her hand and blasted Mister Twister off his feet. Behind him, a tornado appeared and tossed Mister Twister behind M'gann. The tornado disappeared, and Wally came to a stop.

Superboy instantly took advantage of Mister Twister's unstableness. He punched him a few times and then punched him through the chest twice. With one punch, Superboy released him and Mister Twister disappeared under the water.

After a moment, Mister Twister was thrown into the air again and he crashed onto the dock.

M'gann rose and lifted the android and pulled off his remaining arms. From behind her, Robin ran forward, throwing his exploding disks. Mister Twister exploded and M'gann released him.

He fell with a thud and lifted himself so he was kneeling. Everyone stood before him, and Lily drew her grapple gun and fired it at the chest plate. Once the suction had stuck soundly, Lily gave the cord a hard yank, causing the panel to open. It revealed a man sitting at controls, and he fell forward with a grunt.

"Foul," he said weakly. "I-I call foul!"

M'gann stepped forward and then glanced to her side. She levitated a boulder and raised it above her head.

"M'gann, no!" Kaldur yelled, rushing forward, but Lily placed a hand on his chest. M'gann lowered the boulder on the man.

Robin stormed up to M'gann and yelled, "Don't know how things are done in Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"You said you trust me," M'gann said with a devious smile.

Lily shook her head but a smile tugged on her lips. "When will you boys learn that girls simply know best?"

"You knew she was going to do this?" Robin demanded, turning on Lily.

Lily tsked. "Show them, M'gann."

The boys turned to the boulder and M'gann lifted it. Underneath were the broken parts...of a robot.

" _That's_ why I couldn't read his mind," M'gann said.

"Even if a human had been inside the giant metal suit, M'gann still would have been able to read this thoughts," Lily explained.

Wally stepped forward and picked up an eye. "Cool," he said. "Souvenir."

"We should have had ore faith in you," Kaldur said. "Both of you."

"Yeah," Wally said. "You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked?"

"Ignore him," Robin told M'gann. "We're all just turbed you're on the Team."

M'gann gave a small laugh. "Thanks. Me too."

* * *

That night, they debriefed in the mission room. They had gathered the pieces of the robots, and they were now on a platform that had risen from the center of the practice ring.

"It was clearly designed to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur said to Red Tornado.

"I'm leaning toward sabotage," Lily said, sounding deep in thought.

"What makes you say that?" Robin challenged.

"Didn't you hear the robot?" Lily asked. "The android was talking about a reprogramming. And since he was the 'bad guy,' I assume the reprogramming wouldn't have been good for Red."

"Agreed," Red Tornado said.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No," Red Tornado said simply. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." Lily paused and looked at him.

"But, if you're in danger..." M'gann said.

"Consider this matter closed," Red Tornado said. He turned and walked away before any of them could argue.

"Batman, Aqualad, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally said sourly, watching Red Tornado's retreating figure.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin muttered.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"Harsh," Lily said, scowling at Robin.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado called. "I have a heart: carbon-steel alloy." He turned back to them. "I also have excellent hearing."

Robin gave a nervous chuckle. "Right. Sorry. I'll, uh, strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful," Lily said pointedly. Red Tornado turned and walked away.

"Speedy was so wrong," Wally said to Robin and Kaldur.

"This team thing," Robin continued.

"Might just work out," Kaldur finished.

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well, I'd better get going. See you guys later."

She walked to the zeta-tubes and waved as she disappeared.

When she got home, James was in the kitchen again.

"Out at all hours again, Naomi?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Jamie," she said with a smile. "What did Lisa make for dinner?"

"Lasagna," James said, nodding toward the refrigerator.

"Hmm," Naomi hummed. "Delicious."

"So what have you been up to?" James asked once Naomi was seated at the kitchen island.

Naomi swallowed her food and said, "You know, the usual. Saved Happy Harbor from a giant android this time." She tilted her head. "I never understood why you and David never got into the crime-fighting business, since your grandfather was the first Green Lantern, technically."

James shrugged, staring at his plate. "Dad didn't want to endanger Mom, and I never really got into it."

"Fair enough," Naomi said, standing and putting the food back in the refrigerator. "So are you excited about going to college?"

James talked about the campus and the classes and the people while Naomi finished eating. When she was done, she yawned and stretched.

"I'm heading to bed," she said. "See you later."

Naomi showered and changed before climbing into bed, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and see you next week.**


	8. Drop Zone

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **I'm a day late, and I apologize for that. I had a last-minute college audition that had me out of the house for most of the day. But here's the next chapter, with a new ending, so even if you've read Demons, definitely give this chapter a look.**

 **I haven't said this yet, and I really should: I really appreciate all the follows, favorites, and comments. I love to hear what you have to say, and it's always nice to know that your hard work is being appreciated. So, THANK YOU so very much.**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Wednesday, July 21, 2010  
2000 EDT**

Lily was laughing with the Team when Batman's voice came through the speakers of the Cave. "Team, meet in the mission room in five minutes."

The Team glanced at each other before standing and making their way to the mission room.

Once they had arrived, Batman pulled up a holographic screen.

"Isla Santa Prisca," he announced. An image of said island appeared on the screen. "The island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid, a strength-enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom."

"Catchy," Lily muttered.

Batman glanced at Lily before changing the picture to show images of a factory and its statistics. "Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have inexplicably cut off." He turned to them. "That's where the Team comes in," he said. "This is a _covert recon_ mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." Batman turned back to the screens, and another aerial view of the island popped up. "The plan requires two drop zones." Two large red dots, marked _A_ and _B_ , appeared.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked, trying to sound nonchalant but Lily noticed he couldn't keep the anticipation out of his voice.

Batman and Red Tornado glanced at each other and turned back to them. "Work that out between you," Batman said. Robin nodded, but smile crossed his lips.

"It will take you five to six hours to reach Santa Prisca," Batman informed. "I suggest you leave here no later than 1430 hours tomorrow." When the Team continued to stare at him, Batman nodded and said, "That's all." He walked back to the transporter and vanished.

Lily checked the time and said, "I guess I'd better get home then. See you guys tomorrow." She waved to the Team and disappeared.

"I'm home!" Naomi called once she had closed the door and locked the front door.

"You're back early," James noted from the living room.

"Dinner's in a few minutes," Lisa informed from the kitchen.

"'Kay," Naomi said. She headed upstairs to dump her stuff in her room before joining James in the living room.

"Whatcha watching?" she asked as she grabbed the remote from him.

"Hey, I was watching that!" James protested as Naomi wrinkled her nose at his selection and changed the channel.

"I don't think you were," Naomi argued, glancing at the laptop in James' lap that seemed to have his attention. He quickly snapped the top shut and Naomi's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, ho!" she said loudly. "What don't you want me to see?" she asked.

"Nah-uh," James said, shaking his head. "I'm not telling you, and you can't _get_ me to tell you."

After a brief staring contest (which Naomi won), she nudged his shoulder and said, "You know, you would have done well as a hero."

James shrugged as Lisa called, "Dinner's ready!"

Naomi hopped up from the couch and went to help Lisa set the table before taking her usual place.

"Dig in, everyone," Lisa said as she sat down herself.

"Everything looks delicious," David said with a warm smile for his wife.

"Thanks, hon," Lisa replied. "Now eat before it gets cold!"

"So anything on the docket tomorrow, Naomi?" David asked as they tucked in.

"Oh, yeah!" Naomi said. "We have a covert mission on Santa Prisca."

"Can you tell us what your mission is?" James asked, glancing up from his plate.

"Apparently there's a manufacturing plant for an illegal neo-steroid," Naomi said. "And shipments off the island have dropped, so Batman wants us to investigate."

"Stay safe, sweetheart," Lisa said with a worried look at her adopted daughter.

"Ah, this one can take care of herself," David said with a laugh. "Can't you, hon?"

"You know it," Naomi smiled.

"Well, you'd better get to bed soon if you're going to be up early," Lisa said, a look of worry still on her face. "You'll need your energy."

"Of course," Naomi said. The rest of dinner was spent discussing lighter subjects, and Naomi went to bed soon after.

The next day, Naomi woke early. She dressed in civilian clothes and put her uniform in a large crossbody bag. She said good-bye to Lisa and David and hit the streets of Gotham.

When she arrived at the Cave, she went directly to the kitchen. Lily grabbed an apple and then went to change. When she was done, she went to a training room and warmed up for the mission.

A little while later, Aqualad's voice came over the Cave-wide speakers. "Team, meet in the bay."

Lilith grabbed a bottle of water and went to her room to toss her clothes before joining the Team at the Bio-Ship.

Just after eight o'clock local time, the Team was over the Carribean Sea. The six sat in silence. Miss Martian was at the captain's chair, and Lilith was sitting at the head with Robin and Kid Flash flanking her, Superboy and Aqualad behind them.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian said finally. On the window before them, a holograph appeared, giving them stats of the island. Lilith glanced back at Robin and furrowed her brow when she saw the same little smile she had seen cross his face the previous day when Batman had given them the assignment.

"Drop zone A in thirty," Miss Martian called quietly, and Lilith watched as Robin straightened in his chair and then frowned. Behind them, Aqualad stood from his seat. He touched the Atlantean symbol on his belt and his dark green and red uniform faded to black and dark gray.

"Ready," Aqualad said.

"Putting Bio-Ship in camouflage mode," Miss Martian informed before opening a hole in the bottom of the ship for Aqualad to disappear through.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched," Aqualad said softly through their comm-unit a moment later. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

"Drop zone B," Miss Martian said once they were over their designated location. Everyone stood, and Miss Martian lowered a cable for Robin and Kid Flash to hook onto.

"Lilith?" Miss Martian said, lowering a third cable.

"Oh, right," Lilith said, sounding distracted. She reached up and grabbed the hook.

"Never used a drop line before?" Robin taunted as Lilith clipped the hook onto her belt.

Lilith scoffed. "Please," she said. "It's basic training."

Behind her, Kid Flash attached his clip and pressed the lightning bolt symbol at the center of his chest. His bright yellow and red uniform turned black and dark gray.

"How cool is this?" he asked, turning to Miss Martian and Lilith.

"Very impressive," Miss Martian humored while Lilith chose to shake her head. Concentrating, Miss Martian's blue skirt and white top turned into a black one-piece and a dark cape with a hood.

"Uh, that works too," Kid Flash said once Miss Martian was done. "Hey, Supey," he called to the clone, "not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights," Superboy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "No offense."

Lilith snorted. "Amen to that," she said; while she did think the cape was a great look, she never understood how heroes managed to fight with it. It could be such a liability sometimes, after all.

"It totally works for you," Miss Martian sighed, spacing out and gazing at him. "In that...you can totally do good work in those clothes," she quickly added. Superboy stared at her for a second before turning away, but Lilith swore she caught a hint of a smile from him. Miss Martian quickly pulled the hood over her head and went to camouflage mode.

Miss Martian opened a hole for them to drop through, and she flew down with Robin, Lilith, and Kid Flash following closely behind on their cables. Lilith glanced up once she was on the ground and quickly jumped out of the way, the others following her example. A moment later, Superboy landed with a _thump_ that shook the ground beneath their feet.

Superboy stood from the shallow crater he had formed. "Knew I didn't need a line," he said with a satisfied smirk.

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with _covert_ ," Robin snapped from his spot at the base of the tree.

"Aqualad, drop zone B is go," Lilith informed Aqualad over the noise.

"Head for the factory," he responded. "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger," Robin said. Lilith glanced down to see Robin had pulled up a map, and the Team gathered around him. Once everyone had confirmed their knowledge of their endpoint, Robin closed the holograph and tok off, leaving everyone to fall behind him.

He took the lead, consulting his map every so often to make sure they stayed on track. After passing a waterfall and climbing up a short ledge, Robin paused and loked at the map. Lilith glanced over his shoulder–-as was becoming habit–-and read _Danger: Mines Detected_.

Behind her, Superboy froze. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Lilith shook her head, along with everyone else. "Uh, no," Kid Flash voiced for all of them. "Wait, is that a super-hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears," Miss Martian told Superboy in the same dreamy tone she had used back in the Bio-Ship. Lilith glanced at Superboy and caught a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Okay, Rob," Kid Flash said. "Now what?" He turned back to find Robin had disappeared. "Man, I hate it when he does that," he grumbled with a huff. Lilith sighed and shook her head.

"Superboy, Kid, Lilith," Aqualad called over the comms, "switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." Kid Flash pulled his goggles over his eyes and Superboy began scanning the area. Lilith tapped the edge of her mask and went from night-mode to infrared.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," Kid Flash informed. Lilith joined Superboy and Kid Flahs at the edge of the bushes.

"Two squads," Superboy corrected.

Lilith glanced between the two groups and said, "It looks like they'll reach each other before they find us."

Suddenly, gunshots echoed through the jungle.

"No super-hearing required now," Kid Flash quipped.

"Swing wide, steer clear," Aqualad commanded.

"Y-yeah, just as soon as I find Rob," Kid Flash said, already taking a step forward.

"No!" Lilith whispered sharply, lunging forward and grabbing Kid Flash's arm. "No offense, but you don't exactly have 'stealth' in the bag," she said.

"I'll only be a moment," Kid Flash said with a grin. "No need to worry about me."

"I'm not–-" Lilith started, but he was already gone. "–-worried about you," she finished. "I'm worried about us."

Sure enough, a moment later, Lilith heard Kid Flash say, "Huh? Oof!" She growled as the tell-tale signs of a tumble down a hill followed closely.

The gunshots stopped, and Lilith hurried forward, Miss Martian and Superboy following behind her.

"So much for stealthy," Lilith heard Kid Flash mumble as she reached the clearing.

Immediately, both sides started firing again. Not knowing what else to do, Lilith sprang into action.

She ran forward, clipping in a magazine of stunners as she did. Three men dropped quickly as Lilith ran into the fray. Two robed in red came forward, one after the other, and Lilith flipped over their heads. She landed lightly between the two and jabbed one in the stomach and swung around and sent an uppercut to the other.

Lilith stood ready for another adversary when a shadow passed over two men. They glanced up, and Robin dropped form above. "What is wrong with you guys?" he demanded angrily as he kicked one away. "Remember cover?" He threw an upper jab at the other and then turned to face the others. "Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash asked as he swung a punch.

"Way to fill us in!" Lilith yelled venomously, glancing over her shoulder as she shot two more men with stunners.

"We're not mind readers!" Kid Flash pointed out. Behind him, Miss Martian took out three of the red-cloaked figures with her telepathy. "Er, I'm not anyway," he amended.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," Miss Martian reminded as she turned to them, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm amending that statement," Lilith growled. "You can read Robin's mind if it means knowing what the fu–-"

She was cut off when she caught sight of another red figure running on higher ground behind Robin. Lilith aimed her gun over Robin's shoulder, who flinched violently out of the way. Before she could shoot, Aqualad appeared from the trees and placed his hand on the man's chest. His eel tattoos glowed and the man dropped like a fly.

Lilith began to move, picking up a red-clad figure and dragging it over to a tree. The others followed her lead, and soon, they had the red-donned men tied to one tree, and the civilian-dressed men to another.

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin said as Lilith crouched so she was level with the men in red. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad said.

"This doesn't seem like the kind of place the Cult of the Kobra would normally occupy," Lilith said. "It seems to...small and un-flashy for Kobra."

"That, plus the fact there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons," Robin added. "That _must_ be why normal supply lines have been cut off," he finished, sounding pleased with himself.

"We get it," Kid Flash said. "Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time–-"

"These cultists aren't on Venom," Lilith interrupted, standing from her crouched position. "I mean, look. They're not buff."

"Kobra's hoarding the stuff!" Robin exclaimed. "We don't leave," he proclaimed. "Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid Flash challenged, leaning down so his face was in Robin's.

"This team needs a leader," Robin argued.

"And it's you?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically. "Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word!"

Robin laughed loudly in Kid Flash's face. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got!"

Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose. " _Bozhe moy, vy dvoye takiye deti_ ," she mumbled to herself (1).

"Have you considered it yourself?" Aqualad asked Lilith quietly. "You seem to be the type of person who could get them in shape."

"What about you?" Lilith countered, purposefully avoiding answering the question. "You would do well yourself."

"Perhaps," Aqualad said, but Lilith could tell he didn't quite believe it.

Lilith's ear twitched when she heard voices. She tilted her head and listened in.

" _Look at them argue!_ " one of the goons muttered in Spanish. " _Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!_ "

" _Quiet!_ " the white-faced man commanded. " _For now, I play along_ ," he said. " _They'll give me what I need._ "

The two finished speaking and Lilith was brought back to the Team when she heard Kid Flash say to Robin, "Yeah? You don't even have superpowers!"

"Neither does Batman!" Robin yelled back.

"Dude, you're _not_ Batman," Kid Flash reminded.

"Duh," Robin parroted, "closest thing we've got."

"What about Lilith?" Kid Flash said. "She's been with him longer than you!"

The white-faced man chuckled, and Lilith approached him first. "Such clever _niños_ ," he said. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest," he persuaded, "get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian knelt in front of him. "There _is_ an entrance," she confirmed, "but he's also hiding something." Her eyes glowed white as she delved into his mind.

"Uh, uh, uh, _chica_ ," he said with a chiding tone. "Bane is not that easy."

"Why must people refer to themselves in the third person?" Lilith mumbled to herself.

"Robin is unsure what Lilith is referring to," Robin whispered back, and he smirked at Lilith's glare.

"Ugh," Miss Martian said, pulling away from Bane's mind. "He's mentally reciting _fútbol_ scores _en Español_ ," she grumbled. "This could take a while," she said, turning to the Team.

"It's not complicated," Bane said. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he said with a grin. Lilith glanced at the Team, and almost unconsciously, Lilith noticed, they took their cue from Aqualad.

Lilith cut Bane out of the rope and stepped back as he stood. "Thank you, _niña bonita_ ," he purred, reaching forward to stroke her head.

Lilith slapped his hand away sharply and pointed her knife at him, looking repulsed. "Don't touch me," she hissed. "Just show us where to go."

After hiking for several miles in silence, they finally reached a cliff that overlooked the factory. Bane stopped there and let the Team step forward. Robin lifted binoculars to his eyes and Lilith lifted her own to her mask.

"Look at all that product," Robin mumbled, watching as a Kobra member drove a crate with three more armed Kobras walking beside it. "The buy _is_ going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then–-" he started.

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad interrupted.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash said, lifting his goggles.

"Yeah," Robin said sarcastically. "You're the thinker."

"Sarcasm?" Kid Flash questioned. "Dude. A _real_ leader would focus on getting answers."

"Which means neither of you are good for that position," Lilith said scathingly, standing and walking away from the edge. "There's a reason we were so uncoordinated at Happy Harbor: we didn't have a clear leader giving us clear instructions."

Bane grunted and lifted a boulder that was blocking an entrance. He tossed it aside, and said, "Answers are this way."

He entered the tunnel and Kid Flash said, "So, now El Luchador is our leader." Robin gave him a shove and followed Bane, the others filing in after them.

The Team reached a metal door, and Bane touched this thumb to a small button. The door beeped and then slid open for them. They walked down a short hallway before reaching another door.

Bane opened it slowly and peeked out. Robin ducked forward and stuck his head out, looking around. "All clear," Robin whispered and he dashed forward.

"Robin!" Lilith hissed, lunging forward to seize his arm, but it was too late.

By the time they had entered the main floor, Robin had already disappeared. "Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane questioned, looking back at them.

"No," Aqualad said with a sigh. "He just does that."

"Stay put," Kid Flash said, pulling his goggles over his eyes. "I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder," he added with a confident smirk.

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad said, but Kid Flash was already a black blur.

"Great chain of command," Bane said derisively.

"Told you neither of them could lead," Lilith grumbled, glaring after the two.

"Let us get a closer look," Aqualad suggested with a sigh, and he started to move forward. The remaining Team and Bane reached the empty flatbed of a truck, and they crouched behind it. "It's a massive shipment," he whispered once everyone was together."

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line," Superboy observed. "They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian voiced out loud.

"Helicopters coming," Superboy warned, and everyone glanced at the ceiling.

"We need a better view," Lilith said quietly, and she started moving toward a set of metal stairs that led to a walkway above them.

"It sounds like something's happening outside," Superboy informed.

"I'll fly down and see what's going on," Miss Martian said, and she pulled the hood over her head and faded from view.

A few minutes later, Aqualad gasped, "Sportsmaster? He is the buyer?" He touched his earpiece and said, "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" Aqualad paused, waiting. "Ugh," he grunted. "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. We need a plan," he said. " _Now_."

" _Lieber Gott, ja_ ," Lilith muttered (2).

"I have a suggestion," Bane said with a smile that made Lilith nervous. _What was he planning?_

Bane threw himself off the scaffold. _That, apparently_. He easily knocked back one Kobra, but the second started shooting before Bane got to him. Lilith's eyes widened and she leapt off the scaffold and landed on another one just as something crashed through the window behind her. It landed between Superboy and Aqualad and split the scaffold. All three landed and stood, prepared to fight.

Lilith glanced down and saw the thing that had crashed through the window seemed to be the result of the new and improved Venom. He towered over all of them with sharpened canines and tears in his skin that revealed his red muscles.

"Destroy them!" a voice commanded from behind the Venom-ed man, who was quite a mammoth. Lilith looked down and saw a man with a snake-like nose and a dark red cloak with a hood that resembled a snake's head.

The Mammoth roared and rushed forward, and Superboy met him halfway. They collided with a _thud_ , and the other Kobras ran forward, which Lilith began shooting with stunners. She flipped herself off the landing and ducked into a roll and came up running. Several robed men hurried toward Lilith, but before she could do anything, they were thrown back by an invisible force, and Lilith guessed it was Miss Martian.

Lilith glanced behind her and saw Robin and Kid Flash on a walkway above them. Kid Flash immediately started making his way down, but Lilith saw Robin's eyes narrow and the corner of his mouth twitch upward. _Uh oh,_ she thought. _Not good._

She and Aqualad retreated and ducked between two pillars. At their other side, two more Kobras came forward, but Kid Flash appeared and kicked them back. Three appeared on the walkway above them, and Kid Flash ducked out of the way. Lilith turned and shot the three in quick succession before pulling back.

"Miss Martian," Aqualad called from beside Lilith, "radio is jammed! Linked us up!"

 _"Everyone online?"_ Miss Martian's voice asked.

 _"Yeah_ ," Superboy grumbled.

 _"You know it, beautiful_ ," Kid Flash flirted.

 _"Now's not a good time for seduction!"_ Lilith snapped, turning to glare at Kid Flash.

 _"No need to be jealous_ ," Kid Flash responded with a wink. Lilith groaned.

 _"Good,"_ Aqualad said, ignoring Kid Flash and Lilith. " _We need to regroup_."

 _"Busy now_ ," came Robin's voice, and Lilith's eyes narrowed as she continued firing at the Kobras.

 _"Robin, now!"_ Aqualad commanded, and Lilith watched as Robin came into view. " _Strategic retreat_ ," Aqualad said once he saw Robin. " _Kid, clear a path,"_ he directed.

Kid Flash rushed forward and the five Kobras shooting at the Team were knocked down. Everyone began running after him. They headed for the door from which they had entered, and once they reached the metal door that led to the tunnel, Superboy closed it behind them. They didn't pause before sprinted toward the exit, and a loud crash echoed around them.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad directed. Superboy hung back and let the Team pass before punching the wooden posts that helped keep the tunnel from caving in. Instantly, there was a rumbling and large rocks began to collapse behind them.

Finally, Aqualad called a halt and Lilith skidded to a stop. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath, and she reached in her belt and pulled out a super-powered glow stick. She cracked it and the dark tunnel was bathed in a red light.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin inquired, sounding perlexed.

Lilith's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Who elected you leader?" she demanded.

"He does have the most experience," Aqualad pointed out. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared," Aqualad continued, turning from Lilith to Robin. "Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined," he said. "You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit," he explained. "He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts of an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand?" Robin snapped, whirling around to face them, but he sighed and seemed to deflate a little. "Ah, who am I kidding?" he mumbled. He looked up at Aqualad. "You should lead us, Kaldur," Robin said. "You're the only one who can."

"Please!" Kid Flash scoffed. "I can run circles–-"

"Kid!" Lilith hissed, turning to glare at him.

"Come on," Robin said quietly to Kid Flash. "You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian said. "It's so obvious!"

"Could have told ya," Superboy said gruffly, crossing his arms, but Lilith caught a small smile cross his lips.

Lilith didn't say anything but she nodded and gave Aqualad a warm smile. She glanced at her side and stared at Kid Flash. He finally shrugged and smiled. "Okay," he said.

Aqualad walked forward to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then I accepted the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders," Aqualad said. "You were born to lead this Team. Maybe not now, but soon." Lilith saw Robin's lip curl at the corner and he nodded.

"Alright," Aqualad said, stepping back to address the Team again. "Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny," Robin said, crossing his arms and smirking. "I had the same thought." Lilith gave Robin a little shove as she moved forward to complete the circle. Robin turned to glare at her, but he found her facing Aqualad with a small smile playing on her lips.

"We need to know exactly what we're facing," Superboy started.

"We found something," Kid Flash said.

"Venom and Blockbuster, combined to form a Super Venom," Robin explained.

Kid Flash nodded. "And it's three times as strong, and permanent," he added.

"And we saw Sportsmaster arrive by helicopter," Miss Martian said.

"So we stop Sportsmaster from leaving this island," Lilith stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Superboy and Miss Martian, that will be your job," Aqualad said finally. "Robin, Kid Flash, and Lilith, you will keep the Kobras off you. I will keep the Super-Venom result from getting you." Everyone nodded upon hearing their assignments.

"Let's go," Superboy said, looking ready to knock some heads.

"Sportsmaster's the supplier-slash-buyer," Robin reiterated as they ran through the tunnel. "But it still doesn't track," he huffed. "He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom," Kid Flash said. " _That_ took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg,'" Aqualad said, coming to a sudden halt at the tunnel entrance.

Lilith peered around Aqualad and saw Bane standing before them, something clutched in his hand. He let it drop to the ground, which was already littered with empty vials. Lilith looked up at Bane again, and by his buffed muscles, she could only assume he had just injected himself with Venom.

"Halt, _niños_ ," Bane commanded with a devilish smile. "I'm feeling... _explosive._ " Lilith heard a faint beeping and she glanced up to find multiple bombs rigged to the last set of support beams.

"You're original," Lilith commented dryly.

"You betrayed us," Aqualad said, his eyes wide in astonishment. "Why?"

"I want my factory back," Bane said in an easy tone.

 _"Kid,"_ Aqualad's voice whispered, " _you'll need a running start_." Lilith glanced at Aqualad, an eyebrow slightly raised. She didn't think he had it in him to be deceptive.

"So I forced you into a situation," Bane continued, "where you would either take down my enemies, or die trying." Kid Flash had slipped into the shadows of the tunnel. "If the latter, the Justice League would _certainly_ have come to avenge their sidekicks."

"We're not sidekicks," Robin muttered angrily.

"And when the smoke cleared," Bane persisted, "Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel wth you inside," he said, lifting his hand to reveal the trigger that would activate the bombs, "should have the same effect." Bane lowered his thumb as if to press the trigger, but nothing happened. His eyes widened in surprise and he stared disbelievingly at his empty hand.

"With what?" Kid Flash called from behind him. Bane turned and found him leaning casually against a tree. "This trigger thingy?"

Bane yelled in outrage and swung his fist, but his yell quickly became one of surprise as he was thrown back and hovered by Miss Martian. Lilith stepped forward with the others.

"Finally," Superboy said with a smirk, standing next to Miss Martian. "Drop him." Miss Martian released her control over Bane, and he fell to the Earth, right toward Superboy's fist. Once he was tied up again, the Team hurried down to the factory.

Lilith saw many Kobras part to let Sportsmaster through. Kid Flash ran in and managed to knock out several.

"Take the shipment!" she heard Master Kobra yell at Sportsmaster as she jumped into action. She shot one Kobra with a stunner and dodged another one's wild swing. While the Kobra was doubled over by his momentum, Lilith vaulted over him and kicked another in the chest, sending him stumbling back into another.

"Souvenir." Lilith glanced up to see Kid Flash holding a Kobra mask. Behind him stood Master Kobra and Shimmer. Lilith took quick aim and shot Shimmer with a stunner.

"I had that," Robin grumbled, straightening and lowering his arm, which was aiming to throw a weighted line.

Lilith was prevented from answering when another Kobra came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She grunted and threw her head back and she heard the cartilage crack. As the Kobra stumbled back with a cry of pain, Lilith spun around and knocked the man in the temple with her foot.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty," Robin remarked with a smirk. Lilith turned around to see Robin in a fighting stance.

"True," Master Kobra admitted, narrowing his eyes and dropping his robe. "But sometimes even a god must stoop to conquer."

Lilith's attention was drawn from the two ego factories as she ducked under a swing by a Kobra. She kicked him back and shot him with a stunner. As another rushed forward, Lilith blocked his punch and then dropped into a crouch and swiped his feet from under him.

"I am plagued by mosquitos."

Lilith looked up from the man she had knocked down and saw Robin flat on his back with Master Kobra standing over him with a foot on his chest.

"Good," Robin grunted. "'Cause this mosquito's mighty _concerted_ over your pain!"

Lilith felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Aqualad. Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian had gathered around Robin, who had managed to throw off Master Kobra's foot, and Lilith and Aqualad joined them.

Master Kobra stared at each one, weighting his chances. Finally, his lip twitched and he said, "Another time, then," before backing into the trees. Robin hurried forward and parted the ferns through which he had disappeared, but turned around with a scowl.

When he returned to the Team, he turned to Aqualad with a smile. "Well, we picked the right guy to lead," he said. He walked up to Aqualad and then said with a devious tone, "Automatically making _you_ the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" He turned to the burning factory and thew open his arms before doubling over with laughter.

"Boys," Lilith muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Friday, July 23, 2010  
1001 EDT**

"A _simple_ recon mission, observe and report." Batman didn't sound happy. The six members of the Team had been summoned to the mission room and found a glowering Batman standing there, waiting for them. "You'll receive a written evaluation detailing your _many_ mistakes," he said sharply, pacing in front of them. He turned once he got to the end of the line. "Until then," he started, "good job."

Lily had been looking at her shoes, but when she heard Batman say _Good job_ in a surprisingly soft tone, she snapped her head up to look at him.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy," Batman explained. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success," he said, turning to walk away. "And how you choose who leads determines character."

Once he had disappeared, Lily breathed a sigh of relief and then let out a shaky laugh.

"We survived our first mission," she said.

"And the wrath of Batman," Wally added.

"That was nothing," Lily and Robin said together. They glanced at each other and shared a small laugh. After a pause, Lily cleared her throat and said, "Well, if that's all, I'll see you guys later." The rest of the Team said their good-byes before all went their separate ways.

* * *

 _Agent 23 woke at six sharp; even without a clock or windows, her internal clock was always right. She stood from the thin cot and quickly changed into the standard uniform before walking out the door of her small room and joining the flow of fifty or so girls, ranging from ages five to eighteen. 23 allowed herself to be swept by the others as they walked the short distance to the dining hall._

 _Once there, 23 went to sit with the others her age. The group of six girls, seven including herself, sat quietly, waiting for Irene._

 _Stepping in behind Agent 13, the last girl in the room,was Irene. Her iron grey hair was pulled back in a tight bun, accenting her angular face and dark, searching eyes. She stood tall and regal as she took her place at the front of the hall to address the agents._

 _"Quiet, please," Irene called in the already-silent room. "Today will be conducted slightly differently. All courses will be pushed back two hours to allow a very special guest speaker to address you." Irene allowed a moment of murmuring from the girls; there was only one reason there would be a diversion from the schedule._

 _Once Irene had decided the agents had had enough time to process the information, she held up her hand, and silence immediately settled over the hall. "At seven-thirty, you will file to the main courtyard and stand by age group, youngest in the front, and in numerical order. That is all." With that, breakfast was served._

 _An hour and a half later, Agent 23 stood with the others in her group, third row from the front. In the shade of a tall white ash tree stood their director. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, his dark eyes hard and his face set._

 _"I've created a new group," he said. "And I've decided to expand your usage. You all know your purpose: to help cleanse this earth from all its impurities. And now, my newest association will be doing this on a much larger scale. And to do this, I will be needing one superior agent each year to help me on this quest. I have dubbed this new agent: Black Panther._

Naomi gasped, her eyes flashing open. For a moment, she lay in bed, unable to do anything but worry, worry, _worry_ , about what this would mean. She hadn't dreamt any memories in several years, and the fact that this was the first one she had scared the crap out of her.

She finally managed to doze off, curled on her side with her knees pulled to her chest. She was startled awake by any noise, and when the sun finally started to rise, she decided it was a lost cause and got up for the day.

* * *

 **A/N: So you get an entirely new memory! Which means...the next chapter will be entirely new as well, so definitely check it out when it's published, which should be this Saturday.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and if you have any questions for me or about Naomi and/or any other character, feel free to ask!**

 **(1): My God, you two are such children; Russian**

 **(2): Dear God, yes; German**


	9. The Black Panther and Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **It's a little later in the day than usual, but here it is! The next chapter. And if the title wasn't a give-away, this is an ENTIRELY NEW CHAPTER! So even if you read Demons, definitely give this a read! You have a little more of Morgan, who I introduced very briefly in a previous chapter, and a little bit of drama...**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Tuesday, July 27, 2010  
1244 EDT**

"We have a lead."

And as quickly as Batman had called, he hung up. Naomi groaned; she was just getting into her book. She sighed and stood from the couch. "Lisa, Bruce called," Naomi said as she passed Lisa in her office. "I'll call when I'm on my way back."

"Okay," Lisa said. "Be safe, hon!"

"Always!" Naomi called. She headed to the shed and zeta-ed to the Batcave. She secured the sunglasses on her nose before stepping out of the zeta tube. "So what did you find?" she asked as she joined the Dynamic Duo.

"The man told me the buyer went by the name of Black Panther," Batman said. Lilith inhaled sharply and visibly stiffened.

"Lilith?" Robin said cautiously, looking at her like she was a wounded animal.

She swallowed thickly and said, "Forget it, Bird Brain."

"Lilith, if this is something that will interfere with the mission, you should tell us," Batman said sternly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lilith snapped. "Now, let's continue. Where was she planning on collecting the goods?"

"She?" Robin asked. "It's a girl? How would you know that?"

" _Faen_ ," Lilith muttered. She sighed and said, "Look, it doesn't matter how I know this. Just believe me when I say the Black Panther is a girl, between the age of sixteen and eighteen, and whoever she is, she is _incredibly_ well trained and will not hesitate to kill." (1)

Robin stared at her open-mouthed before coming to his senses and snapping his jaw shut. Batman said, "Thank you for the insight, Lilith."

Lilith didn't look at the two as she muttered, "Yeah, sure." After an awkward pause, she said, "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No," Batman said. "I will call you if anything else comes up."

"Great," Lilith said immediately. She turned on her heel and zeta-ed home. She hurried to the house and took the stairs two at a time to her room.

"Hon, you home?" Lisa called from downstairs.

"Uh, yeah, sorry!" Naomi yelled through her closed door. "I'm gonna head to the park!"

"Okay!"

Naomi changed into workout gear, making sure to keep two kunais strapped to her back, before shrugging into a jacket and heading downstairs.

"Bye," Naomi said, kissing Lisa's cheek as she passed. "I'll see you later."

She walked to the garage at the back of the house and climbed into her car. It took her seven minutes to get to her favorite park. Naomi parked under a tree and grabbed her phone and earbuds before climbing out of the car and starting a brisk walk toward the center of the park.

An hour later, Naomi sat on the soft grass surrounding the central pond. The sun was leaving its zenith but was still warm on her face. She stared up at the trees, watching the sunlight filter through the leaves.

Just as she was starting to space out, a voice called, "Naomi!"

Naomi looked around, on guard. She relaxed when she saw it was Morgan. "Hey!" she called back with a wave.

Morgan joined her on the grass and flopped down beside her. "What have you been up to?" she asked.

Naomi shrugged. "Not too much. Read some, visited a...friend, decided to take a run." She turned to the younger girl. "How about you?"

"Dad said it was such a nice day we should spend it in the park," Morgan answered with a shrug. "So we drove down. He and Carol are with Owen."

"I've got nothing else planned today," Naomi said with a smile. "Wanna hang out?"

Morgan's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" she said brightly. "I'll call Dad and let him know." She pulled out her phone and after a quick conversation, hung up. "He says it's fine," Morgan said.

"Great," Naomi said. "Do you feel like staying?"

"Eh," Morgan shrugged. "Could we get lunch?"

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Little late for lunch, isn't it?" she asked.

"It's never late for food!" Morgan declared and Naomi laughed.

"You sound like Wally," she said.

"Who's Wally?" Morgan asked as the pair stood and started walking back to Naomi's car.

"Just a kid I know," Naomi lied easily. "He's always eating," she explained with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay. Well, I was in the mood for Italian."

"Well, lucky for you, I know the best fast-food Italian place in the city!"

Several hours later, as the sun was setting, Naomi and Morgan were walking to Naomi's car.

"There's a shortcut," Morgan noticed, grabbing Naomi's wrist and stopping the older girl from taking another step.

"Morgan, you know how dangerous alleys are," Naomi said hesitantly.

"But it's still light out!" Morgan pointed out. "Come on, it'll cut off a least a few minutes from our walk."

Naomi bit her lip; she knew that she could take care of herself if something happened, but she couldn't guarantee she could also protect Morgan if the need arose. After a moment's hesitation, she gave in. "Fine," she said. "But stick close to me, and _promise me_ you'll do exactly what I tell you."

"Yeah, sure," Morgan said, brushing away Naomi's worried tone.

"Alright," Naomi said slowly. "Come on." She stepped into the alley first and kept a firm grip on Morgan's hand.

Halfway through, Naomi started to let herself believe they would get away without an incident. When a large figure suddenly stepped out from behind the dumpster, Naomi cursed under her breath. _I just had to say something,_ she groaned.

Naomi stopped and pulled Morgan behind her. Despite the fact Morgan was already two inches taller than Naomi at the age of fifteen, Naomi knew Morgan was used to living in the nicer neighborhoods of Gotham and she had no street smarts.

"What are two pretty things doing out by themselves?" the man asked, a blinding white smile flashing in the dark alley.

Behind her, Naomi could feel Morgan start to shake. "Shh," Naomi said quietly. "We'll be fine." Morgan tapped Naomi's shoulder and when Naomi glanced over, she saw that two more men had blocked off the other exit. Looking back toward their exit, a fourth man had joined them.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," the lead man said. "What'll it be?"

Naomi glanced back at Morgan and said, just above a whisper, "When I say run, run for my car and get as much attention as possible. I'll be right behind you."

"What?" Morgan breathed out, her eyes widening.

"Just do it!" Naomi hissed. She turned back to the men and yelled, "Run!" She was glad Morgan didn't argue further and instead managed to sprint between the two men blocking the exit.

They were all so surprised they let her go by without incident. "Oh, you're in a world of trouble, missy," the leader growled once he had recovered.

"Funny." Naomi straightened to her full five feet, three inch height with a smirk. "I was thinking the same thing." The four men glanced at each other before charging at Naomi.

Morgan had never been so terrified in her life. Of course, she knew the reputation of Gotham, but she had never experienced it up close and personal. What was more, she had never been on her own in the city.

Naomi had parked her car several blocks from the alley Morgan had just run out of, but Morgan stopped short a few yards from the alley. What was she doing? She had let Naomi fend herself against four huge guys, and she had run? She turned around and once she got within a foot of the alley, she slowly crept up.

When she peeked in, her jaw dropped open.

The last guy fell and Naomi straightened up and brushed a strand of hair from her face. A movement caught her eye and she whirled around, raising a kunai in defense. When she saw it was Morgan, the first thing out of her mouth was, "I thought I told you to run!" Morgan opened and closed her mouth several times before Naomi realized she was still holding her knife.

" _Paska_ ," Naomi muttered. She quickly resheathed the kunais and held her hands up to show she was no longer armed. "Morgan..." she said slowly. (2)

"What the hell?!" Morgan exclaimed.

"This isn't the place to talk," Naomi said, wrapping her jacket around her torso and walking quickly toward Morgan.

"What can't we talk about?" Morgan demanded in a hiss, and Naomi was glad she had the sense not to yell.

"Come on." Naomi flawlessly joined the flow of pedestrians, and Morgan noticed a slight shift in her demeanor. Naomi was expertly blending in with the crowd, but since Morgan knew the situation they just walked out of, she also noticed the slight tenseness in Naomi's shoulders and the way her eyes kept darting around.

When they finally got to Naomi's car, Morgan yelled, "Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Naomi blew out a puff of air and said, "You know Batman?"

Morgan rolled her eyes but said, "Yeah, of course I know Batman."

"And you know he has a sidekick, Robin?" Naomi continued.

"Yes," Morgan huffed.

"And have you seen reports of a third 'bat' hanging out with them?"

Naomi watched as Morgan slowly put the pieces together. "You're Lilith?" Morgan whispered, her eyes wide.

Naomi nodded slowly, still waiting for Morgan's reaction. She finally exclaimed, "That is so cool!"

It took Naomi a second to register what Morgan had said. when she did, she blinked slowly. "You mean you're not terrified, or worried about being alone with me?"

"No!" Morgan said with a wide smile. "I've seen what you do as Lilith and I think it's wonderful. You're a good guy, and I'm not a bad guy, so I don't think I should worry."

"Oh," Naomi said. "Right." She sometimes forgot she was the only one who knew the extent of her previous...training. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone," she add firmly. "Not your family, or anyone at school, or anyone online."

"Of course," Morgan said, nodding dutifully. "After all, no one knows Batman's and Robin's true identity."

"Right," Naomi confirmed. "I am sorry you had to see that, though," she added, glancing sideways at Morgan, trying to gauge her reaction to the actual event.

Morgan shrugged. "They had it coming," she said. "And you didn't kill them, right?"

"No!" Naomi exclaimed. "I would never."

"See?" Morgan said with a smile. "I have nothing to worry about."

Naomi nodded and started the car. Morgan turned on the radio and began nodding her head with the beat, which Naomi was grateful for; while Morgan may not have anything to worry about, she had everything to worry about: if Morgan told or what Batman would say or do when he found out that someone knew Lilith's identity.

* * *

 **A/N: (1): Fuck, Norwegian**

 **(2): Shit; Finnish**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you have any questions for me, or for any of the characters, feel free to ask!**

 **And again, thank you for all the views and follows and favorites and comments! It really does mean a lot to me :)**


	10. Schooled

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 ***sigh* Another late chapter. Yesterday was busy, and next Saturday I'll be out of the house all day, so I guess this is me saying I will probably be posting on Sunday next week too.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the comments, follows, and favorites!**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Tuesday, August 3, 2010  
1147 EDT**

"Late night?" James asked as Naomi tripped down the stairs.

"You could say that," Naomi said through a yawn. "Beating up the lowest of the low around the Gotham slums makes one seriously tired; they're all so big!"

James laughed while Naomi dug through the refrigerator for orange juice. Her comm-unit beeped in her ear and she sighed. "Lilith hear," she said.

"I am calling to remind you that Black Canary is coming to the Cave around one o'clock this afternoon for our first training session," Aqualad said.

"Oh, crap," Naomi groaned. "Okay. I'll zeta ASAP. Lilith out."

"So much for a relaxing day off," James teased.

Naomi gave James a shove and stuck her tongue out at him as she made her way back upstairs to change. She dashed up the stairs and was back down in minutes, dressed in civilian clothes.

"I'll call when I'm on my way home," Naomi said.

"Sure you will!" Lisa suddenly called from within the house. James laughed again while Naomi rolled her eyes and waved behind her before stepping out the front door.

A moment later, she was stepping out into the training room to find Robin and Wally playing a round of holographic air hockey. M'gann and Kaldur stood around, watching the two.

"Lily!" M'gann exclaimed happily. "Come join us!"

"Give me one second to change and then try to stop me!" Lily said with a smile. She hurried past them and into her Cave bedroom. She emerged a moment later just as Wally scored the winning point. He cheered while Robin groaned.

"Not used to losing, Wonder Boy?" Lily teased with a laugh.

"Shut up," Robin mumbled, but Lily saw his lip twitch upward and she smiled internally; they really were making progress.

"I will play if you no longer wish to, Robin," Kaldur offered, and Robin stepped back.

"Lil, when I'm done, feel free to challenge me too," Wally said with a wink before starting the new game against Kaldur. Lily raised an eyebrow but didn't respond.

After a few minutes, a _Tweet!_ came from the hologram as Wally scored a point against Kaldur. All while eating a banana.

"Recognized: Superboy, B-0-4." Lily turned and watched as Superboy stalked into the room, and she saw M'gann beam.

"Hi, Superboy," M'gann said as he walked through the holographic table. "How was Metropolis?" she asked. Her smile fell when Superboy didn't respond. Lily sighed quietly and resolved to talk to Superboy the next time she could; she had a feeling his current bad mood had something to do with the Big Blue Boy Scout.

Behind them, and throat cleared. Lily turned to see Black Canary walk in with Martian Manhunter.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary asked.

"Black Canary," M'gann greeted. "Uncle J'onn!" she exclaimed. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the older Martian.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting," Manhunter said, though there was something in his tone that made Lily think that may not have been the complete truth.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning," M'gann responded.

"That is all I can ask," Manhunter said with a small smile.

Lily glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Superboy walking away. "Stick around," Black Canary called, looking at him as well. "Class is in session." Superboy stopped walking and turned around but didn't walk back.

Black Canary stood in the middle of the large ring and it lit up under her feet. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher," she said, turning so she was facing the Team, her back to Superboy. "I'll throw a lot at you," she continued, reaching up to shrug off her short blue jacket. "Everything I've learned from my own mentor..." She grunted as she lifted her left shoulder. "And my own bruises," she added with a wry smile.

"What happened?" M'gann asked in concern as Black Canary reached up to touch the bandage wrapped around the upper part of her arm.

"The job," Black Canary said shortly. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict," she said, getting back to business. "Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never _re_ acting." She gazed at the Team. "I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here," Wally said instantly, his hand shooting in the air. He walked forward so he was standing in front of Black Canary. He finished his banana and said, "After this..." He paused and tossed the banana peel away, imitating the sound of a basket being made. "I'll show you _my_ moves."

Lily saw Black Canary's eyebrow lift slightly, but the corner of her mouth curled up in a smirk and she nodded, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

Black Canary moved immediately, throwing a punch at Wally, which he blocked easily. But pulling out of the punch, Black Canary ducked and swung her foot around, knocking Wally on his back. He landed with a _thud_ on the holographic floor, and a circle appeared around his torso with a tag that read _Kid Flash Status: FAIL._

Wally groaned. "Hurts so good," he gasped.

"Good block," Black Canary complimented, reaching down to help Wally to his feet. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Robin called. "He hit on teacher and got served?" Lily whacked the back of his head without glancing at him. "Ow," he grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed, his eyes widening, sounding mortified.

Black Canary looked hard at the Team. "He allowed me to dictate the terms of–-"

"Oh please," Superboy scoffed, cutting off Black Canary. She glanced back at Superboy, who was standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "With my powers, the battle's _always_ on my terms," he said. "I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time," he finished with a glare at Black Canary.

Lily's eyes widened slightly before narrowing and starting forward. Black Canary's own eyes narrowed and Lily stopped. "Prove it," Black Canary challenged softly, looking directly at Superboy. He walked up to Black Canary and Wally backed away nervously. They stood facing each other, Superboy glaring and Black Canary with narrowed eyes. They gave slight nods of their heads and then took ready positions.

Superboy threw first with a grunt. Black Canary moved out of the way and grabbed Superboy's outstretched arm with both hands. Using his forward momentum, she easily tossed him and he landed with a _thud_ on his back.

Robin pointed a finger at him and burst out laughing. Lily turned to him in disbelief as Kaldur gently nudged him, and Robin quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

Superboy stood with a growl.

"You're angry," Black Canary observed. "Good, but don't react. _Channel_ that anger into–-" She was cut off as Superboy ran at her with a frustrated yell. As he reached her, Black Canary sprang into the air and flipped over his head, landing behind him. Superboy turned, but Black Canary's leg was already sweeping under his feet, and he fell again. Robin snickered.

"That's it!" Superboy yelled angrily, sitting up and ignoring Black Canary's offered hand. "I'm done."

"Training is mandatory," Black Canary said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop his retreat. Superboy threw off her hand and turned to glare at her.

They were interrupted when Batman's image appeared on a holographic screen.

"Batman to Cave," he said. Everyone quickly stepped forward. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating, the powers and abilities of its opponents." At the top left corner, another image appeared of a very human-looking robot as it battled various members of the League. "Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa," Wally said quietly. "One guy with the powers of the entire League?" he asked in disbelief.

"In the end it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android," Batman continued.

"An android?" Robin asked immediately. "W-who made it? T.O. Morrow?"

"What a name," Lily muttered. Robin turned to glare at her and she quickly cleared her throat. "Right, sorry."

"Good guess, Robin," Batman said. "But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Lily furrowed her eyebrows; what would an android know of another android?

"The technology bears the signatures of Professor Ivo," Manhunter added.

"Ivo?" Kaldur asked, turning back to Batman. "But Ivo's dead."

"So we all thought," Black Canary said grimly, turning to glance at Kaldur over her shoulder, "or hoped."

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized," Batman continued, "we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation." A new screen appeared to the right of Batman, which showed a map with a bright red dot and dashed lines pointing in the direction of the two cities. "Every precaution is being taken," Batman said. "We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed. "Road trip!"

"So now we take out our trash?" Superboy demanded, scowling at Batman.

"You had something better to do?" Batman countered, unfazed by Superboy's glare.

"Coordinates received," Kaldur announced. "On our way."

"Wait, wait," Lily said finally, stopping everyone in their trucks. She turned to Batman. "Are we the only ones guarding the trucks?" she asked.

"Are you doubting the Team?" Batman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lily huffed. "That's not what I meant," she defended. "I mean, are other League members going to guard the other trucks?"

"Why would they need to guard empty trucks?" Robin asked impatiently.

"If Ivo, or anyone else, had people follow all six trucks, wouldn't it tip them off if only two of the trucks were protected?" Lily prompted.

"They don't know where the trucks are meeting," Batman assured.

"I'm not convinced," Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest, though she looked more nervous than challenging. "And besides, they're robots. Couldn't there be some sort of...tracking device within the parts?"

"It's supposed to be an easy job," Batman said.

"But–-"

"Enough," Batman commanded, and Lily fell silent. "You have motorcycles in the hanger, and clothes in the dressing rooms."

Lily pursed her lips but followed the others as they dashed into the Cave. Lily was silent as she stepped behind a barrier and began to change. She reached for the zipper of her uniform but then faltered; if there was a firefight, she would want her uniform. She pulled the zipper up and then stepped into the pants and shrugged on the jacket.

"Lily, you ready?" M'gann called.

"Yeah," Lily called back. She stepped out from behind the screen and walked with M'gann to the hanger.

Sure enough, there were six black motorcycles, each with a single stripe down each side that corresponded with the lines on their biking gear. Lilith picked up the helmet that sat on the seat of her bike–distinguishable by the dark purple line–and started the engine.

When the Team reached the trucks in Litchfield County, Lilith parked her bike behind a clump of trees before marching up to Batman, the others following behind.

"'They don't know where the trucks are meeting?'" she quoted. She pointed at the crater the trucks were parked next to. "That looks awfully familiar," she said, referencing the video clip Batman had shown them of the android fighting the League.

"We've got this under control," Superman said, stepping forward. "And you've got a job to do."

Lilith's eyes narrowed briefly. But beyond that, Robin was surprised she didn't get mad or irritated at the rebuff. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest and seemed to be more on guard than usual.

"Superboy, Robin, Lilith." The three turned to Batman. "You will be following the truck going to New York." He turned to the other three. "You will be following the truck to Boston." All six nodded. They walked to their motorcycles and climbed on, pulling the helmets over their heads.

Robin watched as Lilith began checking and double-checking her bike. She muttered under her breath, "Check, check," pause, "check, yes, yes," pause, "good, okay, check." Once she had gone over everything, she leaned her bike on its brace and began drumming her fingers on the handles.

"Relax," Robin said quietly, reaching to the side and touching her hand. Lilith jumped and whipped her head around at the mysterious contact, but she didn't pull away once she realized it was Robin. "The League has it under control."

Lilith bit her lip and nodded, but she didn't look convinced. Before Robin could reassure her further, the trucks started and Lilith revved her motorbike in response. The trucks drove off, three to the right and three to the left. Superboy took off, Lilith and Robin quickly following. When they reached an off-ramp, the first two trucks peeled to the left while the truck containing the android's parts continued straight.

"If dislike is the opposite of like," Robin started once he had pulled back to ride beside Lilith, "is disaster the opposite of aster?" He saw the corners of Lilith's lips twitch up at that. "See, instead of things going wrong," he reasoned, "they go right."

Lilith glanced over at Robin and said, "Doesn't work like that, Bird Brain," a small smile playing on her lips. She turned her attention back to the road, but Robin's inquiry had the effect he was hoping for: Lilith seemed more relaxed. Ahead of them, Superboy revved his bike and picked up his speed.

"Uh, clearly he's not feeling the aster," Robin said as he and Lilith sped up. "Wonder what's wrong."

"Canary," came Superboy's response. Lilith forgot that their helmets had been designed for easy communication between the teams. "I mean, what business does she have, teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" he huffed.

Lilith couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and scoff. "And what good did that do you against her?" she scoffed.

"Look, taking down stronger guys is part of the gig," Robin quickly cut in. "Canary learned the hard way. Same with Batman, and well, me."

Lilith sighed and amended her previous challenge. "Sometimes, you need to fight the little people's fight in order to stay ahead," she said gently. Superboy didn't respond, just revved his engine again and picked up the slack on the truck.

Lilith heard a rustle in the corn fields to their right. "Something's–-" she started to say when black and neon green robotic monkeys suddenly shot out of the field. They cackled and attached themselves to the truck.

"Robin, Superboy, Lilith!" came Aqualad's disembodied voice though Lilith's comm-unit. "Our truck is under attack!"

"Kinda figured," Robin grumbled, looking at the monkeys.

"That means 'so is ours,'" Lilith translated.

"I hate monkeys," Superboy growled, glaring at the chittering robots hanging on the back of the truck.

"Robot monkeys!" Robin exclaimed as the truck jogged back and forth between lanes. "Totally Ivo's tweaked style," he said with a bitter laugh. He pressed a button on his bike and the front wheel pulled itself in while the black wheel detached and took to the air.

"Hey, hey, switch your ride to battle mode," Robin called to Lilith and Superboy.

"No point!" Superboy said before launching himself off his bike and onto the top of the truck. His motorcycle teetered for a second before falling to its side.

"Or not!" Robin exclaimed as he jumped off his bike to keep from crashing. Lilith swerved to miss both bikes and pulled alongside the truck. She pulled out a gun and began shooting the monkeys that were hanging onto the side. Above her, she saw Superboy using his bare hands to smash and toss robots off the truck. Superboy yelled in pain and Lilith watched as four monkeys lifted Superboy off the truck and then dropped him on the asphalt. Robin took Superboy's place on the top of the truck and Lilith dropped back to try to cover both sides and the back.

Lilith caught sight of two androids and she aimed her guns, but their laster eyes had already gone off, causing the tires to explode.

She growled. "Get it together, _dummkopf_ ," she muttered. Lilith swerved her bike around the truck and pulled up in front. (1)

"Get out!" she heard Robin yell at the driver. She heard a thump and a yell, and Lilith realized Robin must have leapt off the truck. Glancing behind her, she quickly pulled back and she watched as the truck went tumbling. The back exploded and the monkeys flew out, two carrying the case with the android's parts between them.

Lilith set the kickstand and hurried over to the two men who were supposed to have guarded the case. She helped them out of the truck just as Robin emerged from the corn, supporting the weight of the driver. She pulled off her helmet and watched the robots fly away, cackling as they went.

With a yell, Superboy lifted the truck off himself, and with a grunt, launched himself at the monkeys.

"Superboy!" Lilith yelled, but his feet were already off the ground. She watched him sail through the sky and land in the corn before taking off again.

Lilith sighed and walked her motorcycle back to Robin just as she heard Aqualad say, "Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you–-"

Robin sighed and said, "It's gone. And so is my partnet."

"He means Superboy," Lilith informed. "I'm still here," she stated.

"Aqualad to Superboy," their leader called next. "Radio your position. We'll help you."

"I don't need help," Superboy yelled, and in a fainter voice, "don't want any!"

"Superboy?" Aqualad called.

"I think he ditched his comm," Robin said. Lilith began poking around the truck, trying to find something that could be of use.

" _Super_ ," Kid Flash said sarcastically over the link. "Now we can't even track him."

"And if Professor Ivo is still alive, he's two steps ahead of us," Lilith muttered, looking at the monkeys.

"M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?" Miss Martian asked hesitantly.

Aqualad sighed. "Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves," he said. "And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled."

"Well, that's a great plan," Kid Flash said sarcastically. "Except for the part about us not knowing _where to look!_ "

"Maybe we do," Lilith mumbled as she kneeled down at Robin's feet. Robin glanced down in surprise but quickly spotted what she had seen. He knelt beside her and pulled a cable from his gloves.

"You're onto something," Robin muttered.

"And you're like the Boy Scouts of America," Lilith said, but she glanced at Robin and gave him a little nudge. Robin found himself smiling at her before plugging in his cable to one of the six receptors in the robot's back.

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked," Robin said as he started tapping buttons on his wrist. "So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" His holograph appeared. "Ha!" he exclaimed. "The parts have–-"

"GPS," Lilith finished, shaking her head. "I _knew_ there was something! The monkeys can track the signal."

"Which means _I_ can track _them_ with the one I captured," Robin concluded. "Looks like both sets of parts are converging on...Gotham City." Lilith glanced at Robin and did a double take. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew if his facial expression was any indication, his eye were wide, with trepidation most likely.

"That far south?" Aqualad asked disheartedly. "M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."

Robin stood and slung the robot over his shoulder, and Lilith followed his lead and walked over to her bike.

"Come on," she said, pulling on her helmet and throwing a leg over the seat.

"What?" Robin asked, momentarily frozen.

Lilith huffed. "We'll get there faster if we take my bike and don't backtrack to yours," she said.

"But my costume," Robin said lamely.

"Fine, fine," Lilith said impatiently. "Just get on and I'll take you there."

"Definitely a disaster," Robin muttered as he walked toward Lilith. "Heavy on the _dis_." When he reached her, he hesitantly lowered himself on the seat behind her and awkwardly put his hands on her shoulders. Lilith rolled her eyes and kicked the bike into motion. They jumped forward, and instinctively, Robin wrapped his arms around her waist to steady himself. Robin felt Lilith laugh and he mumbled, "Shut up."

A few minutes later, they reached Robin's and Superboy's overturned motorcycles. Robin hopped off quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Lilith turned off his engine.

"I'm going to change too," she said. She unzipped her jacket and Robin saw she had her uniform on under her clothes.

"Just hurry up," Robin grumbled.

Lilith laughed. "Whatever, Wonder Boy," she said as he walked into the corn field.

When Robin finally stepped out, he saw Lilith leaning against her motorcycle, casually polishing one of her kunais. She glanced up and Robin saw she had replaced her sunglasses with her usual domino mask. Her lip quirked. "'Bout time," she said before straightening and stowing the dagger in its sheath. She swung her leg over the bike and put on her helmet again. Robin scrambled to straighten his bike, and he breathed a sigh of relief when it started. He climbed on and pulled on his helmet.

Lilith glanced at Robin, and he nodded. Lilith revved the engine, and they took off toward Gotham City.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Tuesday, August 3, 2010  
2127 EDT**

They had just reached Gotham City limits when Kid Flash came running alongside them.

"So you changed too?" Robin called out. Lilith glanced over and saw Kid Flash in his bright yellow-and-red costume.

"You kidding?" Kid Flash asked with a shudder. "I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?"

"They were headed _through_ Gotham," Robin said, "but they veered." He glanced down at his GPS. "Wait! Dude, they're at m–-Gotham Academy," he said.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "I know your I.D., Bird Brain," she said. "I know where you go to school."

Robin cleared his throat. "Right," he said. The three raced for Gotham City Academy. When they reached the parking lot, Robin said, "In the gymnasium."

Robin took off and Lilith followed after him. Once Kid flash saw the building they were heading toward, he ran ahead and disappeared through the doors. Lilith and Robin ran in through the other doors, and appeared in time to see Kid Flash snatch Superboy and carry him to where Robin and Lilith were standing.

Robin threw a disk, but the android just said, "Martian Manhunter," and the disk passed right through his head and exploded against the wall. "Access Red Tornado," the android said, and the signature red tornado appeared under him. Android leaned forward and floated toward them and blew them back. Superboy and Robin crashed into the bleachers and Lilith and Kid Flash slammed into a wall. Kid Flash stood with a grunt and Android said, "Access Captain Atom." He lifted his hand and Kid Flash scooped up Lilith before they could be hit by Android.

"Thanks, but put me down!" Lilith exclaimed, and Kid Flash paused long enough for Lilith to hop out of his arms before he sped off again.

"Access Black Canary," Lilith heard Android say, and she winced as Black Canary's cry echoed in the gym. She heard Kid Flash crash and slide against the waxed floors. Lilith grabbed a gun and shot it at the ceiling. A suction burst from the end and sailed through the air. She pulled herself up and balanced on the thin window sill.

"Superman," Android said, and Lilith glanced down to see Superboy throw a punch that Android easily caught. Lilith began fired statically-charged bullets, hoping to short out the android's system. A few hit, but the android didn't seem to notice. He punched Superboy, who went crashing through the bleachers again, before saying, "Martian Manhunter." Lilith continued firing, hoping to catch Android while he was density-shifting. Robin threw several more disks, but Android simply lengthened his arms and swatted them away.

"Superman," Lilith heard Android say, and she saw he had Kid Flash in his arms. She quickly grabbed another gun.

Suddenly, the sound of an arrow whistling through the air reached Lilith's ears and she whipped her head around to search for the source as Android said, "Martian Manhunter." Kid Flash fell through the android's arms and dashed away. "Access Black Canary," Android said, turning as Superboy came charging at him. Android grabbed Superboy's arm in the same fashion Black Canary had just that morning and sent him flying through the air.

"Analyzing." Lilith's gaze snapped to the ground below her and realized Superboy had crashed right below her. While she had been reloading her gun, Android had caught sight of her.

"Oops," she muttered.

"Analyze this!" Robin yelled and he threw a disk, trying to get its attention. It missed by a mile, but it did the trick: Android turned to Robin and said, "Superman." His eyes began to glow red, and Kid Flash dashed forward to knock Robin out of the way. Android turned back to where Lilith had been last, but she had slipped away.

Lilith crouched behind the bleachers Superboy had crashed into, and spotted a man with two monkeys sitting in the bleachers across the way. She glanced at Superboy and heard him sigh in defeat and say, "Access Black Canary." Lilith gave a slight smile; he was finally coming around.

"Oh, yawn," the man said, and Lilith turned back to him. "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point?" he said. "You're all such poor copies of the originals."

Lilith was just about to step forward when Superboy growled, "So everyone keeps saying. It _makes me angry_!" he finished with a yell. He launched himself over Amazo the Android and Lilith saw where he was aiming. The man yelped in surprise and hurried out of the way. Lilith kept her eyes trained on him and hurried to the opposite side of the gym and then down the length of the bleachers. "Want to see me channel that anger?!" Superboy roared.

"Great," Kid Flash grumbled as he and Robin picked themselves off the floor. "He's gone ballistic again." Lilith slowly inched forward so she was even with the first row of seats, and saw the man still on the bleachers, his back to her. She straightened her arm, prepared to fire.

"Maybe not," Robin said, and Lilith knew the same thing had crossed his mind.

"Amazo, protect your master!" the man shouted desperately. "Priority alpha!" He leapt out of the way again as Superboy launched himself at him.

"Captain Atom," Amazo said, and he raised his hand and blasted Superboy further up the steps.

"Anyone want to play keep-away?" Robin asked as he ran forward. He kicked the man's back, who had been getting lifted by his monkeys ( _pathetic_ , Lilith thought), and he went flying forward.

"Me, me!" Kid Flash called, rushing behind Amazo. Lilith growled and quickly stepped forward to get a clear shot of the man.

"Access Superman," Amazo said. He stomped his foot and the floor rippled, sending Kid Flash through the air. Lilith growled as the dust picked up, obscuring her view of the man. She hurried around the bleachers and watched as a door closed. Lilith rushed to the door and pulled it open. She closed the door quietly behind her and kept her ears peeled for any noise.

After a moment, the robot monkeys' chittering reached her ears and Lilith hurried after the noise.

She easily followed the sounds and finally caught up with Ivo. She raised her gun and shorted out his two monkeys.

"Nowhere to run, Ivo," Lilith said lowly, stalking closer. She aimed her gun, set with a stunner, at Ivo.

"I think so," Ivo argued. He lifted his hand and pressed a button. The two monkeys exploded, obscuring Lilith's view of Ivo again. She raced forward, but by the time she reached the doors, there wasn't any sign of him.

Lilith growled and headed back to the gym to find a headless Amazo Android and the Team gathered around it.

"Where did you disappear to?" Robin asked when he caught sight of Lilith again.

"Oh, yeah," Kid Flash realized. "Where's Ivo?"

"I was following Ivo," Lilith responded as she approached them.

"He's not with you," Robin pointed out unhelpfully.

"Oh, no, he's right here!" Lilith said dramatically, gesturing to her side. "I used my second secret power and turned him invisible!"

"Ha, ha," Robin deadpanned.

"That's what you get for asking such pointless questions," Lilith lectured. She pointed at the headless robot. "What happened here?"

Robin and Kid Flash filled Lilith, Miss Martian, and Aqualad in as Robin worked on dismantling the android.

"So, we did it, right?" Kid Flash asked once the trucks had picked up the parts. "We survived and successfully kept the parts from being recovered."

"And we proved Ivo's still alive," Robin added optimistically.

"And it proved we could have avoided this whole mess if you had listened to me," Lilith muttered to herself as she knelt beside the arrow lodged in the varnished wooden floor. Robin immediately swooped in and snatched it up.

When he noticed the color, he scoffed in disbelief. "They were following us!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Kid Flash asked, approaching Robin.

"I do not believe they would do such a thing," Aqualad argued.

Lilith took the arrow from Robin and studied it briefly. "It doesn't look like G.A.'s arrow," she said skeptically.

"It's green," Robin pointed out.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. Has it occurred to you that someone else might like the color green?"

"We can discuss this back at the Cave," Aqualad said, stepping in. Finding no reason to disagree, the Team nodded and headed outside.

"Oh, did someone recover my bike or will I have to ride with Lilith, which I totally don't mind, by the way."

"I totally mind! Please tell me everyone has a bike."

"Yes, Lilith, we have everyone's motorcycles."

"Bless the Lord!"

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Wednesday, August 4, 2010  
0106 EDT**

The Team turned when the zeta announced Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow.

The Leaguers stood beside Batman and he turned back to the Team. "Status report."

"The Amazo Android is in pieces again," Aqualad confirmed, "safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. Labs."

"But Ivo escaped," Lilith said angrily.

"And since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the Android," Aqualad concluded.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Black Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered... _other_ complications," Manhunter added, crossing his arms.

The Team glanced at each other. _The arrow_ , Lilith thought immediately.

"Complications come with the job," Batman said, stepping forward. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The _whole_ League?" Superboy asked skeptically.

"Given time, yes," Batman said. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." The smallest smile crossed Superboy's lips "of course, there is no shame in asking for help," he continued. "That's _why_ the League exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please," Robin scoffed. " _If_ we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." He reached into his belt and pulled out the arrow. "Look familiar?" he said.

"Robin," Lilith whispered. "I already told you, I don't think that's G.A.'s."

"You were following us!" Robin continued, ignoring her and handing the arrow at Batman. "Babysitting! You still don't trust us!"

Batman passed the arrow to Green Arrow. "We didn't follow you," Batman said evenly as Green Arrow examined the arrow. He pulled out one of his own and held it to compare.

"And that's not your arrow," Robin said slowly, the fight leaving his voice.

"I told you," Lilith muttered, rubbing her temple. "If you'd actually listened for once..."

"But that means–-" Robin started.

"Speedy!" Kid Flash exclaimed happily.

"He has our back," Aqualad said, cracking a smile.

Kid Flahs sped forward and snatched the arrow from Green Arrow's hand. "Souvenir!" he declared.

Lilith opened her mouth to point out that Speedy's arrows were red, but she caught the look that passed between Green Arrow and Batman. She tilted her head and stared at Batman; they didn't know whose arrow that was either.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you have any questions about Lilith or other characters, please don't hesitate to ask! Or if you just want to leave me some late-birthday love, that'll be great too!**

 **(1): fool; German**


	11. Infiltrator

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, there are several reasons for another update. 1) it's spring break so I thought, why not?! 2) to make up for the past couple late updates, and because I'll be posting late this weekend. And 3) there was something I forgot to mention at the last update!**

 **I had someone comment that they thought Lilith didn't _need_ to reveal her secret to Morgan, which I totally understand! However, this is my argument: I think it would be difficult to explain how Naomi got so good at fighting with knives, opposed to just hand-to-hand. And also, there is a very specific reason Morgan knows that will become important in the sequel (which I haven't written, but is alive in my head!). And yes, Batman will find out, but not until chapter 20 or so (yes, I have all these lovely chapters to post).**

 **And in case anyone was wondering, Robin _will_ find out Lilith's identity, the same time Batman finds out Morgan knows the secret (and remember, Morgan only knows who Naomi is; she doesn't know the Batman and the Robin's secret I.D.).**

 **Also, this chapter is different from the original, so even if you've read before, stick around!**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Batcave  
Friday, August 6, 2010  
2136 EDT**

"I found something."

After the Ivo mission, Lilith had confronted Batman and he admitted what she had guessed: he and Green Arrow were unsure whose arrow had saved Kid Flash. So, for the past two nights, Lilith had been holed up in the Batcave, using Batman's superior computer and overall tech to work the little forensic sceince she knew on the arrow, hoping to get a name.

Batman pushed his rolly chair beside Lilith, who was working at one corner of the huge computer. "What do you have?" he asked.

"I analyzed the arrow and determined it's custom made, from some small, off-shore maker in Vietnam," she started. "There wasn't anything else I could pick up off the staff except some partial fingerprints, which weren't enough to reconstruct. But then I realized that if I could hack into the Gotham Academy security camera, I might be able to find a figure. So, using my position and the angle the arrow hit the ground, I was able to pinpoint an approximate location on the shooter. Knowing this, I scrubbed the footage."

"And you found something?" Batman asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling a little. Lilith blushed slightly and nodded quickly; she had a habit of running off when it was a topic in which she was invested.

"It's a little grainy, but yeah," Lilith said, her face returning to its normal color. She enlarged a still and sure enough, the archer's back was to them, watching over the fight with Amazo. Lilith hit 'play' and Batman watched as the archer fired and then once confirming Kid Flash was safe, turned to leave. Lilith paused the film again and Batman studied the shadow of the archer's face. "It's not much," Lilith admitted. "We have a face, sorta, but now we need a name."

Batman leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "The figure looks female, and we can assume she's a Gotham native," he said finally. "So we might run into her during patrol." He stood and walked to the Batmobile.

Lilith sprang from her seat and followed him. "We're going now?" she asked. "Without Robin?"

"Something tells me you'll be able to talk to her," Batman said allusively, and Lilith faltered before climbing into the passenger seat; maybe Batman knew more than she realized.

A few minutes later, Lilith was perched on the top of a building. Batman had parked the Batmobile and directed Lilith to one building in particular and as she made her way over, she thought, _Yep. Definitely knows more._

"Batman, are you sure you don't want me to, you know, actually _patrol_?" she asked softly over the comms.

"I'm sure," Batman said.

Lilith pursed her lips and resisted the urge to pace; she had never been good at being still, so she made up for it by drumming her fingers lightly on the gun clipped at her thigh.

Just when Lilith was about to contact Batman again, a shadow moved on the street below her. She peeked over the edge and watched as a figure came up behind a man hovering over a young woman. The archer used her bow to knock the gun across the temple and then quickly drew an arrow and pinned him to the wall. She then turned to the young woman and after exchanging a few words, shot an arrow at the top of the building and rappelled herself up.

Lilith watched as the archer removed the arrow from the roof of the building. She stood completely still, waiting for the archer to notice her. When she decided she couldn't wait any longer, Lilith cleared her throat.

Immediately, the archer had an arrow aimed at her heart.

"Who are you?" she demanded lowly.

"I'm your friend," Lilith said softly, holding her hands up to show she held no weapons.

"How do I know that?" the archer said. Now that she was in the light, Lilith saw that her uniform consisted of pants, a long-sleeved shirt, and combat boots, all of which were black. Over her shirt was a dark grey vest with a deep hood pulled over her head, keeping her face in the shadows.

"Because I was at Gotham Academy the night it was attacked by Amazo the Android," Lilith explained, slowly sitting on the rooftop. Her obvious openness and ease seemed to throw the archer off because her grip on the bowstring loosened slightly.

"You're one of the sidekicks?" she asked, and Lilith could almost hear the awe in her voice.

"Well, we don't really like the word 'sidekick,' but yeah, I am," Lilith said, offering a small smile. "I'm Lilith. What's your name?"

"Artemis," the archer said eventually.

Lilith's lip quirked up. "I like it," she said, motioning with her head to the bow, which now hung limply at Artemis's side. "Do you mind if I see your face?"

Slowly, Artemis reached up and pulled down the hood, and Lilith tilted her head, examining her. She had long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and with her almond-shapped eyes, slightly rounded face, and lightly tanned skin, Lilith wondered if she was part Asian.

"Am I going to get to see your face?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to Lilith's eyes, which were still covered by her mask.

Lilith chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry, Blondie," she said with a smile. "That's for me to know and for you _not_ to find out." She was glad Artemis took it in stride and laughed it off with her.

Once the levity had died down, Artemis gave Lilith a dubious look. "I don't know if the League would want me," she said. "I don't...I don't have a great past, and–-"

Lilith gave Artemis a small smile, and Artemis faltered before her eyes hardened. "I know, I know," Lilith said immediately, holding up her hands in defense. "I bet you're the kind of girl who doesn't want sympathy. And I bet you think your past is the darkest, or most scarring, but I can promise you, my past is just as dark and just as scarring, and yet, here I am, part of the Team."

"Really?" Artemis asked softly. Lilith smiled again and nodded. "Does the _entire_ League know about your past?"

Lilith hesitated and Artemis frowned. "Only Batman _really_ knows my story, and even then, he doesn't know the whole thing. But if he can look past it, I'm sure the others can too."

"Then why doesn't the rest of the League know?" Artemis challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it never came up," Lilith responded smoothly.

"Lilith, update," Batman suddenly said in her ear.

"She's with me," Lilith responded, looking at Artemis.

"Good. Is she on board?"

Lilith glanced at Artemis and smiled. "I think she is."

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Sunday, August 8, 2010  
0354 EDT**

"Hey, David, Lisa, James, it's me. I'm going to stay at, uh, my friend's this evening. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm on my way home. Love you."

Lilith set her phone on her bedside table and then crawled beneath the sheets. She fell asleep quickly, though her dreams weren't relaxing.

A few hours later, Lily was woken up by someone knocking on her door.

"Hm, hold on," she said groggily. She felt around blindly for her sunglasses before standing and walking to the door. She opened it to find Robin standing in a plain T-shirt and swimming trunks.

"Uh, M'gann asked me to ask you if you wanted to go to the beach with us," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lily leaned against the doorframe and raised an eyebrow. "I get the feeling _you_ don't want me on the beach."

Robin shrugged. "I dunno," he mumbled.

"Sure you do," Lily said, the corner of her lip twitching. "Tell M'gann I wouldn't miss it for the world." With a smirk, she let the door close. A moment later, she opened the door again and found Robin still standing there.

"Let's go," he said shortly. Lily raised her eyebrow but didn't respond, just followed him through the Cave and out to the beach.

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann called, stretching out her arms. "We should hit the beach every day!"

"First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade," Robin said, placing his fingertips on his forehead.

"Poor Wally," M'gann said, bowing her head. Lily glanced behind her and bit her lip to keep from laughing at Superboy's _really_? face.

"Moment's over!" Robin declared, dropping his towel and running for the water.

"Weee!" M'gann squealed, running after him and diving in, Superboy following closely behind.

"Do you plan on going in?" Kaldur asked Lily.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What happens if I say no?" she teased with a playful smirk.

"I do...this!" Kaldur exclaimed, and in one motion, he had Lily slung over his shoulder. Lily laughed and slapped his back half-heartedly. Once he was knee-deep in the water, he tossed her in. Lily landed with a _splash_ and disappeared momentarily before popping up again, her sunglasses still perched on her nose. Robin splashed her with water and she stood to her full height, her hands on her hips and her mouth open wide in mock shock.

"You are so gonna get it!" she yelled as she lunged for him. Lily caught Robin around the waist and pulled him under.

He came up sputtering. Lily could tell he was trying to glower, but a grin fought its way to his lips. "It's on," he challenged.

Lily smirked. "Bring it!"

The rest of the morning was spent eating hotdogs ("Hmm, ris is relry gwood!"), burying Superboy in sand ("Aghh!"), and playing volleyball ("M'gann, let's show these boys how a girl can kick some ass!"). Eventually, Batman called for them.

"Change and meet back in the mission room," he said.

"Do we have a mission?" Robin asked excitedly.

There was a pause. "Not exactly."

Robin pouted but followed Kaldur into the Cave.

M'gann and Lily walked to the common showers. "What do you think Batman wants to show us?" M'gann asked as Lily stepped under the warm spray.

"Dunno," Lily responded with a shrug.

M'gann gave Lily a funny look, which the latter missed, before the Martian shook it off and said, "Guess we'll find out."

Lily stepped out first and walked behind a screen to change. When she emerged as Lilith, M'gann was just shutting off the water. "I'll see you out there," Lilith called over her shoulder as she left.

When she reached the mission room, Batman was standing with Green Arrow, Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy. Lilith entered silently, observing the interactions in the room. Batman and Green Arrow were speaking quietly to each other and the Team that was present were standing together as well. Left awkwardly in the middle was a familiar tanned, blonde teenager in a green uniform, mask, and bow and quiver.

Before Lilith could decide who to go to, Miss Martian came flying in. The Leaguers and the Team plus Artemis turned at Miss Martian's happy, "What's up?" Lilith decided to follow Miss Martian, who of course landed in front of the new girl.

Before she could say anything, the zeta announced, "Recognized: Kid Flash, B-0-4."

"The Wall-Man is here!" Wally declared, decked out in his beach gear. "Now let's get this party star–-" In his hurry, he tripped over the end of his beach umbrella and fell forward, his things clattering around him. A beach ball bounced its way over to the Team, and Lilith quickly covered her mouth with her hand as Batman's eyes narrowed when the balled passed him. "–-ted?"

"The Wall-Man, huh?" Lilith glanced at Artemis, who raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip. "Oh, I love the uniform," she mocked. "What _exactly_ are your powers?"

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked, ignoring her and glancing around to notice everyone was dressed in their uniforms.

"Artemis," the blonde responded. "Your new teammate."

Green Arrow quickly stepped forward. "Uh, she's my new protégé," he said.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally demanded.

"Recognized: Speedy, B-0-7."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Lilith muttered.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," Not-Speedy-Anymore said. "Call me Red Arrow."

Lilith snorted. "How original."

Red Arrow turned to glare at her. "Still here, I see," he snapped.

"Still bitter, I see," Lilith countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Roy," Green Arrow said, cutting off any more bickering. "You look–-"

"Replaceable," Red Arrow cut in with a glare.

"It's not like that," Green Arrow argued. "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Red Arrow sneered. "Can she even _use_ that bow?"

"Yes, _she_ can," Artemis said, stepping forward so she was right in front of him and tilting her head back so she could look him in the eyes. Lilith gave a slight nod of approval; this girl could hold her own.

"Who are you?" Wally asked loudly.

"I'm his niece," Artemis said just as Green Arrow responded, "She's my niece."

Lilith raised an eyebrow while Robin said, "Another niece?"

"But she is _not_ your replacement," Aqualad told Red Arrow, trying to placate him. "We have always wanted you on the Team," he said, walking forward, "and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Wally said firmly.

"Whatever, Baywatch," Artemis sighed. Lilith started to laugh and she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. Artemis shared a smirk with Lilith and then turned back to Wally. "I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason," Aqualad said as Red Arrow turned away from Artemis.

"Yeah," he said, "a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

Lilith tilted her head. "The nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University?" she asked.

"The very same," Robin confirmed with his own nod, pulling up the holographic screens. "The one who vanished two weeks ago."

" _Abducted_ two weeks ago," Red Arrow corrected, "by the League of Shadows."

"Whoa!" Robin gasped. "You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?"

"Hard-core," Wally whispered, fist-bumping Robin.

"I already rescued her," Red Arrow said, and Lilith narrowed her eyes at the poorly concealed pride in his voice. "Only one problem," he admitted. "The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon." He held something in his hand and clicked it. Above his fist appeared images of the said project.

"Doc calls it the Fog," Red Arrow continued, "comprised of millions of microscopic robots: nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path–-concrete, steel–-" He paused. "Flesh, bone." Lilith shuddered at the thought. "But its true purpose isn't mere destruction," Red Arrow said. "It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, and cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," Artemis concluded with a sigh, sounding bored, or...bitter? "Yeah, sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know _anything_ about the Shadows," Wally said, looking unimpressed. Artemis glanced at Wally with a knowing smirk and Wally exclaimed, "Who are you?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert," Red Arrow cut in.

"But if the Shadow's know she can do that..." Robin trailed off.

"They'll target her," Red Arrow finished. "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow demanded.

"She's safe enough for now," Red Arrow responded defensively.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow said desperately.

"You and I?" Red Arrow said in disbelief. "Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Green Arrow stepped forward, but Batman put a hand on his shoulder. "You brought this on the Team," he sighed, not looking at his former partner. "It's their mission, which means it's hers now too."

Red Arrow scoffed. "Then my job's done." He walked stiffly to the transporters.

"Recognized: Speedy–-"

"That's _Red Arrow_ , B-0-7," he said sharply. "Update." The transporter whirled to life, and Lilith watched as he disappeared.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor  
Sunday, August 8, 2010  
2159 EDT**

That night, the Team traveled to the school in Miss Martian's Bio-Ship. Lilith sat at the front and didn't partake in the little conversation that floated around the ship, and it wasn't until Miss Martian gently tapped her shoulder that Lilith realized they had landed. Superboy stayed outside with Miss Martian and the Bio-Ship in camouflage mode, and the others quickly filed in.

 _"Everyone online?"_ came Miss Martian's voice.

 _"Ugh,"_ Artemis thought. " _This is weird."_

 _"And distracting,"_ Dr. Roquette snapped. " _Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough_ ," she thought, her voice rising. " _Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?!"_

 _"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_ Kid Flash asked from his spot by the windows with Robin, sounding annoyed.

 _"Pot, kettle,"_ Artemis shrugged, holding her hands out like a scale. " _Have you met?"_

 _"Hey, hey! I do_ not _need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team,"_ Kid Flash threw at her.

 _"That is_ so _not on me!"_ Artemis exclaimed with a glare, jumping off her perch on the table and pointing a finger at Kid Flash.

 _"Roy chose to go solo,"_ Lilith reminded Kid Flash with a raised eyebrow. " _You really can't blame Artemis."_

 _"Fate of the world at stake!"_ Dr. Roquette reminded with a glare.

 _"She started it,"_ was Kid Flash's juvenile response.

 _"Real mature,"_ Lilith said with an eye roll. Kid Flash scowled at her and stuck his tongue out at her. She raised an eyebrow. " _Not helping your argument,"_ she pointed out.

 _"How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?"_ Artemis suggested, already walking toward the door.

 _"Good idea,"_ Aqualad said, though the emphasis in his tone made Lilith believe he would have eventually suggested it.

Once the door closed behind Artemis, Robin turned to Kid Flash. " _You might cut her some slack,"_ he said. " _It was her arrow saved your butt against Amazo_ ," he added with a smirk.

 _"What?"_ Kid Flash floundered. " _No, that was Speedy's–-I mean, Red Arrow's–-arrow, right?"_ he asked.

 _"No-ot so much_ ," Robin snickered.

 _"Why do you think he calls himself Red Arrow?"_ Lilith prompted.

 _"Because there's already a Green Arrow?"_ Kid Flash guessed.

Lilith sighed and shook her head. _Sure,_ bocah. (1)

 _"Bocah?"_ Kid Flash asked, glancing at Robin, who merely shrugged. " _Whatever. Still not giving her the satisfaction,"_ Kid Flash grumbled.

 _"You know, I can still hear you_ ," Artemis thought loudly, sounding exasperated.

"Ahh!" Kid Flash groaned out loud.

At the computer, Dr. Roquette pinched the bridge of her nose. " _I couldn't get the Justice League,"_ she huffed.

 _"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon,"_ Aqualad said, walking to stand behind the doctor. " _Can you track it?"_

 _"My utility Fog is not a weapon,"_ Dr. Roquette defended immediately, turning in her chair to glare at Aqualad. " _It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online."_ Lilith noticed her voice was rising slightly in hysteria. Dr. Roquette turned back to the computer and continued the click away angrily at the keyboard. " _Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate Me' written in neon,"_ she grumbled, sounding defeated.

Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder. " _We will protect you_ ," he promised.

After a moment's hesitation, Dr. Roquette tapped a button and an image of the globe appeared on the screen. " _Track the Fog now_ ," she declared.

Lilith moved so she could peer at the screen. " _It's in Philadelphia,"_ she read.

 _"It may not stay there,"_ Aqualad warned. " _And now that Roquette has appeared on the grid, keep your eyes peeled."_

 _"Roger,"_ Lilith confirmed, returning to her spot at the window.

 _"What?"_ Kid Flash asked.

Lilith rolled her eyes. " _Forget it,"_ she sighed.

 _"Like you want us to forget when you say things in different languages?"_ Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _"Not the time or place,"_ Aqualad scolded, glaring at them. " _Stay focused."_

 _"Mmm...that boy,"_ Lilith suddenly heard Artemis practically purr.

 _"Yeah, like that,"_ Lilith smirked.

 _"He can hear you,"_ Miss Martian snapped. " _We can_ all _hear you_ _."_

 _"Oh, I know,"_ Artemis replied smoothly.

 _Oh boy,_ Lilith thought to herself. _This is going to get interesting._

Aqualad sighed. " _Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog,"_ he said. " _Reconfigure the Bio-Ship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue."_

Lilith watched as Robin dashed from the room. A moment later, Miss Martina said, " _Ready_."

"I think I'll take up patrol," Lilith said lowly to Aqualad as she passed him.

 _"You embarrassed Superboy_ ," Miss Martian snapped, and Lilith could practically feel her glaring at Artemis through the telepathic link.

"That's probably for the best," Aqualad agreed quietly. Lilith nodded and moved out. She knew Miss Martian and Artemis were at the front (bad move, in Lilith's opinion), so she decided to take the roof.

 _"Didn't hear him say that,"_ Artemis responded coolly.

 _"Must you challenge everyone?"_ Miss Martian asked, sounding exasperated.

 _"Where I come from, that's how you survive,"_ Artemis responded, sounding on the defense.

 _"Guys, focus!"_ Lilith snapped; she had just seen two shadows flip gracefully over the fence lining the school property, one after the other. " _I saw something right behind you_."

 _"Lilith is right,"_ Aqualad spoke up. " _If we are to keep our promise to Dr. Roquette and keep her safe, we must be vigilant."_

 _"I'm going in,"_ Lilith informed. She dropped to the ground and entered through the back door. Before she got very far, a figure dropped in front of her.

"I told Cheshire you'd be the clever one."

Lilith's eyes widened. "Black Panther," she whispered. "What are you doing, working for the Shadows?" she asked. "I didn't think He would let you on such a long leash."

The Black Panther laughed. "We're expanding, dear," she said. "A lot's changed since the last time you were at the Academy. Let's see if your years in the real world have softened you any."

Lilith ducked the Black Panther's first swipe and moved around to her back while she was still forward. Lilith pulled out her kunais and stopped Black Panther's next swing from slicing her cheek.

"I see you've picked up a few moves," Black Panther said, sounding almost bitter. "But I've been training longer than you, and harder than you."

"Let's see if it pays off," Lilith challenged, taking a step back to avoid Black Panther's next punch.

 _"M'gann, Kid, Artemis, Lilith,"_ Aqualad's voice suddenly called. " _We are under attack in the computer lab."_

 _"On our way,"_ Artemis immediately responded.

 _"Speak for yourself!"_ Lilith managed to think. " _I've encountered one of them."_

 _"Will you be alright by yourself?"_ Aqualad asked, worried.

Lilith smirked and Black Panther growled at the sight. " _Oh, I think I'll be just fine."_

Black Panther continued her relentless attack on Lilith, who stuck to the defense and continued backing down the hall, where she knew the computer lab was.

"Fight back!" Black Panther screeched. "Have you forgotten everything you were ever taught?!"

"No," Lilith said lightly, easily ducking another swipe of Black Panther's clawed gloves. "I just learned a new style of fighting."

"Fighting like a coward?" Black Panther seethed.

"Hmm, this gig's getting interesting." The new voice came from within the room behind Lilith and she knew she was in the right spot. She backed into one doorway, still blocking Black Panther's shots as the sound of arrows whizzing through the air and then getting sliced down reached her ears.

From the door on the other side of the room, Kid Flash and Miss Martian appeared and Lilith dodged one last hit from Black Panther before the black-clad agent stopped her assault.

"Maybe a little too interesting," the voice said. "Panther, let's go!" Black Panther turned on her heel and dashed away. Lilith started after her when something came barreling past her, knocking her to the ground. When she got up, her vision was completely obscured by the thick, dark smoke that had accumulated in the room. She turned in time to see Kid Flash run into Artemis, and for a split second, they stared at each other in horror before Kid Flash came to his senses and pushed himself away.

Lilith smirked. "So when am I getting the wedding invite?"

"Ha, ha," Kid Flash deadpanned. He turned to the spot Cheshire (Lilith assumed Cheshire was the one in the room; it was the name Black Panther had mentioned) and huffed. "Gone," he declared.

"She's getting away!" Dr. Roquette exclaimed, glaring around the room. "You're letting her get away!" she yelled.

"This is all your fault!" Kid Flash accused, turning to Artemis. "You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!"

Kid Flash and Artemis were pulled from their glaring contest when Miss Martian stepped forward. "That's not really fair," she said hesitantly. "I was outside, too, and so was Lilith."

"Outside being distracted by her!" Kid Flash exclaimed wildly. "Besides, I can't be mad at you," he added, glancing over his shoulder at Miss Martian. " _You gave me mouth-to-mouth_."

 _"We heard that!"_ Lilith snapped, along with everyone else.

"Dang it!" Kid Flash said out loud.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle," Miss Martian comforted Artemis as she took a step closer and placed a hand on the archer's shoulder. "And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

"Focus, everyone," Aqualad commanded.

Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose. " _Nếu nó chỉ là dễ dàng_ ," she muttered to herself. She missed the sharp look she received from Artemis. (2)

"The Shadows will be back," Aqualad finished. He tilted his head and Lilith figured Robin had made contact. After a moment, Aqualad said, "Rescan for that Fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor."

"Lilith, who was the person you were fighting?" Artemis demanded. "I've never seen her before."

"Lucky for you, I have," Lilith said evenly. "I know how she thinks, how she'll plan her next attack. And I'm probably the only one here with even the slightest chance to beat her."

"How do you know her?" Artemis asked, sounding wary.

Lilith looked Artemis square in the eye. "From my past," she said.

There was a beat of silence before Miss Martian asked, "Where should we go?"

"I know a place that might work," Lilith spoke up. "What?" she asked, taking in everyone's surprised looks. "I visit places."

"You said you knew how your opponent thinks," Aqualad said. Lilith nodded. "Do you know what her next move might be, then?"

"She'll have backup," Lilith said. "I get the feeling that Cheshire was only the pre-show. Once they regroup, they'll begin searching for the doctor again."

"So we need a diversion," Aqualad suggested.

Lilith nodded. "And there are two places that might work."

"Alright," Aqualad said. "Then here is what we will do: Lilith, you will guard the real Dr. Roquette."

"Wait, wait," Dr. Roquette stuttered. "'Real?'"

"Kid Flash and Artemis will guard Miss Martian, disguised as Dr. Roquette," Aqualad continued. Miss Martian immediately shifted, and there were two Dr. Roquettes. "I will create the diversion, draw their attention to you three, and then make my way to you."

Kid Flash and Artemis grumbled when they heard they would be together, but they were silenced by a sharp look from Aqualad. "Are we clear?" he asked rhetorically. When everyone nodded, he said, "Good. Let's move out."

Lilith gave the names of the two places close by with computers, and Aqualad gestured for Lilith to take the lead. They stopped at the first place and Lilith quickly picked the lock. Kid Flash, Artemis, and the fake Dr. Roquette filed in and Lilith shut the door behind them.

She turned to Aqualad. "How long before they kill each other?" she asked dryly.

Aqualad gave a wry smile. "Let's keep moving."

Once Lilith and the real Dr. Roquette were safely tucked away, Aqualad went back outside. A few moments later, Lilith heard Aqualad say, " _Stop it, both of you."_

 _"What?"_ Kid Flash and Artemis demanded at the same time.

 _"I can_ hear _you glaring_ ," Aqualad responded bluntly before moving behind a tree.

From her position, Lilith could just barely make out Aqualad's form. She knew he was saying something, because a moment later, red webbing came down on his head.

 _"They took the bait,"_ Lilith informed. " _Stay on alert, and_ do not _make me ask Black Canary for extra training. Against me!"_ She could practically feel Kid Flash wince and she smirked triumphantly.

 _"What is she talking about?"_ Artemis asked.

 _"You don't wanna know_ ," Kid Flash grumbled.

 _"Cheshire and Black Panther are back,"_ Lilith informed, snapping back to mission-mode. " _They have two others with them."_ She watched as Aqualad was tossed into the side of a van and she winced as the sound reached her ears.

 _"They are heading your way, Miss Martian_ ," Aqualad warned.

A moment later, Artemis called, " _They're here."_

 _"Is Black Panther with them?"_ Lilith asked.

 _"No,"_ Kid Flash responded with a grunt.

Lilith cursed. " _Not good,"_ she said. " _Keep an eye out for her."_

After a few moments of tense silence, Miss Martian said, " _Cheshire is searching for the real Dr. Roquette now and Artemis is in pursuit."_

 _"Got it,"_ Lilith responded. The sound of a floorboard creaking caused Lilith to whirl around, her gun aimed at the source of the noise. Aqualad stepped out of the shadows and Lilith sighed in relief.

"If Cheshire is searching for Dr. Roquette, I bet you she'll bring Black Panther as backup," Lilith said as she stood back-to-back with Aqualad.

"I've almost got it," Dr. Roquette said, sounding relieved.

Lilith shifted her weight from foot to foot, feeling antsy now that she had to wait. A loud thump on the roof alerted her of a presence. "We have company," Aqualad said loudly and Lilith heard a touch of anxiousness in his voice.

"Uploading now," Dr. Roquette informed with a sigh. "And by the way," she added, turning to glare at Aqualad and Lilith, "you said you'd protect me!"

"We have," Lilith snapped, her patients wearing thin. "You're not dead yet, are you?"

No sooner had Lilith said that then another sound caught her ear. She raised her gun steady again and said, "Step into the light. _Now._ "

Black Panther giggled and stepped forward, her hands held in the air. "You have _no_ idea how ironic that statement is, cub."

Lilith eye's narrowed and she slipped the gun into its holster before arming herself with two kunais. Black Panther took that as a go-ahead and leapt toward her.

Lilith met her halfway. Right before they made contact, she rolled between Black Panther's legs and came up behind her. Black Panther whirled around quickly and attacked again, Lilith going back on the defense. As the two battled, Lilith was careful to keep Black Panther away from Dr. Roquette and Aqualad.

As Lilith was turning so her back was to a wall, she caught sight of Aqualad fall to the floor.

"There," Cheshire said, sounding like she was proving a child wrong, "limit tested."

"Aqualad!" Lilith exclaimed in alarm. She let her guard down and Black Panther took the opening. Lilith gasped when she felt Black Panther's claws rip into her arm and she stumbled back in surprise.

Black Panther was on her in a heartbeat. She grabbed Lilith by the neck and shoved her against the wall. "See?" Black Panther hissed triumphantly in Lilith's face. "Your years out here _have_ made you soft." Lilith's vision started to swim as Black Panther tightened her grip around her throat.

She vaguely heard Cheshire drawl something to Dr. Roquette before snapping, "Panther, we're done here." Lilith gasped and fell to her knees. She looked up weakly to see the two dash out.

Unsteadily, Lilith got to her feet and managed her way over to Aqualad, who was just stirring. She helped him roll onto his back and then sit up.

"Roquette..." Aqualad said vaguely.

"She's safe," Lilith said, gesturing behind her to the doctor.

"And the Shadows?" Aqualad asked, his voice getting stronger.

Lilith sighed. "Got away."

"It is not your fault," Aqualad comforted. "Wait," he said, reaching up and grasping Lilith's arm. "You're hurt."

Lilith glanced at her left upper arm and saw the four bloody slashes. "Oh, right," she said. "It's nothing." At Aqualad's skeptical glance, she gave him a small smile. "Really, I'm okay."

For a moment they stared at each other. Lilith quickly glanced away and gently extracted her arm from Aqualad's gasp. "Uh, let's get outside. The others are probably ready." Aqualad nodded. He took a step and pitched forward. "Whoa!" Lilith said, reaching out to steady him. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held onto his wrist. "Come on," she said.

When they got outside, Lilith saw Artemis standing on the sidewalk. "Artemis," Aqualad said, "where's the assassin?"

"She, uh...She got away," Artemis finally voiced as Kid Flash appeared.

"Oh, from you?" he asked sarcastically. Artemis turned away from him. "Oh, big surprise. Notice, we got ours." Miss Martian floated down, levitating the two Shadows, who were tied up and unconscious.

"Hey, Kid," Lilith called, hoping to distract him. When he glanced her way, she gently nudged Cheshire's grinning mask, which lay on the ground beside her.

"Cool," Kid Flash said, bending down to pick it up. "Souvenir."

"Her mask?" Aqualad stepped forward and started to pull the darts from his chest. "Did you see her–-her face?" he asked with a wince.

"It was dark," Artemis defended immediately, turning her back to everyone.

"It is fine," Aqualad assured. "Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you." Artemis turned to face them again. "Welcome to the Team."

Artemis managed a small smile and Lilith, Aqualad, and Miss Martian approached her.

"I've always wanted a sister, and now I have two," Miss Martian said as Aqualad held his hand out for Artemis to shake. "Here on Earth, I mean," she clarified. "I have twelve, back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know," Artemis said, and Lilith had to admit she had a good poker face. But something in her tone gave her away, and Lilith tilted her head to the side. "But thanks," she added with another slight smile.

Miss Martian elbowed Kid Flash in the ribs. "Ow," he said, sounding more like he was just making a point and not actually hurt in any way. "Yeah," he said finally in the same tone. "Welcome."

Lilith rolled her eyes as he and Artemis shook hands. "Pardon Kid Manners," she said. "The rest of us are glad to have you, making his feelings on the subject insignificant."

Miss Martian giggled while Artemis smirked and Kid Flash muttered, "Ouch."

"Come on," Lilith said, looping her arm through Artemis's. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Friday, August 13, 2010  
2137 EDT**

Naomi was pulled from her thoughts when her phone began to ring. "Bruce, what is it?" she asked, confused and worried; he had never called her this late before.

"Nothing to worry about," Bruce said, though Naomi wasn't completely convinced. "But I need you to come to the Batcave as soon as possible."

"I'll zeta now," she said. She hung up and tucked the charm into her shirt before grabbing a jacket–-it was always cool in the Batcave–-and calling out, "Bruce called! Be back in a bit!" She hurried to the shed and once in the garage, went to the zeta-tube.

When she appeared in the Batcave, she pushed the sunglasses up her nose and walked over to Bruce. "What's wrong?"

"I think I found our Black Panther," Bruce said, tapping a key on the Batcomputer. Several stills appeared, showing the Black Panther in various parts of town.

Naomi shifted uncomfortably and Bruce glanced back at her. "I saw her," she said eventually.

"When?" Bruce asked, straightening and looking at her in concern.

"During the mission protecting Roquette," Naomi muttered.

Bruce sighed and approached Naomi. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I know you've always been worried about being taken back. And I can only imagine the worry has multiplied exponentially since this Black Panther came up. But trust me." He pulled Naomi's sunglasses down so they were perched at the end of her nose and then looked at her intently. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Naomi sniffled and blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears that had welled in her eyes from falling. She quickly pushed the sunglasses up her nose again and then hugged Bruce tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Of course," he said quietly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **So, I hope my little paragraph at the beginning explained the reasons I had Morgan find out. If you still have questions, feel free to ask!**

 **(1): Kid; Indonesian**

 **(2): If it was only that easy; Vietnamese**


	12. Denial

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Aghhh, another late update! So sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, there are extra scenes at the end of the chapter, so even if you've read this before, definitely read!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Thursday, August 9, 2010  
1939 EDT**

"Initiate–-Combat Training. 3, 2,1..."

Lily stood on the outside of the ring with M'gann, Artemis, and Wally to watch Kaldur and Superoby spar.

They ran at each other, Superboy taking the first swing which Kaldur easily ducked. Kaldur jabbed upward toward Superboy's unprotected jaw, but Superboy quickly knocked Kaldur's hand out of the way. A second jab was sent toward Superboy, but he backed away as Kaldur turned on his foot to do a sweeping kick at Superboy's head. Superboy ducked and lunged at Kaldur, who back-flipped away.

Lily's gaze was torn from the two boys when she heard Artemis say, "Kaldur's, uh, nice, don't you think?" she prompted, glancing at M'gann. "Handsome, commanding. You should _totally_ ask him out," she said, facing M'gann and crossing her arms.

"He's like a big brother to me," M'gann responded easily, not picking up Artemis's suggestive tone. "But you know who would make _the cutest_ couple? You and Wally," she said in a sing-song voice.

All three girls glanced at the boy in question in time to see him take a monster bite out of his burrito. "You're so full of passion, and he's so full of, uh–-of..."

" _It_?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow. The girls laughed.

"Say, Lily," Artemis said. "Why do you and Robin always cover your eyes?" she inquired, gesturing to Lily's black aviator sunglasses.

"Batman insists Robin keeps his identity a secret," Lily explained. "As for me...well, it's how I've lived my whole life."

"Lily?" Artemis asked, and Lily understood she was asking about the name.

"It's not a birth name, or even an alias," she said. "It's just short for 'Lilith.'"

"It must be a tough way to live," Artemis said thoughtfully.

Lily shrugged. "It keeps the baddies from discovering my true identity, and thus protects all the civilians I'm around daily." She paused. "And besides, when you've been doing this for as long as I have, it doesn't seem like much of a hassle."

Lily looked up in time to see Superboy and Kaldur lock arms around each other. Superboy kicked Kaldur's heel and lifted him up and over his head. Kaldur landed with a _thump_ and the automated voice said, "Fail–-Aqualad."

Superboy straightened and wiped his hands together. "Black Canary taught me that," he said with a please smile.

"I'm glad you've come around," Lily said with a smile, stepping into the ring. "It's really helped you." Superboy gave Lily a small smile and then held out a hand for Kaldur as Red Tornado came down from the ceiling.

He started walking away from them when Wally rushed over and said, "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado reminded.

"Yeah, well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham, but _you're_ heading somewhere, right?" Wally said. "Hot date or a–-a _misión_."

"If we _can_ be of help," Kaldur said, trying to make up for Wally's lack of tact.

Red Tornado turned and pulled up the keyboard. An image appeared of an older gentleman dressed smartly in a dark three-piece suit with a dark brown cane with a golden head. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend," Red Tornado said. "He is one-hundred-and-six-years-old–-"

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety," Lily heard Wally whisper behind his hand to Artemis.

"–-and he has been missing for twenty-three days," Red Tornado continued. "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor of your mentors' Justice League." The image of Kent pixilated until it showed a gold-helmed man wearing a dark blue bodysuit with a thick collar and belt, boots, gloves, and a cape, all of which were gold.

"Of course," Kaldur said, stepping forward. "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme."

"He was Doctor Fate," Lily said, gazing at the picture.

Behind her, Wally scoffed. "More like Doctor _Fake_." Lily glanced at him. "Guy knows a little advanced science and 'Dumbledore's' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"At least you're reading good books," Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, are you knocking _Harry Potter_?" Wally asked.

"No," Lily responded evenly, turning to face the front again. "But I think you are."

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts," Red Tornado said, turning to the Team. "But he is caretaker of the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's Mystic Might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars," M'gann spoke up in awe. "I would be honored to help find him."

Instantly, Wally's hand shot up. "Me too!" he exclaimed. "So-o honored, I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

"Oh, really?" Lily muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at Wally. She glanced back at Artemis, who just shook her head.

"Take this," Red Tornado said, holding up a golden key. "It is the key to the Tower of Fate." Kaldur stepped up and took it.

"What are the chances we both _so_ admire the mystic arts?" Wally asked in a _wow-what-a-strange-coinkydink_ tone, glancing at M'gann.

"Let's go," Kaldur said firmly.

* * *

 **Salem  
Thursday, August 19, 2010  
2021 EDT**

Once they were in the air and in camouflage mode, Artemis said, " _So,_ Wally, when did you first realize your _honest affinity_ for sorcery?"

"Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash," he said, putting his hands behind his head and looking back at M'gann, "I _seriously_ considered becoming a wizard myself."

Artemis's eyes rolled back as Lily snorted and muttered darkly to herself, "Yeah, and I _seriously_ considered becoming queen of all the angels."

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but–-" M'gann started.

"Nothing's there," Superboy finished, looking out the window.

Lily looked down and saw he was right. To their left were old buildings that looked to be abandoned, and tot he right was an empty field.

"Take us down," Kaldur directed. Lily's eyes snapped up, and she saw a mangy-looking orange and white cat with strange black markings on its face. Lily narrowed her eyes; there was something about this cat...Its strange red eyes narrowed as the Team landed, and Lily watched as it turned and ran away.

"Lily, come on," Artemis said, and Lily quickly stood and followed the others off the ship.

They walked to the field, and they began walking the entire span of it, trying to vain to find the Tower.

"Nothing," Wally grumbled, running up to Artemis and Lily. "This isn't simple camouflage," he pondered.

"So, what do you think?" Artemis asked. "Adaptive micro-optic-electronics combined with phase shifting?" she challenged.

"Absolutely..." Wally started, sounding impressed. "...not," he quickly finished as M'gann approached them. "Cleary, mystic powers are at work here."

"First time you said something right tonight," Lily smirked. A strange static started in her head again, and she glanced over her shoulder but saw nothing. She frowned but turned back to the others.

"A test of faith," Kaldur muttered. Lily looked at him and saw him looking at the key. "Stand behind me," he said, walking in front of them. Lily watched him walk forward and insert the key in midair. The key disappeared, and the sound of a lock clicking echoed. Suddenly, the Tower of Fate appeared before them, and Lily had to crane her neck to see the top. There were no windows and no decorations. She looked behind her and saw the shared look of shock on Artemis and Wally's faces, M'gann's cool interest, and Superboy's usual pinched eyebrows. Kaldur pushed the door opened, and the Team followed after him.

"Wait, the key!" Lily exclaimed as she door slammed shut behind them. The Team whirled around, but the door had vanished.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked nervously.

An image appeared before them, and Lily saw a holograph of Kent Nelson. "Greetings," it said. "You have entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Lily watched Wally glance at M'gann and she lunged forward to clap her hand over his mouth, but it was too late. "We are true believers," Wally said loudly, stepping forward and spreading his arms wide as if to preach to an audience, "here to find Doctor Fate."

Kent's holograph raised its eyebrows slightly in a _Is-this-kid-kidding?_ way, and Lily wanted to strangle Wally. The hologram disappeared, and Wally's face fell.

For a moment, nothing happened, and Lily dared to let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the floor began to shake beneath them, and with a deafening crack, the floorboards beneath their feet collapsed, taking them into a lava-filled pit.

Instantly, Lily's hand flew to her grapple gun, which was tucked into the waistband of her jeans, and she quickly turned and shot. She felt it hold on, and she braced her feet against the side of the pit, slowing her descent. Below her, she saw Artemis pull out a mini-crossbow and grab Kaldur as he fell past her. M'gann grabbed Wally, and Superboy clawed at the rocks with his bare hands. Lily heard him yell in pain as his feet slipped into the lava, and he quickly pulled up his legs. Lily began to lower herself so she was even with Artemis.

"Those were my favorite boots," she heard Superboy growl. "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"Having trouble...maintaining altitude," M'gann panted, and Lily saw that she seemed to momentarily fall before haltingly catching herself. "I'm so hot," she said, wiping the sweat that had quickly gathered on her face.

"You certainly are," Wally flirted.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled from beside Lily, glaring at him from over her shoulder.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death!" Wally shouted back. "I'm entitled to speak my mind!"

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat," Kaldur said, sounding faint. "We must climb out quickly."

"Hello, Megan," M'gann said, feet above the lava. "We never truly answered the question."

"Great deduction!" Lily yelled. "Does anyone _know_ the answer?"

"Red Tornado sent us," M'gann called out, "to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!"

Instantly, a floor slid over the lava and the temperature seemed to drop a couple dozen degrees. Superboy dropped to the floor and M'gann collapsed, pulling Wally with her. Artemis and Lily slowly lowered themselves to the ground, and Lily released the grapple, which came reeling back in place.

"This platform," Kaldur said in surprise. "It should be red-hot, but it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry, Megalicious," Wally said breathlessly, slinging an around around M'gann's shoulders. "I got you."

"Yeah," Lily scoffed. " _You_ wee the one saving her from the lava."

"Enough!" Artemis yelled at Wally. She stepped forward and shoved him hard in the chest. "Your little _impress-M'gann-at-all-costs_ game nearly got us all barbecued!"

"When did this become _my_ fault?" Wally demanded.

"When you _lied_ to that, whatever it was, and called yourself a _true believer_ ," Artemis snapped.

"Wally, you don't believe?" M'gann asked, sounding like it was the first time she had discovered someone had lied to her face, which Lily supposed was entirely possible when everyone on Mars communicated telepathically.

Wally looked from Artemis to M'gann. "Fine, fine!" he exclaimed. "I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load!" he said, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor like a child defending his actions to an accusing adult.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis," Kaldur said, still kneeling on the floor. He looked up. "The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water-bearers."

"Dude, you ever hear of _bioelectricity_?" Wally asked. "Hey, in primitive cultures, _fire_ was once considered magical too!" he declared sarcastically. "Today, it's all just a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty closed-minded for a guy who can break the sound barriers in his sneakers," Artemis accused.

"That's _science_ ," Wally defended. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am! _Everything_ can be explained by _science._ "

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Lily asked innocently, standing by Kaldur with her boot tapping the door handle that had appeared on the floor. She leaned down and grasped it.

"Wait!" Wally exclaimed. "The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

"Oh, really?" Lily smirked. She raised an eyebrow and lifted the door. A gust of air hit them, and white flakes drifted into the chamber.

"It's snow," M'gann said in surprise, raising her hand and waving it around the snow flakes.

"Do you _ever_ get tired of being wrong?" Artemis goaded.

As Lily jumped down through the door, she felt gravity shift so that by the time her body was through, she was landing on her feet, looking at the others like she was looking through a window. Wally was the last one through, and once he was on his feet, the opening glowed before vanishing.

"Well?" Artemis asked, looking pointedly at Wally.

"Ever hear of String Theory?" he said immediately. "We're in a pocket dimension," he explained.

"Ahh!" Artemis yelled in frustation, glaring at him.

M'gann turned and said, "What's that?" Floating in front of them was the cane Lily had seen in Red Tornado's image of Kent Nelson.

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," Wally suggested sarcastically as Artemis approached it.

"I don't think you're far from the truth," Lily shrugged.

Wally and Artemis reached out at the same time and their hands closed around the cane, each exclaiming, "I got it!" as they did.

"Why don't you let Wally take it, Artemis," Lily said, raising an eyebrow. "After all, he is a _true believer_."

Suddenly, the cane started glowing.

"Ah, I can't let go," they said again. The cane started ti rise, taking the pair with it, and in a flash, they were gone.

Lily stared wide-eyed with the others, who were looking at her in equal shock.

"We better try to find a way out," Kaldur said eventually. With no better idea, they started walking.

"I don't understand Wally," M'gann said as they walked aimlessly through the snow. "It's almost like he _needs_ to believe the impossible _can't_ happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend," Kaldur explained. "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control."

Ahead of them, Lily heard a snap and a crack, and when she glanced up, she saw a door. She glanced at the others and they hurried through it.

Superboy went first and then Kaldur, which turned out to be a good thing: as Lily stepped through, she felt her body being tugged straight down, and she landed with a _thud_ on top of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she groaned as she rolled off them stiffly. Above them, M'gann slowly floated down.

"Friends of yours?"

Lily glanced up and saw Kent Nelson and Wally looking at them.

"Look out!" she suddenly exclaimed and she lunged forward to knock both of them down. Above their heads whizzed a bolt of electricity, and Lily glanced up.

"Friends of _yours_?" Wally asked, looking at a man with a white button-up that wasn't buttoned up at all and a boy in a dark suit with the same cat Lily had seen outside in the field. The three scrambled to their feet as the man pointed his stick at them again, and the others dodged out of the way.

Mr. Nelson stood and rapped on a giant gold bell with his cane. It ran out crisply and began to glow. He stepped through it easily and Wally followed him, both disappearing from sight. Lily watched as the boy flew through before the bell stopped glowing.

"Now what?" Lily exclaimed as she dodged another bolt.

"We take out Abra Kadabra!" Artemis called.

Lily paused. "Really," she said, straight-faced. "That's his name?"

"We can discuss how ridiculous his name is after he's unconscious!" Superboy yelled, knocking Lily down to avoid another blast.

"Thanks," Lily said breathlessly, glancing around for the magician. Superboy didn't respond, just launched himself at Abra Kadabra. He dodged out of the way, causing Superboy to barrel past him.

Once Superboy was on his feet, Abra Kadabra pointed his stick at him and an electric net forced Superboy to his hands and knees. Kaldur rushed toward the magician, but was met with the same result.

Lily and Artemis started shooting at him, but Abra Kadabra glanced at Artemis and she collapsed with a yell of pain. Lily ducked out of the way as he turned to her, but he easily followed her and quickly had her trapped.

Lily found as long as she stayed still, the net merely caused a prickling sensation all over her body. But as she moved to stand, the prickling intensified to stabbing. She fell to the floor again, and above her, she heard M'gann yell out, and Lily knew she had been trapped too.

Glancing around, Lily saw everyone had been trapped. She gritted her teeth and called, "You think this can hold me?"

"I can see it doing a rather good job now," Abra Kadabra responded, sounding bored.

Lily grunted and screwed her eyes shut in concentration. _Breath_ , she told herself. _Fade it out. Distance yourself_. Slowly, she opened her eyes and started to rise.

Abra Kadabra laughed. "I know what you are trying to do, and while your mind may not feel the pain, your body certainly does, and everyone has their limits."

Lily made it to her knees before her mental block shattered, and she screamed as all the pain came rushing back. She collapsed, and the world faded.

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Friday, August 20, 2010  
0400 EDT**

"Batman said he will stop by with Robin for a debrief," Red Tornado informed the Team once they had exited the Bio-Ship.

"How do you think he'll take it when we tell him one of us is still unconscious?" Wally muttered to Artemis, and both glanced back at Kaldur, who was just setting Lily down on one of the couches in front of the large televisions.

They arrived in the mission room just as the zeta tube announced, "Recognized: Robin, B-0-2; Batman, 0-2."

"Guess we'll find out," Artemis said slowly.

"Well?" Batman asked, standing in front of them.

Kaldur stepped forward. "The Helmet is safe and out of Klarion's hands. It is currently in our possession."

"And your team?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of a missing body.

The Team glanced at each other. "Abra Kadabra trapped us in these energy nets and I guess Lily tried to escape but too much electricity went through her or something and now she's unconscious and we can't wake her up but she's alive and breathing," M'gann said finally in a rush.

"Where is she now?" Batman demanded.

"I put her in front of the television," Kaldur said. "Her room would not let anyone in."

Batman left with a swish of his cape and Robin stalked up to the Team. "I'm gone one day and someone gets hurt?"

"Hey, the outcome would've been the same even if you had been there," Wally snapped. "Don't get angry at us, be angry at Lily for thinking she could escape those net thingies."

"You weren't even with us," Artemis said, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't know anything."

"Well, did _you_ see what happened?"

"I recall Abra saying something about knowing what she was trying to do," Kaldur said slowly. "And that her mind may not feel the pain, but her body still did. She screamed and that must have been when she became unconscious."

"What does that even mean?" Wally exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Robin tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I've read about people who can block pain," he said slowly. "They train to lock down the part of their brain that recognizes and perceives pain, and it allows them to carry on without stopping. But it's extremely difficult to master, and even then, it's not fool-proof."

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked.

"When they release their mind from that numb state, their brain reads the signals their nerves had been trying to send them." They whirled around and saw Lily limping toward them. "In the end, the pain is always worse than if they had felt the pain in the first place."

"And the pain was too much for you," Kaldur summarized.

"Lily!" M'gann exclaimed. "I was so worried!"

Lily gave her a small grimace. "I'm fine," she assured as M'gann gingerly wrapped her arms around her.

"I was going to miss my twin," Artemis joked weakly. "You were the only one who understood my Batwatch reference." Lily gave a small laugh and Artemis hugged her too.

"Lily, you'd better get to bed," Batman said from behind her. "I will notify your parents you are staying the night and possibly tomorrow."

Lily nodded. "Thanks," she said. Batman tipped her head in acknowledgement before turning and disappearing in the tubes. Lily turned to the Team. "I'll see you later," she said before turning walking down the hall.

She stopped when she felt a hand hesitantly touch her elbow. Lily turned around and saw Robin staring at his boots.

"I, uh, would have been sad if anything had happened to you," he said finally.

Lily reached forward and put her hand on his shoulder. Robin's gaze snapped up and she saw Lily giving him a small smile. "Back at you, Bird Brain."

Robin rolled his eyes but a small smile crossed his lips. "I'll let you sleep," he said. He hesitated, as though unsure if he should say or do anything else, before ducking his head and hurrying back the way he came.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Tuesday, August 24, 2010  
0234 EDT**

Naomi woke to James hovering over her.

"It's happening again, isn't it," Naomi whispered, not really asking. James nodded sadly and Naomi glanced past him to find Lisa and David looking on with heartbroken expressions. Naomi sat up and felt her cheeks; they were damp but drying from tears.

When Naomi had first come to Gotham, she had suffered from what Bruce called "night terrors," during which time Naomi would often scream out and thrash in bed. It had continued for several months after arriving in Gotham, and had eventually gone away.

Naomi sighed and glanced at her adoptive parents. "I'm fine," she assured with a small smile. "I never remember them, right?"

"Of course, dear," Lisa said weakly. "I guess we'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well, sweetheart," David said, walking over and kissing the top of her head before leaving her room with his wife.

"James, you can go," Naomi said.

"Just because I'm going to be in college this fall doesn't mean I can't protect my little sister," James joked. "Now scootch."

Naomi rolled her eyes but moved over in her bed so there was room for James. He crawled in after her and pulled the covers to his chin. He held out a hand over the covers and Naomi put her hand in his.

"Thank you," she said softly, turning to face James.

"Anything for you, kiddo," James responded. "Now get some sleep."

Naomi nodded drowsily, her head against James's shoulder. She eventually drifted off to sleep. James lay awake most of the night, watching over her.

He remembered when he was twelve, how he would wake up in the middle of the night to hear his new sister screaming. He would rush in with his parents to find her thrashing in bed, unable to wake up, trapped in whatever image her mind had conjured. Lisa had looked up the symptoms the next morning and had found what doctors called night terrors.

For the better part for nine months, the Scotts would be woken up at least three times a week to Naomi's screams. Every morning, Lisa would skirt around the topic only to find out that every night, Naomi didn't recall anything from the night before. James remembered the thing that had been the hardest on his mom and dad was the fact that they were unable to do anything to help their new daughter.

And now, it seemed to be back, which was odd, since according to the doctors and websites, it should have stopped when she turned twelve. But James supposed anything was possible when it came to his little sister.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I hope to be more punctual about my updates, but we'll see about that...haha.**


	13. New Girl

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Look at that, on time and everything.**

 **This chapter is a little short, but the middle section/the character that is introduced will become very important.**

 **Definitely give this a read even if you've read Demons again.**

 **Thank you for the comments, favorites, and follows! They really mean a lot.**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Friday, August 27, 2010  
0553 EDT**

The Team appeared near the old warehouse where Batman had told them Clayface would be. Lilith tapped the gun strapped to her left thigh absentmindedly as she followed Artemis out of the zeta-tube.

 _"Everyone online?"_ Aqualad asked. The Team nodded. " _Robin and Lilith, take the roof. Miss Martian and Kid Flash, got to the back. Superboy and I will charge the front."_ Lilith nodded again and she and Robin hurried to the building. Each shot their grapples and then zipped up.

As usual, a large skylight took up the center of the roof. Lilith crept to the edge and peered in From her vantage point, she could see Kid Flash and the vague silhouette of Miss Martian at the back entrance.

Robin quietly pried open one of the panels and when he verified the coast was clear, dropped to the floor before quickly vanishing. Lilith followed after and crouched behind a stack of boxes.

 _"Coast is clear_ ," Robin's voice came, and Lilith heard the muffled sounds of running feet.

The eerie feeling of being watched suddenly settled over Lilith, and she turned in time to see a shadow pass over her before descending completely.

For a horrifying moment, Lilith couldn't breath. It felt like someone had plugged her nose and mouth with clay, and Lilith felt herself start to lose consciousness. Before she closed her eyes, the oppressed feeling lifted and Lilith gasped. She stumbled until her back hit a wall and she looked around, blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

A deep voice chuckled and Lilith immediately reached for her guns. "Clayface," she rasped out.

"You're a clever one," Clayface boomed. "I've already put down Speedy and Martian, and right now, Bird Boy is putting up quite a fight. Ooh, look at that! He's a tough cookie. Let's see how you–-" Clayface cut off when he turned around and saw that Lilith had disappeared.

"Mistake number one," Lilith called from the shadows, her voice appearing everywhere. Clayface craned his neck up and turned on the spot, trying to pinpoint her voice. "You talk too much."

"That's never been a problem before!" Clayface called back. "Now, where did the little black bird fly?"

"Mistake number two." Lilith dropped from the rafters and landed lightly on Clayface's shoulders. "I'm no bird."

Clayface reached up to grab Lilith, but she ducked under his arms and slid down, digging two kunais into his back. Clayface roared in pain and whipped around. Lilith ducked into a roll and then came up running. She saw a patch of light on the floor and headed in that direction.

When she burst through the door, she saw Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Robin on the ground in various stages of unconsciousness. Superboy suddenly came flying from nowhere and he landed with a heavy _thud_.

The smell of wet clay intensified and Lilith dodged out of the way just in time, but didn't see the second arm that came swinging her way. Her back hit a stack of crates and she fell to the floor.

Lilith glanced up in time to see Aqualad go flying into the back wall. She tried to get to her feet, but her arms shook and gave way beneath her.

Clayface laughed and then roared, lifting his arms and changing his hands into spiked hammers when the glass sunroof crashed inward, and Batman came sailing in. He threw two disks, which caused Clayface's arm to explode. Batman landed lightly and leapt back as Clayface went to punch where he had been crouched. Batman reached under his cape and shot a gun that extended two cables that electrocuted Clayface. With a final roar, he melted.

Once the Team was on its feet again, Batman said, "Cave. Now." Everyone hung their heads as they walked out of the warehouse and to the transporter.

"We are in so much trouble..." Kid Flash groaned.

"I am so dead," Robin moaned.

"Keep the noise level down," Lilith whispered, wincing and holding her head. "I feel like my head is going to explode."

Once the Team had appeared, Batman said, "You will all receive a report on your performances. Now, I need to talk to Aqualad." Lilith glanced around and saw everyone looked hesitant as well. "The rest of you, hit the showers and head home."

"Head home?" Superboy said as he turned and walked away. "I _am_ home."

"Don't be so grouchy, Pouty Boy," Lilith laughed weakly, giving him a little shove. Superboy glanced back and managed a small smile.

Lilith started walking forward when she heard Batman say, " _Just_ Aqualad." She glanced back in time to see Aqualad and Robin look at each other, Robin with a _what-are-you-doing-along-with-_ my _-mentor_ look on his face before he turned and followed Lilith.

"Wh–-" he started to say when he noticed Lilith stop once she was out of sight. She quickly put her finger to her lips and tilted her head. "Oh," Robin mouthed, and grinned. He stood next to Lilith as they listened in.

"I am sorry you had to intervene," they heard Aqualad say. "I know the Team performed poorly–-"

"The Team performed adequately," Batman cut in. "The problem," he continued, "was _you_. You're their leader and your head wasn't in the game."

"No, you are..." Aqualad started to say. Then he sighed. "Uh...correct," he mumbled. "Of late, I am not even convinced I _belong_ on the surface world. For so many years it filled my every thought. But now that I am here..." He paused. "My dreams are all Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Batman asked. "Or someone you left behind? You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but not your mind," he said. "Either you're here one hundred percent, or you need to walk away." Lilith and Robin glanced at each other, noticing the sharp tone Batman's voice was taking. "Make a decision, Kaldur. And make it soon." With that, Batman walked away, and Lilith and Robin hurried away.

They froze when they heard Batman say, "Where do you think you're going?" They slowly turned around.

"We didn't mean to–-" Lilith started.

"She started it!" Robin exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. Lilith whipped her head around, her mouth open.

"Agh!" she gasped.

"It does't matter," Batman sighed. "You heard it, and I don't want you telling the rest of the Team."

"Why would we?" Robin asked.

Batman paused. "I don't want the Team thinking they can't trust their leader to lead them sufficiently."

"We'd never think that," Lilith spoke up immediately. "We all think Kaldur is great..." She trailed off when she saw the look Batman was giving her. "...and I suppose, yes, he has seemed distracted lately."

"So for now, speak of this to no one," Batman directed. Robin and Lilith nodded, and Batman walked away.

Lilith headed to the showers when Robin reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking further.

"So, what were you thinking about doing?" he asked. Lilith glanced own at his hand, which still clasped hers, and Robin quickly dropped it. "I-I mean, since, you know, we don't have a mission," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I was going to have a shower and then head home," Lilith said. "Spend some time with the family."

"Oh, of course," Robin said. "Well, see you later, I guess."

"See you," Lilith said before turning and walking away.

"Hey, Lily!" Lilith turned and saw Wally hurrying toward her, his hair still dripping from his recent shower.

"What's up?" she asked, pausing.

"So, we have the rest of the day off..." He trailed off and wagged his eyebrows.

Lilith rolled her eyes and laughed. "You never give up, do you?" she asked rhetorically.

"Not for you, babe," Wally replied with a wink.

"You know you're beating a dead horse, right?" Lilith said, continuing to the showers. "And besides, don't you think it's a little inappropriate to be hitting on two girls when you so clearly like a third?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wally said, and Lilith could tell he was being serious.

"Look, Wally," Lilith said, becoming serious. "I think you're a great person," she started. "But I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Wally responded lightly with a shrug. "I'll see you around."

"Bye, Wally," Lilith said with a little laugh and continued on her way. _Boys,_ she thought.

As Lilith passed the kitchen, she glanced in and saw Superboy sitting in front of the large flat-screen T.V., which wasn't receiving a signal, and M'gann looking at a cookbook in the kitchen.

"Want to help me with breakfast?" M'gann asked as she caught sight of Lilith.

"Sorry, I'm planning on going out once I've de-Clayed," she said apologetically.

"No problem!" M'gann said brightly. "Maybe I can get Superboy to help."

"Good luck," Lilith said, not in an unfriendly way, before waving good-bye and stepping into the now-empty girls' showers.

 _Finally,_ she thought. _Peace and quiet._

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Friday, August 27, 2010  
0734 EDT**

"You're home early," James observed as Naomi walked through the front door. "Or should I say late?"

Naomi rolled her eyes and flopped onto the bar stool across the way from James. "We were taking down Clayface," she explained.

"Since you're up, do you want to grab some breakfast?" James inquired.

"Sure," Naomi said with a shrug. "You chose."

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated in a little hole-in-the-wall breakfast and lunch joint. Seeing as it was so early and the place had just opened, the restaurant was fairly empty. They were seated quickly and given menus.

Breakfast was delicious but uneventful. Until the end.

James, whose chair was in the way of traffic, made to stand when he bumped into a young waitress his age.

"Oh!" she gasped, spilling her tray of drinks on herself and partly on James.

"I am so sorry!" James said quickly, standing and shoving his chair roughly under the table.

"Ouch!" Naomi hissed as the edge of his chair hit her shins. She glared at James, but he didn't seem to notice; he was busy trying–-and failing–-to help the waitress clean up.

"No, please," the waitress chuckled nervously. "I can get this."

"No, I insist," James said. "It was my fault."

They shared a smile and Naomi did a double take. There was something...familiar about her, about the way she moved. And her _eyes_...looked wrong, the color too intense. But then James asked, "Ready to go?" and Naomi shook her head to clear her thoughts before glancing up to find him looking at her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Let's go." When they got into the car, Naomi gazed at James. "So, who was she?"

"A lopsided grin appeared on James's face, and Naomi started; it was a new look for him. "Her names Melanie Bloodworth, and she lived in Blüdhaven. She'll be attending Gotham University this fall, like me, and she's working her over the summer."

"You had a lot to talk about," Naomi commented dryly, looking out the window.

James glanced sidelong at Naomi. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," Naomi assured with a smile. "At least," she added to herself, "not yet."

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Friday, September 3, 2010  
1704 EDT**

Lily appeared at the Cave and followed her nose to the kitchen. The rest of the Team, minus Kaldur, was standing around in their gear, laughing.

"Lily!" M'gann called happily when she caught sight of the dark-haired girl. "You're just in time for cookies!"

"Yum," Lily sighed with a smile. "I was called to the Cave before I could have any dessert. And believe me," she grumbled, "my father's apple pie is something you _never_ want to miss."

"But it's only five," Robin pointed out.

"Is it ever too early for pie?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Amen to that," Wally said, licking his lips.

The timer dinged and M'gann pulled out the pan. "Careful, Superboy!" M'gann warned as Superboy snagged a cookie. "They're hot!"

Wally whizzed past, snatching the cookie from Superboy, who scowled at the brightly-dressed boy. "Not as hot as you, babe," Wally said with a grin at M'gann.

"Thanks, Wally," M'gann said slowly as Wally popped the cookie in his mouth. "That's, uh, sweet."

"Not as sweet as you, sugar," Wally said cheekily as he swallowed the cookie.

"Give it a rest," Lily laughed as Artemis snapped, "Oh, grow up!" while casually smacking the back of Wally's head before calmly reaching for a cookie herself.

"Ow," Wally grumbled, rubbing his head.

Lily grabbed a cookie for herself and then passed one to Robin just as Batman's voice sounded from the Cave-wide speakers. "Team, report to the mission room."

"Just in time for your next mission," Lilith caught Batman saying as she entered.

"You're back," Robin said, looking at Aqualad.

Lilith offered Aqualad a smile and put a hand on his arm. "I knew you would be."

Aqualad gave Lilith a small smile in return as Batman started talking. "The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **In case you were wondering, Melanie Bloodworth is Claire from Demons. I decided on the name _Melanie_ because I decided I wanted a German name, and according to websites, the name means dark, which I wanted to not only refer to her hair, but also her history and personality, which you should see in later chapters!**


	14. Bereft

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **I realize I haven't updated in a while (much longer than I usually do) but I will admit I've been low on inspiration and incentive. While I do have about twenty chapters total in reserve, I don't want to publish anything without being able to say I've made progress on the story overall. So if you want weekly updates, please please review! I never wanted to be one of those writers who said they wouldn't update unless they got x number of reviews, but I feel like I'm putting myself out there for nothing when I get so few reviews.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for the rant. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
** **Friday, September 3, 2010  
** **1705 EDT**

"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert," Batman said, a holographic map of the country in question appearing behind him. "Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there.

"Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's U.N. charter." The map disappeared and was replaced with an image of an attractive woman with dark hair, tanned skin, and a haughty yet bored expression that made Lilith immediately wary of her. "All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence _at all times_.

"You'll land in Qurac on Bialya's border, two clicks from the hot zone. Keep this covert; we don't need an international incident on our hands," Batman finished. "You will leave immediately; it's going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **Qurac  
Saturday, September 4, 2010  
0012 EEST**

The Bio-Ship touched down, and Lilith caught Aqualad's nod, telling her to scout. Miss Martian opened a small exit for Lilith to slip through. After carefully walking about the ship, which was still in camouflage mode, she informed, " _All clear."_ The ship reappeared and Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin stepped off while Superboy put the large, bulky scanner on his back like a backpack.

"Artemis, Robin, scout," Aqualad directed. The two nodded before slipping away while Lilith took to perimeter patrol.

 _"The Bialyans control the site,"_ Artemis said.

 _"We're close,"_ Robin added. " _Maybe a little_ too _close_."

 _"Very well,"_ Aqualad said. "Set up here," he added, looking at Superboy.

Superboy set the contraption on the sand and twisted a dial. The machine hissed and panels opened to reveal more dials and controls.

Robin and Artemis appeared a moment later and Robin set to work on the machine. "We'll be up and running in no time," he assured, his fingers moving surely over the keys.

"Jackpot!" Kid Flash sang, looking over Robin's shoulder. "The site's lousy with zeta-beam radiation."

"Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent," Robin informed.

"Just like Batman said we would," Lilith said grimly.

"I'll check it out in camouflage mode," Miss Martian offered.

"Good idea," Aqualad said. "Go."

"Careful," Superboy said shortly, and Lilith glanced between the two.

"And maintain telepathic contact," Aqualad directed.

"I will, Aqualad," Miss Martian promised. She pulled her hood over her head and disappeared.

A moment later, she said, " _I'm in_."

 _"Good, but tread carefully,"_ Aqualad warned. " _Camouflage is_ not _invisible_ ," he reminded.

 _"They're testing something,"_ Miss Martian said a beat later. " _But, it's alive! In pain...Hello? Can you hear me?"_

 _"I can_ ," a new, male voice came, almost gleeful. " _And an open mind is a dangerous thing."_

 _"Someone's hacked our link!"_ Miss Martian whispered, sounding terrified.

 _"Psimon can't see you,"_ the voice continued. " _Psimon can't catch you. But Psimon_ can _make you all...FORGET!"_

An acute pressure started to build in Lilith's head. She gasped and clutched her head, but the pain quickly faded to a dull throb. Around her, she could hear the others screaming and crying out in pain, and Lilith whirled around, her eyes wide and her heartbeat picking up.

"Aqualad?" she called. "Robin? Artemis?!" The Team started to stumble away in different directions, all of them clutching her heads. "No!" Lilith gasped weakly. She watched, helplessly, as her teammates disappeared; she had no idea what was happening to their minds, but an increased humming, one that Lilith had learned to associate with animals, was building in her head and she quickly realized: this voice had somehow made the entire Team forget. How much, she was unsure, but as the humming grew to a crescendo before fading as it passed from her range, she could guess that Superboy at the very least was back to square one.

 _"Well, well_ ," the voice, Psimon, said, and Lilith could tell it was a one-on-one link this time. " _Someone has gone to great lengths to protect your brain from being meddled with."_

 _"Wh-what?"_ Lilith asked, too stunned and confused to really try to defend herself from the intruder.

 _"No matter,"_ Psimon continued. " _I may not have been able to make you forget like your weak-willed teammates, but I can make you sleep."_

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, Lilith felt her eyelids droop and her body become heavy. She felt herself sway momentarily before finally crashing to the sand, but she was unconscious before she hit the ground.

* * *

"Aqualad! Lilith!"

"Where are they?" Robin asked. "What happened next?"

"I don't know!" Miss Martian said helplessly. "That's the last thing I–-we–-remember."

"Ehh," Kid Flash grumbled as he and Artemis yanked their hands away. "We landed twenty-four hours ago," he said as he twisted his back to Artemis and scratched his head. Artemis crossed her arms across her chest and scowled, turning away from Kid Flash. "If Kaldur'ahm's been wandering in the desert that long, well...that can't be good for a guy with gills."

"And what about Lilith?" Artemis added. "None of us have seen her since we got separated."

"Well, now that I know to look for them..." Robin pulled up his GPS. "They're close," he said. "Neither are moving, but they don't appear to be together."

"Our priority should be Kaldur," Kid Flash suggested. "He's the one that needs the most help."

Robin sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

They quickly found Aqualad, and he didn't look good. He was unconscious and muttering in Atlantean.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition," Miss Martian said, kneeling by his head.

"He needs immediate rehydration," Robin declared. "Call the Bio-Ship."

"It's out of range," Miss Martian sighed. "But you can get him there fast," she said, turning to Kid Flash.

"He's too heavy," Kid Flash said. "And I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her," he added, gesturing to Artemis.

Artemis scoffed and batted his hand away. "Why not just levitate him back?" she asked Miss Martian.

"I can't," the Martian said. "I have to find Superboy. Six months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories...just animal impulse. And I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks," Kid Flash argued. "It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, _now_."

Miss Martian's eyes widened. "No!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Superboy's in pain!" She took off. "We can't wait!"

"We still don't know what took our memories!" Robin yelled after her. "It could happen again!"

But Miss Martian wasn't paying attention. All she could think about was how Superboy was being hurt, and that she had to save him.

* * *

When Lilith finally woke up, she found herself lying on her side on the ground with her wrists bound behind her back and her ankles tied. She groaned and pushed herself up the best she could, and by the stiffness in her neck and back, Lilith guessed she had been out for the better part of the...day?

She finally looked around and saw she was in a tent with scientists of some sort and Bialyan military personnel. A large grey sphere was stationed in the center, and off to the side was Superboy, strapped to an upright platform. As she watched, an electric shock was delivered and Superboy yelled out in pain.

Lilith winced and glanced toward the flap in the tent, hoping for an idea of the time. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was still dark, and she thought, _How long have I been out?_

 _"Only about twenty-four hours,"_ a voice assured.

 _"Psimon,"_ Lilith growled. " _What do you want with me? Or with Superboy?"_

 _"You've been difficult,"_ Psimon admitted. " _It's usually so easy to convince people to forget. But you...you've been a challenge. As for Superboy..."_ Psimon didn't finish his answer. Instead, he turned to the armed Bialyans standing around and said, "Keep an eye on her. Now that she's awake, she could easily escape."

Immediately, three uniformed men gathered around Lilith and she called sarcastically after Psimon, "I'm so glad my reputation precedes me!"

For the next hour, while Lilith was sure Psimon was too distracted to hear her, she called for M'gann.

Just when she was starting to give up, Miss Martian said, " _Lilith?"_

 _"M'gann!"_ Lilith exclaimed, so relieved to hear the Martian's voice she abandoned her usual use of M'gann proper title when out in the field.

 _"It's so good to hear your voice,"_ Miss Martian sighed in relief. " _The Team has been so worried about you_ _."_

 _"How far away are you?"_ Lilith asked, down to business again. " _S.B. and I could use some help."_

 _"I'm right at the entrnace_." Lilith turned and saw the silhouette of Miss Martian floating at the flap.

 _"Great,"_ Lilith said. " _Now, if you could just get rid of the men around me..."_ On cue, the three army personnel went flying back. Across the room, the two scientists working around Superboy were pushed out of the way by an invisible force, and the electricity stopped.

Once Lilith was sure no one was paying attention to her, she rolled on her back and brought her arms forward under her legs so they were in front of her instead of at her back. While she had been stripped of her belt and guns, they hadn't thought to check her boots. _Idiots_ , she thought with a smirk as she brought out the kunai stashed in her boot and sawed through the ropes binding her the best she could.

"Well." Lilith snapped her head up to see Psimon looking directly at the camouflaged Miss Martian. "Someone's certainly a glutton for punishment. Psimon says..." He pulled off his hood and Lilith could only hope Miss Martian didn't lose her memories again.

"Uh, Mr. Psimon," a bearded scientist said, "are you alright?"

"He might be." The three last men standing gasped and turned for the source of the voice. They found Lilith fully armed again and clipping in her guns with an easy smile on her face. When she glanced up at them, a hard smirk was on her lips. "But you won't."

It didn't take long for Lilith to take down the men. They were only scientists, after all, and she decided against _just_ using a stunner on them; she had some anger she needed to work out.

An increasing beeping caught Lilith's attention as the last man fell, and she turned in time to dodge out of the way of the grey sphere, which had broken loose of its bindings. It headed straight for Superboy and smashed the controls, which effectively released his shackles. He lunged straight for Psimon, but an invisible force knocked him back. When Superboy straightened, he was even with Miss Martian. He reached out and brushed her knee, and for a moment, his eyes glazed over.

When he came out again, Lilith felt the humming which she associated with nearby animals had ceased, and she let out a breath.

Before she could say anything, the sound of guns cocking from outside drew her gaze to the flap as two uniformed men entered. Lilith got ready to fight, but before she could move, the grey sphere beeped and whirred and then zoomed at the two men, knocking them off their feet.

"Uh, thanks?" Superboy said hesitantly. More men entered, and Lilith and Superboy charged.

Lilith had knocked down three before a wind started to pick up. She glanced back, which gave one soldier a chance to smack her across the face with the butt of his gun. Her head snapped to the side and she stumbled briefly before she felt herself get pushed back by the force of the wind.

"Superboy..." she gasped, clutching her throat. "Miss Martian..." Lilith managed to throw herself out of the entrance of the tent just as the wind turned into a storm. She panted, trying to recover some of the air that had been pulled from her lungs. Lilith glanced back and started to stumble her way away from the tent. A green glow intensified, and a moment later, the tent was ripped to shreds.

Lilith felt herself get thrown back by the force, and something connected with her temple. She groaned but felt herself get lighter before all faded to black.

When she finally came to, Lilith found herself lying in the Bio-Ship on a bed M'gann must have conjured. She groaned and started to sit up, but a hand pushed her shoulders gently back to the bed. She whipped her head around but regretted it a second later; a pulsing at her temple made her wince.

"It's okay," Aqualad said, placing a cloth on the gash. "M'gann confirmed your memories are all there and there is nothing wrong with your head."

"Except for, you know, the cut," Lilith said, reaching up to touch her temple, though Aqualad didn't move his hand.

"We are all just thankful nothing serious happened," he amended.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Lilith asked, sitting up against Aqualad's protests.

"Our memories got wiped," Robin said, and Lilith saw that the Team had turned in their seats to stare at her.

"I gathered that much," Lilith huffed impatiently. "I meant, what happened after everyone walked off?"

"You remembered that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah," Lilith said, glancing away almost guiltily. "I never lost my memories."

"How?" Superboy asked.

Lilith shrugged and didn't look at anyone. After a tense silence, she yawned and had to blink her eyes to clear her fuzzy vision. "You should probably eat something," Aqualad suggested, his attention back to Lilith.

"I'll get her something!" Miss Martian exclaimed, a confused look clearing her face quickly. She flew past Lilith to the storage cabinets she hadn't noticed before. She came to Lilith's side a moment later with an energy bar and a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Lilith said with a small smile before tearing open the wrapper and taking a bite.

The Bio-Ship settled into a more comfortable silence than before as Lilith continued to eat. Despite her protests, Robin and Aqualad agreed Lilith should stay reclined at the very least to keep her head from bleeding again.

When she woke up again, it was to Artemis gently nudging her arm. "We're here," she said.

"And I already told Batman what happened," Robin said. "He said he would talk to your parents."

"Thanks," Lilith said again with a tired smile. She sat up and swung her legs over the side. Artemis laced her arm with Lilith's to help keep her steady. Together, they made their way off the Bio-Ship and eventually into Lilith's Cave bedroom.

After thanking Artemis, Lilith hobbled over to her bed and collapsed, not bothering to change or even take off her mask. When she woke the next morning, she was grateful she had been too tired to dream.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed.**

 **So, what did you think about my take on the episode? If you recall Naomi's first encounter with M'gann, it might make more sense (as Psimon tells Naomi someone went to great lengths to protect her mind from outsiders). And yes, I have a plan for this little bit of information for the future, AKA, the sequel!**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. If my comment box gets some lovin', then the next update should be on time!**

 **If you have any questions about the story or the characters, please don't hesitate to ask! I love to hear your questions and I love answering them, believe it or not.**


	15. Confidants

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **First thing's first: thank you so much for the comments! They really do make my day :)**

 **I hope I can receive the same love on this chapter, which if you've read this before, you will know is the budding of something that might happen!**

 **(Remember, if you've read this before, don't spoil it for the new readers!)**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Tuesday, September 7, 2010  
0640 EDT**

"Lily."

She glanced up as she stepped out of the transporter and saw Kaldur walking toward her. She swept a loose piece of dark hair off her forehead and asked curiously, "What is it?"

"Superboy and M'gann are about to start their first day of high school," Kaldur explained. "I was wondering if you wanted to see them off."

A grin spread across Lily's face. "Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kaldur nodded and turned back, Lily easily falling in step beside him.

"What are you doing at the Cave so early?" he asked conversationally as they made their way through the halls.

"There was a newscast I wanted to catch," Lily explained, fiddling with the zipper of her black jacket absentmindedly. She glanced up and caught the tilt of Kaldur's head that told her he was wondering why she needed to be up so early to do that. "The event is taking place in Taiwan," she explained. "And they're filming live."

"I see," Kaldur said as they were joined by J'onn and Red Tornado. M'gann caught up soon after, and the group made their way to the bay, where Superboy was working on his bike.

"Ready for school?" M'gann chirped as she flew ahead of them. "I made our lunches!" she sang, gesturing to the two brown paper bags in her hand.

"The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance," J'onn said as the rest of them approached Superboy and M'gann.

Lily snorted. "Yeah, it signifies the end of our freedom," she joked, but when she was met with blank stares, she sighed and said, "Never mind."

"We want to wish you both well," J'onn continued, turning from Lily back to his niece and Superboy.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing," Superboy pointed out.

"You may wish to...change, before you depart," Kaldur said hesitantly, gesturing to the black shirt Superboy wore with Superman's signature red _S_ and M'gann's usual outfit.

"Oh, I spent hours choosing this outfit!" M'gann exclaimed as her clothes shifted into something that tugged at Lily's memory. "What do you think?" M'gann asked, glancing around at them. "Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?"

"Well..." Kaldur started, looking unsure how to phrase what he wanted to point out.

"Just kidding!" M'gann called. Lily watched as M'gann's usual green skin changed until it was Caucasian. "Meet Megan Morse," she declared, doing a little spin and small curtsey at the end. "What's your new name?" she asked Superboy, turning to face him.

"My what?" Superboy asked uncertainly, his eyebrows lifting slightly in confusion.

"I chose the name John Jones for myself," J'onn spoke up to clarify. Lily glanced behind her to see J'onn's clothes and skin change. "And I suggest John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a 'John' too," J'onn suggested.

"Pass," Superboy said, crossing his arms with a scowl.

"Conner's always been my favorite name," M'gann said hopefully, putting her hands on Superboy's arm. Superboy shrugged carelessly, and Lily knew that would be the end of that conversation.

"A last name will also be required," Kaldur pointed out.

"Perhaps 'Kent,'" J'onn suggested, and Lily's lip pulled up in the corner as she caught the knowing look on J'onn's face.

"Oh, in memory of Doctor Fate!" M'gann connected. "The late _Kent_ Nelson."

"Uh, of course," J'onn said, shifting back to his usual form.

"Okay, sure," Superboy said. "I guess it would be an honor, or something." Lily chuckled at Superboy and M'gann's obliviousness to the real reason behind the name, and Superboy looked at her curiously. Lily glanced at J'onn before looking back at Superboy and shaking her head in a _never-mind-it-was-nothing_ kind of way.

"Well, Conner Kent," M'gann spoke up, trying out Superboy's new name, "time to change your shirt." Superboy glanced down at the _S_ and put his hand almost protectively over it. "You don't want to reveal your identity," M'gann explained, tapping the icon.

"Who'd know though?" Lily pointed out. "I see people wearing shirts like that all the time."

"Perhaps she is right, though," Kaldur said thoughtfully. "Already he does bear a remarkable resemblance to Superman." Lily crossed her arms and shrugged and Superboy pulled his black shirt over his head easily and flipped it inside out. Lily bit her lip to keep the giggles from escaping her lips when she noticed the blush that crossed M'gann's now easily-flustered cheeks.

"Will this work?" Superboy asked with a sigh, oblivious to M'gann's predicament.

Lily heard M'gann sigh, "Works for me," but Superboy didn't seem to catch t as he was already turning and pulling his his shirt.

"Wait, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" he questioned as he began to walk away, M'gann following closely behind.

"They grow up so fast," J'onn said wistfully. Sphere rolled up and beeped and whirred.

"They'll be back," Lily promised Sphere, stepping forward to pat the top of the metal ball. Sphere whirred again, sounding almost sad to Lily. "Now, you wanna go watch the news with me?"

The sphere beeped loudly and quickly rolled away. Lily faked an offended gasp before laughing quietly and turning to head to the transporter room.

As soon as she got there, Lily pulled up a holographic screen and found the channel she was looking for. It wasn't long before her least favorite news reporter appeared on screen.

 _This is Cat Grant reporting from Taipei where the historic peace summit between South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia has completely broken down_.

The blonde reporter stood in Taiwan, twelve hours ahead of her.

 _As a last resort, Prime Minister Tseng of South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia's General Singh Mann Li have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator. But who is it?_

Lily had heard rumors of who the mystery arbitrator might be, and she wanted to see for herself.

 _Speculation has run from the Secretary General of the United States to Superman,_ Grant hinted dramatically. _But the Man of Steel seems unlikely as I'm told the arbitrator is due to arrive by car, not cape, at any moment._

Lily growled at the poor joke and gritted her teeth. She hated news reporters like Cat Grant. They weren't supposed to be friendly, they were supposed to _report the news_ as impassively as possible, which meant the inflection and jokes were way out of line.

Behind her, she heard Aqualad state his name. Lily glanced up and saw his hand was to his ear. He gestured at the screen and Lily nodded, moving aside to give Kaldur room to operate.

"Checking..." he said, typing on the keyboard. Lily watched as he pulled up a database full of slats on an assassin. "Cheshire is one-point-six-seven meters," Kaldur reported. A small smile tugged at his lips as he converted. "She is five foot six, and exceptionally dangerous. Do you require backup?" he questioned. He paused as he listened to the person on the other end. "Just our computer," he responded dryly. "Good luck my friend," he said. "Aqualad out."

Kaldur closed the images and the news screen enlarged.

"Red Arrow?" Lily asked, not glancing away from the news.

"How did you–-were you eavesdropping?" Kaldur asked, crossing his arms.

"I swear, I heard nothing," Lily said, holding up her hands and glancing at him. "But how many other people outside the Team would know to ask you to pull up information on our computers?" she asked, crossing her arms and returning her attention to the screens once more.

A white compact limo escorted by at least six police officers on motorcycles pulled up on the screen just then.

 _The arbitrator has arrived_ , Grant announced.

Suddenly, in the background, Lily caught a flash of red and then a grunt, followed by the sound of what was most likely a rocket launcher misfiring. People started screaming, and the guards began yelling at the people in Taiwanese. A flash of green suddenly appeared on the screen, and Lily said, "Freeze!" The news stopped running and Lily saw the person's feet. "Rewind, slow motion," she commanded. Slowly, the frames began to run backward, and after a moment, Lily called, "Stop." Frozen in midair was Cheshire.

"That must be why Red Arrow was called about Cheshire," Lily murmured. "And she must have been the one to fire the rocket launcher. But who was her target?" she pondered. She sighed and said, "Play news."

Grant was on screen again, and behind her, Lily could see Cheshire straddling a red-haired young man in a suit, surrounded by men with guns.

"And there's Red Arrow," Lily sighed.

 _We have just witnessed an assassination attempt, live,_ Grant said breathlessly. Lily snarled and her lip curled.

"You dislike news reporters?" Kaldur asked.

"I dislike _her_ ," Lily corrected. Behind Grant, a woman stepped out of the driver's seat of the white car, and Lily's eyes widened. "So it's true," she whispered.

"What?" Kaldur asked

 _Thankfully, no one seems to have been hurt, including out mystery arbitrator_ , Grant said.

Cameras began flashing and behind her, Lily heard Kaldur gasp.

"Lex Luthor?" Kaldur asked at the same time as Grant.

Lily stared open-mouthed at the screen. Finally, she said, "I had heard rumors that Luthor was to be the arbitrator," she said. "But I never really believed it."

"And that is why you woke early to watch the news?" Kaldur questioned.

Lily glanced at him. "Alright, maybe it burned me with curiosity," she said. "But I can't believe they actually plan on using him."

They continued watching in silence as more cameras took them inside the hall.

 _The violence outside has not helped the peace process,_ Grant whispered dramatically to the camera.

"Hiring assassins, Li?" Lily heard Tseng yell. "Had you no one among your _own_ troops to do the North's dirty work?"

"I need no assassins, Tseng," Li replied. "Such is the method of a southern coward."

They continued to fight, yelling at each other as the cameras pulled back to Grant.

 _Tensions are running high and troops are massing on the border between the two countries. Right now, Lex Luthor seems to be the best, or only, hope for peace._

Luthor appeared on the screen, walking up the stairs and approaching the two men and their guards.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Luthor called airily. "Shall we attempt some smiles for the camera?"

"That slimy little... _donnola_ ," Lily spat, her lip curling once more. "I can't believe people are buying this." She paused. "I wonder if they're showing this in history classes," she pondered.

"Why would they?" Kaldur asked curiously.

Lily turned to him. "Every day, we make history. One day, history will remember this day: the day that leaders of the two Rhelasias met. And history will remember one of two scenarios: the peaceful signing of a treaty that brought about reunification, or the disastrous attempt and how it flung both countries, and possibly the rest of the world, into war."

Kaldur seemed to consider her answer. "I suppose it would be interesting to be in a class right now," he said.

"History has always been my favorite subject," Lily murmured with a small smile, almost without thought.

"Why is that?" Kaldur asked.

"It's one big story," Lily replied, her smile widening slightly. "And I always thought it was amazing that every day, some event might be looked at in the future as a significant date."

Kaldur studied her for a moment. "You're a very interesting girl," he said finally.

"What makes yo say that?" Lily asked, unconsciously crossing one arm across her chest and fingering the silver chain around her neck with her other hand.

"You have a mysterious past," Kaldur responded. "A past you keep well-guarded."

"I don't want people to think badly of me," Lily whispered, her shoulders hunching and she found it difficult to meet Kaldur's eyes. "I have...a questionable past," she said, still not looking at him. "And I don't want people to think I'm _that_ person. That I haven't changed." She sniffed, and Kaldur was startled when she realized she was on the verge of tears. He stepped forward and put his arms around her, and Lily's shoulders began to shake with suppressed sobs.

"You have kept your feelings and fears bottled up," Kaldur said quietly. "Maybe it is time to let them out."

Lily pulled away and shook her head, wiping her eyes as she did. "Who could I talk to?" she asked, sounding defeated. "I don't want anyone on the League to know my past; they might think I'm unworthy or untrustworthy and kick me out." Her voice began to shake and she took a few deep breaths before she could continue. "And I can't talk to a professional. I'd have to tell them my entire story, and I don't think even trained professionals could handle it."

"How much does Batman know?" Kaldur asked.

"He knows the most," Lily said. "Where I escaped and the training I was put through. But he doesn't know the monster I was trained to be," she finished with a whisper.

"You are not a monster," Kaldur said firmly. "Just because you have demons does not make you a bad person. We all have demons."

"It's not like that!" Lily gasped. "If the League found out the kinds of things I had to do, the things I was training for, they would never look at me again!"

"But maybe that is the key word: _had_ ," Kaldur reasoned. "If you were _forced_ to do something, you cannot be held personally responsible for your actions."

"Do you really believe that?" Lily asked, glancing up at Kaldur.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Yes, I do."

Lily sniffed and wiped the last tear from her face. "Thank you for listening, Kaldur," she said quietly.

"I will always be available if you need anyone to listen," he promised with a soft smile. Lily managed a small smile back and turned back to the news.

* * *

That evening, Lily heard a soft knock on her Cave bedroom door. She stood and cracked it open.

"Kaldur," she said, stepping out and closing the door behind her. "This is a surprise."

"I needed someone to talk to," he said. "Someone who would listen to reason."

"I'm honored you came to me," Lily said with a small smile. "But wouldn't you rather talk to Robin or Wally?" she asked. "After all, you've known them the longest."

"This is a matter that must be dealt with...delicately," Kaldur said slowly.

"Alright," Lily said with a nod. "I know a good place we can go talk in private." She walked down the hall and Kaldur followed.

They stepped outside the "backdoor," as M'gann had put it on their first day. Lily walked to the wall and began carefully edging her way on the thin ledge that led a little ways down the side of the mountain.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lily asked once she had reached a ledge that was wide enough to sit on.

"I was in Taiwan with Roy," Kaldur started. "Long story short, we met Sportsmaster and Cheshire, and Sportsmaster mentioned he knew of our missions and that he had a very inside source."

"And you don't want to tell Robin and Wally because they would immediately start trying to figure out who the mole is," Lily hypothesized. "And you wouldn't want to tell the others because they're newer and because if one of them _is_ a mole, you wouldn't want to tip them off."

"Yes," Kaldur said. "And that is why I wanted to talk to you. I figured you would see things the way I do."

"So what are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"Watch, for now," Kaldur said. Lily didn't respond, just gazed over the ocean. "You have a suspect," he guessed.

Lily glanced at Kaldur. "I do," she said slowly. "But I'm afraid you won't like my answer."

Kaldur nodded. "I will respect your decision," he said. "Thank you, for listening, I mean."

"It's the least I could do," Lily said with a small smile. "You listened to me." Kaldur smiled back before standing and making his way back to the Cave.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **And please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think! If you have questions, ask! I will do my best to answer!**

 **Thank you!**


	16. Rift

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **This chapter is similar to the chapter "Forever Summer" from "Demons," but with a new scene at the end and slightly renamed minor characters so stick around!**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Monday, September 13, 2010  
2107EST**

 _Buzz!_

Naomi glanced down at her phone and checked the text.

 _Haven't heard from you in ages! Do you want to get together before school starts?_

Naomi smiled when she saw the sender. Liz Harrow had been her best friend since she moved to Gotham. They had met when Naomi had been placed in the sixth grade class, and had stuck together ever since. Now, they were about to start their junior year of high school at Gotham Academy.

 _So sorry! I've been busy. I'd love to. I'll meet you usual time and place, tomorrow?_ Naomi only had to wait a moment before the response came.

 _See you then!_

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Tuesday, September 14, 2010  
1130 EST**

Naomi's attention was drawn immediately to the blonde sitting on the edge of the iconic water fountain by a loud squeal she gave when she caught sight of Naomi.

"Lizzie!" Naomi squealed with a wide grin. She ran up and hugged her best friend.

"I invited the others," Liz informed Naomi once the pair had pulled away.

"The more the merrier," Naomi said with a smile. "I'm so sorry, by the way!" she added with a slight wince.

"I forgive you," Liz assured just as the others arrived: Rose Holland, Jack Morris, and Aidan Turner.

"Mimi!" Rose said with a wide grin, engulfing the much smaller girl in an embrace.

"Rosie, you know I hate that nickname," Naomi grumbled as she pulled away from the red-head, but a smile still made its way to her lips. "Jack, Aidan," she said, turning to the two boys and hugging each. "I'm so sorry we couldn't hang out more this summer."

"Don't fret," Jack assured. "We still managed to have fun without you."

"Harsh, dude," Aidan said with a laugh, punching Jack lightly in the shoulder.

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "It's a compliment!"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Sure it is."

Liz's face suddenly lit up in a bright smile as she remembered. "How's the job?" The others instantly nodded their heads in agreement.

Naomi laughed and nodded; she had told them she had gotten an internship at Wayne Enterprises, which was part of the reason she hadn't been very available. "It's great," Naomi said with a smile. "It's pretty basic stuff, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sure," Liz said. "Have you seen Bruce Wayne yet?" she asked, a mischievous gleam in her eyes and Naomi figured this was the question she had been dying to ask.

"Elizabeth!" Naomi exclaimed, giving her a little shove and managing an awkward chuckle which no one else noticed. "Yes, I have," she admitted.

"I would love to be in your place," Rose sighed.

"Ros, he's like, thirty-two," Naomi said, her smiling tightening slightly.

"He's still _so-o_ attractive," Rose practically swooned.

"Uh, gross," Naomi muttered; she hated thinking that her friends were lusting after her technically-first-father-figure. "Now, come on!" she said loudly, wanting to change subjects. "Are we going shopping or what?"

"Of-freakin'-course!" Liz exclaimed. "We're gonna shop 'til we drop!" She jumped up and linked her arms with Naomi and Rose, leaving Jack and Aidan to follow behind.

Two hours into shopping, Naomi heard a beeping in her ear. "Ah, I'm getting a call," she called over her shoulder to the group. "I'll be right back." She pulled her phone from her pocket, carefully hiding the black screen.

Naomi put her phone to her ear and subtly tapped the earpiece in her ear. "Aqualad to Lilith," she heard.

"I read you," she said lowly.

"We are leaving for New Orleans in a few hours," Aqualad said. "Will you be joining us?"

"Not today, I'm afraid," Naomi said, glancing at her friends, who were laughing over a ridiculous shirt Aidan was trying on. "I'm taking a self-proclaimed 'me' day."

"Ah," Aqualad said, and Naomi could hear the small smile in his voice. "Finally taking a day off?"

"Something like that," she said. Naomi glanced up and saw the group approaching her. "Listen, I have to go," she said quickly. "Should I stop by this evening?"

"No," Aqualad responded. "I do not think anyone will be around for a debriefing."

"Alright," Naomi said. "I'll see you when I see you," she finished in a rush. She quickly slammed her finger against her phone screen to pass as finishing a call.

"So who was that?" Rose asked as they finally reached Naomi. "A mystery boy?" she teased.

"Something like that," Naomi repeated as she pocketed her phone.

"Ooh!" Liz squealed. "It's about time you found yourself a man!"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. And besides," she added with a laugh, "the world doesn't revolve around men."

Liz and Rose glanced at each other and giggled. "You can't blame us for trying!" Rose exclaimed. "Now, let's hit some more shops!" She and Liz immediately bounded away, leaving Naomi, Aidan, and Jack groaning behind them.

It was early evening before Naomi finally opened the front door. She sighed and hefted her bags up the stairs before unceremoniously dumping them on the floor of her room. After a quick nap, she headed downstairs to find James ending a call.

When he spotted Naomi, his smile widened. "Wanna get dinner?"

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, flopping beside him on the couch.

"Melanie called," James said. "We're gonna get lunch tomorrow."

"Ah," Naomi said, her smile faltering for a fraction of a second. "Where are you gonna take her?" she asked.

"Dunno," James admitted. "I'll figure it out."

"You should probably plan your dates a little more," Naomi muttered before standing and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, wait!" James called, hurrying after her. "You're a girl."

"That's an acute observation, James," Naomi said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," James laughed, not noticing her sarcasm. "What would be your ideal first date?"

"I am _not_ going to help you get laid," Naomi said flatly, her eyes hard.

"What's your problem?" James asked, finally catching onto the fact something was wrong.

"I don't trust her," Naomi stated bluntly.

"Why? How?" James floundered. "You don't even know her!"

"But neither do you," she countered evenly.

"Look, do you want to help me or not?" James sighed.

"Ugh," Naomi muttered. "Fine. Just take it slow. Start with lunch."

"I could have thought of that," James whined. "I want something spectacular!"

"It's a first date," Naomi pointed out. "Just get to know her or something."

"Yeah," James sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe I'll just take her out for lunch," he parroted.

"What a great idea!" Naomi said loudly, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Now are you done with me? I need to...go," she finished lamely.

"Yeah, sure," James said absentmindedly, already on his phone. Naomi's jaw tightened but she didn't say anything. Instead, she headed outside to the shed. She reappeared in the Batcave, hopeful the Bats would need some help patrolling tonight. and boy did she need to get some stuff off her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda a short chapter, I know, but as this takes place during Superboy's and M'gann's time at Belle Reve, I thought it would be a good idea to add a little of Naomi's regular life, plus a teeny-tiny bit of sibling drama!**

 **I love hearing from you guys, and the more you review, the more likely I am to update on time or even early!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and until next time!**


	17. Fragments of History

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Well, I had my last day of school a couple days ago and I'm set to graduate next week. So I thought, "Why not post early?" Or maybe this is late...?**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Sunday, September 19, 2010  
2037 EDT**

Naomi picked up her buzzing phone and held it to her ear without checking the caller I.D. "Hello?" she said.

"Something's come up," came Bruce's immediate response and Naomi sat up straighter. "Something from...your past."

"You mean besides the Black Panther?" Naomi sighed, ready to settle in again.

"Yes," Batman said. Naomi froze. "Meet me in the office, dressed and ready to go." Bruce hung up and Naomi quickly scrambled to her feet.

She ran downstairs, calling, "Something's come up!" to anyone who was in the house. She dashed out to the backyard and went to her little den. Once she was Lilith, she went to the zeta and appeared a moment later at the Batcave.

"What is it?" Lilith demanded.

"We're needed at the police station," Batman answered, pushing away from the Batcomputer and pulling on his cowl. He took purposeful strides to the Batmobile and Lilith scrambled in after him.

In a few minutes, they reached the Gotham City Police Department, and were greeted by James Gordon. Gordon sighed when they entered. "I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances," he said to Lilith.

"What is going on?!" Lilith yelled, throwing a glare at the two men.

"You'd better follow me," Gordon said by way of response, and he turned and walked down the hall.

They reached a cell and Lilith furrowed her eyebrows. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Won't give a name," Gordon responded. "He just keeps saying one thing: _Donner ist beeindruckend, aber est ist Blitz, der die Arbeit macht_." He stumbled over the Latin words, but Lilith understood and she visibly stiffened. "What is he saying?" Gordon asked curiously.

Lilith blew out a breath. "He's saying _Thunder is impressive, but it is lightning that does the work._ It's a twist on a quote from Mark Twain."

"So you know what he's saying, but you don't know him?" Gordon asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

Lilith glared at him. "It's been six years," she snapped. "People change."

Suddenly the man chuckled. He lifted his head, and Lilith got a good look at him for the first time. He was probably in his early forties with salt-and-pepper hair and icy blue eyes that sent chills up Lilith's spine.

" _Sie wissen genau, wer ich bin,_ " he said. (1)

" _Ja_ ," Lilith breathed out, unconsciously responding in German. " _Doktor Rochester. Der Mann, der–-_ " (2)

"Who improved you, yes," Dr. Rochester said in English, a small smile on his thin lips.

"That's not what he wanted and you know it!" Lilith yelled.

Dr. Rochester chuckled, the sound similar to that of a parent whose child did something mildly amusing. "But do you _really_ know what he wanted?" he asked.

"Why else would you be here?" Lilith snapped.

"Cub, it was six years ago," Dr. Rochester said. "If he really didn't want me to use you as test subjects, I would have disappeared years ago."

Realization dawned on Lilith and she started to tremble. "He knows where I am," she whispered.

"Actually, no," Dr. Rochester said. "Though I am surprised he hasn't found you yet. You _were_ his star pupil, the chosen one."

He stood at the bars, his hands resting on the horizontal bar. Lilith's lip curled and before she could stop herself, she was pulled back her arm and hit him in the eye. He cursed loudly in German and stumbled back, holding his eye and glaring at Lilith with his good eye.

"Apologizes," Lilith growled through her teeth, glaring at Dr. Rochester.

"Under the circumstances," Gordon said lowly, "I think we'll let this slide."

After nodding in acknowledgment, Lilith turned to Batman. "Can we go?" she asked quietly.

Batman's response was to turn sharply so his cape snapped behind him, leaving Lilith to follow. When Batman unlocked the Batmobile, Lilith climbed in stoically, staring straight ahead.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Lilith glanced up and saw Batman had pulled off his cowl. She followed suit, and Bruce could see Naomi's eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"That man..." Naomi started. "He was the one who changed me. I always assumed it was an accident, but thinking about it, I never realized how _stupid_ and _blind_ I was to miss it."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked, glancing over to his first and oldest child.

"My... _ability_ to hear and communicate with animals all stared after a trip to his lab..."

 _"Don't forget you're supposed to be in Lab 13 in ten minutes," Irene reminded Agent 23._

 _"Yes, ma'am," Agent 23 responded, glancing up from her studies. She stood and put her things in her small room before heading for the labs._

 _When she reached Lab 13, Dr. Leonard Rochester looked up from his desk and smiled. "Right on time, dear," he said. 23 slowly approached the doctor._

 _"What am I doing for you today, Dr. Rochester?" she asked._

 _"Just tidying up," Dr. Rochester told her. "There's going to be a big demonstration in here tomorrow, and I need this place spotless."_

 _"Yes, sir," 23 acknowledged before turning and setting to work._

 _An hour later, Agent 23 was nearly done. She has just crawled forward to retrieve an old test tube when a loud noise startled her. Her head snapped up and bumped the shelf above her. The first test tube shattered on her back, covering her in...something. More test tubes followed suit and broke around her, dousing her in a number of different chemicals._

 _"Doctor!" Agent 23 shrieked. "What are these?"_

 _Dr. Rochester slowly approached Agent 23. "There's no telling what exactly were in those tubes," he said eventually._

 _Agent 23 tried getting to her feet, but her hand slipped in the liquids and she collapsed again, banging her head against the corner of the shelf._

"What are you remembering?" Bruce asked after a moment of silence from Naomi.

"Just the fact that girls would go to Dr. Rochester's lab only to disappear," Naomi said coldly. "I must have been the first to not come out with...deformations or something."

"You seemed convinced it was all an accident," Bruce said, prompting Naomi to continue.

"Yeah," she said. "I always thought it was an unfortunate accident. But after thinking about it, and after hearing what he said, I'm starting to think it was an order executed on high."

"Why would they do something like that?"

"I don't know," Naomi huffed; she hated not knowing. "It makes no sense. He always told us the thing that made us special was the fact we could take down anyone we wanted without powers. One of the mottos was _When the powered fall, the talented will rise._ "

"So your...instructor wanted the best of both worlds?"

"Looks like."

"And you think the reason you weren't taken away was because you didn't suffer any alterations," Bruce stated.

"Yes," Naomi said.

"Which we both know if not completely true."

Bruce was right. While Naomi had never suffered any obvious signs of the chemicals, one thing had changed, and it was an odd one. The next morning, when Agent 23 had looked in the mirror, her dark brown eyes had changed, through minutely. Agent 23 had watched as she turned her head, and gasped when her eyes flashed a cat-like yellow-green. But as soon as she snapped her gaze forward, the iris had returned to their normal brown.

"Well, for a bunch of specially trained agents, none of them were very observant," Naomi laughed humorlessly.

They arrived at the Batcave and Lilith slipped on her mask before climbing out of the car.

"Where've you been?" came Dick's disgruntled voice.

"There was some business Lilith and I needed to take care of," Bruce responded evenly.

"Without me?" Dick grumbled.

"Get used to it, Wonder Boy," Lilith snapped, her nerves frayed. "I had some personal business to attend to, and Bruce helped me."

"Oh," Dick said dumbly. "Right. Sorry..."

Lilith sighed. "Apology accepted," she said. "I shouldn't have snapped like that." Dick widened his eyes comically and Lilith rolled her eyes. "Don't act so surprised," she said, reaching out to give his shoulder a light shove. "I can be a nice person."

Dick smiled. "I never doubted that," he said confidently.

Lilith was slightly taken aback by his statement, but a small smile crossed her lips. "Thanks, Bird Brain."

Dick rolled his eyes but let it slide. Together, the pair walked out of the Batcave and to the kitchen, where Alfred was preparing them a late dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I hope you enjoyed. It's summertime, so maybe I'll update more frequently? Though, I would love to hear what you think (hint, hint: the more reviews, the faster I update!).**

 **(1): You know exactly who I am, German**

 **(2): Doctor Rochester. The man who–-, German**


	18. Homefront

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, I have a total of 35 chapters now written of Demon Queen, and I'm so close to the end! So I've decided to give you all an update. If you want more speedy updates (since I do have so many wonderful chapters to share with you all) get to reviewing!**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Wednesday, September 22, 2010  
0559 EDT**

Naomi woke a minute before her alarm to a bad dream. She switched off her alarm before getting ready for the first day of school.

After getting dressed, she headed down to the kitchen to grab an apple before gathering her things for the day and driving to school. She parked beside the school's theater before heading to the music building to drop off her instrument.

Once she had done that, she settled into her usual sunny spot off the main courtyard of the school. She plopped on the soft grass and leaned against a tree trunk and bit into breakfast.

It wasn't long before the others joined her, and soon, she was laughing with her friends.

Ten minutes before the first bell was to ring, a voice said, "Naomi, may I see you for a moment?" Naomi glanced over Liz's shoulder and found her favorite teacher, Ms. Farnsworth, standing over them.

"Of course," Naomi answered with a smile. "I'll be right back," she said to the others before following Ms. Farnsworth a little ways away.

"We have a new student," Ms. Farnsworth started. "Artemis Crock." Naomi's eyes widened fractionally before she returned to a façade of cool interest. "She's going to be a sophomore, and I wondered if you could show her around. I know you're a grade above her, but her schedule is very similar to yours from last year."

"Which means she gets you as her awesome history teacher?" Naomi asked with a smile.

Ms. Farnsworth smiled and laughed. "I suppose so," she said. "She's just over there." Ms. Farnsworth pointed to Artemis, who stood in the middle of the courtyard. Naomi almost didn't recognize her in the school uniform–-pleated navy skirt that reached the knees, black closed-toed shoes with white socks, a white button-up shirt with a red tie, and a navy blue blazer. Naomi gazed at Artemis with a sympathetic smile; Artemis was tugging at her skirt in vain, trying to get it lower.

"I'll go over now," Naomi said.

"Thanks so much," Ms. Farnsworth said before turning and walking back in the direction she had come.

* * *

"Artemis?" the blonde heard someone say. "I'm Naomi," the girl introduced, "your new-student liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy."

Artemis glanced up and saw a pretty Asian girl standing in front of her with a warm smile. "Thanks," Artemis said. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm Artemis," she said, "bu-ut you already knew that."

Just then, a raven-haired boy wearing khaki-colored slacks–-the only difference between the girls' uniform and the boys' uniform–-ran up and put an arm around Artemis's shoulders. He held his phone above them and said, "We'll laugh about this someday." He caught a picture with a surprised-looking Artemis, and Naomi bit her lip to keep from laughing. Of course Dick would approach them.

Artemis blinked her eyes and glanced around as the bell rang. "Uh, who's that?" she asked uncertainly as Dick ran away.

"A freshman," Naomi said with an amused smile. "He's completely harmless." _Unless you're a bad guy_.

"You know him?" Artemis asked.

"Of him, yes," Naomi answered smoothly. "Let me run and get my stuff, and then I can show you around the school a little."

"Okay," Artemis said. "Thanks."

"Of course," Naomi said with a smile. "I'll be right back.

She passed a young red-haired girl leaning against one of the columns. "Dick, what was that about?" Naomi heard the girl ask, and she chuckled at the hint of jealously coloring the girl's tone.

Dick scoffed. "Nothing, Barbara," he assured with a laugh. "Just being friendly to the new girl." The redhead, Barbara, walked away and Dick glanced down at his phone.

He was so involved with his phone he didn't realize someone had passed him until he felt someone brush past him. Dick glanced up to find a dark-haired girl's retreating back. She gave him a smirk and Dick swore she winked but she was turning her head before he could process what had happened.

"Come on, Dick!" he heard Barbara call out impatiently. "We're going to be late!"

"Coming!" Dick called back and he stuffed his phone in his pocket. He glanced behind him and watched as the girl turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Wednesday, September 22, 2010  
1845 EDT**

Lilith dusted off her hands as the police arrived to apprehend the would-be robbers. She ducked into the shadows as the first car pulled up and she crept her way to the out-of-order payphone booth that acted as one of Gotham City's zeta-beam teleporters.

She saw Artemis approach the payphone, and Lilith quickly scaled the rusted fire escape so she was above Artemis.

Just as Artemis was about to push open the door, Robin popped out and exclaimed, "Artemis?" in a falsely surprised voice. Lilith bit her lip to stifle her laughter.

Artemis gasped. "Robin?" she said in a _really-world-you-had-to-do-this-to-me_ voice. "I, uh..."

"How random that you're in Gotham City," Robin continued in the same tone, "instead of Star City, where your _Uncle_ Green Arrow lives."

"I'm, uh, here to see my cousin," Artemis stammered. Lilith sighed and shook her head; she would have to work with Artemis on her lying skills. "She was in the state spelling bee, here, in Gotham City."

"C-O-O-L," Robin said. "Did she W-I-N?" he asked.

"N-O," Artemis said, and Lilith could tell she was narrowing her eyes at Robin.

"D-R-A-G," Robin spelled, though he certainly didn't sound like he thought so.

Lilith decided to make her presence known, so she dropped down from the fire escape and landed softly between the two.

"Lilith?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Fancy seeing you here," she replied, her tone light.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked, sounding wary.

"Just came from a bank robbery," Lilith said with a shrug. "What've you two been up to?" she asked conversationally.

"I was at a state spelling bee," Artemis said through gritted teeth.

"I was helping her at the spelling bee," Robin stumbled. Lilith bit the inside of her lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Sounds...educational," Lilith said, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Yeah," Artemis said quickly. "Let's just go to the Cave."

"Ladies first," Robin said, bowing at them.

"Your town," Artemis snapped. "You go."

Robin shrugged and pushed open the doors and stepped in.

"Recognized: Robin, B-0-2," the automated voice said. He disappeared in a flash of golden light. Lilith gestured for Artemis to go before her. "Recognized: Artemis, B-0-8." Finally, Lilith stepped in. "Recognized: Lilith, B-0-1."

When Lilith reached the Cave, she registered several things at once. First: the Cave was uncomfortably warm. Second: a smoky smell had permeated everything. And third: the transportation room was filled with flames.

Lilith saw Artemis handspring away, and Lilith started to run too. A fireball flew toward the zeta-beam teleporters, and its explosion blew Lilith into the wall. She hit the wall with her shoulder and slid to the ground with a groan.

Artemis had rushed to her side, and Robin landed in front of them, throwing disks at the unseen adversary.

Lilith quickly scrambled to her feet and pulled out two guns. Beside her, Artemis drew her bow and Robin continued throwing disks. Somewhere in the smoke, Lilith heard the ammunition hit metal targets, and a sinking feeling came over her just as another fireball was hurtled at them. Robin dodged out of the way and Lilith and Artemis hit the ground.

"Who are we fighting?" Artemis yelled as she sprang to her feet and continued firing arrows.

"I hate to think," Lilith called back.

"Don't know," Robin said, backing up so he was even with Lilith and Artemis. "But we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit!"

They took off as another fireball went hurtling over their heads. No sooner had they reached the tunnel, however, a wave of water barred their way.

"Or not," Robin said. The trio started running away but the wave caught them and slammed them into a wall. The impact made Lilith lose her breath, and she was glad the water began receding almost immediately so she could catch her breath. They sprang to their feet and took off again, a fireball landing behind them.

As they approached double doors, they slid open to let Robin pass, Artemis and Lilith right behind him. As they ran past the various workout equipment, Robin called, "Robin to Team! Come in. Aqualad!"

A fireball exploded the door behind them, and Lilith was pushed forward. She quickly scrambled to her feet and began running again as a fiery tornado began following them. The sinking feeling grew worse in Lilith's gut.

"Robin to Batcave. Override R-G-4," Robin called as they rounded a corner and kept running. They ran past the lockers and into the common showers. "Cave calling Justice League," he continued as he and Artemis began running all the tapes. "H-O-J slash Watchtower. B-0-2. Priority red." Lilith dashed under the water as it came to life and let it soak her before she helped finish opening the taps. "Comm is down," Robin reported. "Locked. At least the water's helping."

Lilith froze where she was as pieces began to click. "Oh boy," she mumbled. She started toward the tabs when Artemis stopped her.

"What?" the blonde demanded. "What is it?"

"The water," Lilith said just as the walls started to creak and shake. Taps began shooting off, and the showerheads dropped.

"Or not," Robin said as the water started to rise. Lilith sucked in a deep breath before her head slipped under.

Robin swam forward and placed an explosive disk on the wall. They were washed into the hall, and Artemis gasped for breath. Lilith took off toward the kitchen and the others followed.

"We need to get lost," Lilith said.

"The air vent!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Good," Robin said. "Go!" Artemis ran for the vent over the stove and Lilith saw Robin pause to hook himself up to the keypad by the door.

"What are you–-" Artemis started to ask before Robin said, "Downloading Cave blueprints. Could come in..." Before he could finish, Lilith heard the sound of heavy metal footsteps. "Go, go!" he whispered, pushing Lilith in front of him as they ran to the vent. Lilith jumped onto the stove and then jumped straight up into the vent, grabbing onto the edge as it bent.

"Cover our tracks!" Lilith hissed at Robin. They reached the main air duct and Robin pulled up the blueprints.

"Go left," he said. "Artemis hurried forward and Lilith pulled up next to her. Just as they turned, a blast of heat came from behind them.

"Too close," Lilith gasped.

"Take the first right," Robin directed. He consulted the blueprints again. "There should be a vent cover right in front of you." Artemis pulled it down and they climbed through, Lilith pulled the cover after her before she slid down the vent. She landed softly after Artemis and Robin, who had pulled up the blueprints again.

"This way," he said and he led them down a short flight of stairs.

A roar of fire came from behind them, and Lilith whipped around to see a figure standing in the middle of an inferno. Lilith jumped from the landing they were on and hit the ground running. She noticed a machine's thermometer rapidly rising.

"That's not good," Robin muttered as it started beeping. Lilith quickly shoved him and Artemis ahead of her as the metal cover started sparking with electricity. As they ran, bursts of hot air hissed down on them, and Lilith cringed every time they brushed her. She had heard stories of air so hot, it burned people straight to the bone, cauterizing as it went and leaving doctors to treat for shock.

They ran under the burning figure, and more fireballs rained down on them, exploding at their heels. Robin ducked behind a machine and had to yank Lilith toward him. She stumbled into his chest as a fireball landed where she had been standing a second before. Lilith scrambled back and Robin went back to the blueprints.

"I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere," he said desperately.

"You mean this one?" Lilith asked, and Robin glanced up time to see Artemis drop through. Lilith watched as Robin placed an explosive disk on the machine they were hiding behind and he jumped through, Lilith pulling the grate shut over them.

Lilith rolled out of her landing and bumped into Robin, who had paused to hook himself up again.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's fine," Robin said. "Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us," he explained, his fingers flying over the holographic keyboard.

"And I ask again, who is the enemy?!" Artemis demanded.

"Let's find out," Robin said with a confident smirk. "Downloading Cave security footage," Robin narrated. "There."

Four images appeared, and the top left one zoomed in.

It showed Wally kneeling by Conner's motorcycle, with Conner, M'gann, and Sphere watching.

"Torque wrench," Wally requested as Kaldur approached them.

M'gann levitated the asked-for tool toward him. "Thank you, Green Cheeks," he said.

"I have been meaning to ask," Kaldur said once he was beside them, "any problems juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?"

"No," Conner said, sounding bored.

"Juggling's just one of my many talents," Wally commented. "Socket wrench."

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge," M'gann admitted as she passed the tool to Wally.

"Really?" Lilith muttered.

"Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the Team," M'gann added quickly. "This Team, not the Bumblebees."

"Good Lord," Lilith mumbled. "Is this for real?"

"Artemis started school today," Kaldur mentioned. "Do you think _she_ will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Lilith's eyes widened fractionally at the underlying question Kaldur was posing. Artemis's own eyes narrowed.

"Nah, she'll manage alright," Wally said offhandedly as he stood. "I mean, how much more hostile and annoying–-" Wally was cut off when an explosion went off, and the camera went dead.

"What happened?" Artemis demanded.

"Explosion took out the camera," Lilith said.

"I know that!" Artemis snapped, and Lilith wondered if Wally's comment had gotten to her at all. "I meant, what happened to the Team?"

"I'll find another angle," Robin offered and he fiddled with the keys again. They watched as the water erupted from the pool and aimed for the four as another wave took out the camera. Another camera showed them springing into action before another wave knocked them, and the camera, out. The last showed Kaldur and M'gann hurrying to the spot the Bio-Ship was usually parked as an explosion started beside them, ripping out the camera.

"That's it," Robin whispered. "All four are dead." Lilith caught Artemis's look of horror and she quickly nudged him. "The cameras!" he corrected. "I-I meant the cameras. I-I'm sure the others are okay. Just, give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hanger."

"Yeah, they're fine," Artemis said sarcastically, throwing herself against the curve of the wall of the vent and pulling her knees to her chest. "They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything." She sounded bitter.

"But sometimes, that's what makes us special," Lilith said softly, thinking about what she had told Bruce a few days prior. She reached out and gently touched Artemis's shoulder. "We learn to fight a battle they could never hope to win. We know the human body and what makes it weak, what makes it fall. We know more than they possibly can. They have skills that cause them to neglect the art of hand-to-hand combat. And think about it," she added. "Each of us has a skill the others couldn't possibly begin to imagine possessing."

"Thanks," Artemis said with a small smile, looking at Lilith and gazing at the white that covered her eyes. Lilith smiled back.

"Found it," Robin informed them, and they took off.

When they reached their destination, the library, Robin slowly removed a panel of the vent. They hopped out and Robin hurried down the stairs.

"There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases," he said.

"Seriously?" Artemis whispered as Robin and Lilith jumped over the railing. "Cliché much?"

"You should see the Batcave," Robin joked.

"I know where it is," Lilith said, and Robin let her take the lead.

A door opened somewhere behind them and Robin hand to pull Lilith behind a bookcase to keep from going forward.

"It's just up there!" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"And so is whatever it is that's following us," Artemis snapped. Lilith scowled and pulled out a gun, holding it with both hands. Robin pulled out two disks and Artemis notched an arrow.

The metal footsteps drew closer, and when it spoke, Lilith's stomach dropped to her feet.

"Lilith," the robotic voice called out. "Robin, Artemis."

"It's Red Tornado!" Artemis exclaimed happily.

"No!" Lilith whisper-screamed, but Artemis had already jumped out from behind the bookshelf. Lilith watched as Artemis gasped and her eyes grew wide as she took in the red robot before her.

"Yes on the red, no on the Tornado!" Robin yelled as he threw himself against Artemis as the android reached forward to grab her. Lilith watched as they rolled under a table and she quickly leapt on top of the bookcase and started shooting. She saw Robin and Artemis run for the exit, and suddenly, a female-looking android clanked forward. She raised her arms and her hands began to glow as Artemis and Robin dodged out of the way.

Robin followed Lilith's lead and took the high ground, though across the way from her.

"Who? What are they?" Artemis yelled as she followed Robin. Lilith pulled out her second gun and continued shooting. The two androids marched past her, completely ignoring her.

"Well that's insulting," she muttered to herself as she hopped from case to case.

Robin jumped down but Artemis turned and shot an arrow at the two androids. The male simply raised his hand and a water shield formed, stopping the arrow. The female reached forward and gave a bookcase a shove, which started a domino effect. Robin had just pulled the book that opened the secret passage when Artemis pushed him into it, narrowly avoiding getting crushed. They ran down the stairs as the bookcase slid shut behind them.

Lilith knew she wouldn't be able to make it, but she continued to leap across the top of the bookcases until she was across the way from the androids, who had stopped at the last tilted bookcase. She made a flying leap and landed on the back of the male android. The sister raised her arm.

"You blast me, you blast him!" Lilith yelled, locking her arms and legs around the android's neck and torso. The female froze, and the male struggled to reach around to throw her off. Just as Lilith was sure the android was going to give up, he managed to grab her by the back of her uniform. She was yanked off roughly and then tossed into a bookcase. It wobbled briefly before standing still again, and a couple books slid off the shelves. Lilith covered her head and winced as several landed on her.

She started to get up when a cold hand closed around her throat and pushed her up. Lilith struggled helplessly and the android smacked her temple and then punched her sharply in the stomach. The android released her and Lilith felt blood start to trail down her cheek. She struggled to her feet but one of the siblings reached out and simply touched her chest. A shock ran through her body and Lilith slumped forward, unconscious.

* * *

"What of Robin?"

Sounds faded in and out.

Vaguely, Lilith heard someone cough somewhere near her, and someone else exclaimed, "He-he's breathing too."

"Ahh," someone groaned. "Way to get 'traught."

 _Not...not how you use it._

"Lilith!"

She struggled to open her eyes, but she could only manage a squint. "Hang in there," a voice said softly in her ear as her eyes fluttered shut again.

 _Hang in there...hang in there...hang in there..._

* * *

"Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out, though."

Lilith groaned and tried to turn her head. "You," she rasped. "You're ridiculous."

"You're awake!" Robin exclaimed.

"Inside voice, please," Lilith whispered. Her fingers twitched and jerkily she brought her hand to her temple. Her hand brushed something as it went limp, and she realized her head was in someone's lap.

"M'gann!" Conner said somewhere above her.

"I'll be fine," Lilith heard M'gann respond weakly.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?" Wally snapped. Lilith cringed and made to sit up.

"It's not working, genius," Artemis snarled. "EMP shuts down _all_ machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time."

Lilith gasped and turned toward the voice, reaching for her gun without a second's thought. She aimed it at Red Tornado and fired three times, though she knew it wouldn't do any good, before someone grabbed the weapon from her hand along with the others on her person.

"Whoa," Robin called from behind her. "It's just R.T."

"Right," Lilith breathed out, though she didn't sound convinced. "Right, of course. I apologize, Red."

"Apology accepted," Red Tornado said and Lilith nodded, pulling her knees to her chest. "What as occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family," Lilith said slowly, glancing between Red Tornado and the two other Reds on the floor, hoping to catch a glimpse of recognition.

"Your extremely _nasty_ family!" Artemis added, looking miffed.

"I was not aware I had relations," Red Tornado responded, and Lilith huffed internally at the lack of inflection a robot was able to voice.

"Where have you been?" Conner asked, and given the circumstances, Lilith was surprised at the lack of venom in his voice.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower," Red Tornado informed them, stepping closer to the two Reds.

"I thought you were exempt," Lilith said, now rubbing her forehead to try to alleviate some pain.

"Green Arrow was unavailable and I said I would step in," Red Tornado explained, and Lilith pursed her lips. _Since when has the Watchtower ever been short of monitors?_ "When it became clear Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate," Red Tornado added. "But your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

Behind him, Sphere began to whir and Lilith's eyes widened at the implication.

"Hey, boy," Conner said weakly as Sphere dislodged itself from the wall in which it was imbedded. Artemis pressed a button on the machine she was holding and a red beam shot out.

In unison, Wally and Robin exclaimed, "The pulse has worn off!"

Lilith watched with trepidation as Red Tornado reached toward the female android's hand. A spark passed between them, and her eyes began to glow. Red Tornado rose in his famous red tornado and two more formed around his hands.

She watched as around her, the Team began to gasp for air and pass out. She clutched her throat and tried desperately to breath, and her eyes searched wildly for Red Tornado through the debris. Though she knew he was an android, and therefore was devoid of emotion, something just felt _off_ as she gazed at his form. Lilith turned on her side, her back to Red Tornado, in an effort to keep the air from being sucked from her lungs, but the vacuum that had formed was enough. Lilith tried to blink the spots from her vision, but she eventually fell unconscious again.

* * *

 _Agent 23 gathered with the other girls in the mess hall. It was time for dinner, but for some reason, food wasn't being passed around. The agents sat in complete silence, all of them barely daring to breathe._

 _Finally, Irene stepped forward. "As you might have noticed, there is an empty seat among you." Agent 23 had indeed spotted an empty seat in the seventeen-year-old section, but like everyone else, hadn't dared mention it. "Agent 7 has decided she no longer wishes to be a part of this sisterhood." Irene let the ripple of whispers break out momentarily before she cleared her throat and the hall fell silent again. "By turning her back on the sisterhood, she has consequently sealed her fate as a traitor and enemy. She_ will _be dealt with." 23 shivered, and she knew the other girls had done the same. Irene clapped her hands, and the servers immediately emerged from the kitchen, bearing trays of hot food._

 _23 started at the soup and bread before she thought about Agent 7. It was an unspoken rule that it was every girl for herself. But Agent 7 had defied that; if she found a girl who had suffered, she would do all she could to help the girl, no matter the cost to herself. Looks like she had finally had enough._

 _"Better eat, Agent 23," Irene said, stepping behind the girl. "You'll want your strength for this evening's activities."_

 _23 quickly nodded and began to scarf down her food, immediately regretting it as the thick, hot soup burned its way down her throat. She reached for the cool water, but it surprised her by jumping forward and splashing in her face._

 _"Lilith."_

 _23 turned her head wildly, trying to detect if any of the other girls had heard the strange voice call out the strange name._

 _"Lilith!" the voice came again. 23 let out a whimper, which soon turned into full screams as her body started to shake violently. She lashed out, grabbing her dining knife and slashing wildly. She was surprised when the knife came in contact with something solid, something she couldn't see. An unheard voice cursed out, and then something slapped her hard across the face_.

Lilith bolted upright, gasping and looking around wildly. She noticed one of her kunais was in her hand, and that one side was shiny with fresh blood. Her initial angry thoughts at whoever poured water on her face and slapped her left quickly as her eyes widened when she realized she had acted out her dream, and that she had accidentally sliced Robin's arm.

"I'm so sorry!" Lilith said frantically, dropping the knife and scrambling to her knees. "I thought I was under attack and my instincts must have kicked in–-"

"It's okay," Robin said, and Lilith was slightly taken aback by the sincerity in his tone. "I know what it's like to have a dream so real you do it in real life."

"Who slapped me?" she asked, raising a hand to her still-tender cheek.

"I did," Batman said gruffly, and Lilith glanced behind her to see him kneeling on the ground.

"And who poured water on me?" she asked next, though she had a pretty good idea she knew.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "That might have been me," he admitted. "Sorry."

Lilith sighed. "Be glad it didn't happen under normal circumstances," she said with a weak laugh.

"She's alright." Lilith turned and saw Superman helping Artemis to her feet. Lilith looked around and saw Flash attending Wally, Captain Atom getting Conner, J'onn kneeling beside M'gann, and Aquaman standing with Kaldur. Green Arrow and Black Canary stood off to the side, watching on.

"What happened here?" Superman asked.

"What happened?" Artemis repeated incredulously. "The Reds happened!" she exclaimed. "Tornado and his...Wait, where are they?" she gasped, searching frantically for them.

"Gone," Robin said grimly, and Lilith felt her stomach drop. "All three of them. Gone."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you have any questions for me or about the characters, feel free to ask me!**

 **Thank you for all the comments, follows, and favorites. It really does mean the world to me.**

 **Remember: more reviews=speedier updates!**

 **Anyway, until the next time!**


	19. Alpha Male

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, it's Father's Day here in the United States, so I thought I'd update, even though I still feel kinda put out at the small number of comments I got on the last chapter.**

 **That being said, I _do_ really appreciate the comments, follows, and favorites. It really makes my day and it does put a smile on my face.**

* * *

 **The Batcave  
Thursday, September 23, 2010  
0626 EDT**

When Lilith finally woke, she discovered she wasn't in her bed. The mattress beneath her was thin and felt like cardboard, and she groaned as the memories came back. _Red Tornado's siblings attacking; then Red Tornado attacking; and then trying to stand and fainting. Which must mean..._

She turned to her side and saw Batman, sans his cowl. "'Morning," she said thickly.

"Oh, good," Bruce said, and he seemed to relax. "You've been unconscious for a few hours now."

"I was probably just sleeping," Lily said with a shrug, doing her best to climb out of the cot. Bruce quickly got to his feet and helped her stand. "What am I doing here?" she asked once she was soundly on her feet.

"You were knocked in the head, which resulted in a nasty cut; you were electrocuted; and then all the air got sucked out of your lungs," Bruce listed "I just wanted to make sure you were healthy."

"And of course, the best place to do that is in the Batcave," Lily joked.

"Of course," Bruce said with a wry smile.

"Can I get dressed?" she asked; she had glanced down and realized she was wearing a long nightgown. She glanced up at Bruce again. "I hope none of you changed me," she said dryly.

"Lisa came by," Bruce explained with a chuckle. "She insisted on making you comfortable."

"My uniform is comfy enough," Lily called through the bathroom door.

"Tell that to your mother," Bruce laughed.

Lily emerged a moment later dressed in her uniform. "Are we going to the Cave?" she asked, spotting Batman standing by the zeta-tube with his mask on. He simply nodded before disappearing, and Lily jogged after him.

When she arrived at the Cave, she found the rest of the Team gathered.

"Lily!" M'gann exclaimed once she had stepped out of the tube.

"What are all of you doing up so early?" Lily asked, wrapping her arms briefly around M'gann, who had rushed forward.

"We've been waiting for you," Artemis called from behind M'gann, and Lily glanced over M'gann shoulder to see a table and benches had appeared out of the training room floor.

"Batman said he wanted to keep you under observation," Kaldur told her.

"We've been worried sick!" M'gann finished.

"There are not many people who could survive two body-crippling shocks in the span of one month," Kaldur said as Lily sank slowly into a place at the table beside Robin.

Once the euphoria of the return of their fellow teammate wore off, a somber feeling settled over the room.

Green Arrow placed a bowl of pretzels in front of Wally, who had his arms crossed over the table and his chin rested on his arms.

"Thanks," he said moodily, not moving. "But no thanks."

"Yeah," Robin spoke up. "What we _want_ are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings."

"Exactly!" Wally exclaimed, sitting up and glaring at Green Arrow. The older archer didn't say anything, just reached down to take the bowl of pretzels back. "Leave the bowl," the speedster said quickly in a small, _sorry-I-yelled-at-you-but-I-really-want-the-pretzels-to-stay_ tone. He immediately began munching on the snack and Lily cracked a smile, causing Wally to grin.

Lily looked around for Batman and saw him standing at the edge of the ring with Kaldur, and she could only guess what they were talking about.

"You knew?!" Conner suddenly roared, and Lily groaned and winced. She glanced up and saw Conner running at Kaldur before grabbing his shirt and pushing him backward. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!" he yelled angrily.

"Conner, what are you doing?" M'gann asked in surprise, flying over to the pair.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Conner said loudly, not taking his eyes off the Atlantean.

"You knew?" Robin demanded, standing and walking over.

"But didn't tell us?" Wally added.

"I sought to protect the Team from–-" Kaldur attempted to placate the Team, but Artemis hadn't had her turn yet.

"Protect us from what?" she said. "Knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

"You almost died!" Conner added, finally turning to M'gann.

"Enough," Batman called firmly just as Lily slammed her fist on the table, causing the pretzel-filled bowl to fly in the air and deposit the snack around her. She stood with a glare and marched over to everyone.

"All of you are behaving irrationally!" she exclaimed. "Not to mention giving me one bitch of a headache with all your whining," she added with a snarl.

"Did you know?" Conner growled.

"Yeah, I did," Lily snapped, not backing down.

"Why did you tell her of all people?" Robin demanded.

"Think about it for two freakin' seconds!" Lily yelled. "If Kaldur had told any of you, everyone would have started pointing fingers and we would have achieved nothing! And don't interrupt me!" she snapped, throwing a glare at Wally and pointing a finger in his direction. He had opened his mouth but after being on the receiving end of one of Lily's glares, he shut up quickly.

"And if Kaldur _had_ told anyone, would that information had helped us?" she continued. "No!" she yelled. "Would you have suspected Red Tornado as the mole? Of freakin' course not! Get your heads straightened on those supposedly capable shoulders and _think. It. Through._ "

When she finished, she was glaring at everyone, who stared back in astonishment. Lily felt her pulse at her hairline and lifted her hand to it. She felt her fingers grow sticky with blood.

Batman stepped forward and placed a thick cloth on Lily's head, holding it firmly in place while he addressed the Team. "With Red Tornado...missing, the Team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

Captain Marvel stepped forward. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys," he said in a tone that didn't fit the mood of the room. Lily frowned and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at his choice of words.

Everyone looked at each other, and then Conner turned back to Kaldur. "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna–-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League," Batman cut in sharply, stepping away from Lily so he could stand in front of Conner and Kaldur. "That makes him a League responsibility. You _will_ leave him to us."

Batman turned away from them and gestured in midair, causing a screen to appear. "I have another assignment for this team," he said. Everyone turned to the newspaper clipping that had popped up.

"' _Gotham Mayor Attacked by Guerilla Gorilla_?'" Wally read out loud, sounding exasperated by the ridiculous title.

 _"Was this the_ only _thing he could find to distract us?"_ Conner growled through their psychic link.

"Batman, please!" Robin exclaimed. He took a step toward his mentor. "Tell me you're not sending us on this _joke_ of a wild ape chase!"

"I _never_ joke about a mission," Batman replied lowly, and Lily saw Robin duck his head. "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." Batman turned to Kaldur. "Aqualad, you and your Team will depart for India and check this out."

Kaldur nodded as they others walked by without a glance.

"Hmph," Wally said as he passed. " _Your_ Team."

"Kaldur, I am so sorry," Lily whispered as she watched the others stomp away.

Kaldur sighed. "It is not your fault," he said. "They are simply too caught up in the moment to see clearly." Lily glanced up at him, and she knew it still stung.

He looked at her. "I knew I could tell you," Kaldur said with a small smile. "You are level-headed and think before you act." Lily nodded, unsure what to say.

"We had better get going," he said eventually, and Lily nodded again.

They reached the hanger as Robin asked, "You're coming with?" Lily glanced up and saw Captain Marvel standing at the back of the Bio-Ship.

"Sure!" Captain Marvel said happily. "We'll have a blast!"

"Is it just me or is something off about Captain Marvel?" Lily muttered to herself, studying him.

"Translation," Robin said as Lily passed, "he blames us for the Red Fiasco. Doesn't trust us."

Kaldur approached them. "It's a big club," Wally said, not bothering to lower his voice or to hide his glare from Kaldur. He and Robin turned and entered the ship.

Lily opened her mouth to snap something at them, but Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head and Lily sighed but nodded. They entered the ship, and they were off.

* * *

 **Northern India  
Thursday, September 23, 2010  
2136 IST**

Once they were over their location, Lilith watched as Robin and Artemis stood and dropped from the ship. The pair did a quick scan of the surrounding area before Robin reported, "All clear." The Bio-Ship landed, and everyone else stepped off.

"Switch to stealth," Aqualad directed as he turned his uniform black, "and we will review mission parameters."

"Parameters?" Kid Flash asked, pressing the lightning bolt. "We don't need no stinkin' parameters."

"It's recon," Robin snapped. "We know what to do." They turned their backs and started for the trees.

"Kid, Robin–-" Aqualad started, sounding shocked and hurt.

"We started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from _us_ ," Robin said sharply, turning around to glare at Aqualad.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid Flash snipped.

"I don't understand why you're so much angrier at him than me," Lilith stepped in, standing in front of them. There was no fight in her voice. "I knew for as long as he did."

Robin and Kid Flash glanced at each other. "It's different," Kid Flash mumbled.

Before Lilith could ask how, Robin said, "Come on, K.F. Let's go." They turned and disappeared into the trees.

"Come on," Superboy growled, stepping forward and grabbing Miss Martian's arm. "I'll keep you safe." Miss Martian yanked her arm away and glared at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him before turning away. "I just want to protect you," he stammered, and Lilith figured Miss Martian had given him a brain-full.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis snapped, stepping up and glaring at Superboy. She shoved her bow at him. "I'm not sure your protection, or your _patronizing_ , is good for our health." She turned away and Miss Martian followed.

Superboy turned and glared at Aqualad. "Why didn't you stop them?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be in charge!"

"Oh, now you want him to lead?" Lilith snapped. "When the going gets tough, it's easier to let someone else take the blame, isn't it?" Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, but she was too full of steam. "Because before, it sounded like you didn't want to take orders from Aqualad."

"Why are you taking his side?" Superboy demanded, glaring down at Lilith.

"Because apparently, I'm the only one seeing clearly right now," Lilith said coldly, not backing down from Superboy's steely blue glare. He didn't respond, just turned on his heel and leapt away.

Lilith sighed and turned to Aqualad. "I'm sorry," she said. "They were just getting on my nerves."

"Apology accepted," Aqualad said with a heavy sigh.

"Um, did I miss the part where you actually _said_ what the plan was?" Captain Marvel asked, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen.

Aqualad sighed again and turned away without a word.

"Come on," Lilith said softly to Captain Marvel before following Aqualad into the trees.

* * *

A few miles later, Lilith glanced down and noticed what appeared to be gorilla tracks. "Guess this is where Mayor Hill's monkey business went down," she commented dryly, kneeling and touching the tracks lightly.

"So...at least we've confirmed his story, right?" Captain Marvel prompted.

Aqualad continued forward without responding. Lilith called out his name and he stopped before turning back to her and Captain Marvel.

"My apologies," he said. "I am...plagued by doubts," he admitted, glancing at the ground. "Perhaps I was wrong to withhold."

"No," Lilith said firmly. "You saw how they reacted. You did the right thing. A leader has to make the tough calls, right?"

Before Aqualad could respond, a rustling in the trees behind them caught Lilith's ear. She signaled for silence. As the noise grew louder, the ground began to shake, and suddenly, an elephant appeared.

But it wasn't a standard elephant. Lilith gasped and tears glossed her eyes. She brought a hand to her open mouth to keep from moaning at the elephant's pain and fear. It looked exactly liked the Venom-ed creature the Team had fought back at Santa Prisca: larger, buffer, and there were tears in their skin that revealed run muscle beneath.

Captain Marvel flew forward and punched it between the eyes. "No!" Lilith screamed. The elephant grabbed Captain Marvel's foot with its trunk and sent him flying into a tree. Captain Marvel went straight through the trunk and disappeared from sight.

Another elephant emerged from behind Aqualad, and Lilith quickly turned to face it. Together, she and Aqualad dodged the elephant's ground-shaking steps, but a trunk swung out of nowhere and sent Lilith and Aqualad flying. They landed with a thump in front of Captain Marvel, and Lilith quickly sprang to her feet as another animal's thought came to her head. She fell to her knees and held her head.

"Lilith!" Aqualad exclaimed, turning to her.

"So many," she gasped, her eyes wide. "All in so much pain..."

Aqualad quickly helped Lilith to her feet and she grasped his arm. "The collars," she said. "All of them, they don't know what they're doing!"

Aqualad was unsure what she was saying, but he helped her to the base of a tree and Lilith closed her eyes and scrunched her face in concentration. Lilith began to reach out, trying to connect with and then calm the animals' minds. Making sure she was out of harm's way, Aqualad joined Captain Marvel in fighting the elephants.

As one lifted its head to knock Captain Marvel back, its neck was exposed and Aqualad finally saw what Lilith had been talking about. He activated his water-bearers and dodged the elephant's swinging trunk. He caught the collar with a water whip and yanked it off.

The change was immediate. The elephant stilled and seemed to be trying to remember how it got there. Finally, it turned and ambled away.

"Remove the collar!" Aqualad yelled at Captain Marvel, who was weaving in and out of the air in front of his elephant.

"On it!" Captain Marvel called, and he ducked beneath the elephant's massive head and punched through the collar. It landed on the ground, where the elephant crushed it.

Lilith gave a small sigh in relief and got to her feet. "There are still so many," she informed weakly. "We need to help them; they don't know what they're doing," she repeated.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problems was the collars," Captain Marvel marveled once he landed beside Lilith and Aqualad. Lilith's face twisted in confusion at Captain Marvel's word choice again but didn't say anything.

"It was Lilith," Aqualad said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack."

"The others must have faced something like this," Lilith realized and she shuddered to think of what might be lurking in the jungle.

Aqualad put his finger to his ear. "Team, report status." Lilith winced when she heard feedback. "Ugh," Aqualad groaned. "Comm is jammed. And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

"Actually, _you_ let everyone split up before communications were set," Captain Marvel said.

"They would not listen!" Aqualad defended.

"I guess," Captain Marvel shrugged. "But Batman was able to stop everyone from arguing with one word."

"Because Batman is...Batman," Aqualad said, glaring at the ground.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me," Captain Marvel said. "When I first joined the League, all he _did_ was boss me around and it's hard not to take it personally. But, I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive."

"Batman _takes_ command," Aqualad realized slowly. "He has to...for the good of the League." He turned to Captain Marvel. "Thank you for helping me understand."

"Hey, wisdom of Solomon," Captain Marvel said, pointing to his temple.

Aqualad turned away from Captain Marvel suddenly and said, "Yes, Miss Martian. Report."

While Aqualad listened, Lilith caught a whisper of thought crossing her mind. She turned and saw a tiger, watching them and growing softly. It turned away, and Captain Marvel exclaimed, "Cool, the tiger! I'll be right back!"

"Captain, wait!" Lilith exclaimed, eyes wide. She had sensed another mind, something more complex than the tiger's but not complex enough for her to not understand.

"Hey, speed of Mercury," Aqualad grumbled.

After a moment, Lilith heard Miss Martian in her head. _"Link established."_

 _"Should you_ really _be giving us orders?"_ Artemis's voice chimed in angrily. _"And should_ you _really be following them?"_

 _"Listen, please,"_ Aqualad said, but it went ignored by the others.

 _"Oh, good,"_ came Kid Flash's sarcastic tone. _"Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that!"_

 _"Hey, Kaldur!"_ Robin piped up. _"K.F. and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves."_

 _"If he did, he wouldn't tell you,"_ Artemis put in.

 _"Superboy, are you online or just pouting?"_ Miss Martian inquired.

 _"Busy,"_ came Superboy's response. _"Call back later."_

Lilith had been pacing uneasily the whole time before she finally set off after Captain Marvel. The two whispers had disappeared, and that made Lilith suspicious. She took off, and Aqualad followed her.

 _"What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us,"_ Kid Flash said in disbelief.

 _"He should be chalant,_ " Robin said. _"Way chalant._ Extremely _chalant."_

Lilith pushed aside some low-hanging leafy branches and her eyes widened at what she saw. Three metal poles, placed in a triangular grid, rose from the earth.

 _"How can we be a Team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?"_ Artemis asked loudly as Lilith and Aqualad approached the strange posts.

 _"Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves,"_ Miss Martian added.

Lilith knelt on the edge of the triangle and spotted deep furrows in the dirt, indicating something–-or someone–-had tried to plant themselves to keep from moving. On top were what looked like gorilla handprints.

 _"Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?"_ Kid Flash questioned.

 _"We've known each other for years!"_ Robin exclaimed.

 _"Trust is a two-way street,"_ Artemis informed.

 _"And you_ know _they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them,"_ Miss Martian added.

By now, Lilith was growling out loud. Every time she thought she got an idea of what might have happened, the Team spoke up and broke her train of thought. _I hate these things,_ she grumbled to herself.

 _"Not that we'd do that,"_ Artemis said. _"Never."_

 _"You've been suspiciously quiet, Lilith,"_ Robin said snidely. _"Nothing to say to defend him?"_

 _"Oh, I've got plenty,"_ Lilith snarled. _"It just so happens–-"_

 _"Enough."_ Lilith glanced up when Aqualad cut her off and saw he was scowling too. He stood and ripped up one of the poles. _"Captain Marvel has been captures, and we must act as a team to save him."_

Kid Flash scoffed. _"Under_ your _leadership? I don't think–-"_

 _"This is_ not _up for debate,"_ Aqualad commanded, and Lilith could tell the others were taken aback by his sudden authoritative tone. _"You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will_ happily _step down. But until that time, I_ am _in command here."_

He threw down the metal post with a grunt and stalked off into the trees, Lilith hurrying to follow. _"Lilith and I are following the tracks we found. I am sending coordinates of our location now."_

 _"Received,"_ Robin informed.

 _"Received,"_ Miss Martian confirmed.

 _"Good,"_ Aqualad said. _"We will continue on our way and will meet all of you at the end point."_

By the time Lilith and Aqualad had reached the end of the tracks, the others had fallen in beside them. When they came to a clearing, Lilith's eyes widened at the sight of a concrete compound with more orb-tipped poles dotting the perimeter at regular intervals.

 _"I'll fly over,"_ Miss Martian offered.

 _"Negatory,"_ Kid Flash cautioned. _"The field is stamped like a dome over the whole compound."_

 _"Pylons are insulated,"_ Robin informed, looking at his hologram. _"But one good shock could cause a momentary gap."_

 _"I see a target,"_ Artemis spoke up, already drawing her bow string taut.

 _"Then be ready to hit it,"_ Aqualad commanded. _"Be ready, all of you."_

Aqualad ran forward to an orb. His tattoos glowed blue and he reached out to touch the pole. Immediately, the field kicked in, sparking against Aqualad's touch.

 _"Now!"_ Kid Flash yelled, and Artemis let her arrow fly. It hit its target flawlessly, and the field dropped. Aqualad waved them forward and they hurried to him. Lilith slowed her pace when she felt the minds of animals near, and Robin stopped beside her.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Monkeys," Lilith responded, not looking at him. Robin turned and saw one monkey perched on the top of the compound.

"That's only one mon–-" Before Robin could finish his sentence, the monkey let out a cry and alarms started blaring. More monkeys swarmed forward and Robin said, "Oh. There they are."

"Remove the collars!" Lilith yelled as she ducked under one and slashed her knife upward to catch the collar. It snapped off and the monkey chittered before dashing away.

"Sounds easy when she says it," she heard Robin grumble behind her. She whipped around and pulled out a gun. In quick succession, the collars of the two monkeys who had grabbed Robin dropped off, and they scampered away.

Lilith's eyes widened when she saw Robin draw two disks, and she quickly hit the dirt. Behind her, two more dashed into the forest.

"Thanks," Lilith panted, getting to her feet.

"Back at you," Robin said.

"Cover me," Lilith suddenly requested and Robin nodded. Lilith closed her eyes and searched for the tiger she had heard earlier. When she finally came into contact with him, his pain and fear overwhelmed her and she gasped and clutched her head.

"Try to stay whelmed!" Robin supported as he threw another disk.

Lilith nodded and focused before finally making sense of the jumble of thoughts. She sighed in relief when she felt the tiger follow her lead, and she inhaled sharply as she tried to funnel the shock of the collar away from him.

"That wall!" Lilith ground out, pointing to a section of the concrete. "That's where Captain Marvel and his captor are!"

"On it!" Miss Martian called and she picked up the gorilla with the machine gun telepathically and threw it through the wall. When the dust settled, the Team stood in the gaping hole.

"It's the Brain!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Ugh, I can _see_ it's a brain!" Artemis snapped in a _that-is-so-obvious_ tone.

"Not _a_ brain," Kid Flash said. " _The_ Brain!"

Lilith gasped when a machine came into the light. Under a glass dome was a giant brain, and given its size, Lilith shuddered to think how many brains the Brain had taken.

"In the flesh, eh, so to speak," the Brain said with a thick French accent. "Mallah," he called, and the gorilla stood. He pressed a button, and suddenly the Team was surrounded by those metal poles. Lilith grunted and fell to the floor with the others.

 _"Miss Martian, Superboy,"_ Aqualad said through their telepathic link. _"Now."_

Miss Martian's eyes glowed and the remote the gorilla, Mallah, held floated toward her. The field around the Team disappeared and they stood. Behind Mallah, the wall exploded and when the dust cleared, Superboy stood with a new friend.

The white wolf was the first to attack. He knocked Mallah on his back as he tried to stand, and then Kid Flash ran up and kicked Mallah in the chest. Mallah started firing his gun, and Robin swooped in and kicked him across the face. Miss Martian flew up and picked up Mallah telepathically and slammed him into the ground and Superboy came up to punch him.

Artemis fired an arrow at the pack on Mallah's back, causing it to explode. She fired another arrow, and Lilith threw a dagger at the gun. The gun fell off the pack, leaving Mallah weaponless.

Quickly, the Brain and Mallah were surrounded, and Mallah roared.

"Try it," Superboy challenged. "I hate monkeys."

"No, Mallah," the Brain placated. "This will not be our Waterloo." The various parts of the Brain's structure began to unfold, and Lilith's eyes widened. " _Au revoir, mes amis._ "

"Get down!" Kid Flash yelled, but instead, everyone took up a fighting stance. The lights snapped off, and when they flickered back on, the Brain and Mallah had vanished. "Wait," Kid Flash said. "That big weapon thing was...a light switch?"

Lilith sighed and knelt to retrieve her dagger. The tiger approached her slowly, his inquiry making its way to her. She smiled and held out her hand, which the tiger approached and let her lay her hand on his head. The others watched as the pair seemed communicate silently. Finally, Lilith stood. "Let's get out of here," she said, and everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

When they reached the Bio-Ship, Aqualad turned to Lilith. "We need to remove the remaining collars. Can you find and contact the animals?"

"Piece of cake," Lilith nodded. She settled on the ground and closed her eyes. Slowly, animals began to emerge. Lilith made sure she was front and center so they could find the one calling to them, and she and Aqualad began to take off the collars.

"That is the last collar?" Aqualad asked Lilith and she nodded. Beside her, the tiger sat at attention.

Lilith sighed and stroked the tiger's back. "I don't want to leave you behind," she said quietly. "But I suppose you wouldn't enjoy it much back at the Cave. After all, you are a creature of solitude." The tiger yowled in agreement and Lilith gave a small smile. "I thought so."

"But we can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" Captain Marvel asked, kneeling at the tiger's other side. The tiger purred in agreement.

"Great," Lilith said, scratching the tiger's head.

"We'll come back to visit," Captain Marvel promised.

"That is one promise I intend to keep," Lilith whispered in the tiger's ear, and he lowered his head so their foreheads touched. Lilith gave the tiger a quick kiss on the top of his head before he turned away and dashed into the forest.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny," Captain Marvel declared, and again Lilith had to wonder what was so odd about him.

"You will miss him, won't you," Aqualad stated as Lilith watched the newly-dubbed Mr. Tawny bound away.

"Yes," Lilith responded with a small smile. "I've always loved tigers, and I've never had a chance to meet one in person."

Aqualad gave her a small, sympathetic smile. "You will get to see him," he assured.

"You're right," Lilith said, her face brightening. She got to her feet and followed Aqualad onto the Bio-Ship.

Halfway up the ramp, Robin stopped them. "Look, I need to know," he started, not looking at either of them. "Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

That question peeked everyone's interest, and they approached. Aqualad glanced around the Team, and Lilith gave him an encouraging smile. "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster," he said.

"What?" Artemis gasped. "You can't trust him!" she exclaimed.

"I do not," Aqualad assured firmly. "It seemed possibly, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the Team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded," Robin observed. "But you had to consider it _might_ be true," he hypothesized.

"Yes," Aqualad confirmed. "As leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor."

"Hate to say it, but...makes sense," Robin admitted with a wry smile, but it dropped quickly. "That still doesn't explain why you decided to tell Lilith."

"She is the most level-headed," Aqualad said. "I knew she would not let her suspicions cloud her judgement."

"So you have a suspect?" Kid Flash asked.

Lilith hesitated but then nodded. "But I'm not going to discuss it with any of you," she added firmly.

"Back to the immediate matter," Aqualad stepped in. "I am still prepared to step down."

Kid Flash glanced around and asked as he raised his own hand, "All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" Immediately, everyone put their hand up.

"Guess it's unanimous," Captain Marvel said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Aqualad's shoulder. He shook Aqualad's hand before turning and saying, "See you tomorrow."

"You are not coming back with us?" Aqualad questioned.

"Nah, gotta fly," Captain Marvel said, and he disappeared into the sky.

The Team turned toward the Bio-Ship and stepped on.

The trip home was filled with quiet chatter, all of which Lilith tuned out. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realized they were back at the Cave. She stood and headed to the zeta-tubes.

She changed once she was in her little shed and then headed into the house. She found Lisa and David watching the news. After kissing each other on the check, she looked around. "Where's James?" she asked.

"On a date," David said.

"With Melanie?" Naomi asked immediately.

"I believe so," Lisa said. She glanced at her adopted daughter. "Did he talk to you about it?"

"Not about this one," Noami responded slowly.

"All right," Lisa said, muting the television and turning around. "What is it?" she asked.

Naomi pursed her lips before finally saying, "I don't trust her."

"What makes you say that?" David asked.

Naomi shrugged, picking idly at a thread on the blanket draped across the back of the couch and not looking at her parents. "Just a feeling," she mumbled.

"Well, trust that feeling," Lisa said, and Naomi looked up in surprise; she was used to people waving off her 'feelings.'

Just then, James opened the front door. "I'm home!" he yelled.

"In the living room, dear!" Lisa called.

James came bounding in a moment later, a wide smile on his face.

"So how many dates is this?" Naomi asked once James appeared.

"Three," James responded. "And we have a fourth set for next week!"

"Wow," Lisa said with a slight smile, glancing up at Naomi. "You really like this girl, don't you."

"Yeah," James sighed, a goofy grin on his face. "She's...fantastic."

"Well, on that happy note, I'm going to bed." Naomi kissed Lisa and David good-night and then brushed past James to get to the stairs.

After she changed, she heard a soft knock on her door. She opened it a crack to find James.

"Hey," he said softly. "Just wanted to check up on her."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Naomi asked shortly.

"Mimi, Bruce left us a message saying you were _unconscious_ and that he wanted to keep you for _observation_ ," James emphasized. "What happened?"

"Hero stuff," she said, crossing her arms and staring at the ground.

"You need to get out of that," he suddenly blurted and Naomi snapped her gaze to meet his.

"What?" she asked lowly. "What?!"

"I'm just saying–-" James started slowly.

"No!" Naomi exclaimed. "It's my life, and I'm _helping_ people in a way I never thought I could!"

"But you're getting hurt! James said, his eyes wide.

"That comes with the job!" Naomi scowled.

"You need to realize people care about you!" James cried desperately.

Naomi's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. "Don't you _dare_ tell me I need to _think_ about the people I care about," she said quietly. "I know _exactly_ what I have, and I know _exactly_ how lucky I am to have the people that I do in my life. I thought you would understand that."

"I-I do," James floundered.

"Obviously, you don't," she said coldly.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he said.

"Just get out," Naomi said, already closing the door.

"O-okay," James called through the closing gap. "Good-night!"

Naomi scowled at the closed door. "Boys," she grumbled. She climbed into bed before falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you have any comments, questions, or concerns about anything about the story, feel free to leave a comment!**

 **Until next time.**


	20. The One Where Batman and Robin Find Out

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So I'm _soooo_ close to finished Demon Queen, so I thought I'd celebrate by posting another chapter, especially since my posting schedule has been _crazy_.**

 **So new title, new chapter! And by the title, you can guess what's gonna happen ;)**

 **Thank you for the comments, follows, and favorites. It always makes me smile.**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Sunday, September 26, 2010  
2357 EDT**

Lilith crouched beside Batman and Robin on the rooftop across the street from the Gotham Greenhouse. Batman had gotten a tip that Poison Ivy was back in town, and that her first stop would be the greenhouse.

A bright flash suddenly came from within, and the trio jumped into action. After launching a line to the top of the greenhouse, Batman kicked in a panel and then dropped to the ground.

"It's over," he said darkly, standing slowly to his full height and allowing his cape to fall in front of his shoulders.

"On the contrary," Poison Ivy said demurely, a sly smile crossing her poppy-red lips. "It's only the beginning." With a wave of her hand, three thick vines shot up from the ground. Lilith jumped out of the way of the vine headed for her and continued to weave her way out of the plant's grasp. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Batman and Robin do the same.

As Lilith continued her game of tag (the plant was 'it'), she noticed Poison Ivy was working over what appeared to be a cauldron.

"What are you..." Lilith muttered to herself. She was so distracted by the mysterious bubbling contents she misstepped and tripped over a root. Immediately, the vine coiled around her ankle and dragged her closer to Poison Ivy. When the vine reached the villainess, Lilith found Batman and Robin just being wrapped up too. She joined them, though the vine kept its grip around her ankle and resulted in her dangling upside down like a piece of meat.

Poison Ivy hummed contently as she set back to her task. Lilith glanced to her side to find Batman and Robin trying to get free.

Lilith started reaching for the kunai at her hip but was stopped when a thin vine snatched her wrists and bound them together behind her back. Poison Ivy tsked and threw a smirk over her shoulder. "Be a good birdie and sit tight."

Lilith stilled but growled and glared at Poison Ivy. "I'm no birdie," she grumbled. She glanced to her side and saw Batman had already started to saw through the vines with a sharp edges of his gloves.

"Game over, Ivy."

Poison Ivy whirled around and scowled as Batman dropped to the ground.

"Not yet, I'm afraid," she said, her eyes narrowing. She sent another vine at Batman, which he dodged.

Lilith watched, upside down, as Poison Ivy filled a syringe with the pale orange concoction from the cauldron.

"I would wait if I were you, Batman," Poison Ivy purred. Lilith glanced to the side to see Batman working on freeing Robin. "You see, Batsy, whichever sidekick you free, the other gets to be my first test subject."

"Since when did you work in liquid poisons?" Batman said lowly.

"Oh, it's not for me," Poison Ivy waved off, flicking the glass syringe to get out any air bubbles. "I've got a temporary partner, one who is quite interested in the human psyche."

"Scarecrow," Batman said darkly.

"Right on the first guess!" Poison Ivy cheered. "Now, choose." Batman looked between his two children, his eyes wide. "Too late," she shrugged. "You started with the bird, so I'm going to finish with the demon."

"No!" Batman yelled. He lunged at Poison Ivy, but she maneuvered out of the way and ended up behind Lilith. With a flick of her hand, Lilith was turned right-side up and her vision momentarily flashed white. While she was still disoriented, she felt a jab of the needle in her neck.

Once the syringe was empty, Poison Ivy dropped the needle and began walking into the jungle. "Let me know what happens," she called from the shadows. "You'll know where to find me."

Batman immediately went to Lilith, who was lying on her side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she slurred, struggling to sit up. She blinked rapidly, but instead of her vision clearing, she started hallucinating.

"Robin, help me!" Batman snapped as Lilith began to lash out and scream. Robin injected Lilith with a sedative, and for a moment, she stilled. But the efforts only lasted a second before she began to scream again. "Restrain her!" Batman struggled to get out as he wrestled Lilith's upper body. Robin immediately jumped on her legs and together, they managed to tie her up and carry her to the Batmobile.

"Should I take her bike?" Robin asked, already moving toward Lilith's parked motorcycle.

"No," Batman said, opening the top of the car. "I need you to keep an eye on her." Robin nodded and squeezed in the backseat with Lilith. Batman pulled a switch on the side of the passenger seat and it folded down and slid into the space legs would normally go to give Robin more room. Once he started the engine, the engine of Lilith's bike turned over and pulled out behind the Batmobile.

When they reached the Batcave, Batman immediately swept up a still-twitching Lilith and then quickly deposited her on the examination table. "Get Alfred," he instructed as he carefully cut Lilith free and then strapped her on the table to keep her from flopping off.

A moment later, Dick was back with Alfred. "Oh, dear," Alfred said when he spotted Lilith. "What has happened to Miss Lily?" he asked, using the Team's nickname for Lilith.

"Ivy injected her with something," Bruce said, setting a needle to collect a blood sample. Alfred walked forward to help Bruce hold down Lily's arm, and after Bruce filled a vial with blood, Alfred released her arm and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Bruce went to the microscope while Dick stood at Lily's other side. By this time, it appeared Lily had become unconscious, though she continued to get small twitches and while they couldn't see behind her mask, they assumed her eyes were moving beneath her eyelids.

"Dick, did you happen to get a sample of the neurochemical Ivy injected her with?" Bruce asked as he started working with Lily's blood sample.

"Yeah," Dick said, swooping in beside Bruce. "Right here." He set a vial filled with the orange liquid next to Bruce before ducking out again.

Several hours later, Bruce sighed and leaned back in his chair. It had taken him this long to finally synthesize an antidote for Lily and he was exhausted. After filling a syringe of the antidote, he approached Lily–-who was still unconscious and twitching–-and injected her with the antidote.

After a moment, Lily woke with a start. "Wh-what?" she said, looking around wildly. "You're all alive!" she gasped.

"It's okay," Bruce assured gently, ignoring her comment as an aftereffect of the serum. "Poison Ivy injected you with a new fear serum for Scarecrow," he explained, releasing the restraints.

"Oh," Lily sighed, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. "That would explain...never mind." After a beat, she suddenly burst into tears. "It was a nightmare!"

Bruce immediately wrapped his arms around Lily and let her sob into his chest.

For a while, he simply rocked Lily as she cried. When she had finally calmed down, she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," Bruce assured. "After all, you were trapped in your head for a long time. I can only imagine how terrifying that would be."

Dick crept down the stairs that lead from his bedroom closet to the Batcave. He spotted Lily sitting on the examination table, wiping her eyes and speaking softly with Bruce.

"Lily?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, hey, Bird Brain," Lily said, quickly putting her mask back in place. "Don't tell me you were worried for me."

Dick stood beside Bruce and gently kicked the bottom of Lily's foot, which was swinging slightly over the side of the table. She glanced up at him. "Of course," Dick said, his blue eyes sincere.

Lily gave him a small smile and hopped off the table. She stood in front of him, their eyes now even. She quickly wrapped her arms around Dick before pulling back and looking back at Bruce.

"I should be heading home," she said. "School tomorrow, after all."

Bruce's eyebrows pinched together. "I don't know if that's such a good idea," he said. "We don't know if the serum is still in your system, or if there will be any side effects."

"Well, give me a vial of the antidote and I can carry it with me," Lily suggested with a shrug. "Either way, I already missed the end of last week. I really shouldn't miss any more."

"You know I'd be able to pardon any absences, and I know you're a smart kid, that you do your homework," Bruce argued, sounding like a parent.

Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You may be able to write off my school work, but you can't write off my extra-curriculars." At Bruce's silence, she sighed. "Look, I'll be extra careful," she said. "I can give the antidote to my parents or something," she said, though she thought about Morgan.

"Fine," Bruce said. "But update me when you can."

"Promise," Lily said with a smile. She gave the duo a small wave and turned to the zeta.

* * *

 **Gotham Academy  
Monday, September 27, 2010  
0710 EDT**

Naomi looked at the blackboard and read _Shaker Loops_. She groaned and then turned to find Morgan.

She found the sophomore unpacking her cello. "Hey, Naomi!" Morgan greeted brightly.

"Hey," Naomi said, glancing around. She watched as a couple people filed out of the back room before turning to Morgan again. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, sure," Morgan said, her eyebrows drawing together in worry. "What's up?"

"It's a long story," Naomi said briskly, knowing the director would start class soon. "But if you see me start to...act strangely, I need to you inject me with this." She held up her hand and showed Morgan the vial. "It's really simple. All you'd have to do is stab me."

"What?" Morgan breathed, looking around but taking the glass from Naomi.

"I'll explain it to you after school," Naomi promised. From the front room, they could hear their director calling everyone to attention. "We better go," she said quickly. "But promise me."

Morgan nodded and the two filed out and quickly took their places among the orchestra.

Once the director noticed most of the empty seats had been filled, he turned his attention to the rest of the orchestra. "Alright, from the beginning." He raised his hands and everyone brought their instruments to their chins and their bows to the strings.

They ran the piece once before the director brought them back to the beginning. "I'd like to get the entrance solid," he said. "And thirds, make sure you're really counting your rests."

After starting the entrance a few times, Naomi exhaled and wiped her palms on her jeans. As the director turned his attention to the third violins and violas, Naomi stood to get a drink.

When she re-entered the room, the orchestra had just started the opening again. Naomi felt her heart start to pound in her chest and she focused on making it back to her seat. The first few measures of music flowed over her, and suddenly, she wasn't in the orchestra room.

The orchestra stopped abruptly when one of the first violinists froze in her seat. "Naomi?" their director called, looking worriedly at his student. Her pupils were huge and she seemed unresponsive. Instead, she started yelling, "No! Get off me! Get away!"

Morgan looked on with wide eyes. _Was this what Naomi had warned me about?_ she wondered. _Yep,_ she confirmed once Naomi started running out of the room. _This is definitely her 'acting strangely.'_

After making sure her cello was safely on its side, Morgan jumped from her seat and took off after Naomi. The rest of the class took this as the go-ahead to follow their suddenly-crazed classmate and bolted after the two girls.

 _Dang, she can run fast,_ Morgan panted as she chased Naomi. _Well, I guess she would have to if she wants to out-run the villains of Gotham_.

Naomi made it to the parking lot outside the music building, and Morgan had been hoping for a quiet reunion with Naomi's sanity. However, a student screaming, "Get off me!" at the top of her lungs was bound to get attention, and by the time Naomi had collapsed in the middle of the parking lot, most of the student body on the north end of campus had joined them.

When Morgan caught up with Naomi, she found her on the ground, her eyes rolled back in her head and her body spasming. Another student was already crouched beside her, and Morgan quickly joined him.

Dick had been in class when the sound of a feminine scream had reached his ears. He sat up, startled, and found the rest of the class had jumped to attention as well. Dick's training as Robin kicked in and he bolted out the door, already on the line to Bruce.

Once Dick got outside, he saw a dark-haired girl running like mad from the music building and what appeared to be the entire fine arts body following after her. He picked up the pace and intercepted her just as she collapsed.

 _This is familiar..._ Dick thought, his eyes narrowing. _This looks like Lily's symptoms_. Another student suddenly dropped to their knees beside him and Dick looked up. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a vial with familiar-looking antidote within.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded in a hiss, knowing that a crowd had gathered.

"She gave it to me," the red-headed girl said frantically. Her hands trembled as she raised it to the unconscious girl's arm. "Ugh, I can't do it!"

"Give it," Dick said, quickly snatching it.

"Hey!" Morgan exclaimed, reaching for the vial from the raven-haired boy. "What are you–-" She stopped short when she saw him confidently jab Naomi's arm with the needle. Once the vial was empty, Naomi stilled. "Thanks," Morgan breathed in relief. "I don't know if–-" She looked around but frowned when she couldn't find the boy. "Regular ninja," she mumbled to herself.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Naomi groaned on the ground. "Naomi!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Naomi?" Dick muttered to himself as he melted into the crowd.

* * *

That night, Bruce had Naomi in the Batcave again.

"Please don't say 'I told you so,'" Naomi groaned as Bruce took another blood sample.

"I won't," Bruce promised. "I'm just glad you were able to get the antidote in time." Naomi winced as Bruce continued. "Which makes me wonder..."

"I know who you are!"

Naomi whirled around and found Dick running down the steps. She winced again and said, "That sounds about right."

"Dick, I know you've been trying to find her identity for a while now, but there's something that takes precedence," Bruce said. "Naomi, who did you tell?"

Naomi sighed and knew it was no use lying. "Morgan Davies. She's a girl who lives a couple houses down from me. She's in orchestra with me and I gave her the antidote before class started."

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did she find out?"

"I told her," Naomi mumbled, not looking at Bruce or Dick.

"You what?!" Dick exclaimed.

"Dick," Bruce warned. "Why did you tell her?" he asked Naomi.

"Because she caught me with my kunais," Naomi said. "We were walking down an alley and four men came at us. I told her to run because I knew I could handle myself, and she ended up coming back."

"You said this girl's name was Morgan Davies?" Bruce asked, walking to the Batcomputer. "Does she have a middle name?"

"Bruce," Naomi sighed, jumping up and running after him. "It's not like that. She's trustworthy."

"How do you know?" Bruce challenged.

"She just...doesn't seem like the type," Naomi defended weakly, rubbing her arms unconsciously. When Bruce sat at the computer, she sighed. "You still going to check her?" she asked.

"Of course," Bruce responded brusquely. Naomi sighed again and nodded. She turned to find Dick studying her with narrowed eyes.

"How did I not see this before?" he finally exclaimed.

* * *

That night, Naomi went over to Morgan's. She knocked on the door and a moment later, Susan, Morgan's stepmother, opened the door.

"Why, this is a surprise," Susan said with a warm smile. She stood aside to let Naomi in. "What can I do for you, dear?"

"I was wondering if Morgan was home," Naomi said, keeping her anxiety form seeping into her voice. She felt she owed Morgan a head's up that Batman knew that she knew who Lilith was.

"She's upstairs in her room," Susan offered.

"Thanks, Mrs. Davies," Naomi said, already on her way to the stairs. She took them two at a time and when she came to Morgan's door gave a quick knock.

"Come in!" Morgan called from behind the closed door. Naomi peeked her head in and Morgan sat up on her bed when she saw who it was. "Naomi!" Morgan said with a smile. "Whatcha doing here?" she asked as Naomi entered her bedroom.

"I just wanted to check on you," she said, staring intently at Morgan.

"Ah," Morgan nodded, catching her meaning. "Don't worry," she assured with a smile. "I haven't told anyone. Not even Owen."

Naomi felt herself relax slightly; it was a big thing that Morgan hadn't told Owen, as they were extremely close and typically told each other everything. "Thank you," Naomi said. "And I also wanted to tell you: Batman knows that you know."

"Oh," Morgan said, going still. "Do you think he'd...pay me a visit or something?"

"It's possible," Naomi answered. "Even I can't predict what he'll do at times. I just wanted to tell you, before he came popping in and scaring you half to death."

"Well, that was very considerate," Morgan thanked.

Naomi spared Morgan one last smile before saying, "Well, I'd better get home. Homework, you know."

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Tuesday, September 28, 2010  
0213 EDT**

Morgan blinked blearily out of her sleep; was it colder than usual? She shivered under her blankets and glanced up and then nearly screamed when she saw a long shadow falling across her bedroom floor. She sat up quickly and found Batman standing by her window.

"Um, hello?"

"I don't need to impress upon you the importance of keeping Lilith's identity a secret, correct?" Batman said.

Morgan nodded vigorously; despite the fact Naomi had warned her Batman might visit, the imposing figure of the Dark Knight in person was still terrifying. "Sh-she already asked me, and I already promised her, and–-"

Batman cut her off by nodding curtly. "Very well," he said. He turned to the open window before glancing back at Morgan. "If Lilith trusts you, then I will too." Morgan's eyes widened comically when she noticed the teeniest, tiniest smile cross Batman's lips. He turned away again and vanished.

Morgan scrambled out of bed and she hurried to the window, sticking her head out to search for Batman. After several minutes of no luck, Morgan sighed and straightened before closing the window and securely locking it. She climbed back into bed with bats and owls and robins flying around her head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **By the way, Shaker Loops, movement one, is an actual orchestral piece I played a few years ago. It's written for three violins, one viola, two cellos, and one bass.**

 **When I was thinking about ways for Batman to discover Morgan knew Lilith's secret, I thought it would be funny to add that in, with the hallucination of Naomi being chased by insects, since the majority of the first movement basically sounds like a bunch of buzzing insects. It's definitely worth a listen, even if you don't end up liking it.**

 **Please, let me know what you think! This wasn't in the original story, so I would love to hear your thoughts! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, don't hesitate to leave a review!**

 **Until next time.**


	21. Revelations

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So I've now _officially_ finished Demon Queen, and I will be starting the sequel very soon. It's clocked out at just over 40 chapters, so stay tuned!**

 **Thank you for the comments, follows, and favorites. They really make my day.**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Friday, October 1, 2010  
1813 EDT**

"I fight winner," Lily declared with a smirk as Robin and Kaldur stepped into the ring.

"You are on," Kaldur said with a smile.

She watched as they sparred and then sighed as the light beneath their feet dimmed, declaring no one a winner. She joined them at the center of the ring as they relaxed, and Conner, M'gann, and Wolf walked toward them.

Robin leaned in to whisper, "You know they're a couple, right?"

"Called it," Lily said softly in a sing-song voice while Kaldur smiled and said, "I believe I knew before they did."

From another entrance, Wally and Artemis appeared.

"Do we tell them?" Robin asked, laughter evident in his tone.

"It is not our place," Kaldur reasoned.

"I hope they're not too disappointed," Lily said sympathetically. It was no secret–-to her, Robin, and Kaldur, anyway–-that Wally liked M'gann and Artemis had a crush on Conner.

Artemis and Wally eventually reached the trio in the center of the ring. "So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why is he still here?" Wally asked, gesturing to Captain Marvel. "And why is he eating my snacks?!" he demanded.

Lily snickered. "It's for payback for all the things you made him get you," she teased.

"Hey, he offered!" Wally defended.

"Recognized: Batman, 0-2."

"Computer, national news," Batman commanded before he had even stepped out of the tube.

Cat Grant appeared on the holographic screen and Lily bit back a groan.

 _The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve._

On the screen, Lily saw giant vines that had grown out of the concrete and her eyes widened as some vines wrapped around a building and demolished it.

"Poison Ivy," she mumbled, unconsciously rubbing the spot on her neck where she had been injected.

 _And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League,_ Grant narrated as they saw Superman lift two citizens off a building before it crumbled, _there seems to be no end in sight_. One of the Green Lanterns and both Hawks were flying around, batting the giant vines.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked, sounding as though adrenaline was already coursing through his system.

"No," Batman said, turning to them. "The League will soon have the situation under control," he said. "That's not why I'm here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus's Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom," Wally continued.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army," Robin said.

"And upgrade Wolf," Conner added, scratching the large while wolf under the chin.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary," M'gann included.

"Except these inhibitor collars seemed to be able to control the animals wearing it," Lily voiced, "instead of simply a means to keep them in check."

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy's on Kobra Venom, too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis," Batman said, waving his hand and pulling up a keyboard. "The vine cellulose _does_ contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant," he added, and a zoomed-in image of the chemical appeared.

"These cannot be coincidences," Kaldur said. "Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly," Batman said. "It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of...secret society of super-villains." Lily frowned at Batman's words, and he caught her look. "The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning," he continued.

"You got that right," Robin spoke up, his eyebrows furrowed over his dark sunglasses and his fingers flying over the holographic keyboard. He pulled up other news coverage. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Austin–-"

He was cut off when the five screens went static and Batman turned around.

"Dude," Wally said.

"It's not me," Robin argued, his fingers moving again. "Someone's cutting in the satellite signals. _All_ satellite signals!"

Suddenly, the screens popped back on, and the gruesomely grinning face of the Joker was staring back at them.

Joker tapped on the camera lens before saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement..." Like the psycho he was, he pulled out a switchblade and flicked open the knife. He pushed the camera to the side, and six people were revealed. "...from the _In_ justice League." Off camera, Joker cackled.

A white-haired older gentleman dressed nicely in green spoke next. " _We_ are responsible for the attacks on your cities," he said in accented English. "If you wish to save the, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required." Lily's frown deepened and she tilted her head in thought. "Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But, the longer your governments wait..."

"The more we get to have our... _jollies_ ," Joker spoke up, pulling the camera to face him again. He laughed before the screen went back to static.

"Roger that, Aquaman," Batman said, speaking into his comm piece. "The U.N. will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it _won't_ come to that."

Robin's fingers were dancing across the keyboard again, and he rewound the footage. He began naming the villains, a box appeared around their heads as their names were called.

"Count Vertigo–-" the man who had done all the talking; "–-the Joker–-" everyone knew him; "–-Poison Ivy–-" the only female, with red hair, pale green skin, and a green outfit; "–-the Ultra-Humanite–-" the large white gorilla in the back with an unusually large skull; "–-Atomic Skull–-" a man with a gray, sunken appearance; "–-the Black Adam–-" who wore a black one-piece with a gold lightning bolt and gold cuffs, belt, and boots; "–-Wotan–-" the man on the far left dressed in red with a black cape and funny hair.

"Seven heavy hitters," Lily muttered, the pieces still not falling into place.

"Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced," Robin said. Lily's frown was now so severe Batman was afraid her face would crack.

"There's your secret society," Wally said grimly to Robin.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis said.

"Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer," Kaldur hypothesized.

"Really?" Lily mumbled to herself. " _I_ certainly wouldn't have."

"Yeah?" Wally said, making a fist. "That was their mistake! Right now, I saw we got kick some plant-creature butt!"

"The Justice League will handle the plants," Batman spoke up. "I have a different job for this Team."

"Oh, man," Wally grumbled, and Artemis punched his arm, glaring at him.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system," Batman explained. "You mission is to destroy it," he said simply.

"You realize what you're really asking them to do," Zatara asked softly, approaching Batman.

"They're ready," Batman said confidently.

"Ready?" Wally asked. "Ready for what?" Artemis punched him again. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Will you cut that–-"

"Hell-o, Wally," Artemis said. "If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know!" Wally exclaimed. "I guess we'll–-" Artemis pointed to the screen with a glare. Wally gasped. "Oh..." he said.

"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct," Zatara said, and Lily scowled in his direction.

"I trust _you_ can locate the enemy," Batman countered with narrowed eyes.

"Indeed," Zatara said. "Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you will provide a Holo-Map," Zatara requested, and Robin complied.

A globe appeared and Zatara held his hands out in front of him. " _Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!_ " A red dot appeared on the globe, and Zatara said, "There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in," Robin said. "The Louisiana Bayou."

"We are on our way," Kaldur said.

As the Team dashed away, Lily approached Batman. "What are you thinking?" he asked lowly.

"Two things," Lily said. "First: it seems odd that Ivy would have a project for Scarecrow while working with the 'Injustice League.' And second: it seems as though none of the Injustice League members could be the actual 'brains' of any sort of operation, considering who is in said Injustice League." She paused. "Does that make sense?" she asked.

Batman nodded slowly. "I see where you're coming from," he said. "I will consider your points. In the mean time, your Team is waiting." Lily nodded and hurried away.

* * *

 **Bayou Bartholomew  
Friday, October 1, 2010  
1852 CDT**

The Team was silent as they flew over the marshy swamps. Glancing around, Lilith saw that Robin was checking his stash of disks, Kid Flash was eating a banana, and Artemis was checking her arrows. She checked the pockets of her utility belt, and behind her, Aqualad and Superboy looked to be deep in thought.

Lilith had moved on to cleaning her guns when she heard Kid Flash ask quietly, "What's in the duffel?" Lilith followed his line of sight and saw the said bag at Aqualad's feet.

"Plan B," Aqualad replied solemnly.

Miss Martian suddenly groaned and clutched her head.

"You alright?" Superboy asked, looking at her with concern.

"Dizzy," Miss Martian replied faintly.

"Martians get airsick?" Robin questioned.

"She does look a bit greener than usual," Kid Flash commented.

"Not me," Miss Martian muttered. "Her."

"I feel fine," Artemis assured.

"Ditto," Lilith reported.

"Not them," Miss Martian grunted. "The Bio-Ship. She's trying to shield us, but..."

She trailed off as the ship began to sway and tilt.

They were thrown forward unexpectedly when a huge force crashed into them. They went spiraling through the air and finally landed in a bog. Almost immediately, vines shot out from the water and began to drag them down.

Above them, a rip appeared in the roof, and Black Adam appeared.

"Uhh!" Miss Martian gasped. "He's hurting her!" Superboy immediately jumped over Miss Martian and punched Black Adam in the jaw, sending him flying back.

Water started to pour into the ship. Lilith pulled out a water-breather and waited for the water to submerge her.

"No," Artemis growled. "No way I'm drowning three missions in a row."

Lilith ducked beneath the surface. Aqualad was set with his gills, and Robin was holding onto the back of his seat to keep from rising with the water. Artemis and Kid Flash soon joined them, each with a water-breather, and then Miss Martian and Superboy appeared, Miss Martian with her own set of gills. She opened a hole in the bottom of the ship.

"Out. Everyone out," Aqualad commanded, and Lilith quickly swam after him. Once she was able to stand, she placed her feet on the silty ground and stood up straight. She placed the breather in her belt and walked to the shore.

She joined the Team on solid ground, though Miss Martian and Superboy were kneeling between two trees and watching the Bio-Ship go down.

"She's in shock," Miss Martian informed. "She'll need time to recover."

Suddenly, the world tilted beneath Lilith's feet. She groaned and clutched her head, falling to her knees and putting her forehead to the ground, trying to find her equilibrium. She heard someone land in front of them, and she glanced up.

"Vertigo," she gasped, trying to focus on the green-clad figure standing in the middle of the Team.

" _Count_ Vertigo to you, peasant," he sneered down at her. With a great amount of effort, Lilith reached back and slid a knife from its sheath. With a grunt, she lunged at Count Vertigo, slashing the knife. He took a step back without a scratch, but she got the desired effect: the dizziness faded, and around her, the others stirred.

Superboy was immediately tackled by Black Adam, and while Count Vertigo smirked down at Lilith who was just getting to her feet, Aqualad sent a wave of water at him, picking him up and carrying him away. Lilith sent Aqualad a grateful smile.

 _"Robin, Miss Martian,"_ their leader said, _"disappear. We will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective."_

Lilith pulled out her guns and fired a few rounds at Black Adam, but the stunners seemed to have no effect against him. She sighed and clipped them back in their holsters before launching herself at him.

She caught him around the neck and scrambled to wrap her legs around his torso, but he easily grabbed her and tossed her to the side. Lilith hit a tree with a solid _thud_ and her breath let her in a gasp.

Lilith fell to the base of the tree and no sooner had she gotten to her feet, Wolf was hurled at her. The back of her head snapped against the trunk of the tree and Lilith's vision began to grow fuzzy.

 _Great,_ she thought groggily as she watched Black Adam approach her. _Knocked unconscious again._

* * *

When Lilith woke up again, she found herself in a floating golden cage.

"They awaken," a voice informed.

"You're certain this will hold them?" Count Vertigo demanded.

"The cage is impenetrable," the voice said, and Lilith glanced through the bars and saw the sorcerer Wotan. "Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping."

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan," Aqualad declared, and Lilith looked over to see his tattoos burn blue as he started to pry open the bars.

"Please, Atlantean," Wotan scoffed as Aqualad slumped against the cage again. "Do no pretend you are in my league."

Suddenly, Lilith spotted the Bio-Ship come flying through the sky. It collided with Wotan, making him lose his concentration, and the Team tumbled to the ground. Lilith landed on her feet, ready to fight.

The Ultra-Humanite stepped forward and Superboy growled, "I hate monkeys," before he and Wolf charged.

Poison Ivy appeared from the trees, and Lilith reached for her guns and then growled when she saw they were missing. Beside her, Aqualad and Artemis were facing the same problem.

"Ugh," Artemis grunted. "I feel naked. And _not_ in a fun way." Lilith winced and turned her attention to Poison Ivy, standing ready to fight.

"We will make our own fun," Aqualad said as a vine shot at him. "As we have been training. Artemis, maneuver seven." The pair sprang to action while Lilith flipped over a vine.

Artemis successfully landed a hit on Poison Ivy, knocking her off the rising vines.

"She's mine," Lilith snarled and she took off after Poison Ivy while Artemis dodged Black Adam.

"Well, well," Poison Ivy smirked. "Look who's back for more."

"But not more fear serum, right?" Lilith said, dodging a vine. "What are you doing, Ivy?" she asked. "You never struck me as the kind of person who would work two jobs."

"People will surprise you," Poison Ivy said lightly.

"Especially people like this," Lilith continued. "What did you do? Find these jokes in the yellow pages?"

Poison Ivy scowled and sent two vines at Lilith. The first she managed to evade but the second caught her by surprise, knocking her to her knees. As she stood, Poison Ivy suddenly turned to the building nestled in the middle of the swamp and gasped, "My baby!"

Lilith looked up to find massive vines sprouting from the glass dome. Red lights blinked all along the surface, reminding Lilith vaguely of a Christmas tree. Simultaneously, all the lights flashed green before detonating. As the smoke cleared, Lilith caught sight of Miss Martian and Robin.

With a scream, Poison Ivy sent vines hurtling at the two, Lilith completely forgotten. Just as she was about to start forward, the sound of two people landing in the swamp made her turn. Her eyes widened at the two girls, garbed in simple black.

"Agents," Lilith said, successfully masking her surprise.

"Agent," the blonde said, her eyes narrowing. Lilith glanced to the brunette and smirked when she recognized the flash of nervousness in both girls' eyes.

"I see my reputation lingers," Lilith said. "Amazing how a ten-year-old girl can leave such an impressive mark on the likes of the Academy."

The blonde, who appeared the older of the two and the one calling the shots, growled and lunged at Lilith with butterfly swords. As Lilith started backing up, ducking and evading the swipes, she noticed the second girl started to advance with a bō staff.

"Lilith!" She risked looking up and saw Robin toss his eskrima sticks in her direction. Lilith ducked into a roll and came up beside them. She grabbed them and whirled around as the two agents landed on her.

Lilith rolled on her back and held the eskrima sticks in an X above her face, catching the bō staff and one of the blonde agent's butterfly swords.

"We win," the blonde smirked triumphantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lilith grunted. She kicked upward and sent the brunette stumbling back. Lilith took the blonde's shock as an opportunity to throw off the sword and roll over her shoulder to crouch in the shallow water.

For several minutes, three girls in black danced, two on one. When Lilith managed to knock the bō staff from the hands of its wielder, she quickly tucked the eskrima sticks into her boot and held the bō staff behind her back. Now using that as her weapon, she turned to the blonde with the butterfly swords.

"Now what are you going to do?" Lilith asked, straight-faced.

The blonde growled and glanced over Lilith's shoulder at the brunette who was cowering slightly, though Lilith was unsure if the girl was cowering because of her or because of the blonde.

"We're done here," the blonde finally ground out. She stalked past Lilith and shoulder-bumped the brunette.

"Could I...possibly...get my staff back?" the brunette asked Lilith timidly. Lilith glanced back at the blonde. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently, though she held Lilith's gaze steadily.

"If Blondie there figures out you just asked for your weapon back from the enemy, you know what kind of trouble you'll be in," Lilith said softly, leaning in softly. The brunette's eyes widened before she nodded her head vigorously. She turned on her heel and hurried to the blonde, who immediately turned and stormed away.

Lilith made to counter Black Adam, who had approached her from behind, when she was suddenly thrown back by an arc of blue electricity. She ground her teeth, focusing on anything _but_ the pain.

As soon as it started, it stopped. Lilith let out a sigh and turned around in time to hear Kid Flash yell, "No, Aqualad, don't!"

She watched with wide eyes as Aqualad lowered the Helmet of Fate over his head. There was a crash of thunder and a blinding light, and a moment later, hovering above the marsh was Doctor Fate.

"Oh, dude," Kid Flash muttered.

"Wotan, you are mine," Doctor Fate called, flying up so he was even with Wotan.

"Wonder Boy, you are mine," a voice mocked.

Lilith turned and saw Joker standing in front of Robin with his pocketknife flicked open. Joker laughed at his imitation of Doctor Fate and started forward, slashing at Robin with the knife. He pulled out a second one, and Robin jumped back and did a handspring.

"Always wanted to carve this bird," Joker rasped out, and he ran forward with another laugh.

"I'm the only one who can call him that," Lilith muttered, referring to her habit of switching Robin's title of 'Boy Wonder' to 'Wonder Boy'–-something that greatly irked him–-before leaping after Joker and landing on his back.

"Wh-what is this?" Joker demanded, turning around wildly and slashing with his knives. She hissed as one grazed her side, but with a scowl, she tightened her arm around Joker's neck and gave it a hard tug, causing him to stumble backward into a tree.

At the last second, Lilith released her hold on Joker and rolled out of the way. She stood before him, Robin stepping forward to join her. She slipped the eskrima sticks from her boot and passed them to Robin before taking out the knives stashed in her boots. (The idiots hadn't thought to check those for weapons. Idiots.)

"Well, well," Joker drawled. Lilith narrowed her eyes at Joker's appraising gaze. "Looks like there's a Wonder Girl now, too."

"I'm no one's Wonder Girl," Lilith said lowly. Joker smirked and lunged at her. She easily blocked his knife with her own and Robin joined her. The two began to dodge Joker's knives before they were suddenly knocked out of his hands. Sleek black projectiles imbedded themselves in the tree trunk behind Joker, and Lilith turned to see Batman standing calmly in the bog.

Lilith gave one last hard look at Joker as Batman said, "It's over." She and Robin joined Batman and the other League and Team members. The Injustice League glanced around at each other and then held up their hands in surrender. Lilith's head twitched slightly to the side in thought, but then smoothed her features.

"There will be another day," Count Vertigo promised.

Lilith's eyebrows furrowed. "They're giving up too easily," she observed, mostly to herself.

Batman glanced down at her, but before he could response, Joker said, "Another day?" Everyone turned to him. "Another day?!" he screamed. "There won't be another day, not for any of us!" He began to cackle and he raised his arms and wiggled his fingers. Vines erupted all around them, and spores began to burst, spreading a murky green gas through the air.

"Joker Venom spores!" Batman warned. "Don't breathe!"

As Lilith sucked in a breath, Doctor Fate called from above them, "Fear not!" She looked up to see his symbol, the ankh, burn golden in the sky. The gas began to sweep upward, and it wasn't long before they stood in a clean–-relatively speaking–-swamp. "Fate has intervened," Doctor Fate declared.

Once the Injustice League had been rounded up and sent away, Kid Flash turned on the Team and yelled, "What were you thinking?" He marched toward Doctor Fate. "How could you let him put on the Helmet?" he demanded. "Nabu will _never_ release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever."

For a tense minute, Lilith stared at Doctor Fate, wondering if she would ever see Kaldur again, and for a fleeting moment, wondering why it mattered _so damn much_ if she didn't. But in a flash of light, Aqualad stood before them once more, and Lilith let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "Nabu let you go?" he asked in wonder.

"He almost did not," Aqualad admitted, his eyes wide. "But your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello," he added with a small smile.

"We're done here." Lilith turned to Batman, glad for the distraction. "The supervillain secret society has been neutralized," he said. "As for _your_ performance," he continued ominously. Lilith stared at him, waiting for his verdict. "It was satisfactory."

Lilith glanced around at the Team and shared a small smile.

Batman approached Lilith. "Get that wound checked out," he instructed. "And meet me in the Batcave when you're done."

She nodded before turning to Robin. "Thanks for letting me use the eskrima sticks," she said. "They really saved my skin."

"Anytime," Robin smiled. "You know, I'm curious to see your weapon limitation."

Lilith snorted. "Please," she scoffed. "I have no limitation."

Robin rolled his eyes and Lilith gave him a shove as they joined the Team at the Bio-Ship.

"Hey, Kid," she called to the speedster, who was just getting on board. He turned and Lilith raised the bō staff. "Souvenir," she called before tossing it to him. She snickered as he fumbled to catch it, but he beamed at her once it was safely in his hands.

"Thanks!" he called.

Once they were back at the Cave, Lilith headed to the infirmary. She unzipped the front of her uniform and carefully peeled it off her torso, hissing as it pulled away from the scratch, which was sticky with blood. She cleaned the wound quickly before binding it tightly and then carefully easing her uniform back on.

When she reached the Batcave, Batman was waiting for her, minus the cowl.

"I need a new uniform and supplies," Lilith called as she walked to the changing room. "The Injustice League kinda hijacked my stuff. But what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she called through the door.

"I saw your look when the Injustice League surrendered," Bruce explained. "I wondered if you wanted to talk it through."

She smiled; she forgot how well Bruce could read her. It always helped her think through and process new information if she had someone to talk to.

"Yeah," she said, stepping out and pushing her sunglasses on her nose. "I never see villains surrender, so why would a group of them?"

Bruce nodded slowly. "I can see that," he said.

"I just don't think the Injustice League is the master mind behind everything," Lily said.

"You think someone else paid the Injustice League to do what they did?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe," Lily said slowly. "But I don't see why they would agree to take the fall."

Bruce sighed. "It seems we might have more questions than answers," he said.

"Well, not everyone," Lily pointed out.

"True," Bruce said with a dry chuckle. "You're always the one to question everything."

Lily shrugged uncomfortably. "It's the first time I've been given freedom of thought," she said.

Bruce glanced at her. "You're right," he said. "I shouldn't dismiss it so readily. So far, your intuition seems to have been right."

Lily smirked, the dark shadow of the past leaving as quickly as it appeared. "Just one of my gifts," she said cockily.

Bruce chuckled. "It clearly seems that way. By the way," he added. "You know you don't have to be 'Lily' while here," he reminded.

"Oh, right," Naomi blushed, pulling off her sunglasses and shaking her hair from its loosening bun.

"See you tomorrow, kiddo," Bruce chuckled.

"Bye," Naomi smiled. She turned and headed to the zeta-tubes.

A moment later she appeared in her backyard and she headed into the house to say hello and good-night to whoever was still up before going upstairs and dreaming of the mysterious puppeteer pulling everyone's strings.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I love hearing what you think, and it definitely doesn't do any harm on when I update! So leave a little something in the box below and await more updates!**

 **Until next time.**


	22. Friendship

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So...it's been just over a month since I've updated, huh? I will admit, I've been really low on motivation to update. I love this story, and I love the characters, but it's difficult for me to carry on when I get zero feedback. I would love to hear from you guys, and it would definitely help me update faster.**

 **Anyway, this is a little brother/sister moment between Dick and Naomi. Wasn't in the previous story, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Wednesday, October 6, 2010  
1522 EDT**

Naomi made her way to her car, sighing and rubbing her forehead. Today had been unusually rough, with three tests and a pile of homework. As she reached her car, someone called out her name.

She turned and saw Dick jogging toward her. Naomi raised her eyebrow but paused.

"What's up?" Dick panted once he reached her.

"You okay?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dick tilted his head in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Naomi shrugged. "You've never talked to Naomi before," she said. "Just wondering why you choose now."

"Oh," Dick said. "Just...ya know, since I know who you are now, I thought I'd give you a try."

"Give me a try?" Naomi quoted, giving Dick a look that made him wince.

"Well, you know..."

"Get in," Naomi rolled her eyes. "I'll take you to the manor." Dick grinned and hurried to the passenger side.

Once the engine was on, Dick immediately began fiddling with the music stations. Naomi pulled out of the parking spot and then glanced at Dick. "Hey, will you text Lisa?"

"Uh, sure," Dick said, looking around the center console for Naomi's phone. Once he found it, he said, "What's your passcode?"

She rattled it off after a pause. Once the phone was unlocked, she added, "You know, I _will_ be changing the code after I drop you off."

Dick shrugged. "I'll crack it eventually," he said nonchalantly.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bird Brain. Anyway," she continued, "tell Lisa I'm dropping you off at the manor and that I'll be home in about an hour." She turned onto the main road.

"So, now that I know who you are, will you tell me _anything_ about yourself?" Dick asked over the music.

Naomi was silent for a while before she finally turned down the volume on the radio. "What do you want to know?" she sighed.

"Well, first, how you got to Bruce's," Dick said immediately.

Naomi pursed her lips but said, "I was ten, and I was wandering around the area, and came across Bruce's place, which was _much_ bigger than the other houses." Dick chuckled; it was true. "I broke in and found the kitchen and started eating the food that was out."

"You _ate_ Bruce's dinner?" he asked incredulously, his eyebrows raised.

She laughed a little at the memory. "Yeah," she said. "I had drawn Bruce and Alfred out by breaking a vase at the front entrance."

"I always wondered why there was only one of those," Dick laughed, shaking his head a little.

"Yep," Naomi said with a slight chuckle. "All me."

"Where were you before Bruce?" Dick asked, watching Naomi intently for her reaction.

"It's a long story, Bird Brain," Naomi responded immediately. Dick noted she shifted slightly in her seat and her lip twitched downward before she stilled and her face smoothed over.

"And now that I know the truth, we have all the time in the world," Dick pressed. Naomi glanced over at him with a scowl but he didn't relent. He stared back with wide blue eyes, now turned completely in his seat so he was facing Naomi totally.

"Ugh, just sit right, will you?" she grumbled. When Dick didn't move, she huffed and said, "If I promise to tell you when we get to the manor, will you?" His response was adjusting himself so he was facing front again and Naomi sighed.

The rest of the drive was filled with silence, save the music, and both Naomi and Dick were pleasantly surprised to find the silence was only mildly awkward. When Naomi pulled into the grand driveway of Wayne Manor, she continued until she was under the carport Alfred's chauffeur car was under.

Dick hopped out immediately and waited impatiently as Naomi turned off the engine and climbed out herself. After typing out a quick message to Lisa to let her know she was probably going to end up staying through dinner, Naomi followed Dick up the steps that led to the servant's entrance, which opened into a narrow hallway with hooks along the wall for coats. Walking along, Naomi and Dick finally came to the kitchen, where Alfred was just starting dinner.

Alfred raised an eyebrow slightly when he saw it was Naomi that accompanied Dick and said, "I see the cat is out of the bag, Miss Naomi?"

"Yep!" Dick answered for her. He snagged a carrot and skipped out of the kitchen. "Naomi, come on!"

Naomi rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah, cat's out of the bag." She grabbed a red bell pepper slice and said, "I'd better find the Dickie-bird. I promised him a story."

Alfred chuckled. "Yes, Master Dick can get quite impatient. Shall I set another plate for dinner?"

"Most likely," Naomi smiled. "Oh, how I love your food!" she called over her shoulder as she hurried after Dick.

Unsure where to find her young host, Naomi paused in the front entrance, her hand lightly trailing the round table that graced the circular chamber. Above her, a large crystal chandelier sparkled against the shiny surface of the dark wood. As Naomi circled to face the heavy oak door, a dark shape moved across the reflective surface of the table and she ducked as Dick leapt out at her.

Naomi raised an eyebrow as Dick straightened up. "Great welcome," she commented. "I bet even Naomi could kick your ass, though," she taunted with a smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Dick challenged, raising an eyebrow himself.

"Batcave?" she asked, and Dick answered by taking off. Naomi hurried after him and quickly caught up.

When they reached the Batcave, they went off to separate rooms to change, and when Naomi emerged, she was dressed in black form-fitted workout capris and a sports bra.

When Dick stepped out, he found Naomi warming up on the large training mat. When he joined her, she put her hands on her hips. "You sure you want to do this, Dickie-bird?"

Dick groaned. "That's worse that 'Bird Brain,'" he declared. "But yes," he added quickly. "I can totally beat you."

Naomi laughed as she took a ready stance. "Sure you could."

Dick immediately jumped into action. He aimed a punch at her head which Naomi easily blocked. She ducked under his arm and Dick turned on his heel to aim kick at Naomi's temple, but she caught his ankle and flipped him off balance. He twisted in mid-air to straighten himself and landed on his feet.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. " _Impresionant,_ " she drawled. She didn't give Dick time to answer before she attacked. She threw a punch which he easily side-stepped, but she was ready with her foot out. Dick tripped and landed on his rear.

"That's cheating!" he protested.

Naomi smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "That's not what the enemy would think. She would call that 'winning.'" She offered Dick a hand, which he took.

"Ugh, you sound like Batman," Dick grumbled as he got to his feet. "Two out of three," he declared, taking a ready stance.

Out of the nine bouts, Dick only won two, and that was because he tried his own brand of sneaky tricks. But Naomi, being the observant and quick-learner she was, didn't let that happen too often.

By the time Alfred was calling dinner time, Dick was exhausted and covered in sweat. He scowled at Naomi as they walked off the mat; she seemed to glow and not at all fatigued.

When they reached the kitchen, Alfred was setting down their meals at the large kitchen island. He raised an eyebrow at the way they were dressed but did't say anything.

"Will Bruce be here?" Naomi asked as she slid into a stool.

Dick shrugged. "It's hard to tell."

"I shall tell him you are here, Miss Naomi," Alfred said. "In the meantime, tuck in!"

The two obeyed immediately, as Alfred's cooking was famous for being the best in Gotham.

"Naomi." The girl in question looked up and beamed at Bruce. "It's such a pleasant surprise to see you."

"You too, Bruce," she said as he sat down across from her. "How's business?"

Bruce chuckled. "It's business," he said. "Not much to tell."

"Well, tell me what I'd be doing if I was interning there," Naomi pressed. "I had to come up with _some_ excuse to my friends."

The rest of dinner was spent in easy conversation, and Naomi found herself missing the company of Bruce and Alfred.

As Alfred was taking away dessert, Naomi stood to leave. She gave Bruce, Dick, and Alfred a hug each before heading to her car. Dick caught up with her said said, "You still owe me."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd have the memory of an elephant," she grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, you'll get an explanation. But later," she added quickly when Dick opened his mouth to request the explanation now.

"Fine," Dick scowled. "Hey, wait." Naomi paused. "You know how you know a bunch of languages?" When she raised an eyebrow, he quickly continued. "When you speak Romanian, it reminds me of my childhood."

"Oh," Naomi said, her eyes widening. "I can stop, if you want."

"No," Dick said, shaking his head quickly. "I actually kinda like it. I mean, I didn't get to have my childhood for very long, so hearing Romanian is...nice."

He gave a small chuckle, his eyes glazing over in thought. "Did you know my father was the Romanian one?" Naomi gave him a small smile, encouraging him to continue. "His mother came to America from Romania, and then married an American man. She spoke Romanian to him at home.

"And he actually met my mother while in Romania," he continued. "The Haly Circus had a stop, and she was visiting the country and saw the show. They met and fell in love."

"That's sweet," Naomi smiled.

"So...speak as much Romanian as you want," Dick said, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed chuckle.

" _Orice vrei,_ " she responded with a soft smile.

" _Mulțumesc,_ " he smiled.

* * *

A phone rang in the distance. The man could hear the phone being answered before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called. A tall, thin woman with iron gray hair pulled back in a tight bun opened the door.

"It's her," the woman said, her hand over one end of the receiver.

The man sat up straighter and waved the woman forward. She hurried to reach him and passed him the phone.

"Good news, I hope," the man said.

"I'm in," a feminine voice crackled on the other end. "I've gained he brother's trust. It shouldn't be long until she, and the rest of the family, come around."

"Excellent." A cold smile crossed the man's lips. "Update me, and soon," he demanded.

"Yes, sir," the young woman on the other end of the line said. The man hung up and tossed the phone back to the woman standing in front of him. She caught it easily and waited for him to speak.

"It's only a matter of time," he said softly, "before our little cub comes home."

* * *

 **A/N: *in sing-song voice* Dun, dun, dun! Who is this mysterious man?! Keep tuned for more!**

 **Also:**

 ** _Impresionant:_ Impressive, Romanian**

 _ **Orice**_ **vrei: Anything you want, Romanian**

 ** _Mulțumesc_ : Thank you, Romanian**

 **Let me know what you think! Until next time.**


	23. Humanity

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Does anyone else imagine their OC character in the Season One character line up? Like, when the intro of the episode is over and the music gets all dramatic and each character is portrayed using their talents/powers?**

 **And holy crap, when you discover your OC's name is the name of an actress who was in the Disney movie Lemonade Mouth. That was a total accident! This is when I need one of those disclaimers that say something like "Any similarity in name or appearance is a total coincidence."**

 **Anyway, thank you for the follows, favorites, and comments. It really means a lot to me.**

 **And a extra big thank you for the guest who left a comment last chapter. It put such a huge smile on my face.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Sunday, October 10, 2010  
1658 EDT**

Lily stood beside Wally and the pair watched the others spar. Lily had already had her turn on the floor against Conner, and with his improved fighting skills, he had almost gotten the upper hand...almost.

"Pineapple juice?" She turned and saw Captain Marvel flying over. Wally leaned forward eagerly in his reclining chair and happily accepted the glass.

"Ahh," he sighed after taking a hefty slurp. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"How's the arm doing, Wally?" Captain Marvel asked, and not for the first time, Lily found herself staring at him, hard.

"Well, nothing wrong nachos can't cure," Wally responded slyly, leaning back in his chair, which Lily had witnessed being carried over by Captain Marvel so the recovering speedster could watch the Team while they did hand-to-hand combat training.

"Nachos? Oh! I'll go get you some!" Captain Marvel exclaimed.

" _Geuneun jinjja inga_?" Lily muttered as she watched Captain Marvel fly off toward the kitchen.

"What?" Wally asked, giving her a confused look.

She shook her head. "Never mind," she sighed.

Lily's attention was brought back to the ring when Robin was thrown to the floor with a groan. Artemis advanced, and Robin sprang to his feet. Behind them, Lily saw M'gann and Kaldur fighting.

"Good work, everyone," Black Canary said, stepping forward. "In fact, it's been a very productive week."

M'gann, Kaldur, Artemis, and Robin stopped fighting, and Conner and Lily joined them in the ring.

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer," Artemis said, raising her eyebrow and gesturing to Wally.

"Hey!" the boy in question exclaimed. "Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here," he said, sitting forward and lifting his casted arm.

Black Canary chuckled from behind them. "I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother, this week," she said with a grin.

"Recognized: Zatara, 1-1." Lily turned to watch the said magician appear and step to the zeta-beam controls. He clicked a few keys and the automated voice said, "Access granted: Zatanna Zatara, A-0-4. Authorization: Zatara, 1-1."

The zeta-beam tube fired up agian and the Team walked forward.

"Zatanna, this is the Team," Zatara said, gesturing behind him. "Team, my daughter Zatanna." The girl stepped forward and Lily rolled her eyes when she caught the expression on Robin's face. Zatanna looked to be Robin's age with light skin, dark hair, and blue eyes.

M'gann flew forward and landed in front of the girl. "Hi!" she said brightly. "I'm–-"

She was cut off when Robin jumped in front of her and exclaimed, "Robin!" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I-I mean, _I'm_ Robin." He turned to the rest of the Team and introduced them.

"She's M'gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, and Lily. But that's not her real name," he added in a stage whisper behind his hand.

"W-what?" Zatanna asked softly, glancing at Lily then back at Robin, confused.

Lily rolled her eyes when she saw Zatanna had turned away, but then smiled when the young magician turned back to her. "Ignore Bird Brain," she suggested.

Zatanna gave an awkward chuckle. "Uh, okay."

Kaldur placed a hand briefly on Lily's shoulder before stepping forward. "Welcome to the Cave," he said to Zatanna.

"Thanks," Zatanna responded quietly.

"So, uh, ar-are you joining the Team?" Robin stammered. Lily stifled her sniggered; boys were _so_ predictable.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zatara spoke up quickly. "This is strictly a visit." He turned to Black Canary. "But I _am_ sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit," he explained.

 _"Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?"_ M'gann asked, glancing around at the Team.

 _"Not just Zatara,"_ Conner put in. _"I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?"_ he asked, gesturing to the Leaguer in question.

 _"Because we_ like _having him around,"_ Wally said.

 _"_ You _like having him around,"_ Artemis corrected, _"'cause he waits on you hand and foot."_

 _"Doesn't that seem like odd behavior for an adult with the powers of Superman and the wisdom of Solomon?"_ Lily asked, not for the first time.

 _"And your point is?"_ Wally asked.

 _"It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor,"_ Kaldur said, bringing everyone back on focus.

 _"Yeah,"_ Robin scoffed. _"At least he trusted us."_

 _"If you ignore the fact we couldn't have trusted him!"_ Conner exclaimed angrily. _"He was a traitor! That machine nearly got M'–-all of us killed!"_

 _"He's a robot,"_ Lily snapped, turning to glare at Conner. _"He can't help it if someone programs him to do something. He was a victim too."_

Before anyone could respond to Lily's logic, Zatanna spoke up. "Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" she asked. The Team glanced at her, forgetting she was there, and Black Canary and Zatana glanced at the Team. "'Cause...I can't decide if that's cool...or really rude."

Conner glanced at Black Canary and sighed. "Alright, fine," he said. "We were talking about Tornado." He turned to her. "It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado," Black Canary said firmly, "as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave, _and_ their creator, T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."

"But you've found none of the above," Robin pointed out, stepping forward.

Lily noticed Zatanna grow bored of the conversation and wander over to Wolf, who had taken up residency by Wally's abandoned chair.

"Not yet," Black Canary said with slightly narrowed eyes. "But Tornado is Justice League. The Team is _not_ to pursue this."

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, tour of the Cave?" Zatara asked haltingly. The Team glanced around for Zatanna and found her sitting on the floor with Wolf, scratching him behind the ears.

"Oh, you're giving a tour?" Captain Marvel asked as he appeared. "Cool!"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside," Conner stepped in. "He needs the exercise," he explained. "We'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure!" Captain Marvel said enthusiastically. "I can do that. Come on, Wolf," he said, turning away from them and leading the large white creature outside.

"Wh-wh-what...my nachos!" Wally cried. Lily smacked the back of his head while Conner grabbed him by the front of his shirt collar and yanked him after the Team.

Kaldur led them through the kitchen and Zatanna brushed pased Lily and walked beside Robin. Lily raised an eyebrow at Zatanna's change of clothes but didn't comment.

Robin glanced at Zatanna and his eyes widened. "When did you–- _how_ did you–-"

"We're not _really_ taking a tour, are we?" Zatanna asked, ignoring Robin's flubbered words.

"No," Conner said, turning around from his spot at he front with Kaldur. "We're hunting down that robot."

Conner turned to Kaldur for confirmation, who nodded and said, "Yes. We are."

"Oh, wow," Zatanna muttered. "Out loud and everything."

"What about new girl?" Artemis asked hesitantly, glancing at Zatanna.

"I'm sure she won't tell," Robin said confidently.

"I can't tell," Zatanna said with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Not if you kidnap me," she hinted.

"Oh, she's gonna fit in great," Artemis said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip.

The Team and Zatanna hurried to the Bio-Ship, and everyone took a seat.

Black Canary's voice filled the ship. "M'gann, the Bio-Ship wasn't authorized for departure."

"We're kidnapping Zatanna," M'gann chirped happily. "Uh, to show her Happy Harbor," she corrected quickly. "Be back soon!"

"Roger that," Black Canary responded slowly. "Uh, have fun."

"She _so_ did not buy that," Lily chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

"Who cares?" Conner said loudly. "We need to find Tornado, and if this is the only way to do it, then so be it."

" _Where_ are we going?" Wally chimed in.

"Batman is the world's greatest detective," Robin said thoughtfully, "and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If we're gonna do better–-"

"Then maybe we need an illogical solution," Lily finished slowly.

"A truly _dumb_ idea," Robin declared. Everyone turned around and stared at Wally.

"As a matter of fact..." he started, and he proceeded with what was a shockingly brilliant plan.

* * *

 **Belle Reve  
Sunday, October 10, 2010  
1835 CDT**

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break."

Everyone stood behind Miss Martian as she glared at the person seated across from her on the other side of the table.

"He's given us five minutes with you," she said, leaning over the table and bracing her hands on the surface.

"Spill, Ivo," Superboy said loudly. "How do we find T.O. Morrow and his Reds?"

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" Ivo asked in a whiny voice that grated on Lilith's nerves.

" _Because_ ," Kid Flash drawled, "and here's a truly _dumb_ idea: you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?" he asked.

"Ah," Ivo said, clasping his hands in front of him. "I see your point. So let me rephrase–-why in the world would I _tell_ you how to find Morrow?"

"He knows," Aqualad said. He turned to Miss Martian. "Do what you must."

Miss Martian's eyes glowed green and Ivo sighed. "Oh, please," he scoffed. "As if I've never faced a telepath before."

Lilith's hand drifted to the knife at her waist and she took a step forward, but Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she muttered under her breath. "I can get him to talk."

Kaldur nodded in Zatanna's direction and said, "She looks like she has a plan."

Lilith followed his gaze and watched as the sorceress-in-training exclaimed, " _Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol!_ " from Ivo's side.

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, one hundred meters south of Old Faithful," Ivo recited, his eyes wide. Lilith raised an eyebrow and she saw the rest of the Team had similar expressions of surprise; Robin even stood on his tip-toes to gape over Aqualad's shoulder.

Zatanna smirked triumphantly. "Wait," Ivo scrambled. "What just happened?"

"We have what we came for," Aqualad said. "Let's go."

The Team headed to the Bio-Ship and Aqualad sat in front of Lilith. He turned in his seat and gave Lilith a questioning look.

"What?" she asked quietly, glancing around the rest of the ship.

"I was wondering...if Zatanna had not been here, what would you have done to get Ivo to speak?" he asked curiously.

Lilith suddenly grew interested in an invisible thread on her uniform. She cleared her throat uncertainly before saying, "I, uh, I would have done whatever it took to get him to talk."

Aqualad noticed the corner of Lilith's lip start to twitch, and he reached out and brushed her knee. She glanced up at him, and he couldn't see her eyes, but he had a feeling her eyes were glossy with tears.

"I know you do not wish to share your past with the Team," he said softly. "And I cannot speak for them, but _I_ know that, whatever your past, _you_ are not that person anymore." He gave her a gentle smile.

Lilith sniffled almost inaudibly and she gave Aqualad a weak smile. "Thank you," she whispered, reaching forward tentatively to squeeze his hand, which still rested on her knee.

He turned his hand over to clasp her fingers with his. "Of course."

For the majority of the ride, Lilith and Aqualad sat quietly with each other. Aqualad remained turned around, but the Team made a point to let them be.

About ten minutes before they reached Yellowstone, Aqualad finally turned to face the rest of the Team.

"Block out all external communication," he directed. "Soon, Canary and Zatara–-Batman too, I image–-will know of our... _visit_ with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

"Look," Robin said, chuckling nervously. Lilith glanced at him and saw him looking at Zatanna. "I'm trying to be all nonchalant here..."

"Why?" Zatanna asked. "Be as chalant as you like," she flirted.

Lilith saw Robin grin in the reflection of the glass. She bowed her head and polished her already-spotless blade. She caught her warped reflection in the metal and her hand clenched over it. She hardly noticed the sharp sting as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears threatening again.

 _To be young and carefree_ , she thought bitterly. _To not have my past...to not have my demons_.

She was brought back to the Bio-Ship when she heard Artemis say, "I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers." Lilith shook her head slightly to clear it.

"Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis inquired.

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Zatanna suggested with a raised eyebrow. "Zatara can't even do that, and I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it," she explained. "Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"What's our ETA to Yellowstone?" Superboy suddenly demanded. "I'm _way_ past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad asked.

"Aren't you?" Superboy yelled.

"I'm not convinced," Lilith said softly, sounding like she was really speaking to herself.

"And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming," Aqualad added.

"He deserves a chance to prove he's more than the _weapon_ he was created to be," Lilith continued, sounding like she was reminding Superboy of something. "Don't you think?"

She glanced at Superboy, giving him a pointed look. He didn't respond, but she got the feeling he understood what she was hinting. The others didn't understand the meaning behind Lilith's words, but Superboy did and he bowed his head in understanding.

They flew over Old Faithful and Miss Martian set them down.

"Stealth mode," Aqualad instructed, turning his uniform black. Kid Flash touched his lightning bolt, and Artemis the arrow at the center of her chest. Miss Martian shifted to black, and the back of the Bio-Ship opened.

"I recommend you stay behind," Aqualad said, walking up to Zatanna.

"Is that an order?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Aqualad said truthfully, shaking his head. "You must do as you see fit."

"Good," Zatanna smirked. " _Emit ot yrt tou eht wen kool_ ," she chanted. A silvery-white cloud billowed around her, and when it disappeared, she was wearing a feminine version of her father's uniform.

The Team dashed off the ship and into the trees.

Robin stopped them at a clearing and consulted his GPS. "Ivo was right," he said begrudgingly. "Something's down there." Aqualad ran forward and the others followed.

Before Lilith had gotten very far, a strong wind buffeted her back. She crouched down and watched as her teammates lost their footing and tumbled back. She touched the corner of her mask to filter the debris from her vision and saw Red Tornado lording over them, his arms crossed and his cape billowing.

He raised his arms, and another tornado appeared, and another, and another, until they were completely surrounded by tall red tornados.

"Why, Tornado?" Miss Martian yelled. "Why are you doing this?" He didn't respond. _"Message received?"_ she asked through their link.

"Who cares why?" Superboy yelled angrily. "Nail him!"

Superboy ran forward, and Aqualad called, "Superboy, maneuver seven!" Superboy stopped and laced his fingers together, throwing Aqualad in the air. Before he could reach Red Tornado, the latter leaned forward and punched Aqualad hard, sending him flying back into Superboy.

Artemis ran forward and shot two arrows, Robin and Lilith running to join her. Red Tornado waved his hand and the ammunition was redirected at the trio.

"Look out!" Robin yelled as the arrows hit the ground at Artemis's feet. Lilith watched as the five stunners she had shot at Red Tornado flew back to her. She managed to dodge the first three, but the last two made contact. Lilith gasped and collapsed as Robin was thrown back by the explosive arrows.

Robin scrambled to his feet and hurried over to Lilith, who was unconscious. He quickly plucked the two stunners off Lilith.

She stirred as a second android joined them. "Damn, those suckers hurt," she muttered to herself, rubbing her upper arm and then neck where she had been struck.

"Quite a performance, brother," a robotic voice eerily similar to Red Tornado's called. "But we both know that's all it was."

Lilith winced as she sat up with Aqualad's help and saw a new red android that had a triangle stamped on his chest.

"I have all your memories, Tornado," he said, rising on a rock, "plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do."

The android stretched his arms to the side and Lilith felt the ground rumble. She saw a large boulder hover behind him, and carved into the face of the stone were the words _Play Dead_.

The android scoffed. "Blowing a message into the sand?" he asked. His fists glowed and the boulder flew apart.

Aqualad and Superboy leapt forward to intercept as many pieces of rock they could, and Miss Martian held up her hands to slow down some more. Robin put his arm around Lilith's shoulder, who was still unsteady from the two stunners, to guide her through the rain of boulders.

 _"Zatanna?"_ Robin asked.

 _"I'm good,"_ Zatanna assured. _"Red Tornado's getting away."_

 _"Is he abandoning us?"_ Artemis demanded.

 _"I don't believe that,"_ Miss Martian said, taking to the air.

Lilith saw Kid Flash run up the android's rock. "You stand no chance against me, humans," he bellowed before knocking Kid Flash away.

"We're not humans!" Superboy and Miss Martian yelled simultaneously, both of them flying at him.

"Apologies," the android said, not sounding sorry at all. He raised his hands again and two giant stone hands erupted from the ground, clapping Miss Martian and Superboy together. "I suppose the properly inclusive term is... _meatbags_."

Lilith turned as Aqualad joined her. She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell they were up against, but her question quickly died in her throat as she heard the earth crack behind her. She turned in time to see the ground rip open before she felt her stomach make its way to her throat as she started to free-fall.

Her training kicked in and her hand immediately moved to her grapple gun. She fired at the sky and once it held, let it propel her deeper into the chasm so she could reach Aqualad. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder and his went around her waist as Lilith quickly retracted the cable.

They were ejected from the crevice, which closed almost immediately behind them, and Aqualad twisted his body so he took the brunt of the fall. After skidding a few feet, Lilith caught her breath and then realized who she was lying on. A silver flash caught Aqualad's eyes as Lilith quickly rolled off him and he watched as she tucked something into the collar of her suit before checking her grapple had coiled correctly.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move," the new red boasted.

" _Ekoms emoceb a dlofdnilb!_ " Zatanna recited and a blindfold appeared over the android's eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves," she bragged and Robin dropped next to her.

"And I bet you've got some good ones," he flirted. Zatanna turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "Whoa, sorry," Robin said quickly, holding up his hands. "That may have come off a little too 'Wally,'" he said with an apologetic shrug.

Zatanna laughed. "I don't mind," she said.

Lilith scowled in their direction. " _Flirteze mai târziu_ , Bird Brain," she said sharply. "Right now, we've got a problem!"

"What language was that?" Zatanna whispered to Robin.

He chuckled awkwardly. "Oh, uh, Romanian."

"You speak Romanian?" Zatanna asked, her eyes curious.

"Dude!" Lilith exclaimed, looking incredulously at Robin. "Did I _not_ just say we had a problem?!"

She gestured to the android, who had burned through his blindfold and behind him, a volcano erupted, causing lava to spill down the side.

"Heh," Robin said weakly. "Right."

Kid Flash ran forward but was knocked to the side when the Red threw burning rocks at him. _"He's activating a stage two eruption,"_ he informed the Team. _"It gets to stage three, kiss the hemisphere good-bye."_

 _"Hit him from all sides!"_ Aqualad yelled, pulling his water-bearers out and running forward.

He caught a rock in the chest, and Superboy launched himself forward. The Red caught Superboy's fist and threw him aside. Miss Martian snuck in around the android and used her telekinesis to pull him back. He fought her grip and turned around. Beside her, a crack appeared and spewed lava in the air.

Miss Martian screamed and Superboy raced forward. The android dropped between them and knocked Superboy back. He picked up Miss Martian by her cape and raised his hand.

Zatanna said, " _Ekoms dna srorrim...Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!_ " and the smoke that was rising from the crevices took the form of Kid Flash. They raced forward.

The new Red raised his hand and shot boulders at the Kid Flashes. While he was being distracted by the fakes, the real Kid Flash ran forward and snatched up Miss Martian. He skidded to a stop by the others.

Behind them, the ground rumbled and a wall of water appeared. It aimed at the Red and shoved him into the lava.

"Nice hit!" Robin cheered with a broad smile at Aqualad.

"That hit was not mine," he informed. "Look!"

Behind them, the water-red from the Cave stood with his arms outstretched. More water rose from the ground, and he was lifted up with it. As the android stood, more water hit his chest. He started to rise on a rock column, but Red Tornado flew at it, causing it to shatter. The Red fell again, and when he did, he was bombed with fireballs.

"Sister! Brothers!" he exclaimed in surprise as he caught the fire-red's hands. "Stop!" Water-red flew at him, and he, the new Red, and fire-red disappeared under the lava. Red Tornado flew above the spot where they disappeared and propelled himself downward.

Superboy hurried forward and snatched Red Tornado by the neck, pulling him away before he was completely melted. The ground beneath them rumbled again.

"Tornado, listen!" Kid Flash yelled. "We're on the verge of a stage three super-volcano eruption. There's no turning back from that! We need to vent pressure, fast. But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter _unless_ you divert it."

Red Tornado nodded in understanding and Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Triangulate around the pressure locus," he directed.

"Right," Robin said quickly. He pulled up a hologram and three red dots appeared. "There, there, and there."

Artemis shot an arrow that burst into three, and they landed at the designated points. Red Tornado flew up and disappeared into the smoke. The Team saw the ash begin to syphon away, and the lava cooled.

"Yes!" Kid Flash exclaimed, doing a fist pump. Red Tornado landed a few feet away from them, and they ran to him.

"We can fix him," Lilith said immediately, gesturing to Red Tornado's missing lower half and looking as though she was already analyzing what needed to be done. "Can we access Morrow's lab?" she asked. Red Tornado nodded, and he pointed them in the direction of the underground lab.

Once they were in the lab, Lilith, Robin, and Kid Flash gathered around Red Tornado's table and began working.

Before long, Lilith was stepping back. "There," she said brightly, sounding pleased with herself. "That should do it."

"Yes," Red Tornado confirmed. "I can speak again."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet," Aqualad said, stepping to the bed.

"The planet would have survived," Red Tornado corrected logically. "It is humanity that was saved, though not by me." He looked around at the Team. "My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

"My point is this: you were never the mole, never the traitor," Aqualad said, putting a hand on Red Tornado's shoulder.

"No," Red Tornado agreed. "I left to protect you from further attack, and to find my creator, Morrow."

"Cool," Kid Flash said, picking up a hand. "Souvenir."

"Reddy," Robin called, lifting up a leg. "We can build you, better than you were before."

"I do not believe I should be repaired," Red Tornado said.

"Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?" Superboy demanded from his spot at the edge of the lab.

"I was the pragmatic choice," Red Tornado explained. "I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you have advanced A.I. programming," Kid Flash said, his voice rising with excitement, "designed to learn, adapt, evolve."

"Hello, Megan," Miss Martian said, hitting her forehead with the heel of her palm. "You wanted to become more human!"

"And you couldn't do that with the League," Lilith guessed.

"They're stiffs," Artemis agreed.

"You're sure not gonna learn emotion from Batman," Robin said with a chuckle. "Trust me."

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us," Aqualad said, "but for you as well."

"I do not know if these statements are accurate," Red Tornado said, "but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to... _care_ about you all."

"See?" Superboy said softly. "Practically a meatbag already."

"Which reminds me..." Red Tornado trailed. He turned to Lilith, Kid Flash, and Robin. "There is someone I wish to see. Do you think you could repair my legs?"

Once they were finished, Red Tornado stood from the bed and turned to the Team. "I will see you all back at the Cave," he said. With that, he turned and flew out of the lab.

"We should leave as well," Aqualad said. "It is getting late." The Team nodded and followed him out of the lab. The walk to the Bio-Ship was quiet, and the ride back as well.

Lilith leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh. Around her, the others were lost in thought.

Robin broke the silence. "So," he said, leaning toward Zatanna, who sat in front of him. "Good kidnapping?"

"Actually, yeah," Zatanna said with a small smile. "Best ever."

Robin gave a small laugh. "First of many, I hope," he said.

" _If_ my dad doesn't ground me for life," Zatanna added with a frown.

Lilith turned around in her chair. "We can talk to him," she said with a smile. "After all, how much safer can you be when you're with the Team?"

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Monday, October 11, 2010  
0023 EDT**

When they finally reached the Cave, the Team found Batman, Black Canary, and Zatara waiting for them in the mission room.

"Here we go," Robin muttered to them.

"Zatanna!" Zatara spoke first. "You are going home, immediately!"

She turned to the Team and gave them a half-hearted wave and smile before turning and following her father to the zeta-tube.

When they had disappeared, they were left with a frowning Black Canary and a fuming Batman.

"We _told_ you the League was dealing with Red Tornado," he growled. "We _told_ you not to pursue."

Lilith couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, but she knew better than to confront him when he was like this in front of the rest of the Team.

Batman let out a harsh breath. "You're dismissed." He turned sharply to the zeta, and his cape snapped against his heel.

Robin nudged Lilith. " _Ai de gând să vorbești cu el?_ " he muttered.

She snorted. " _Desigur,_ " she said.

They walked to the zeta together, and one after the other, appeared in the Batcave.

Bruce was sitting in his chair in front of the Batcomputer, his cowl off and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're not going to say something like, 'You can't get mad at us since we did what you couldn't do,' are you?" he asked tiredly, glancing warily at Naomi.

She glanced at Dick. " _Tu ce crezi_?" she mumbled. " _Crezi că ar trebui să -l lăsaţi pe cârlig_?"

Bruce groaned. "I hate it when you do that," he muttered. "Of _all_ the languages I don't speak, it _has_ to be Romanian."

"I can always teach you," Naomi teased lightly. Her face grew serious and she sighed.

"But you really _shouldn't_ be mad at us," she said. "We found Tornado, the other reds–-plus a new one–-have been destroyed, and Tornado tells us the Ivo who built the new red was really an android."

Bruce sighed. "I know," he said. "I guess it's just a punch to the ego when my protégés and their team can do what I couldn't."

Naomi shook her head. "Boys and their egos," she said, but her lip twitched upward.

"So you're not gonna stay too mad at us, are you?" Dick asked hopefully.

"I suppose I really can't," Bruce admitted. "You did, after all, do what the League couldn't do."

Naomi and Dick turned to each other with wide grins. "Yay!" she said happily.

"Thanks!" Dick added. He rushed to Bruce and hugged him before heading to the steps that led to the elevator. "C'mon, Naomi!" he called over his shoulder. "I think I can convince Alfred to make us a snack!"

Naomi rolled her eyes but approached Bruce. "Thank you," she said sincerely, leaning down to peck his cheek.

"Thank _you_ ," he corrected. "You just took a huge load off my back!"

"Just when I thought you really were thankful for what we did," Naomi laughed. "See you later." Bruce smiled at her before she turned to join Dick, who was waiting impatiently at the top of the stairs.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh, keep your knickers on, Dickie-bird," Naomi said, shoving him into the side of the elevator.

"Hey!"

"What? It's not like I shoved you _hard_."

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Too many Romanian translations?**

 **Also, next up is Failsafe...definitely stay tuned, since I will be changing it slightly from what I did in Demons.**

 **Here are the translations:**

 _ **Geuneun jinjja**_ **inga?: Is he for real? Korean**

 _ **Flirteze mai**_ **târziu: Flirt later, Romanian**

 _ **Ai de gând să vorbești cu el?**_ **: Are you going to talk to him? Romanian**

 _ **Desigur**_ **: Of course, Romanian**

 _ **Tu ce crezi? Crezi că ar trebui să -l lăsaţi pe cârlig?**_ **: What do you think? Do you think we should let him off the hook?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Failsafe

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, here's the big episode, Failsafe. It's different from Demons, so surprise!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It really means a lot to me :)**

 **Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Saturday, October 16, 2010  
1601 EDT**

Zatara appeared next to the video footage, where Lilith had just witnessed the death of the two Green Lanterns, Superman, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, and...Batman.

"Tornado, did you–-"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw," Red Tornado responded. "Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative," Zatara confirmed. "See you in the field." He disappeared and Red Tornado turned to the Team.

"I must join the League," he said. "We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Aqualad glanced at the Team and then looked back at Red Tornado. "We stand ready."

* * *

The Team watched gravely as hero after hero disappeared before their eyes.

"We are Earth's heroes now," Aqualad said finally, not taking his eyes off the screens as if hoping a Leaguer would appear.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Superboy demanded.

"A strategy," Aqualad responded evenly. "Earth's weapons are ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed."

Robin tapped his holographs. "Checking satellite imagery," he informed.

A holographic globe appeared, and all across the continents were splattered with red, as if signifying the blood that had been lost.

"Here's where the aliens are now," Robin said.

By Greenland, a large red dot appeared.

"This one get lost?" Superboy asked, pointing at it. Robin zoomed in the map.

"It's um...It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude," Lilith said softly, glancing apologetically at Superboy.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" Superboy asked, sounding hurt.

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens' attention," Robin said. "At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

Superboy turned away and muttered, "Must be some fortress."

"Conner," Miss Martian said softly, reaching out to touch his arm.

"No, it's okay," Superboy said in a tone that made it clear it _wasn't_ okay. "I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know," he muttered. "Uh, you know," he added hastily, "now."

"We will target this lone ship," Aqualad declared.

"Yeah, break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!" Kid Flash yelled angrily. Artemis elbowed him. "Ow!" he said.

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house," she whispered to him, glancing at the two in question. Superboy and Miss Martian looked expectantly at Kid Flash.

"Uh, heh," Kid Flash chuckled nervously. "Not that all aliens are automatically ugly," he said.

"Let us go," Aqualad said, and Kid Flash was grateful for the chance to leave.

They boarded the Bio-Ship and took off.

* * *

Once they reached their destination, Aqualad called, "New stealth tech." He, Kid Flash, and Artemis changed their uniforms to white and grey with a touch, and Lilith, Superboy, and Robin took turns changing into white gear.

Lilith looked at her uniform. Her guns, utility belt, the hilts of her knives, her mask, and her boots were light grey. Her standard one-piece was white with her owl emblem light grey, and a white hooded parka lined with fur was added. She changed and then strapped her utility belt around her waist, shrugged on the parka, and placed her new mask over her eyes. She stepped out to let Superboy change and pulled the hood over her head to hide her dark hair.

Once they were ready, Artemis crept out with her bow ready, and Miss Martian flew above, camouflaged.

 _"Communications disabled,"_ she informed once she snapped off one of the ship's wings. Miss Martian let the ship fall to the snow with a thud. _"Propulsion disabled,"_ she added.

Artemis stood from her crouch behind a jutted rock and fired an arrow. The hatch of the ship was covered in quick-hardening foam, trapping the aliens inside. The ship aimed its guns, and Artemis ducked behind the rocks and snow again.

 _"And E.T.s are sealed inside,"_ she announced.

Aqualad burst up from the water behind the ship and landed on its other wing. The gun aimed itself at him but Wolf leapt forward and swung the gun, causing it to misfire. Superboy jumped onto the wing and held the gun steady. Robin and Lilith landed on the ship while Kid Flash ran around and stood on its wing.

Robin pulled up his hologram. _"Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship,"_ he announced. _"Here, here, here,"_ he said a moment later, pointing to the spots in question and Miss Martian raised her hands and caused the arm to give.

As Superboy began pulling the gun off the ship, two smaller rays popped out and began to fire up. Wolf growled and knocked Superboy out of the way just as the gun fired, and Wolf vanished without a trace. Lilith inhaled sharply and brought her fingers to her temple.

 _"Wolf,"_ Miss Martian said sadly.

 _"There was no indication of feedback,"_ Robin informed. _"I-I'm sorry."_

 _"But he died a painless death,"_ Lilith added gently.

 _"Can't do anything for him now,"_ Superboy said gruffly. He walked back to the ship and finished detaching the gun from the ship. _"Let's go,"_ he grunted.

Miss Martian pulled up the Bio-Ship and Superboy jumped on. Miss Martian placed her hands on the ship. _"Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's bio-matrix,"_ she informed. _"We'll need to decamouflage for a few minutes."_

 _"May not have a few minutes,"_ Robin warned as he, Kid Flash, and Aqualad jumped onto the Bio-Ship. Lilith glanced up from her spot beneath the Bio-Ship and saw two black ships circling them from above.

 _"Miss Martian, open fire!"_ Aqualad commanded.

 _"Can't,"_ Miss Martian said desperately. _"Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet either!"_

 _"Got you covered!"_ Artemis thought just as Lilith said, _"Get inside. I've got you covered."_

Lilith took off to join Artemis, who notched three arrows. _"I'm almost there,"_ Artemis told them. The arrows hit their marks and one of the ships exploded. The second landed on the ice and skidded. Lilith pulled up even with Artemis and fired at the ship.

 _"Artemis, Lilith, behind you!"_ Miss Martian warned. Lilith felt her body get knocked sideways and she hit the ice with a _thud_. When she glanced up, Artemis was...gone.

"Artemis!" Miss Martian screamed.

"Artemis?" Lilith whispered, staring wide-eyed at the last place she had seen the fiery blonde archer.

She had seen the footage of the alien invasion, even watched the life drain from a living creature, but somehow seeing _Artemis_ , a _teammate_ , a _friend_ , disappear before her eyes was a million times worse.

Kid Flash yelled the archer's name and Aqualad slid down the side of the Bio-Ship. "Get inside," he said. "All of you." He ran toward Lilith and helped her to her feet before slashing his water-bearers. A ripple started in the ice and the last ship was raised up on a wave. The water beneath it suddenly disappeared and was replaced with razor-sharp ice shards. They impaled the ship, and it exploded.

"They're dead," Kid Flash choked out. "Every single alien. If it's the last thing I do!"

"I told you to get inside," Aqualad panted when he turned back to the Bio-Ship.

Lilith turned to enter, but a hand grabbed her upper arm roughly and yanked her around. Kid Flash glared down at her. "Why didn't you move faster?" he roared.

The white of Lilith's mask widened at Kid Flash's accusation. "You're blaming me for Artemis's death?" she demanded.

"Yes!" Kid Flash yelled. "If you hadn't been so slow, Artemis wouldn't have needed to save your ass!"

"She knew the risks, and she didn't _have_ to save me!" Lilith exclaimed. "But she did, because she's a hero, and that's what we do."

"Well, maybe if you had acted like the hero _you_ claim to be, she'd be standing her now," Kid Flash shot back, his eyes bright with tears and anger. Lilith took a step back and couldn't stop her jaw from dropping as a sharp ache began to throb in her chest.

 _Hero I claim to be..._

"Don't you blame her," Aqualad suddenly spoke up, his voice low and his pale green eyes hard. The Team looked at him in shock, but he didn't pay attention to them. "We cannot be at each other's throats with the world in need to saving," he sighed, turning back to them.

Lilith and Kid Flash didn't respond. She just pushed past him and stalked into the ship. Artemis's seat remained, and everyone gave it a wide berth. Lilith sank into a chair and let out a shaky breath.

They took to the air, and no one spoke. The only sound for a while was Miss Martian's sobs. Soon, though, Kid Flash was pounding angrily at the dashboard in front of him, yelling incoherently with each hit.

Lilith sat in her chair numbly. She stared ahead, her gaze blank. She could feel the back of her throat tighten as tears began to burn her eyes, and she bowed her head. A single tear traveled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.

"There will be time to mourn later," Aqualad said firmly over Kid Flash's yells. "Now we have a job to do," he said as he stood. "Defend the Earth and ensure Artemis's death was not in vain."

"Back to the Cave?" Miss Martian asked.

"The Hall of Justice," Aqualad corrected. "The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

* * *

When they arrived at the capital, three alien ships had beaten them there. Superboy immediately stood and Miss Martian opened a hole in the bottom of the Bio-Ship. He jumped through and landed on one while Miss Martian disintegrated the other two with the newly-integrated gun.

When the Bio-Ship landed, Lilith heard troops begin to cheer. The Team joined Superboy just as he said, "I'm not Superman."

An older, decorated man stepped forward. "I don't know who you are, son," he stated. "And right now, I don't care. You wear the _S_ and you get the job done."

"I'm not Superman," Superboy repeated, this time quietly and more to himself.

"Tell that to the enemy," the older man said. Aqualad stepped forward and the man saluted. "General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force," he introduced.

"Aqualad," their leader replied. "Justice League. We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

Lilith let out a heavy breath as the Team continued forward. Aqualad gently touched her shoulder, and she glanced at him before giving him a quick nod.

When the Team arrived at the Hall, they walked inside and saw the great statues dedicated to the original seven in ruins.

"They're really gone," Robin said quietly as he looked around at the crumbled statues. Lilith walked up to Batman's head and reached out to brush his forehead. She felt tears burn her eyes again and she clamped them shut. She bowed her head and thought, _I love you, Bruce. You were the one to show me the way._

Lilith glanced up when she heard Miss Martian start to sob again. She turned and saw her kneeling at Martian Manhunter's statue. Suddenly, she flew backward, looking as though she had seen a ghost. She thrust her hands forward and with a grunt, lifted the statue.

There, beneath the rubble, was the Martian Manhunter.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian exclaimed happily. She tossed the statue aside and flew down to embrace him.

 _"M'gann,"_ Aqualad warned, stepping in front of her. _"Check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be."_

 _"It's him,"_ Miss Martian said confidently. _"He's real, and he's alive."_

"But we saw you get disintegrated," Superboy said out loud. "You _and_ Superman. And everyone."

"Yes, I remember," Manhunter said faintly, clutching his head and putting an arm around Miss Martian for support. "But...I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting," Miss Martian suggested, "and the beam passed right through you!"

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Robin reasoned.

"My mind _is_ clouded," Manhunter admitted. "I feel certain I had something important to tell you," he said, turning to Miss Martian.

 _"Hello, Wally!"_ Kid Flash said, hitting his forehead in a M'gann-like fashion. _"Come on!"_

He dashed outside and pulled Robin after him.

Lilith stayed behind and approached Manhunter. "There's no way the others survived, is there?" she asked him softly.

"I am sorry, Lilith," he said, shaking his head.

Lilith nodded and bowed her head again. _He's really gone,_ she thought. _The first person to show me compassion is gone. And now it seems the Scotts are gone too, and–-_

She was cut off when Kid Flash's excited voice exclaimed, _"I knew it! Look! Its giving off zeta-beams, the same stuff that powers our zeta-tubes! This thing doesn't disintegrate, it-it teleports! Artemis is alive!_

 _"Maybe..."_ Robin said hesitantly. _"But–-"_

 _"No maybe!"_ Kid Flash exclaimed. _"They're all alive."_

Lilith's head snapped up and she allowed herself to smile a little. _Maybe my family isn't gone,_ she dared to believe.

"That must've been what you wanted to tell us!" Miss Martian said, turning to her uncle.

Their euphoria was short-lived. More ships approached and began firing.

 _"We're on our way,"_ Aqualad informed Robin and Kid Flash.

 _"Negative,"_ Robin said quickly. _"We can't win this. Miss Martian, camo the Bio-Ship."_

Miss Martian suddenly gasped in pain and she and Manhunter collapsed.

"M'gann!" Superboy exclaimed. He rushed toward her while Aqualad helped Manhunter and Lilith stood ready at the entrance.

"That didn't feel like–-" she heard Miss Martian gasp behind her.

 _"We're falling back!"_ Robin yelled in their heads.

Eiling and his troops filed in with Robin and Kid Flash right behind them. "We're trapped," Eiling declared.

The doors marked _Authorized Personnel Only_ suddenly slid open and Aqualad said, "Maybe not." Everyone quickly ran through and into the library. While the Team and Eiling ran to the back, Eiling's soldiers knelt and aimed their guns at the entrance.

"We can zeta to the Cave," Aqualad said, "if you can grant us computer entrance to access the tubes," he added, looking behind him at Martian Manhunter.

"I can only authorize one at a time," Manhunter informed as they approached the sealed doors.

"Send the soldiers first," Aqualad commanded.

"Belay that!" Eiling yelled. "You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose." Aqualad glanced at Manhunter and nodded.

The camera appeared from the ceiling and scanned Martian Manhunter. "Override. Martian Manunter, 0-7," he commanded.

"Recognized. Access granted." The doors slid open and the zeta-tubes began to warm up. "Miss Martian, B-0-6. Robin, B-0-2. Kid Flash, B-0-4."

An explosion rocked the foundation before Kid Flash could step through. Superboy turned to help a soldier whose leg was trapped beneath a boulder, and Kid Flash turned to follow. Before he could take a step, Aqualad caught him across the chest and threw him back into the tube, and Kid Flash vanished in a flash of gold.

Superboy helped the soldier up and walked with him to the tubes. "He goes next," Superboy stated, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Fine," Aqualad relented. "Then you."

"Private Jason Bard, USMC," the automated voice declared.

Lilith jumped forward and began firing her guns at the aliens as the private and Superboy disappeared. She had been sorely tempted to find a gun with bullets, but she restrained, thinking of Batman. One by one, the remaining soldiers vanished in an unfriendly flash of orange light.

"They need you more than me!" she heard Aqualad yell over the noise. She risked a glance back to see him supporting Manhunter toward the zeta.

"Lilith, come on!" Aqualad yelled desperately.

"No!" she called back. "I won't let Artemis's death be on my conscious!"

Aqualad grabbed her hand. "Please," he whispered, his eyes wide and Lilith saw a vulnerability she wasn't expecting. She nodded slowly and allowed Aqualad to pull her toward the scanner, his back to the zeta-tube and his eyes never leaving her face.

Before Aqualad could turn Lilith so she was in front of the scanner, she pushed him in view of the scanner.

"Aqualad, B-0-3."

Lilith felt her throat tighten again and she couldn't meet his eyes as she pushed him back to the zeta. He held her hand tightly, and she looked up at him.

"Go," she said quietly. "They need you."

"But I need you," Aqualad whispered.

Lilith's eyes widened and before she could react, Aqualad leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She froze, unsure what to do.

Another explosion rocked the Hall, snapping Lilith out of her stupor. She glanced back to see more aliens swarming the library, and she gave Aqualad one last push, sending him backward into the zeta.

"NO!"

She stared after him, her eyes never leaving his, and when he finally vanished, she resisted the urge to cry. Instead, she turned around to face her enemy.

* * *

Aqualad stumbled through the zeta. Kid Flash raced up to him, but Aqualad stared stubbornly at the zeta-tube, waiting for it to light up and announce Lilith's name.

"Kaldur..." Kid Flash trailed off.

"No," he said. "No. NO!"

"Aqualad, we need–-"

Robin was cut off when the Atlantean stood and whirled around, his green eyes unusually bright with fury and desperation.

"This is on you!" he yelled, glaring at Kid Flash. "She felt she had to prove herself, make up for Artemis's loss! We've lost her! _I've_ lost her..."

As quickly as his venom had appeared, it disappeared. His chest heaved and his eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

Robin slowly approached him.

"I'll miss her too," he said quietly. "I know we didn't get along at first, but I grew to love her like the older sister I always wished I had." Aqualad glanced at Robin.

"But you can't give up," the younger boy continued. "That's not what she would have wanted. She would have wanted us to keep fighting. We have to. For Artemis. For her. For everyone we've lost."

Aqualad finally nodded, and he joined the remaining League in the center of the mission room.

"Our next mission is clear," Aqualad began stoically.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**  
 **Saturday, October 16, 2010**  
 **1620 EDT**

Lily woke with a groan, her whole body tingling with pins and needles and an inexplicable warmth lingered on her lips.

"What happened?" She glanced up to find Batman approach her from Robin's platform, which was situated next to hers.

She opened her mouth to explain, but her throat suddenly felt tight and she could only shake her head numbly. Batman sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it briefly.

 _What's wrong with me?_ she thought to herself. _I was trained to give reports, no matter the mission._

She shook away her lingering doubt, instead focusing on the here-and-now. She looked around to see Conner methodically stroking Wolf, Kaldur pushing himself into a seat position, Robin sitting at the edge of his platform, Wally being steadied by Captain Marvel, and Artemis being helped up by Red Tornado.

Her attention was turned to M'gann, who had gasped and sat up.

"You're all alive!" she cried happily.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked, and Lily turned to see he had gone to Martian Manunter's side.

The exercise," Manhunter mumbled. "It all went wrong."

"Exercise?" Robin asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Try to remember," Batman said. "What you experienced was a training exercise."

"What?" Lily gasped. _They put us through hell_ purposefully _?_

"Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in."

 _Oh,_ Lily thought to herself. That's _why I agreed to this. It sounded like something the Academy would do._

"No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse."

"Still, you were aware _nothing_ was real, including the death's of the entire Justice League."

 _And that's why I didn't mourn Batman until_ after _Artemis died._

"This is why you hardly grieved," Manhunter explained. Lily glanced at him; was he reading her mind? "Even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died.

"Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her _subconscious_ mind could not make that distinction," Manhunter elaborated. "She forgot it was only an exercise, and her subconscious took control, making all of _you_ forget, too."

By now, Lily had scooted to the far edge of her platform, as far away from the center of the ring as possible. Her knees were drawn up to her chest with her arms crossed tightly across her shins, and she rested her chin between her knees, staring blankly at her shoes.

"I-I'm...I'm so sorry." She glanced up at M'gann to find her looking around at the Team, her arms crossed across her chest.

"This isn't her fault," Conner exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop the exercise?" he demanded.

"We tried," Manhunter said. "But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario."

"Great choice of words," Lily mumbled, her gaze back on her shoes.

"Even Artemis," he continued, "who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed, she slipped into a coma. I realize I would have to wrest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within.

"But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was...to much...noise to think clearly...to remember why I was there. The deaths of Lilith, Superboy, and Aqualad helped, but it wasn't until the mothership exploded, and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced–-"

"You are on _fire_ , J'onn," Lily commented dryly.

"–-did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose: tho shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent.

"My apologizes," he finished heavily. "I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous...so damaging."

The Team looked at M'gann to see her with her back to them, a hand covering her eyes. Captain Marvel stepped forward to comfort her.

Lily looked away first; she knew she hated it when people caught her crying. She turned and saw Manhunter stumble, and Batman steadied him.

She turned back to the Team, and she caught Kaldur's eyes. She froze before quickly glancing away. She swallowed thickly, and Robin turned toward her.

" _Esti bine?_ " he asked her softly

" _Nu știu_ ," she whispered.

Robin just nodded and moved to sit next to her on her platform. Lily pulled her knees to her chest again and Robin sat with one arm resting on his propped-up knee.

It was a while before Lily felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up slowly to find Batman standing in front of her.

"Come on," he said quietly. "Let's get you home."

Lily didn't respond, just let Batman guide her to the zeta.

When they reached the Batcave, Bruce sighed. "I'll call Lisa," he said. "Let her know you're going to stay the night."

Naomi nodded and walked stiffly to the elevator. Dick sighed and walked after her.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"The...thing," she muttered.

"What happened in there?"

Naomi shot him a hard look but it quickly disappeared and she sighed. "Right before I...died...something happened..."

"With Kaldur?"

"How'd you guess?"

Dick cleared this throat as they reached the parlor. "When he appeared at the Cave, he wasn't himself."

"He..." Naomi started before taking a deep breath. "He kissed me. Before he went to the Cave." She glanced over at him and was surprised to see him smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because it makes sense," he shrugged, walking to the door. "You're...compatible."

Naomi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Compatible?" she asked as they headed upstairs.

"You know what I mean," Dick said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Naomi said quietly. "Yeah, I do." They reached her door first. "Good-night," she said with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well," Dick smiled.

"You too, Bird Brain," she chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N: So? What'd ya think? Please let me know! I wasn't originally going to change it, since I kinda felt it would be Mary Sue-ish for my character to die before Kaldur. But, hopefully, I did it justice!**

 **Next chapter is waaaay different. As I was writing this here, I realized I wanted to change one little part, but it ended up changing the rest of this chapter as well as the next one.**

 **But don't worry, those who have read Demons. Everyone's favorite bad-tempered red-headed archer will still make an appearance!**

 **Also:**

 _ **Esti bine?**_ **: Are you okay? Romanian**

 _ **Nu știu**_ **: I don't know, Romanian**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Until next time.**


	25. Overtime

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Okay, so I lied last chapter: Roy is not featured, and I don't think I'm going to have a chapter where he and Naomi become friends. It just doesn't make sense for future chapters.**

 **Anyway, this is really short, and it took me FOREVER to write.**

 **Thank you for everyone who viewed/commented/followed/favorited. I love reading what you have to say.**

 **Oh, oh! One more thing:**

 **As you will see in this chapter, I have Naomi and Dick text. What names do you think the Team uses for each other in their phones?**

* * *

 **Wayne Manor  
Sunday, October 17, 2010  
1013 EDT**

When Naomi woke the next morning, it took her a moment to remember where she was. Once she realized she was at the Wayne Manor, she flopped against the pillows again as yesterday's events came back to her.

A soft knock came at her door.

"Come in," she called.

Dick poked his head in. "Alfie's got breakfast," he said. "And Bruce is eating with us, too."

"Thanks, Dick," she smiled. "I'll be right down."

Dick nodded before closing her door again. Once the door clicked shut, Naomi got slowly out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She squinted at the bright light and gazed at her blurry reflection. When she realized her contacts were still in, she blinked rapidly before taking them out and pushing her glasses on her nose.

After brushing her teeth and running a brush through her hair, Naomi headed downstairs.

She found Alfred at the stove and Bruce and Dick at the kitchen island. Bruce gave her a worried look as she sat in the stool beside Dick.

"How did you sleep?" Bruce asked.

Naomi glanced at him. "Fine," she shrugged.

"No nightmares?"

"Nope." She popped the _p_ at the end. Bruce sighed.

"I know you hate being asked questions like this, but I feel responsible," he said. "After all, it was our idea to put you through this."

"Look," Naomi said, looking Bruce in the eyes. "Yes, I feel like shit after what happened. But I don't want to talk about it."

Bruce sighed again and set down his fork. "I hate to play therapist–-"

"Then don't," Naomi interrupted firmly, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"But you need to talk to someone about this," Bruce continued. "I didn't push the issue when you first came to me because you were so young. You didn't need therapy, you needed someone to guide you."

Naomi scoffed. "Even if you felt I needed therapy, who would you have turned to? You can't tell a normal therapist what I went through."

Bruce frowned. "I want you to talk to someone," he repeated.

"I'm not talking about this now," she scowled.

"Fine," Bruce relented. "But we _will_ be talking."

"Yeah."

Naomi busied herself with adding honey to her Earl Grey, and Dick glanced uncertainly between her and Bruce; he had never seen them like that before. Hell, he had never seen Naomi like that, period.

"Here's breakfast, Miss Naomi," Alfred said quietly, setting a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage in front of her.

"Thanks, Alfred," Naomi said with a small smile.

Bruce excused himself and Alfred quickly snagged his dishes before washing them and disappearing. Dick turned to Naomi.

"That was...something," he said.

Naomi sighed. "Dick, drop it," she said.

Dick pursed his lips but nodded. "Do you wanna spar?" he asked.

"Not today," Naomi said. "I should head home. I'll see you soon."

Dick nodded again and watched as Naomi got up and left. He let out a huff and rested his cheek on the island.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was actually starting to like Naomi. Like he had told Kaldur in the botched mission, he saw her as the older sister he had always wanted. And now that they had been spending more time together, Dick found himself bored when she wasn't around.

He huffed and pulled out his phone; maybe Wally would want to hang out.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Wednesday, October 20, 2010  
2154 EDT**

Naomi had been avoiding Bruce since their little dispute. She really _didn't_ want to have any sort of talk, so when Dick texted her, she was hesitant to answer. However, after the fifth text, she gave in.

 _Hey  
_ _Naomi  
_ _Heyheyhey  
_ _Naoooomiiii  
_ _HEY_

 _WHAT DO YOU WANT?!_

 _Wanna spar?_

Naomi rolled her eyes. _Yeah, sure. I'll be there in five_

 _YAY! See you then!_

She rolled her eyes again before pushing away from her desk and changing from her jeans and T-shirt to work-out capris and a sports bra. She shrugged on her light jacket before heading downstairs and outside to the shed.

When Naomi arrived at the Batcave, Dick hurried up to her.

"'Bout time!" he exclaimed. "Now come on!"

"Where are we going?" she asked as Dick dragged her toward the elevator.

"Wally wanted to spar," Dick said.

"Dick!" Naomi exclaimed, planting her feet, causing Dick to stumble slightly as he was pulled back.

"Oh, right," Dick said, and he reached into his pocket to pull out a pair of sunglasses.

Lily snatched the glasses from him and pushed them up her nose. "All right, now we can go."

When the duo stepped into the gym, Wally was already zooming around the perimeter. He paused when he saw them.

"Lily!" he greeted brightly.

"Hey, Wally," Lily said uncertainly; his words during the training exercise still rang in her ears.

"I'm sure Dick told you I was hoping you could help me with the newest move Canary showed us," Wally said, walking to the training mat.

"Oh, yeah," Lily nodded, and she dragged over a boxing dummy. "Show me what you got."

Wally nodded before launching into the sequence. He grabbed the back of the dummy's head before bringing his knee into the solar plexus. Keeping the dummy folded in half, Wally brought his elbow down on the back of the dummy's neck.

"It was slow," Lily said immediately. "If you can't get the two motions smooth, your opponent will find that opening to knock off your arms."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Here, try it on me," Lily said. She gave Wally an encouraging nod when he hesitated, and he stepped toward her. "Now, do it again."

"On you?" he asked, his eyes growing wide.

She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to hurt me, Wally," she said. "Go on."

Wally swallowed nervously before nodding. He wrapped his hands around Lily's head, but before he could move, her arms came up and in, snapping her forearms outward at Wally's elbows. Her hand shot out, and the palm of her hand stopped short of Wally's sternum.

"That's what I mean," she said, taking a step back.

"Oh..." Wally said slowly. "Okay, let me try again."

He stepped up to the dummy and went through the motions again.

"Better," Lily nodded. "Make sure you don't wing your elbows."

"Wing?"

"Yeah," she said. "Like..." She placed her hands on Wally's head and demonstrated by lifting her elbows almost parallel to the ground. "I'm exaggerating, but yeah. That's winging."

Wally nodded and worked through the pattern.

"Getting better," Lily said.

"Dick, are you going to try?" Wally asked.

Dick shrugged and walked up to the dummy. When he was done, he glanced at Lily and raised an eyebrow.

"You're too harsh," she said, eyes narrowing in thought.

"How can I be too harsh?" Dick questioned.

Lily sighed. "Trust me, Dick," she said seriously. "If you bring your elbow down too hard, you'll seriously injure your opponent."

"But they're the bad guys," Wally pointed out.

"You don't want to be a killer," Lily said sharply. "And that'll happen if you put too much power behind your elbow."

Dick and Wally immediately sobered. True, neither knew her story, but the seriousness in her voice made them believe she probably knew what she was talking about.

Lily cleared her throat. "I can watch you spar and give you tips, if you want," she offered.

"Sure," Dick said. She grabbed the dummy and moved it off the mat as he and Wally took their place in the center.

For the next two hours, Lily watched and critiqued the boys' sparring matches.

She finally yawned. "I'm going home," she said. "It's late."

"Night!" Dick called.

"Thank you, Lily!"

She waved over her shoulder as she headed down to the Batcave.

When she got home, she dragged herself upstairs before flopping on her bed.

"Mimi?"

"Go 'way!" she slurred back.

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

When she didn't hear anything, Naomi sighed and felt her body relax.

 _Why was I so tense before?_ she thought.

 _The training exercise,_ her snide, inner voice reminded.

 _Thanks,_ she grumbled. She turned over on her stomach and buried her head in her pillow.

 _How did it get to this?_ she pondered. _I was supposed to be the one above it all. Above feelings or desires or wishes. I was supposed to be the perfect machine. The perfect_ killing _machine._

 _How did I get here? Was I really being weakened by the outside world?_

 _No!_ the voice that sounded eerily like Bruce said firmly. _You are more than the weapon you were designed to be,_ she repeated to herself. _You are a human being. Not a machine. Not a killing machine. A human being with feelings._

Naomi screamed into her pillow. When did her life become so complicated? It was so good before this year. She had the perfect balance of order and chaos. But ever since Fourth of July, her life had turned upside-down.

She sighed and turned onto her back. She hadn't turned on the lights when she entered her room, and she was still dressed in her work-out gear. But she just didn't have the energy to get up to change. So instead, she lay in the dark, her mind working overtime trying to figure out how her life got so hectic.

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best, or favorite, work, but I kinda felt like there needed to be a little bit of something in the six days between Failsafe and the therapy session. Also, I thought I should add something about Naomi's inner turmoil.**

 **Anyway, I would LOVE to hear from you guys. I hate to sound like one of those people who'll only update if I get X number of reviews, but comments really give me the motivation to write the...SEQUEL!**

 **That's right! I have officially started on the sequel! I'm super excited about finally putting my thoughts on paper, because the ideas for the sequel have been going around in my head for a while now.**

 **So: let me know what you think, what your hopes and dreams for the rest of Demon Queen or the sequel are, or whatever else is on your mind!**

 **Reminder! Give me ideas on what the Team's names should be in the Team group chat (which you totally know exists). I want to include one of those at some point, and I would love to have some screen names for them.**

 **Until next time!**


	26. Meeting

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Wow, thanks so much for the reviews! All of them put a huge smile on my face.**

 **Okay, I have plans for including texting between the Team members, so I need help coming up with screen names for the Team members. Let me know what you think would be good names!**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Saturday, October 23, 2010  
1700 EDT**

Naomi's phone buzzed and she reached for it without checking the caller I.D. "Hello?" she said.

"Naomi, you need to meet at the Cave."

She frowned. "Bruce, I'm not talking."

He sighed. "Naomi, I think it's past time you talked to _someone_. And Canary is the best option."

"No," she scowled.

"Naomi..." Bruce said lowly, going into Batman-mode.

For a while, they were caught in a silent over-the-phone staring contest. Finally, Naomi ground out, "Fine."

Bruce gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Naomi mumbled. She hung up and headed for the Cave.

When she arrived at the Cave, Red Tornado was standing in the mission room. "Everyone is in the kitchen," he informed.

"Thanks, Red," Lily said with a small smile. She walked past him, pushing her sunglasses up her nose, and made her way to the kitchen.

When she reached it, she saw everyone was looking as down as she felt. The Team glanced at her before going back to staring into space, though Kaldur held her gaze before she bowed her head and scurried to one end of the long sofa. She sat with her back to one of the arms and she pulled her knees to her chest.

For what felt like centuries, nobody talked. Lily was leaning her side completely against the back of the sofa, her eyes going in and out of focus as her gaze slowly made its way around the room. Eventually, Black Canary appeared.

"Conner," she said softly. "You're up."

Lily watched stoically as Conner scowled and stood. After only a minute or so, Black Canary reappeared, though without Conner.

Slowly, everyone had their turn with Black Canary. Finally, it was Lily's.

For a long time, she didn't speak. She sat at the back of the chair and pulled her knees to her chest. Eventually, Black Canary said, "Do you want to talk about it at all?"

"We failed to protect the planet. I watched one of my friends die. Another friend accused me of pretending to be a hero. Then I died," she drawled.

"Could you elaborate on anything you just said?" Black Canary asked.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You did just go through a trauma," Black Canary said cautiously.

Lily bit her lip to keep from snapping back. Instead, she ground out, "I know."

Black Canary sighed. "All right," she acquiesced. "But I can tell something is weighing on your mind."

Lily glanced at Black Canary but remained silent.

Black Canary leaned forward. "Lily," she said softly, "Batman hasn't told me your story, and I may not be able to see your eyes, but I can tell you're haunted by your demons."

A humorless laugh escaped Lily's lips. "Why do you think I chose the name 'Lilith' when Batman took me in?"

"Tell me," Black Canary said.

Liy raised an eyebrow. "Lilith is said to be the mother of all demons, or the demon queen," she said quietly. "And I don't think anyone has as many demons as me."

"But Lilith is the demon _queen_ ," Black Canary pointed out. "How do you relate to that?"

"They're under my thumb," she shrugged. "I control them."

"Up until recently," Black Canary guessed.

She scowled in her direction, and Black Canary's cool blue gaze remained steady, but she finally sighed in defeat.

"All right," Black Canary said quietly. "We'll pick this up next time."

Lily nodded and stood. She exited the room and wandered around the Cave before she found herself in the hanger. After a moment's hesitation, she made her way to her bike and climbed on. She started the engine and called, "Red Tornado, hanger door."

The door slid open without protest and Lily sped off.

A minute later, she heard Batman's voice in her ear. "Lilith..." he started.

"Not now," Lily sighed. "I'll be back later." She took out the earpiece and put it in her jacket pocket and continued her way to the beach.

* * *

When Lily reached the shore, she parked her bike and pulled off her helmet. She allowed her dark hair to fall down her back, and behind her, she heard someone whistle. She whipped around and saw a boy about her age with dark curly hair and hazel eyes approaching her.

"Um, hello," she said hesitantly as she climbed off.

"Impressive ride," the boy said. "I'm Alexander Masen, by the way. Well, Alex."

"Uh, Ana Lindon."

"So where do you live?" Alex asked. "I don't think I've seen you around here."

"I go to school in Gotham," Ana said slowly, setting her helmet on her bike.

"So what are you doing in Happy Harbor?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm, uh...spending time with the family?" Ana said uncertainly. She mentally cringed. _Get a grip_ , she scolded. _You've lied before._

"All right," Alex said with a smile, even though Ana could tell he didn't believe her. She breathed a silent sigh of relief at how easy he was being as he said, "I had to get out of the house; too much family drama. Wanna take a walk with me?"

"Sure," Ana said, a slow smile creeping across her face. "Why not?"

"Great." Alex's smile widened and he led the way down the shore.

Ana found herself genuinely enjoying Alex's company. He was easy to talk to and her anonymity to him was refreshing.

"...and just like that, it was over!" he finished. Ana laughed at his enthusiasm and caught a glance at his watch.

"Crap," she muttered, scrambling to her feet and picking up her jacket. "I need to be heading back."

"Hey!" Alex called after her as she started to walk back the way they came. "Will I see you anytime soon?"

"I don't know," she called back honestly. "Maybe?"

"Hope I do, beautiful." Ana couldn't help the light blush that crept over her cheeks. She ducked her head before turning again and sprinting down the shore.

When she reached her bike, she threw her leg over and put her hair in its low knot. She placed her sunglasses on her nose before putting on her helmet and speeding away.

"You're back late," Batman commented as she walked through to the transporter room.

"Look, I'm sorry I left earlier," she started.

"Apology accepted," Batman said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Lily said shortly.

"How did talking to Black Canary go?" he asked, studying her carefully.

"Fine, I guess," she said with a shrug, not meeting Batman's intense stare.

"We will continue doing this," Batman reminded.

"I can do this myself," Lily insisted, looking up at him.

"No, you need to talk," Batman said firmly. "I think Black Canary would be a good outlet for you. But eventually, you should talk to your team."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Batman asked.

"Because I'm scared!" she finally shouted. "Okay?" she whispered. "I'm scared."

"Why?" His tone was surprisingly soft for not being in the Batcave.

"Because I don't know how they'd take it," Lily said quietly. "I'm scared of rejection."

"Why?"

"Is that all you're gonna ask?" she snapped. Batman raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "You're right," she mumbled. "Sorry." She cleared her throat before continuing.

"For ten years, I worked on distance, on separation. I kept my emotions under control, and didn't form attachments. But then I came to you." She gave him a small smile. "And you taught me that I could be human, that I could have a normal life. And I let myself go. I let myself indulge in the... _frivolities_ of being a kid, and then teenager."

Batman gave her an appraising look. "Something happened in there," he deduced. "Something beyond you witnessing Artemis's death, and experiencing your own." Lily nodded. "And _that_ is what scares you." She nodded again.

When she made no move to speak, Batman stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lily. She let herself sink into his embrace before he pulled away and gave her a small smile.

"You'll make it," he said, sounding more like Bruce than Batman. "I know it, because you're a survivor, a fighter." Lily nodded once more and Batman took a step back to gaze at his first ward. He kissed the top of her head and she gave him a small smile before he turned and walked to the zeta-tube.

"Recognized: Batman, 0-2."

Lily sighed and blinked hard to clear her misty vision. She took a deep breath and turned around. She stopped short when she saw someone standing at the entrance.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked Robin softly.

"All of it," he said.

Lily sighed and her shoulders slumped. She closed her eyes briefly before straightening her shoulders and saying, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Of course," Robin nodded immediately. Lily gave him the slightest of smiles and moved to walk around him. Robin's arms shot out and he pulled Lily to his chest.

"Wh-what's this for?" she asked, though she put her arms around Robin.

"Simple," he said quietly. "I care."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **As I said above: give me some ideas for names for the Team to use in their phones! And since it's a phone, it can be as crazy and inventive as you like!**

 **In Demons, Alex didn't play a super huge role, but he has a bigger part to play in this!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time.**


	27. Discoveries

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So...one reason I've been hesitant to post this is because I'm kind of worried about the reception...but I do have a reason! So, read and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
** **Wednesday, October 27, 2010  
** **2234 EDT**

Naomi's phone alerted her of a message and she unlocked her phone to read it. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God," she whispered. She sprang to her feet and raced down the stairs as she typed out a message to Bruce and yelled for her family to join her downstairs.

"What? Are you okay?" Lisa demanded once she had joined Naomi in the living room to find her daughter with a hand on the back door handle.

"Morgan's family just died," Naomi said.

Lisa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, David put a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders and bowed her head, and James sat down heavily on the arm of the sofa and Naomi held out her hand for James to grasp.

"How did you find out?" David asked, his voice tight.

"Bruce just informed me," she said.

"How did he find out?" James asked.

"As Batman," Naomi said. "They were out for dinner and afterwards, it was a mugging-gone-wrong. You can image how Bruce feels."

"But how did Morgan escape?" Lisa wondered.

"Batman jumped in before she was killed," Naomi answered. "He asked me to come over."

"You think he has something on the mugger?" James asked.

Naomi shrugged. "Must be," she said. "I can't think of any other reason he would ask me to come over this late."

Lisa nodded. "I hope Morgan's doing okay."

"I'll see what I can do for her," Naomi said. "Now, I'd better go see what Bruce wants." She turned and walked to the shed before zeta-ing to the Batcave.

"Bruce, what is it?" she asked as soon as she stepped into the cave. She gasped when she saw Alfred tending to Dick, and saw the bandages already adorning Bruce. "What happened?" she demanded, rushing forward.

"It's a long story," Dick grumbled through a wince as Alfred dabbed an alcohol pad against a scrape on his cheek.

"Morgan did this," Bruce said.

" _What_?!" Naomi exclaimed.

Bruce sighed. "We were patrolling the area when we heard the gunshots. When we got to the alley, the shooter was turning his gun on Morgan. We were able to take him down easily. But something happened to Morgan."

"Is she okay?" Naomi asked immediately.

"Physically, she is," Bruce said. When Naomi gave him a confused look, he sighed again and explained.

 _Batman watched helplessly as the young boy fell, lifeless, next to his parents, leaving the girl behind. Robin immediately pulled out a Birdarang and knocked the gun from the man's hand. Batman jumped down and easily knocked the man out._

 _"Robin, go inform the police," Batman said in a low voice before turning to a shaking Morgan Davies._

 _"Morgan..." he started to say, but he was cut off when Morgan suddenly fell to her knees and opened her mouth and screamed. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, and her eyes were closed. They suddenly snapped open to reveal they had taken on the appearance of highly polished black stones._

 _And then the widows lining the alley shattered, and Batman was thrown back._

"What?" Naomi gaped. "She has powers?"

"We don't know," Bruce said quickly. "She passed out and is currently at Gotham General."

"Oh my God," Naomi muttered. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Nothing for now," Bruce sighed. "Go home and get some rest."

"All right," she nodded begrudgingly. She gave a weak smile to Bruce, Dick, and Alfred before turning and walking back to the zeta-tube.

* * *

Morgan's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in an endless white space. "Wh–-" she started to say.

"You're safe, my daughter." Morgan whirled around and saw a beautiful middle-aged woman with golden hair swept into a ponytail wearing a dark sleeveless dress that reminded her vaguely of a Greek chiton. The woman approached Morgan with a warm smile.

"Daughter?" Morgan asked. "My mother–-"

The woman's smile turned sad. "Your father was an amazing man," she said, "and it broke my heart to leave him."

"Who are you?" Morgan demanded.

"It is a long story, darling," the woman said. "But I guess I should start with introductions. I am Hecate."

Morgan scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "You really expect me to believe you're Hecate? The Greek goddess of crossroads and magic and ghosts?"

The woman, Hecate, sighed. "I know it is difficult to believe," she said. "But the gods are still very much alive, and there are many children of the gods that wander this Earth."

"So, all that stuff in _Percy Jackson_ is true?" Morgan asked skeptically.

"Well, partially," Hecate responded as though it was the most obvious thing. "But that's beside the point."

"Are you kidding?" Morgan exclaimed. "I already live in a world with superheroes and supervillains and aliens. Now I have to cope with gods and monsters?"

"My darling, please understand," Hecate said, reaching out to Morgan. "I do not have much more time, and you must understand what has happened to you." When Morgan simply nodded, Hecate continued. "As the goddess of magic, all of my children are gifted with the mystic arts, and each manifests itself in a different way. But that magic can only be unlocked by tragedy."

"You mean all of your children lose their family?" Morgan exclaimed.

"No," Hecate said, shaking her head. "Some of my children never unlock their potential, and others go through different kinds of tragedies." She opened her mouth to continue, but she started to fade. "Oh, my dear, I do not have more time to explain. But I will be visiting you soon."

"O-okay," Morgan stuttered as Hecate began to drift away from her. "But, wait–-"

"Until I see you again, my sweet," Hecate smiled. Morgan took a step forward, but she suddenly found herself lying in a hospital bed.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself before curling on her side and letting out the sob that she had been choking down.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, kinda filler, but also, the whole thing with Morgan will become important for my sequel.**

 **Let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you :)**

 **If you're gonna do that, then also! Let me know what you think the Team's contact names should be for each other!**

 **Until next time.**


	28. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, it's been a while. I apologize for that, and I give you this chapter!**

 **On a totally random note, something about YJ has always bugged me: Artemis's hair and eyes. She's half Asian, Vietnamese, to be exact, which means she should have black/dark brown hair and dark brown eyes (typically). So the fact she has blonde hair and grey eyes (yes, I know she's supposed to look like her father) is a genetic mistake.**

 **Anyway, I'm done with my little rant. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Sunday, October 31, 2010  
1934 EDT**

"Ow-ow-owwwwww!"

Lily leaned against one of the entrances to the mission room and watched as Wally, dressed as a werewolf, tried in vain to get Wolf to join in.

"Really?" he asked, looking at the animal in question with an incredulous look. "You're not gonna join in at all?" When Wolf continued to snooze, Wally said, "What kind of wolf are you?"

"Wally," Conner sighed. "Stop torturing him."

Lily laughed and approached, sitting on the floor by Wolf's head. "You don't want an angry wolf at your throat," she said, glancing up at Wally with a raised eyebrow.

"Hold still, please," M'gann requested as she wrapped gauze around Conner's head.

"Megan, stop torturing _him_ ," Wally stepped in, standing between M'gann and Conner. "Awkward for him anyway," he continued in a lowered tone and putting an arm on the taller Martian, "being a third wheel on our date." Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud as she stood.

"Wally, I invited the _entire_ Team to the dance," M'gann sighed, sounding like she was getting slightly annoyed with Wally's flirting. "Zatanna too," she added.

"Good," Wally said in the same quiet voice. "Keeps us on the down-low." Lily saw M'gann's lip pull upward in a way that said _oh-Wally-you-still-don't-know_. "So," she continued, "you going as my favorite Martian?" he asked.

"Not exactly," M'gann said and she stepped away to stand in front of the three of them. Her purple outfit morphed into a tattered off-white dress. Her skin turned chalk-white, and torn gloves and a dirty veil appeared on her head. She tried out a zombie-like growl and then put her hands on her hips.

"Whoa," Wally breathed. "Babe, eat my brains anytime."

"Ew," Lily laughed, wrinkling her nose and giving Wally a look.

"Great minds think alike." Lily turned and saw Captain Marvel approach them.

"Captain," she said, hiding her surprise well.

"You look terrific," M'gann smiled. Lily raised her eyebrows at that but didn't comment. Captain Marvel looked the same except for his face, which was painted (poorly) white with dark makeup under his eyes. He beamed. "Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?" M'gann asked.

Captain Marvel's smile fell and he looked at M'gann in confusion. "Well, sure," he said uncertainly. "I'm going with...Uh, I-I mean, you did invite the _entire_ Team, right?"

Lily's eyes widened at what he was implying, and while she fought the urge to giggle, something also nagged the back of her mind.

"Yeah," M'gann said brightly, completely missing his meaning. "We all have plans," she said. "So don't worry about us," she added considerately. "Go. Have a good time at your party."

"Recognized: Artemis B-0-8; Zatanna Zatara, A-0-4."

The two teens materialized, Zatanna dressed as a witch and Artemis as a vampire.

"Oh, hey, Zatanna," Artemis greeted. "You look great."

"Oh, thanks," Zatanna said with a smile. "You too. Oh, look," she said as they stopped in front of Captain Marvel. "Zombie Captain Marvel. That's hilarious," she said graciously. "Is the Justice League having a party? 'Cause my dad didn't mention it."

Captain Marvel's eyes widened and he looked desperately around at the Team. "No, no, no, no, see, I..." He scratched his head and finally huffed, "Fine. I'm going trick-or-treating." He flew over Zatanna and Artemis and went to the zeta-tubes.

"Recognized: Captain Marvel, 1-5."

"And I'm _not_ sharing my candy," he declared, crossing his arms before he vanished.

"Did he seem a bit...overworked?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow as she approached the two teens. Behind her, she heard M'gann giggle.

"Maybe," Artemis said with a shrug. "Just seems like who he is, ya know?" Lily seemed to accept that answer and nodded.

"So-o," Zatanna drawled. "How long have Conner and Megan been a couple?"

Artemis laughed. "Couple? No," she admonished. "They're not a..." She trailed off as she turned to the two in question and watched as M'gann continued to giggle over Conner's squirminess.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" she asked as she held his hand out in front of him.

"You are _so_ making this up to me later," Conner said, managing a small laugh of his own.

Lily glanced back at Artemis in time to see her glare at nothing in particular before she turned around and marched away. Lily and Zatanna hurried after her.

"Uh," Zatanna sighed. "I-I'm sorry," she said as she and Lily caught up the the blonde. "It just seemed so obvious. I-I-I didn't realize...Wait, the dance," she said desperately.

"Not in the mood," Artemis drawled lowly, turning away and crossing her arms. "Of course, sitting at home with my mom doesn't sound any more appealing..."

"Well, there is another option," Zatanna said, raising an eyebrow. " _Egnahc sehtolc otni rou smorfinu_." She and Artemis disappeared in a could of silver-grey, and when it dissipated, both of them were standing in their uniforms. "Girls' night out," Zatanna suggested. She turned to Lily. "Since you're wearing your uniform, I assume you weren't going to the party anyway?"

"Nah," Lily smiled. "Party scene...not really my thing."

"Well, we're not looking for a party," Zatanna said with a smirk.

Lily laughed. "True," she said. "But Batman said he needed to talk to me. Knock a guy out for me, will ya?" she called over her shoulder.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Artemis called after her.

Lily walked to the room she had seen Batman enter. The door was closed, and by the way it was sealed, she realized it was secured. She sighed and sat across the way to wait.

* * *

"Computer, secure the room," Batman instructed.

"Secured," the automated voice informed.

"I'll cut to it," Batman said immediately. "Do we believe there's a mole within the Team?"

"I am convinced there is none," Aqualad said confidently. "When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sowing dissent."

"His intel could easily have come by comparing notes with the other villains working for the 'Injustice League,'" Robin said easily. "And think about it!" he added, leaning back comfortably in the chair. "If anyone on the Team _was_ working with those creepoids–-"

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them," Aqualad finished.

"I'm not convinced," Red Arrow scoffed. "Sure, you two and Kid Flash are above suspicion, but I _know_ Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's _not_ Green Arrow's niece."

"What?" Aqualad gasped, surprised.

"Well, yeah," Robin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In fact, she's related to–-"

He was cut off when Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Enough," he said softly but firmly. "Artemis's relation may indeed make her suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity."

He turned back to the rest of the room. "I'm more concerned about Superboy," he said. "We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapons," he explained. "Conner could be the mole and not know it."

"I noticed you did not include Lilith in the list of those who could not be the mole," Aqualad said to Red Arrow. "She's trustworthy, is she not?"

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement, Kal," Red Arrow said sharply. He turned to Batman. "I mean, sure, she came to you. But how do you know she's not secretly working for whatever or whoever had her before?" he demanded.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Lilith is entitled to keeping her past a secret, should she choose to," he said evenly. "And I trust her, despite her hidden past. I suggest you do the same."

"All right, so what about Miss Martian?" Red Arrow jumped quickly. "She _is_ Manhunter's niece. But he told Black Canary he has a few _hundred_ nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was five months ago, when she _stowed away_ on his last trip from Marts to Earth."

Robin chuckled. "Do you honestly think M'gann could be a traitor?" he asked. "She's sweet and yes, a little naïve, but come on. And Conner? Sure, he has anger issues, but he lives at the Cave, and I'm sure M'gann would have noticed if he left on a daily basis to update Cadmus."

"I am inclined to agree with Robin," Aqualad said with a frown. "But either way, this changes nothing," he said firmly, crossing his arms. "I have fought side by side with these people. _None_ are traitors."

Red Arrow looked like he was going to argue, but Batman said, "So we're agreed." Everyone nodded and then started to leave the room.

Batman opened the door and saw Lily sitting against the wall. She jumped to her feet when she saw him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

"Yes," Batman nodded. He stepped aside to let the others file out, and once they had gone down the hall, he turned back to Lily. She entered the room and Batman closed the door behind them.

"What's up?" Lily asked curiously.

"I'm sure you've been thinking about this since Kaldur told you," Batman said. Lily nodded. "I was wondering if you had any ideas." Lily paused, unsure what to say.

She took a deep breath and finally told him what she had been thinking.

Batman was silent, considering her words. "You've seemed to be right about most things so far," he said. "You have a knack for listening to your gut."

"And this'll stay between us?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Batman nodded. Lily turned to leave when Batman stopped her again. "Do you know Artemis's parentage?"

Lily nodded. "I've looked up everyone out of curiosity." She paused. "And it makes me even more grateful my own identity is so...secret."

When Lily stepped out of the room, she found Kaldur leaning against the wall a little way down the hall.

"Kaldur," she said, surprised, her pace faltering slightly. She hadn't really spoke to him since the...training exercise. "I would have thought you would be on your way to some Halloween celebration."

Kaldur shrugged. "I have never understood the tradition of this holiday," he said.

Lily laughed a little. "I get that," she said. "So, what are you still doing here?"

"I was wondering if you had plans," he said.

"Oh, uh, yeah," she stammered. "Yeah, I told my friend I'd spend the night with her. She just lost her family, and my family was named her caretaker in her parents will," she rambled.

"Oh," Kaldur said, his eyes widening slightly before he nodded in understanding. "Right. Of course." He offered her a small smile. "Well, I will see you later."

Lily nodded and turned quickly. Kaldur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her walk to the transporter.

When Lily reached the mission room, she pulled up the controls and found a zeta on Seal Beach in California.

Once she arrived on the beach, she headed to the house Bruce owned on the west coast. Naomi slipped in the back and then went to the room she had used as a child the few times she had visited. Once dressed in a sleeping shirt, she sat at the window seat and stared out at the dark water, which rippled with silvery light. Finally, she let her mind wander.

For months, she had kept her emotional distance from the Team, just in case something went wrong and she had to leave. It was always easier to leave when you had no attachments. But maybe there was something there...something she was missing.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? Distance was the best way, the _only_ way, to keep from hurting and getting hurt.

 _And how's that working so far?_ her snide inner voice grumbled. Naomi pulled her knees to her chest and rested her cheek atop her knees, facing the beach. She had a family, she had friends, she had a team. There was no way in hell she could consider herself unattached, and Naomi figured it had been that way since Bruce had taken her under his wing.

Naomi's fingers found their way to the short, thin silver chain around her neck. Finding the clasp, she slid it off and stared at the single charm that rested in the hallow of her collar bone: a daisy carved from what Naomi could tell was black jade. She had had it for as long as she could remember, and she couldn't remember when she had received it or what the significance of the charm was.

But she always wore it, even during missions (the collar of her uniform covered enough of her throat to keep the charm hidden). It felt too...important not to.

With a sigh, Naomi put her necklace on again before standing to head to bed. Before slipping under the covers, she checked her phone and found several missed calls from Lisa, James, and Bruce. She left Bruce and the Scotts a message telling them she was a live and well and where she was.

For a while, Naomi lay in the dark, her mind going a thousand miles an hour over her new discovery. When she finally managed to fall asleep, for the first time, her dream didn't have her waking up in the middle of the night with a pounding heartbeat. But when she woke up and remembered what she had dreamed, she wished it had been a nightmare. It would have been much easier to deal with than the implications of what her subconscious mind had conjured.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Tuesday, November 2, 2010  
1744 EDT**

Naomi was lounging in her bed when she felt her phone buzz. She glanced at it and saw it was from Kaldur.

 _I believe we should talk. Can you meet me at the Cave, on the beach?_

She took a deep breath before typing out, _Yeah, I'll be right there._

Naomi stood and found her sunglasses. She took her time getting to the backyard shet and then walking through the Cave.

When Lily finally reached the Cave's "backdoor," she saw Kaldur sitting on the sand just out of reach of the lapping waves. She pulled her jacket closer to her body, the chilly sea air blowing over her. When she reached Kaldur, she slowly sat beside him.

"Hi," she said softly, glancing at him.

He gave her a small smile. "Hello."

Lily went back to staring out at the ocean, unsure what to do.

Kaldur spoke first.

"There is a girl, back in Atlantis." Lily frowned fractionally but didn't say anything. "Her name is Tula. We, along with our friend Garth, studied the mystic arts back in Atlantis. When Garth and I helped our king defeat Ocean Master, he offered one of us a chance to be his protégé, to be Aqualad. I took it. Garth stayed in Atlantis. He and Tula now date."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily asked.

"Because how I felt about Tula pales in comparison to how I feel about you," he said before sighing. "Look, I know during the exercise, when we all thought we were going to...you know..."

Lily turned to look at him. "I know," she said quietly.

He cleared his throat and said, "I guess from the kiss, you learned how I felt about you." She nodded. "And I understand if you do not return those feelings–-"

"It's not that," Lily said quickly. "I'm just...new to all this."

"To having a crush?" Kaldur asked, and had it been anyone else, Lily would have scowled at them.

"No. Well, yes." Kaldur gave her a questioning look. A nervous laugh escaped Lily's lips.

"Um, I've never had a crush I was close to," she explained. "The few crushes I had, they were mostly just, you know, celebrities or movie actors. And the one crush I had on someone in school, they were a year older than me and I didn't _expect_ anything to happen." She glanced at Kaldur. "Does that make sense?" she asked timidly.

Kaldur chuckled. "Yes," he assured.

"So..." Lily trailed off. "What are we going to do?"

"I do not wish to pressure you," he said quickly.

"I know," she said again. She glanced at him. "I just...need some time."

"Of course," Kaldur said.

Lily turned to him, a shy smile on her lips. "But I do like you," she said. Kaldur didn't respond, just smiled back, and Lily slowly moved closer to his side. Their shoulders brushed, and she didn't turn to him again, but both were content to stare out at the ocean as the sun slowly set.

* * *

 **A/N: So, little fluff?**

 **I really want to add a text string between the Team, and I need help coming up with screen names! So, leave me a comment on what you think each Team members' name should be.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I _maybe_ I'll update sooner...maybe...**

 **Anyway, until next time.**


	29. Misplaced

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, still a little late. But sooner rather than later, right?**

 **Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Thursday, November 4, 2010  
2133 EDT**

"Naomi?" Bruce asked once he picked up the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured. "I was just calling to request tomorrow off."

"Oh, right," Bruce said, nodding on his end of the line. "It's David's birthday tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Naomi said. "We're going out for dinner."

"Of course," he said. "I'll let the Team know you're taking a personal day."

Naomi couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I don't care what you tell them, Bruce, honestly," she laughed. "Just as long as they know I'm not going to be there."

"Got it," Bruce chuckled. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Bye, Bruce."

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Friday, November 5, 2010  
1948 EDT**

Naomi's head was buried in her menu. "Agh, I can't decide!" she exclaimed with a little laugh. "James, what are you..."

She trailed off when she glanced up and realized she was utterly alone in the restaurant. "James?" she called out timidly. "Lisa? David?"

When she got no response, her heartbeat began to thunder in her chest.

 _Stay calm_ , she chanted to herself as she shakily pulled out her phone to call Bruce. _It's okay. You're okay. Everyone is..._ She cut herself off when Bruce's line went straight to voicemail.

 _His phone is never dead,_ Naomi thought to herself. _Okay,_ she breathed. _Just try Bird Brain_. She found his contact and dialed. As it rang, she jumped up from her seat and dashed out of the restaurant.

Outside was chaos.

Cars were littered in the street, most of them in some kind of accident. Naomi could hear kids wailing in the backseats, and several more were sobbing in the middle of the sidewalks.

 _Okay,_ she panted. _This is a disaster. heavy on the 'dis.'_

"Lily?"

"Dick!" Naomi all but cheered. " _Slava Domnului! Ce naiba se intampla?!_ " she gasped, unconsciously switching to Romanian.

" _Calmeaz_ _ă-te,_ " Dick soothed. "I take it you mean the missing adults?"

"Yes!" Naomi exclaimed. "The restaurant is empty and the street...is a nightmare."

"Get to the Cave," Dick said. "We're all here."

"Okay," Naomi said. "Give me five minutes." She glanced down at her nice dress. "I get the feeling I'll have to change.

* * *

Lily arrived at the Cave in her standard civilian outfit with her standard bag slung across her chest.

"What happened?" she demanded as Kaldur appeared in the mission room.

"We were in the hanger with Batman, Red Tornado, and Zatara," Kaldur said, "when they suddenly disappeared. From what Robin tells us, the same thing is happening in Gotham?" Lily could only nod.

"We need to get organized," Kaldur instructed, going into leader mode as he addressed the rest of the Team. "We need to get in contact with anyone we can and have them patrol their cities and make sure everyone is taken care of." The Team nodded. "Robin, stay here. You will tell us where we are needed most. The rest of us will start nearby and move out."

"What about me?" Zatanna asked.

"Do what you think is best," Aqualad said and he and the rest of the Team moved to the zeta-tubes.

"I'll stay here then," she said with a smile at Robin.

When Lily appeared on the other side of the zeta, she called Morgan. The red-head had been invited to David's birthday dinner, but she had passed on it, saying there were a few things she had to finish getting straightened out.

"Naomi!" Morgan exclaimed in relief when she picked up. "I was so scared you had disappeared too!"

"Where are you?" Lily asked.

"At your house," she said. "I was watching the news when the anchor disappeared!"

"Yeah, that sound about right," Lily muttered. Then, to Morgan, "The adults around the world have disappeared. I want you to make sure the house is locked up, and then if you could do me a huge favor by rounding up the younger kids and taking them to Gotham Academy. I think some kids might already be there," she added, thinking about Dick's friend Barbara.

"Okay," Morgan nodded. "I hope I see you soon."

"Me too," Lily said quietly. "Stay safe."

* * *

 **Happy Harbor  
Friday, November 5, 2010  
2019 EDT**

"We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym," Wally said over the comm-unit. "Any luck with–-"

"No," Robin cut off. "Can't raise the Batcave, the Hall of Justice, or the Watch..." He trailed off as a thought dawned on him. "Or _any_ adult hero, even Red Arrow."

"He turned eighteen?" Lily asked immediately.

"Must have," Robin sighed.

"Guess we're on our own," Wally said. "Kid Flash out."

Lily clicked her earpiece and continued her search of the block. She had already found five minors, three of them under ten. She had directed the two teenagers to take the younger ones to the high school before moving on.

Realizing she had finished the street, Lily moved across the way to the corner store. She heard a scuffle in the back and Lily cautiously approached the alley. When she peaked around the corner, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

" _Alex_?" she gaped, watching as the teen in question stood off against two other teenagers.

"One moment," he said. He raised his right hand, which was clenched in a fist, and two green arms reached out to pick up the two teens and move them on their way.

"Who the hell are you?" Lily demanded.

"Ana, right?" Alex said, a bright smile on his lips as he approached Lily.

"Lily," she said uncertainly.

Alex chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't give me your real name," he said lightly.

"And again I ask: who the hell are you?" Lily exclaimed loudly.

"I'm Guy Gardner's protégé."

"I'm sorry," Lily said, shaking her head and holding up a hand. "What?!"

"Look, is there somewhere we can talk?" Alex asked, suddenly serious.

"I have a job to do," Lily said shortly.

"Well then, let me call you."

"If you want to talk, talk to Gardner and then have him talk to Batman and then we can figure it out."

"Fine," Alex sighed. "But I _will_ see you soon."

"Yeah, sure," Lily said distractedly. She turned and sprinted away, ignoring Alex as he called out, "See you, beautiful!"

As Lily approached the school, she heard, "Aqualad to Lilith," in her ear. "We are doing a video cast, and we would like you to translate. Head back to the Cave ASAP."

"Roger," Lily said. She sprinted the rest of the way to the zeta before appearing in the mission room.

She stepped out as Robin was setting up the connection, and he, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were dressed in their uniforms.

"Just in time," Aqualad said when he spotted her. He tilted his head at her frazzled state and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Lily said breathlessly, not looking at him or anyone else. She busied herself with the camera set up before pointing it at Aqualad.

Once they were finished and Lily had sent off the last video, she changed and quickly came back. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you care to go home?" Aqualad asked her softly.

Lilith glanced up at him. "I know what I'd find," she sighed. "I don't think I could take it if I saw it with my own eyes."

Aqualad nodded. "Understood." He hesitated before putting his arms around Lilith's shoulders. She tensed at first but then relaxed slightly into his embrace.

"What's this for?" she asked, though she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"You looked like you could use some comfort," Aqualad said softly.

Lilith didn't respond for a moment. Finally, she whispered, almost inaudible, "I'm scared."

"Me too," Aqualad whispered back.

"Maybe you should try Atlantis," Lilith suggested, finally pulling away. "The spell might have skipped over them."

"Good idea," Aqualad said. "I will be right back."

Lilith sighed and looked around. "Where's Zatanna?" she asked Robin.

"Preparing a locator spell," he said. "Like the one Zatara used on the Injustice League."

Lilith bit her lip. "If we believe magic is involved, do you think..." She trailed off when she caught Kid Flash's eyes and he gave a grim nod.

"Who among us could wear it?" Lilith asked lowly, falling in step with Kid Flash as he made his way to his souvenir room.

"We both know there's only one person who could truly make the connection with Nabu," Kid Flash said. Lilith nodded.

The Helmet of Fate sat level to Lilith's eyes and she reached out to touch the cold metal.

"I finally got through to Atlantis," Aqualad informed, coming up behind them. "No adults there either."

"So...just how desperate are we?" Kid Flash asked softly, turning to Aqualad.

"It could definitely come in handy," Lilith said slowly, not taking her eyes off it and deliberately not saying its name; an ominous feeling came to her whenever she looked into the empty eyes.

"Yes, but we know anyone who dons the Helmet and allows Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate," Aqualad reminded them.

"So...not that desperate," Kid Flash summarized.

"Not yet," Aqualad said.

"Guys?" Lilith turned and found Zatanna standing in the doorway. "I-I'm ready to try my father's locator spell."

The four headed back to the mission room and Robin pulled up a holographic globe. Zatanna stepped forward and chanted, " _Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros_!"

"Coordinates locked," Robin informed. "Roanoke Island," he identified. "You did it," he added to Zatanna.

"Roanoke...that's not far from here," Lilith said. "It shouldn't take long to–-"

She was cut off when a voice exclaimed, "It works!" Lilith gasped and whirled around to find a young boy, maybe ten, with dark hairs and blue eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Aqualad asked immediately, stepping forward. "Who are you?"

Instead of answering directly, the boy said, "Quick, read my mind!"

Miss Martian's eyes glowed green and then she gasped. "He's Captain Marvel!" she said, her eyes wide.

"Right, and I'm Speedy Gonzalez," Kid Flash said sarcastically. "Look, just because he believes he's Cap–-"

Kid Flash was cut off when the boy said, "Gee, Wally, do I really need to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

"Oh," Kid Flash said dumbly. "That's Captain Marvel."

"I knew it!" Lilith exclaimed. Everyone turned to her in confusion and she cleared her throat. "Uh, just that Captain Marvel always seemed awfully child-like."

The boy, who introduced himself as Billy Batson, quickly told them what he had discovered: there were two universes, one for adults and one for kids. Since Billy and Captain Marvel were one and the same, he was able to travel between the two dimensions.

Back and forth, Billy went to the two worlds, Batman and Aqualad conversing through him. Finally, a plan was set.

* * *

 **Roanoke Island  
Saturday, November 6, 2010  
0034 EDT**

Lilith, Robin, and Artemis stood in the open, facing Klarion's exposed back. Simultaneously, they fired at him: Lilith her stunners, Artemis her arrows, and Robin his exploding disks. Klarion easily put up a shield and the projectiles fell uselessly to the ground.

"That's the best you can do?" he taunted in his annoying voice, his eyes narrowing. He raised his hand in their direction and a red arc of electricity shot toward them. Lilith jumped out of the way and the ground exploded at her feet.

She heard Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad grunt, and she figured their direct attack hadn't worked. Somewhere, Zatanna exclaimed, " _Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep!_ " The dust settled and Lilith saw a dent appear in the shield Klarion had conjured, though it quickly fixed itself.

Klarion huffed. "Huh," he sniffed. "Baby magic." He recited a spell of his own and Lilith watched as Zatanna was thrown back with a yelp.

Lilith scrambled to her feet and saw Miss Martian flying above Klarion, hurling rocks at his protective shield. He opened his mouth and breathed out...something purple. Lilith ducked behind a tree and began firing stunning pellets, hoping to break through the shield with enough electricity.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted an arrow soaring toward the cat Lilith had seen in Salem, which sat outside the range of Klarion's shield. Before the arrow reached its target, Klarion raised his hand and turned the arrow into a ball of yarn, which rolled to a stop in front of the cat.

Klarion cackled. "Show them what the familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl," he said. The cat, Teekl, began to grow and lose interest in the yarn. It growled, and Superboy ran forward but was easily swatted away by the familiar.

"Lilith, can you talk to that thing?" Robin called somewhere behind her.

She shook her head. "It's not an _actual_ cat," she explained. "Whatever it is, it's not an animal I can understand."

Lilith quickly changed course and started shooting at Teekl, but the pellets didn't seem to affect the thing at all.

Within his protective shell, Klarion grunted. "So," he said as Lilith turned around, "you teamed up with the grownups. Teamwork is so overrated."

He raised his hand, and in the center of the bubble, a pale yellow crystal crackled with electricity. Blue arms reached out toward the Team.

"Oh no," Lilith growled to herself, weaving between the arcs. "Not getting shocked again."

Behind her, she heard Artemis and Robin exclaim as they were hit with the electricity. Aqualad managed to hold his arc at bay, and Kid Flash was thrown back.

" _Tehleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy!_ "

Lilith whipped around in time to see the Helmet of Fate appear in front of Zatanna. "No!" Lilith yelled, turning her back to Klarion and taking a step toward Zatanna.

Zatanna snapped her gaze up and found Lilith reaching out to her. Behind her, an arc of blue electricity streaked her way. "Lilith, behind you!" Zatanna warned.

Lilith turned around in time to see the blue streak hit her chest before all went black.

When her eyes fluttered open, she saw Aqualad kneeling beside her.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Like I was fried," she groaned. She glanced down at Aqualad's hands, which were still on her upper arms, and she gave him a small smile.

"Did we win?" she heard Robin ask.

"At a cost," Aqualad responded grimly beside Lilith, turning away from her. She glanced up and saw a Doctor Fate with long dark hair.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Fate!" Zatara yelled angrily at the Lord of Order. "Great Nabu," he corrected, "release my daughter."

There was a pause.

"No," Doctor Fate finally growled, glaring down at Zatara. "Witness the havoc wrought in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate," he declared, "and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate."

Lilith shivered involuntarily. Hearing Zatanna's voice with Doctor Fate's was eerie, especially when she spoke about herself.

"You can't do that!" Artemis yelled.

"She has a life of her own!" Robin added.

"Kent would never allow you–-" Kid Flash started.

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously," Doctor Fate sighed. "So I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone."

Everyone, Team and League, glanced at each other, a feeling of loss settling over them.

"Take me instead." Lilith's eyes snapped up to Zatara, who sounded small and defeated as he said it. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true," Doctor Fate agreed. "But if I remove the Helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it?" he inquired.

"My word," Zatara said softly. He spoke a few words, which seemed to be enough for Doctor Fate. He lowered himself to stand in front of Zatara, and Zatanna appeared before them once again.

"Dad!" she exclaimed happily, unaware of what had just taken place.

"Zatanna," he said, wrapping his arms around his only child. "Remember," he said softly once they had pulled apart, "I love you." He kissed her forehead and took the Helmet from her hands.

He turned to the others. "Take care of my girl," he said, and to Lilith, it sounded like a plea, which she supposed was logical: he would never get to see her again.

"You have my word," Batman said solemnly.

Zatara nodded and lifted the Helmet above his head.

"No, please!" Zatanna yelled, realizing what her father was doing. "This was my fault!" Robin stepped forward to comfort her, but she threw off his arms as Zatara lowered the Helmet of Fate over his eyes. "Dad, don't!" she pleaded. "Dad!"

Doctor Fate opened his eyes and turned away from Zatanna. "Leave these to Fate," he said, gesturing to the sorcerers Batman had bound together. They rose in the air and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Zatanna fell to her knees in shock, staring at the spot her father had stood for the last time. Robin kneels beside her, and Artemis and Kid Flash rushed to her side.

Lilith bowed her head from her place beside Aqualad. She didn't know what it was like to lose a father; she had never known hers. But she understood the despair of realizing you were all alone without a parent to guide you.

For a long time, they all stood in silence, mourning the loss of Giovani Zatara.

* * *

Naomi took a deep breath before inserting her key and turning the doorknob.

"Lisa?" she called out hesitantly. "David? James?"

"Oh!" she heard someone gasp.

A huge smile spread across Naomi's lips as she rushed forward to embrace her family.

"We were so worried," David whispered, holding Naomi close.

"We didn't know what happened!" Lisa exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Naomi.

"We tried your cell a million times," James added, completing the family hug. "It kept going straight to voicemail."

Naomi pulled back and wiped the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. "I know I'm lucky to have you," she said, looking around at the Scotts. "And knowing that I have you makes me less angry about not having my birth family. Because I have you. And you are all I need."

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Sunday, November 7, 2010  
0900 EST**

Naomi's phone rang shrilly, jolting her out of her slumber.

"Yes?" she said sleepily.

"Zatanna's moving into the Cave today," Dick said. "I was wondering if you wanted to help out."

"Yeah," Naomi said, sitting up immediately. "Give me five minutes. I'll be right there." She hung up and hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

Once she was dressed, she hurried to the shed and zeta'd to the Cave.

When she arrived, Robin was waiting for her in the mission room.

"M'gann took the Bio-Ship with Artemis to meet Zatanna at her house in New York," he informed. "They should be back any minute."

"All right," Lily said. "Let's meet them in the hanger."

No sooner had they arrived than the Bio-Ship entered. With M'gann's telekinesis and Zatanna's mustered levitation spell, Lily, Robin, and Artemis were left with the lighter boxes.

The five made the trip to Zatanna's new room several times to finish getting all the boxes.

When the last box was stacking, M'gann said softly, "And my room is right next door if you-if you need anything.

"Thanks," Zatanna said, managing a small smile. "I, uh, could use a little alone time, okay?" she said, not looking at anyone.

"Of course," Artemis said.

Robin was the last to move, and he paused in the doorway to glance back at Zatanna before he finally stepped over the threshold.

The door slid shut, and Robin and Lily walked to the zeta together.

"I feel so helpless!" Dick finally exclaimed once they appeared in the Batcave. "I want to do something!"

"She needs time," Naomi soothed. "I mean, remember how you were when you lost your family? You needed time to heal and adjust."

"Yeah..." Dick said.

"So for the time being, just make sure she doesn't feel alone," she advised. After a pause, she quirked her eyebrow. "So, you really like her, huh?"

"What?" Dick squeaked. He quickly cleared his throat. "No! What are you talking about?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, uh-huh. Let's see if we get some of Alfred's famous pancakes," she suggested.

"Yeah," he said, relieved at the topic change. "I could go for some of those."

"Race you there!" Naomi exclaimed, already taking off for the elevator.

"Hey!" Dick yelled after her. "No fair!"

* * *

 **A/N: Everyone's least favorite because of what happens to Zatara. But I hope I can turn that around, if not soon, then definitely in the future!**

 **Also, remember to let me know what you think good screen names would be for the Team! I really wanna add a text string between them.**

 **Translations:**

 **Slava Domnului! Ce naiba se intampla? - Thank God! What the hell is going on/What the heck is happening?!**

 **Calmează-te - Calm down**


	30. Coldhearted

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **For my fellow Americans: PLEASE VOTE! It's this Tuesday, and it may not seem like it, but YOUR VOTE MATTERS!**

 **For any non-Americans reading: how ridiculous do we look right now?**

 **Stick around, as there is a new scene at the end, featuring Kaldur!**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Thursday, November 11, 2010  
0600 EDT**

Naomi groaned at the insistent beeping of her alarm clock. She quickly shut it off and then rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. A chill passed over her and she shivered, pulling the blankets up to her chin. _Seems extra cold for November_ , she mused, burrowing further into her bed.

A knock came at her door and Naomi called out, "Come out!"

"You got lucky, kiddo," James said, poking his head in her room. "Freak snow storm. All schools are closed."

Naomi let out a relieved sigh. "Yes," she said quietly, closing her eyes and doing a fist pump. "Okay, good-night!" she exclaimed before pulling the covers over her head.

Several hours later, Naomi woke again, this time to a beeping in her ear. "I read you," she yawned.

"We're gonna start setting up for Wally's birthday party!" M'gann chirped. "Wanna help?"

"Yeah, give me twenty minutes," Naomi responded.

"Sounds good," M'gann said brightly. "See you soon!"

Naomi rolled out of bed and shivered as the cold air hit her skin. She hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair before going to her closet and dressing in her warmest clothes. She put her hair in its usual low bun before grabbing her things and heading downstairs.

"I'm going out!" she called as she grabbed her winter coat and scarf. Naomi put on her sunglasses and pulled the fur-lined hood over her head.

When she arrived at the Cave, she headed straight to the kitchen and found everyone, minus Wally.

"Lily!" M'gann said happily. "Just in time! We need to make some more batter."

"Why?" Lily asked with a laugh, gesturing to the oven and the delicious scent already drifting from it.

Zatanna laughed too and said, "We just figured we'd need two cakes for Wally."

"And what'll the guests me having?" Lily asked, her lips twitching upward.

"Cupcakes!" Robin requested from the sofa.

"You're not gonna get any if you don't help!" Lily called from the kitchen as she started on a chocolate batter.

"You're no fun," Robin grumbled, though he did make his way to the kitchen. Lily pushed the bowl in Robin's hands and smirked. Robin stuck his tongue out at her.

"Cheer up," Lily smiled, giving him a nudge in the ribs. "A woman loves a man who can bake," she added, risking a glance over her sunglasses to wink at him. Robin rolled his eyes but complied.

"What's next?" Zatanna asked once Robin's cupcakes were in the oven.

"Icing!" M'gann said with a beam. She quickly levitated the necessary ingredients from the cabinets. The three girls began working on the icing, and once they were finished, the cakes and cupcakes were iced.

At quarter to four, the Team finally finished putting the last decorations up around the room.

"Let's hide!" M'gann suggested, clapping her hands together and beaming around the room. "He could be here any moment!"

Unfortunately for the Team, they didn't know when Wally was supposed to show, and as a result, Lily ended up crouched behind the kitchen counter.

"I'm getting a cramp," she hissed to no one in particular.

"It'll be worth it," M'gann whispered.

"It better be," Lily muttered, though she rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Be a tragedy if I missed my own–-" Wally's voice suddenly carried through the halls.

"Finally," Lily sighed. The lights in the kitchen and the living room popped on, and Lily sprang to her feet with everyone else.

"Surprise!"

"Whaaat?" Wally exclaimed, though he clearly expected it. "Oh, you guys! You shouldn't have."

"Right," Robin laughed. "Not like you've been hinting for days or anything."

"We made two cakes," M'gann said once everyone had wished Wally a happy sixteenth birthday. They were now in the living room, waiting for Wally to blow out the candles.

"Awesome," Wally said. "What will you guys eat?" he asked, and Lily knew he was being serious.

"The cupcakes!" Robin exclaimed happily. "Which I made!" he added with a satisfied grin. Lily snickered at Robin's eagerness to share that bit of information.

"Make a wish," M'gann said with a smile.

"Wa-ay ahead of you," Wally said suggestively. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. He easily blew out the candles and everyone applauded.

"You know," he started, "if I tell you my wish, it won't come true. But if you guess..." He trailed off as M'gann cut a slice of the first cake and handed it to him. "Nope," Wally said, popping the _p_. "Guess again."

M'gann leaned forward and kissed Wally's forehead. "Happy birthday," she said again. Wally sighed in disappointment and Lily caught Artemis's expression go from a scowl to a raised eyebrow.

Once everyone was split up, Artemis approached Lily and they began to talk. Lily glanced over Artemis's shoulder. "Wally's still blind to it all," she chuckled.

Artemis laughed and tugged Lily over to Robin and Zatanna. "Think we should tell him?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. The three followed her gaze and settled on Wally.

"You're getting warmer, babe," Lily heard Wally say to M'gann as she picked up the cake. "But I can make you warmer still."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Gross," she laughed.

"He is the only one who doesn't know," Robin agreed.

"Then please," Artemis said with a smirk, "allow me."

Lily, Robin, and Zatanna watched with anticipation as Artemis went and sat on the couch behind Wally. They saw her put her hand on his shoulder and whisper something in his ear. Lily bit her lip to keep her laughter from spilling out when she saw Artemis's accomplished smirk and Wally's astonished expression as he glanced between Conner and M'gann.

"Oh, man!" Wally wailed, and Lily and Robin burst at the seams.

Their laughter was quickly silenced when they heard Batman's voice through the Cave-wide speakers. "Attention, Team," he said. "Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission Briefing in five."

* * *

Lilith was the first to meet back at the mission room. She looked down at her uniform and sighed. She felt sorely obvious in the white and light gray uniform.

"Something wrong, Lilith?" Batman asked from the big screen as they waited for the others.

"I feel like I'm sticking out like a sore thumb," Lilith grumbled, tugging on the open parka she wore, resisting the urge to change the color scheme back to black and deep purple.

"You know you were due for an update, right?" Batman asked, a hint of a smile crossing his face.

"Yes," Lilith sighed, "and I do appreciate the fact it's identical to my old one. Including this."

She tapped the pale grey screech owl insignia just above her heart, and her uniform transformed under her parka. The white suit, mask, guns, and knife hilts became black, and the pale gray owl insignia, her utility belt, and the few accents on the suit itself became dark purple.

She tapped the owl again as the rest of the Team began to arrive, and they gathered around her in front of Batman.

"Where's Flash?" Kid Flash asked once he arrived.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments," Batman said.

"A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast," he began, getting to business. "Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses–-" A holographic image appeared of a dark object that was spitting out snow, "–-source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped."

"Can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Kid Flash asked.

"What's a Watchtower?" Zatanna asked Robin slowly, but Robin was kept from explaining when Batman sighed.

"The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized," he explained. "And with both Green Lanterns off-world, I need all hands on deck."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin asked, anticipation and excitement slipping through in his voice. "The League and the Team fighting side by side?"

"Whoa!" Kid Flash said. "Really?"

Batman gave them their assignments, answering Robin's questions without actually answering them.

"Superboy, use the Super-Cycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress I. You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad, then continue on with Wolf to meet with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress II."

Superboy nodded as Robin, Aqualad, and Wolf moved closer to their designated ride.

"Miss Martian, take the Bio-Ship and drop Lilith and Artemis off at Ice Fortress III," Batman continued, before turning to the latter two, "where you'll meet up with Doctor Fate and Green Arrow.

"Continue with Zatanna and meet Captain Marvel and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress IV," Batman concluded. "Other Leaguers will deal with Fortress V. Sending all coordinates now."

"Uh, Batman?" Kid Flash asked hesitantly, stepping forward. "I think you skipped–-"

"Kid Flash," Batman cut off, "a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it three thousand miles across country."

"Who is this girl?" Kid Flash couldn't help but demand.

"Does it matter?" Batman challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"No," Kid Flash sighed in defeat. "Of course not. But, can't we zeta–-"

"Zeta tubes are off line," Robin reminded him. "Sorry," he added sympathetically.

"Right," Kid Flash said with a sigh and then put on a smile. "Then how can I say no? Guess I won't be needing stealth..."

He touched the lightning bolt and he was back in yellow and red. "Speedy Delivery Boy, at your service," he sighed.

After a tense moment, everyone turned to depart.

* * *

 **Ice Fortress III, Austin  
Thursday, November 11, 2010  
1734 CST**

Lilith pulled her hood over her dark hair and she glanced at Artemis. The blonde nodded at her and Miss Martian opened a hole in the bottom of the Bio-Ship and the two teens dropped from the ship and onto the ice fortress.

Immediately, the ice ship started firing at them. As Lilith dropped to the surface, she fired her own guns. By the time she had landed in a safe roll, one gun was already disabled. Artemis and Green Arrow were firing their explosive arrows, and Doctor Fate was shooting golden beams.

Lilith dodged the shots fired at her and popped up next to the gun. She pulled out a small explosive and placed it at the base of the canon before arming it. She turned to run, but the explosion came earlier than she anticipated. Lilith prepared for impact, but it never came. She glanced up and saw Doctor Fate lower a golden shield.

"Thanks," she called up. Doctor Fate simply nodded.

"We need to end this!" Artemis called as she backed her way over to Lilith. "I'm almost out of arrows!"

"Consider it ended!" Doctor Fate declared, and with one final wave of his hand, the entire ship exploded. He quickly enveloped Lilith, Artemis, and Green Arrow in a protective bubble as they watched the ice ship lose altitude.

Lilith sighed in relief. "We did it," she said with a relieved laugh.

"Up top," Artemis smirked, holding up her hand for Lilith to high-five.

"Hey, Fate!" Green Arrow called up. "Can you drop us off at the nearest zeta?"

"Very well," Doctor Fate responded.

When they reached one of the zeta tubes in Austin, Lilith and Artemis typed in the coordinates for the Cave while Doctor Fate and Green Arrow headed for the Watchtower.

When the two teens reached the Cave, they found the others already there.

"Where's Wally?" Artemis asked, glancing around to find the speedster absent.

"Still in Seattle," Robin replied.

"Have you heard from him?" Lilith inquired as she joined the others.

"Nothing so far," Aqualad said.

"But I'm sure it was a success," Miss Martian chimed in, ever the optimist.

"Well, if we're not gonna hear anything from him until at least tomorrow, I'm heading home," Lilith said. "See you guys later." She turned around and walked toward the tubes again.

"Hey, wait," a soft voice called after her. Lilith turned and found Zatanna standing in the middle of the ring as the others started to part ways.

"What an I do for you?" Lilith asked, tilting her head.

"You were with my dad, right?" Zatanna asked, her hands twisting in front of her.

Lilith sighed and gave the young magician a small smile. "Yeah, I was with him," she said.

"How is he?" she asked. "I mean, how does he seem?"

"Well, he looks healthy," Lilith started. "And he's in one piece. As for the rest, well..." She trailed off.

Zatanna nodded. "I understand," she said quietly. Lilith noticed her shoulders shake and heard her sniffle.

"Hey," Lilith said gently. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, who was ironically, though not unusually, taller than her, though just by an inch or two. "It's gonna be okay."

For a few minutes, Lilith held Zatanna while she wept quietly into her shoulder. Finally, she pulled away with a final sniffle.

"I'm sorry about that," she said with a watery laugh.

Lilith gave her another smile. "Don't worry about it," she assured. "I'm always here if you need a shoulder to lean on," she offered.

"Thank you," Zatanna said, giving Lilith a small smile.

"Anytime," she said. She gave Zatanna another smile before turning and heading home.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Saturday, November 13, 2010  
2044 EST**

"I can't believe you've never been to a playground!"

Kaldur chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as Lily stopped walking to stare wide-eyed at him.

"I suppose we have these 'playgrounds' in Atlantis," Kaldur said. "But no, I have never been to a playground on land."

"Then that's where we're going!" Lily declared, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. "There's a park nearby!"

Lily had called Kaldur in an uncharacteristic burst of impulsivity, and had agreed to meet him at one of Gotham's zetas.

When they arrived at the park, Lily dropped Kaldur's hand to bolt for the swings. Kaldur smiled as he followed after her. He had never seen so so...relaxed. So carefree. And seeing this side of her made Kaldur determined to bring that part of her out when they were with the Team.

By the time Kaldur stopped next to her, Lily was already flying.

"Try it!" she called when she saw him just stand there.

Hesitantly, Kaldur sat in the swing beside Lily. When he glanced curiously up at her, she laughed and slowed down.

"I'll push," she said, coming to a stop and hopping behind him.

"No, wait, wha–-" Kaldur fell silent when Lily gave his back a hearty push. He felt a huge grin cross his lips and he laughed.

"I guess they don't have these in Atlantis," Lily said, stepping aside so she was standing beside the swing set.

"No," Kaldur said. "In Atlantis, we swim as high as we want."

Lily went back to her swing and sat down. She walked along the ground half-heartedly, and Kaldur slowed to a stop.

"What is it?" he asked softly. He held out his hand and Lily gave him a small smile before placing her hand in his.

"I just can't believe we're...here," she said.

"Well, I never thought I would be at a playground either," Kaldur joked. "Of course, I had never heard of one until today."

Lily laughed and looked at him. "You know what I mean," she whispered.

He nodded. "I hope you know I do not wish to make you uncomfortable in any way," he said.

"I know," Lily said, giving him a small smile. "I guess first thing's first: I want to tell you who I am."

"If that is what you want," Kaldur said softly.

Lily nodded and released Kaldur's hand. She moved to stand in front of him before slowly pulling off her sunglasses. She gave him a shy smile and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Naomi Sanders. Nice to meet you."

Kaldur chuckled as Naomi tossed her sunglasses onto her bag on the ground. She turned back to him and inched closer so she could grab his hands and pull him to his feet.

"I really like you," she said quietly, tilting her head back so she could look Kaldur in the eyes.

"And I really like you," he replied. Naomi's cheeks turned pink, and she stood on her tip-toes as he leaned down. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned closer to Kaldur. His arms went around her waist and she placed her hands on his arms.

After a moment, they pulled away and Kaldur pressed his forehead against Naomi's.

"I have to admit," he said, "I like Naomi better than Lily."

Naomi laughed. "Me too," she said. She wrapped her arms around Kaldur's waist and rested her head against his chest.

"You know, I have to ask," Kaldur said suddenly. "What do you wear around your neck?"

"Oh." Naomi took a step back and untucked the silver chain from her shirt. "It's something I've had for as long as I can remember," she said as she unclasped it.

"A daisy," Kaldur murmured, running his finger across the small black charm. Naomi nodded. "I wonder what it could mean."

"I never could figure it out," she admitted with a sigh. Kaldur passed it back to her and she placed it around her neck again. She glanced at her watch and turned back to Kaldur. "It's getting pretty late," she said. "I'd better get going."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Kaldur asked.

She smiled. "As much as I would like that, are you _sure_ you want to meet my older brother and parents right now?" she asked.

"Ah, I see your point," he chuckled nervously.

"But I can walk you to the zeta," Naomi said.

When they reached the zeta-tube, Naomi stood on her tip-toes again and pecked Kaldur on the lips. "I'll see you later," she smiled. "'Night."

"Good-night," Kaldur smiled back. He stepped into the zeta-tube and disappeared in a flash of gold.

Naomi bit her lip to keep her smile from splitting her face before turning and heading home. When she entered the house, she sprinted upstairs and flopped on her bed.

Maybe it was her turn to be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new scene :)**

 **If you have ideas for screen names for the Team, let me know!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

 **More reviews = speedier updates, especially now that I have totally and completely finished Demon Queen!**

 **Also, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write the sequel, which will take place in the time gap between the first and second season.**

 **Until next time!**


	31. Discoveries: Part Two and Party Crashers

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So I hear YJ is coming back for a third season...! I'm super excited, though I will admit, it puts a damper on my plan for Story Four, which would have taken place after Season Two.**

 **Anyway, Happy belated Veteran's Day!**

 **I haven't said this in a while, but thank you for all the comments, follows, and favorites. They really make my day :)**

* * *

 **Wayne Manor  
Sunday, November 14, 2010  
1644 EST**

Naomi impatiently tapped her foot while pressing the doorbell repeatedly.

"My, my," Alfred said with a raised eyebrow when he opened the door. "Someone is in a hurry."

"I'm so sorry, Alfred," Naomi panted, barging past him. "Where's Bruce?"

"In his office," Alfred informed Naomi, who was already halfway up the stairs to the second floor.

"Thanks!" she called back.

When she reached Bruce's office door, she repeated her process of knocking repeatedly on the door until Bruce said, "For God's sake, come in!"

Naomi wrenched open the door and said, "Guy Gardner has a protégé!"

Bruce sighed and gestured for Naomi to sit, and though she approached, she was too hyped up to sit still. "Gardner called me the other day to inform me his protégé had come in contact with my protégé. When I asked if it was Robin, he said no, it was the girl. How did you meet him?"

"I first met him sometime in October," Naomi said. "And I ran into him again at the beginning of this month."

"Gardner asked about a spot on the Team for his protégé, and I told him I would take it into consideration at the New Year," Bruce said. "You don't need to worry about him."

Naomi nodded. "Okay, thanks." She took a deep breath and finally sank into the comfortable chair across from Bruce. "So, how're you?"

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Wednesday, November 17, 2010  
2009 EST**

Naomi glanced up when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. It opened a crack and she saw Morgan peer in. "Morgan," Naomi said with a smile. "Come in."

Morgan entered and made her way to Naomi's bed before slowly lowering herself on the edge. Naomi looked on with a confused look and asked, "Are you okay? What's up?"

For a long time, Morgan didn't speak, instead choosing to stare at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. Naomi stood from her desk and sat next to Morgan on her bed. Once Morgan had been released from the hospital, the Scotts had taken Morgan in, as she had no living family and the Scotts had always been close to the Davies.

Finally, Morgan started with, "I'm a half-blood," before jumping into the entire story of what had happened the night of her family's death.

It took a minute for her words to sink in, and when they did, Naomi said, "As in _Percy Jackson_?"

Morgan nodded and Naomi pursed her lips. She was silent for a few moments, and Morgan didn't dare look at Naomi; she didn't want to see her suddenly burst into laughter at her claim of being part god. But instead, Naomi said, "Who's your mother?"

Morgan glanced up at Naomi through her curly red hair. "Hecate," she said softly.

"Goddess of magic?" Naomi asked and Morgan nodded. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"What?" Morgan balked. Even in her best-case-scenarios, she hadn't Naomi to be _this_ accepting of the fact her friend and houseguest was the daughter of a goddess straight from an ancient civilization's belief system.

"Well, Batman told me about the night he found you," Naomi explained. "He told me how you screamed and it shattered the glass in the alley and sent him and Robin tumbling back."

Morgan just nodded, not sure what else to say. Naomi put a hand on Morgan's shoulder and said softly, "It's okay to be scared, or uncertain. I mean, you _did_ just find out your mother is a goddess, on top of losing your family."

"Do you think you could ask Batman if he could help me?" Morgan let out in a rush.

"Oh," Naomi said in surprise. "Sure," she said with a reassuring smile when Morgan looked away in embarrassment. "I can talk to him tonight, and I'll let you know what he says."

Morgan let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you so much," she whispered, her eyes shiny with tears. She wrapped her arms around Naomi before pulling away with a smile and standing to leave.

As soon as she left, Naomi called Bruce.

"I need to talk to you ASAP," she said immediately. "I'll meet you in the Batcave." She hung up before the could answer, which she never did, before standing and hurrying down the stairs and to the backyard.

When she arrived at the Batcave, Bruce was just emerging from the clock elevator.

"What is it?" he asked in a hurry when he saw Naomi.

"Morgan is the daughter of a goddess," Naomi said immediately. "Hecate, to be more exact. And she wanted me to ask you if there was anything you could do to help her. As Batman, I mean," she added quickly.

Bruce nodded slowly. "I suppose that is entirely possible. After all, Diana's entire culture revolves around the Greek gods."

"It's obviously possible," Naomi said, raising an eyebrow. "Morgan is proof."

"How did she find out?" Bruce asked.

"She said the night her family died, she was visited by her mother in her sleep," Naomi explained.

Bruce nodded slowly, deep in thought. Finally, he said, "I'll talk to the League, see what they think."

"Does it matter what they think?" Naomi couldn't help but demand. "There's nothing we can do for her except help her understand what comes with being a, well, demigod. I don't think the League needs to know."

Bruce pursed his lips, clearly torn between his duties as a member of the Justice League and his duties as a mentor and second father. After a moment of back-and-forth, he nodded and said, "Fine. I won't talk to the League. _But_ ," he added, "I think Doctor Fate and Wonder Woman could help shed some light on the situation."

Naomi nodded. "So, when are you going to talk to them?" she asked.

"Soon," Bruce said vaguely.

"Bruce, come on," Naomi huffed. "She has no idea what's happened to her. What if she does more magic and draws attention to herself because of it?"

"I can't promise anything," Bruce said, his voice rising slightly.

"Then promise me you'll do everything you can," Naomi said loudly.

"Of course," Bruce said immediately, his voice soft. He sighed. "I'll call you when I know more."

Naomi just nodded before turning back to the zeta-tube. She stepped in and disappeared.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Saturday, November 20, 2010  
1803 EST**

"Are you ready, dear?" Lisa called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Naomi grabbed her heels and clutch before dashing down the stairs to find the family dressed to the nines. She huffed as she sat at the dining room table to put on her shoes. "Why do James and I have to go?" she pouted.

David laughed. "We're taking separate cars," he reminded. "You and James can ditch right after you makes the rounds with the family."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so successful," James grumbled, tugging at his tie. "Then we wouldn't have to bother with these galas and events."

"It's for a good cause," Lisa chuckled, tightening James's just-loosened tie. "Now let's get going."

David offered Lisa his arm and James did the same for Naomi. As they walked into the chilly evening air, Naomi said, "When we get home, can we make tea and watch movies?"

James laughed as he opened the door for his sister. "Sounds like a date," he joked.

"Speaking of date..." Naomi started slowly once James was behind the wheel, "where's Melanie?"

"She's out of town," James said, oblivious to Naomi's tone. "But she says hello."

"Hello," Naomi said flatly. She cleared her throat and began fiddling with the stereo.

When they reached the museum, the valet helped Naomi out of the car and she waited for James as he walked around the hood. They walked up the stairs after David and Lisa, and Naomi smiled brightly at the cameras. Once they were in the lobby, she let out a long groan.

"What?" James laughed.

"I hate masks," she grumbled.

"Says the girl who wears a mask nearly every day," James pointed out in a whisper.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "This social mask is so suffocating," she said. She glanced over James's shoulder. "Oh, I see my friends," she said.

Before she could move, James grabbed her wrist and raised an eyebrow. "We have to do rounds with the family," he reminded and Naomi stuck her tongue out at him. He just laughed and said, "Come on."

Naomi put on a smile as she walked around with her parents and brother. When she was finally relieved of her daughter duties, she pecked James cheek–-which was made easier by the heels she wore–-before saying, "I'll find you soon!"

"Where's Aidan?" Naomi asked once she reached Liz, Rose, and Jack.

"He convinced his parents to let him stay home," Liz said, rolling her eyes. "Stomach ache, I think."

"Wow, that's weak," Naomi chuckled.

"I know, right?" Liz said incredulously.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry!" Rose exclaimed. She grabbed Liz's and Naomi's hand, and the latter laughed as she picked up her skirt to allow her to move quicker.

About an hour later, James found Naomi near the dinosaur skeleton that graced the center of the inner lobby.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Naomi opened her mouth to respond when an explosion suddenly rang out. Screams broke out, and Naomi barely noticed her friends dash away as she peered around James to find the source of the explosion.

"How kind of you to be wearing only our finest!"

"Penguin," Naomi breathed. She found her phone in her clutch and saw a message from Bruce letting her know he and Robin were changing and requesting her to join them if she could. "I gotta go," she whispered to James, flashing her phone screen at him for him read.

She turned around and found the tip of an umbrella pointed at her heart.

"I don't think so," Penguin smiled. He held out his hand, and Naomi glanced around to see his minions going around the room with black bags, collecting the money and jewels from the patrons.

Naomi straightened to her full height and stared down at Penguin. "No," she said flatly.

"Naomi," James hissed in her ear, his grip on her upper arm like a vice, "now's not the time to play hero."

"Listen to your date, dearie," Penguin said.

"No," Naomi repeated, this time incredulously. "And gross," she added, wrinkling her nose as she glanced at her older brother.

Penguin's eyes narrowed. Above them, the glass roof came crashing down, and the Dynamic Duo appeared, throwing batarangs as they did. Behind Penguin, his goons lost their bags as the projectiles cut through the cloth.

Penguin growled at Batman and Robin approached them. He snatched Naomi's wrist and yanked her out of James's grasp. James yelled her name as she gasped, and Penguin held the tip of his umbrella against her neck and sneered at Batman.

"Take one more step and this young Gothamite gets it," he warned.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked Naomi, and she nodded. Then to Penguin, he said, "Let her go. She's an innocent bystander."

Penguin laughed. "There are no _innocents_ in Gotham, Bat Guano!" he exclaimed.

Robin leapt forward and Naomi exclaimed, "No!" before she felt a needle pierce her skin. Her vision began to swim before everything faded to black.

"Should have listened," Penguin smirked as Naomi went slack. He started walking toward the entrance. "If you follow me, I give her the second half of the sedative, then, it's bye-bye birdie."

Batman scowled but complied and he watched as Naomi disappeared.

"What now?" Robin asked once Penguin's car peeled down the street.

"We'll track her purse," Batman muttered, making sure Robin was the only one who heard. "We'll wait for it to stop, and then we'll follow."

"Her purse?" Robin asked. "What's in her purse?"

"Her phone, her knives, some other equipment," Batman shrugged.

"How do you know she'll have those?"

Batman glanced down at his son. "She's a Bat," he said with a tiny smile. "She always comes prepared."

"Batman!" The Dark Knight turned to find an elegantly dressed middle-aged woman hurry toward him, her eyes wide. "My daughter!"

"I promise you," Batman said softly. "I _will_ get her back."

A man with salt-and-pepper hair joined the woman in navy blue. He nodded once at Batman before wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. They walked toward their oldest son before they followed the remaining guests to their cars.

"Come on," Batman said gruffly. He shot a grapple at the open ceiling, and Robin followed suit.

"We'll find her, B," Robin said confidently. "There's no way Penguin stands a chance against her."

"She can't risk exposing herself," Batman pointed out. "Even if she did, she's unconscious. If she wakes up, it'll take at least a few minutes for the sedative to leave her system, and that is when she would be at her most vulnerable. She could accidentally hurt herself or someone around her."

"Then let's hope it doesn't get to that."

* * *

When Naomi came to, the first thing she noticed was her torn dress.

"Come on," she grumbled to herself, staring at the long rip in the skirt. "I _just_ got this." She glanced around her and saw her clutch a few feet away, still closed.

 _Thank God,_ she sighed in relief. _Batman can track me_.

"It's such a shame, really," she heard Penguin say somewhere above her. She snapped her gaze to the shadowy rafters, trying to find the short villain. "It's a stunning dress, really."

"Thanks," Naomi said flatly. She slowly tilted her head from side to side. When she felt her long earrings brush against her bare neck, she raised an eyebrow. "You haven't taken my jewelry?" she questioned.

"That would be a violation of privacy!" Penguin exclaimed, sounding hurt that she would even suggest something like that.

"Yeah, and this isn't a violation," Naomi snorted. "You realize Batman and Robin will be coming after me, right?"

"He values the civilian life too much," Penguin waved off dismissively. "He wouldn't risk your life to defeat me."

The sound of gunfire popping in the distance made Naomi smirk. "Really?"

Penguin growled and dropped down in front of her. "Then get ready to see the angels."

Batman burst in a moment later to find Naomi tied to a chair and Penguin behind her, his umbrella tip pointed at her temple.

"Not another step," Penguin warned. He jabbed the tip at her for emphasis.

Naomi met Batman's masked gaze. He shook his head fractionally and she rolled her eyes but relaxed into the chair.

"On my signal," Batman muttered under his breath to Robin over their comm-unit, "drop in behind Penguin."

"Got it," Robin responded.

Behind his back and in the shadow of his cape, Batman putlled out another batarang. Naomi caught the movement and she nodded subtly at him.

In a flash, the sleek black batarang left Batman's head, aimed directly at Naomi's head. She threw her weight to the side, causing the batarang to fly past her ear and her to land on her shoulder. Naomi heard Penguin squawk in surprise behind her, and she craned her neck to see Robin land behind the villain.

"You're going back to Arkham, Penguin," Robin declared with a confident smirk.

"Not without a little payback," Penguin snarled. He whirled around and aimed his umbrella at Naomi again.

Her eyes widened and out of instinct, kicked. Her foot bumped into Penguin's hand, and she yelped when the bullet landed an inch from her head. Batman swooped in quickly and knocked Penguin out.

"You okay?" Robin asked. He began working on the ropes binding Naomi to the chair as Batman cuffed Penguin and hauled him to his feet.

"Yeah," Naomi groaned. She caught herself before she smashed her face into the cold concrete floor and sat up slowly. Robin helped her to her feet. Naomi gripped his shoulder as she took off her heels and dropped three inches to stand eye-to-eye with Robin. "I'm just glad he didn't take my earrings. They were a gift from James."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't focus on the fact that you just got _kidnapped_ by Penguin."

"Eh," she shrugged. "I've suffered worse."

"The police are on their way," Batman informed them. Then his lips quirked slightly. "You'll have to get a ride from them, you know," he said.

"I know," Naomi laughed. She slung her arm around Robin's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you guys later!" she grinned before practically skipping toward the entrance, her shoes swinging from one hand and her retrieved clutch in the other.

Robin shook his head as Batman stood beside him. He glanced up at his mentor and father. "We're lucky Penguin decided to take Naomi," he said. "We don't have to deal with a hysterical teenage girl now."

Batman gave a gruff chuckle before saying, "Let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N: So this was really just a filler chapter. But like I said, Alex is going to play a bigger part in the sequel, as will Morgan, so I wanted to write something with them.**

 **And the last part, I just wanted Naomi to be the victim for once, instead of the one saving the day.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time.**


	32. Image

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Look at me, updating on time. I plan on keeping up with it, so fingers crossed.**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Monday, November 22, 2010  
0950 EST**

Lily stood above Conner with a triumphant smirk. "I win," she declared. "Again." He groaned as he accepted Lily's hand.

She had come to the Cave early when Conner had asked if she could help him with the newest move Black Canary had taught them. The idea caught on, and Robin and Wally were quick to join in.

"Robin, Lilith, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, report for mission briefing."

Lily glanced at the others and they hurried to the mission room.

Once everyone was there, Batman started.

"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically-elected president of Qurac."

Above Batman, two images appeared, one of a man with dark hair and tan skin and a map of the country of Qurac on the other. Another screen superseded the first two, and a video footage of Harjavti and Bruce Wayne shaking hands appeared.

"Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader, a humanitarian."

"Su-ure," Kid Flash drawled. "Any friend of Bruce Wayne's." Lilith gave Kid Flash a hard look, and she noticed Robin doing the same.

"But, five days ago, Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee," Batman continued, and the map expanded to include Bialya in the shot, and an image of Queen Bee appeared.

Superboy scoffed. "Not a fan," he said.

"Few are," Batman agreed. "But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times, _and_ he has announced the countries will reunify in two days in a ceremony in Qurac."

A video of GBS News appeared, and according to the location stamp, it was in Dhabar, Qurac at the Democratic Palace.

Harjavti was at the podium, announcing, _After the ceremony I will step down as president, so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule_.

The crowd murmured below them. As the camera panned out, Lilith shook her head at the mosaic of Queen Bee with the white dove of peace appearing to take flight off her finger.

 _Because everyone knows_ that's _completely true_ , Lilith scoffed to herself.

The next video was at the Royal Palace in Al-Qawiyah, Bialya, and Queen Bee was drawling, _I laud President Harjavti for unifying our peoples, and I will_ gladly _come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation._

"And the Quracis are okay with this?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Hardly," Batman said, and another screen appeared, showing a peaceful march in Dhabar, Qurac. "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime, but Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protest, and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law."

"Queen Bee _has_ to be controlling Harjavti," Robin said. "Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"And some women," Batman added.

"But not over long distance, right?" Lilith chimed in.

"Correct," Batman nodded, "and we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what."

"Or _someone_ else," Lilith added, raising an eyebrow. Batman looked at her and she sighed. "Well, the last time we were in Bialya, a psychic wiped six months from the Team's memory. There's no way this person _isn't_ involved."

"Very well," Batman said. "Keep that in mind. Robin," he added, turning to the Wonder Boy. "You're team leader."

"Promotion," Kid Flash sang. "Sweet," he said, holding up his hand for a high-five, but Lilith caught the look of surprise and horror on Robin's face.

"Me?" he asked, quickly schooling his features. "W-what about Aqualad?" he asked.

"He's helping Aquaman," Lilith said, glancing at her brother. "Won't be back for a few days."

"Until then, you're the next logical choice," Batman explained.

"Not even Lilith?" Robin tried desperately, and she could hear the anxiety creeping into his voice.

"I'll be your second," she stepped in quickly.

"Great..." Robin mumbled.

"Dude," Kid Flash huffed. "You totally left me hanging." Lilith knocked Kid Flash in the back of the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Let's just go," Robin said, squaring his shoulders. Everyone headed to the hanger, but Lilith hesitated.

" _Hei_ ," she said softly. Robin glanced up in surprise. " _I know you're worried about leading_ –-" she continued in Romanian.

" _What?_ " Robin said quickly. " _What makes you say that?_ "

"Robin," Lilith said, gently but firmly. " _No one else is here. You can admit how you're feeling._ "

Robin sighed. " _How did you know?_ " he mumbled.

Lilith reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can read people pretty well," she said in English, "and I read your face when Batman told you." Robin glanced up at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't know where your fear of leading came from," she continued, "but be confident in what you can do. You are, by far, the most qualified."

Robin laughed a little. "Not even you, with your six years with Batman?" he asked.

Lilith grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him down the hall to the hanger. She laughed a little, but it sounded slightly bitter to Robin. "No, Robin," she said softly. "Not even with my...years of experience. The team thing..." she trailed off, glancing at him. "This kind of team thing, any way, it's all new to me."

"Will you ever tell the Team what your life was before Batman?" Robin inquired. "Because if I remember correctly, you still owe _me_ the story."

Lilith gave him a wry smile. "Patience, Bird Brain."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Robin grumbled, but Lilith could tell it was to lighten the moon.

"Now that I know it bothers you _this_ much..." Lilith sighed heavily, pretending to consider it. "Nope," she said with a grin. "Now let's go!"

* * *

 **Qurac  
Monday, November 22, 2010  
2356 UTC+2**

"We're right above the Quraci-Bialyan border," Robin announced as they flew lower in the sky.

"A border the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring," Kid Flash commented, looking below them.

Lilith followed his gaze and saw two tanks and a couple dozen foot soldiers stomping past a wood-and-wire fence. A herd of wildebeest turned and stampeded away.

"No opposition," Superboy noticed. "Guess Harjavti _is_ in bed with Bialya."

"Even if he is, it's not his fault," Lilith reminded, glancing back at him. "He's being controlled."

"Either way, I wouldn't expect opposition here," Robin spoke up, looking up from his holograph. "It's an animal sanctuary."

"The _Logan_ Animal Sanctuary?" Miss Martian asked immediately, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"You've heard of it?" Lilith asked, turning in her seat to give Miss Martian a confused look.

Before Miss Martian could respond, Kid Flash spoke again. "Guys, the tanks have caused a stampede. With civilians in harm's way."

"I see them," Superboy said. "Woman and a small boy."

"We need to help them!" Miss Martian declared.

"We're way off mission here," Robin argued. He stared out the window, deep in thought. "Deploy," he finally sighed, turning to look at the Team. "But stealth mode. If the Bialyans know we hit them, this becomes an international incident."

"If we want to avoid the Bialyans, we should only move the civilians," Lilith suggested, standing from her seat.

"That won't help anything," Superboy said angrily.

"It keeps us from being targets," Lilith pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Everyone stared at her. She huffed. "Fine, fine."

As the Team got ready, Robin said softly, "See? Natural leader."

Lilith bit her lip. "Perhaps..." she admitted slowly. "But I still think you're the one supposed to lead."

Miss Martian aimed the Bio-Ship at the first tank and fired. It moved off course and ran into the second, rendering both unusable. Troops poured out of both, and the ones already on the ground searched wildly for the source.

Lilith dropped from the Bio-Ship and landed lightly on the shoulders of one of the soldiers. Two more ran toward her from opposite directions and Lilith simply ducked and the two skidded to a stop to keep from colliding with each other. Using this time, she stood and caught them both with an uppercut.

Rapid firing broke out and Lilith gracefully wove her way through the bullets. She pulled out her own guns and started firing stunners, rendering several unconscious.

"Superboy!" she suddenly yelled, whirling around as she felt the pain of a wildebeest as it was wrestled to the ground. She cringed and one soldier took the opportunity to knock the gun out of her hand.

She whipped her head around to face the soldier. She noticed his eyes widened and she smirked. In three quick moves, the soldier was knocked out. " _Baguhan_ ," she muttered.

She regrouped with Robin behind the woman and young boy. "Are you both all right?" Robin asked. Kid Flash skidded to a stop and tossed the guns he had collected to the side carelessly. Lilith rolled her eyes and went to remove the ammunition.

"Mom," the boy said excitedly. "Mom. Mom!" His mother shook her head and turned to her son. "We were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash!"

"Lilith, Superboy, and Miss Martian helped too," Kid Flash included gracefully.

"Thanks," Lilith said sarcastically.

"Oryx!" the boy cried happily as Miss Martian lowered an animal to the ground.

"We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary," Robin explained. "You should be safe now."

"Uh, yeah, coast is clear, Miss M," Kid Flash said, glancing behind him to look at a camouflaged Miss Martian. "You can de-camo now."

Miss Martian lowered her hood and appeared. "H-hi," she said, sounding nervous. Lilith tilted her head and glanced between the mother and Miss Martian; they looked remarkably similar for different species.

"You may have made things worse," the woman said grimly. "Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target." She crossed her arms and stared at the Team.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Will no one ever listen to me?" she mumbled to herself.

"Mom," the boy said. "Uncool."

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should thank you. This is my son Garfield. I'm–-"

"Marie Logan!" Miss Martian interrupted. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person," she gushed, stepping forward and sounding like a fangirl meeting her idol. "Uh, I've-I've admired your stance on animal rights for years," she quickly explained.

The wildebeest snorted and limped over. Marie turned to it. "The Oryx is sick," she said, "and I think you injured this wildebeest." She threw a look over her shoulder at Superboy.

"Uh, sorry?" he asked uncertainly.

"I suppose it was unavoidable," Marie said with a sigh. "But both need to go to our clinic."

"They can do that!" Miss Martian quickly volunteered. "You and I can...fix your fence!" she suggested.

"That's not exactly out–-" Robin started to say, but he was cut off when Miss Martian turned around and said, "Robin," clasping her hands in front of her.

Behind her, Garfield ran up to Marie. "Please, Mom," he begged.

Marie and Robin simultaneously sighed and said, "Fine."

"Yes!" Miss Martian and Garfield cheered.

"We should set up camp," Robin suggested, glancing around. "Miss Martian, can you reconfigure the Bio-Ship with cots?"

"Of course," Miss Martian said. The Bio-Ship appeared above them before it landed. Lilith glanced up at the sky and decided on some quiet time outside. She headed to a tree and climbed to the highest branch before settling in the joint where the branch met the trunk.

A moment later, the leaves rustled and Lilith turned around to see Robin join her. "You okay?" he asked.

Lilith chuckled. "I'm fine," she said. "Are you?"

"I suppose," he said with a shrug. He perched on a branch just below Lilith.

"So how's the first mission as leader going?" Lilith inquired.

"So far, so good," Robin said with a wry smile. "Hope it stays that way."

"We're Junior Justice," Lilith said with a smile and a shrug. "There's nothing we can't handle."

"When did you become an optimist?" Robin asked, glancing at her and raising an eyebrow.

"Who said I became an optimist?" Lilith asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. "There are just some things I know as fact." Robin chuckled.

For a while, the pair sat in comfortable silence. Lilith watched the stars twinkle above and she sighed contently.

"You happy?" Robin asked softly.

"Yeah," she said with a slight smile. "I guess I am." After a moment, Lilith asked, "Do you ever look at yourself and think, 'How in the world did I end up here?'"

"Not in a while," Robin said. "Probably not since I became Robin. You?"

"Every day," Lilith said quietly.

"Are you ever going to tell anyone your story?" Robin asked again, looking up at Lilith.

"You know my answer, Bird Brain," Lilith said with a light laugh. "I'll tell everyone eventually. Now get to sleep," she admonished playfully. "We have a long day ahead of us."

Robin mock saluted before making his way down the tree. Lilith stayed a few moments longer before heading to the Bio-Ship herself.

In the back of the ship, portioned aside, were two small cots, one of which already hosted a sleeping M'gann. Lilith settled into the other one and curled on her side. She resisted sleep for a while, fearing one of her nightmares.

When she finally awoke, she sighed in relief; apparently, she had been too tired to actively dream. Lilith stretched in the cot and stood.

"We ready?" Robin asked, sounding tense.

"Yeah," Kid Flash nodded confidently. Lilith approached Robin and gave him a little nudge and a small smile. He managed a tiny smile back before he went back to looking tense.

"Let's get this show on the road," Lilith said with a sigh. With nothing else to do, the others nodded and set off: Miss Martian and Marie to repair the fence and Garfield, Robin, Lilith, Kid Flash, and Superboy to the Logan house.

The sun was rising as they reached a low one-story home and barn. As they passed under a tree, a small monkey screeched and landed on Superboy's shoulder before leaping onto Kid Flash and running around his shoulders.

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Get it off!" The monkey swiped Kid Flash's energy bar and jumped to Garfield.

Garfield laughed. "It's okay," he laughed. "Meet Monkey."

"Good name," Superboy glowered. "But I hate monkeys." The monkey threw the energy bar and glared at him.

"Looks like Monkey hates Superboys," Robin joked, and Lilith was happy to see that for a moment, he wasn't feeling stressed about his role as leader.

"Dude," Kid Flash said to Superboy with a grin, "be glad he only threw a protein bar." Lilith snickered and Superboy scowled at her.

"Hey," she laughed when she caught the look on his face. "He was seriously considering throwing something else. So do be glad!"

"Whoa, how'd you know that?" Garfield asked, a look of awe in his wide blue eyes.

"She can speak to animals!" Kid Flash supplied readily, slinging an arm around Lilith's shoulders.

"Really?" Garfield grinned. "That's so cool!"

Lilith couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm; it was so refreshing to be around someone who hadn't become jaded by the world yet.

"Well, maybe we can hang out sometime," she said. "Share our secrets with the monkeys."

"Totally!"

Lilith laughed as Garfield invited everyone inside.

"So," he said once they were in the house, "pretty weird seeing Miss Martian and my mom, huh?"

Kid Flash and Robin each took a chair and Lilith sat on the couch across from Robin. Superboy stood and crossed his arms. "What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"I mean, she looks _exactly_ like Marie," Garfield explained. "You know, except greener."

"She does?" Kid Flash asked.

"You didn't see it?" Lilith asked, glancing at the boys. They shook their heads.

"Yeah," Garfield nodded. "Especially back when Mom was a T.V. star on _Hello, Megan_."

Lilith gasped. "I always thought Miss M looked familiar!" she said.

"You've heard of _Hello, Megan_?" Garfield asked.

She nodded. "They used to play reruns of old shows like that in the common rooms," she explained.

"Common rooms?" Robin asked, sitting up in his chair. Lilith ducked her head.

"Wait, _Hello, Megan_ is a T.V. show?" Kid Flash asked.

"I just thought it was something she said all the time," Robin said, turning to Kid Flash.

"Yeah," Garfield said, looking at them like they were crazy. " _On the T.V. show_. Way before we were born. Only one season," he said. "You can't even _find_ it online." He glanced back at the T.V. set and the countless tapes beneath it. "I know Mom has a tape somewhere."

After several minutes of searching, Garfield finally found it. " _Hello, Megan_ , the pilot episode." When he blew on it, a cloud of dust appeared. He went to insert it into the VHS machine.

"Whoa," Kid Flash said. "You still have VHS? Where's your eight track?" he joked.

"Wait," Superboy said, and Lilith glanced at him. "Aircraft headed this way." He ran for the door and Kid Flash followed.

"Gar," Robin said as he stood, "stay put."

"Please," Lilith added when she saw Garfield begin to protest. "It's the only way to keep you safe."

"But the animals in the barn!" Garfield exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Garfield," Lilith said softly. "But you _have_ to stay here."

Garfield's face fell, but he nodded. "Okay," he mumbled.

"Thank you," Lilith said with a small smile. "Come here." She patted the spot next to her on the couch and she put an arm around Garfield's shoulder once he joined her. "It's gonna be okay."

Garfield sent Lilith a side-long glance and then sneezed.

" _Gesundheit_ ," Lilith said.

"Thanks," he sniffled. "I need a tissue. I'll be right back."

Lilith nodded and stood with Garfield, and while he went to the bathroom, she turned to the television set.

She heard the front door slam and she whirled around. " _Szar_ ," she cursed. She dashed to the front door in time to see Garfield emerge from the barn.

"Mom!" he yelled. "It's okay, I got the animals out!"

"Oh my God," Lilith muttered as she saw the bullets get closer and closer to the barn, and to the oil tanks just outside. "Garfield, move!" she yelled, dashing forward.

There was an explosion, and Lilith watched as Garfield disappeared behind the smoke and wood pieces.

"Garfield!" Marie screamed, reaching for her son only to be held back by Superboy.

Miss Martian took off and Lilith squeezed Robin's upper arm tightly as she watched Garfield soar through the air. Miss Martian caught the boy at the top of his arc and floated back down to Marie, who raced forward to meet them.

The three planes came back, and Superboy and Miss Martian rushed off.

"I told you there'd be consequences," Marie said tightly, turning to Robin.

"Always," Robin said grimly. "Let's get him inside," he said.

They hurried to Garfield's room, and Marie quickly wrapped his head and started an I.V., going from mother to doctor in a second.

"He's in shock," she informed. "He needs a blood transfusion, now. Are any of you O negative?" she asked.

Robin pulled up his hologram before saying, "No."

"Sorry," Kid Flash said from the doorway, and Lilith shook her head.

"Neither am I," Marie said with a sigh. "It's the hardest to match. I kept a supply in the clinic."

"I can run him to the nearest hospital," Kid Flash offered.

"The nearest hospital with the guaranteed blood supply is half an hour away at your top speed," Robin said, consulting his hologram again. "Longer by Bio-Ship," he added.

"He doesn't have that much time," Marie said. "What's Superboy's blood type?" she asked, sounding desperate.

"He's Kryptonian," Lilith pointed out heavily. "He won't have a human blood type."

Robin started to say, "And Miss Martian–-" when he was cut off by a quiet voice.

"Might be able to help." Lilith looked up and found Miss Martian standing in the doorway. "My shapeshifting occurs on the cellular level," she explained. "I think I can morph my blood to match his," she said, walking to stand at his side.

"Please, try," Marie said, becoming 'mother' again.

"I'll need to concentrate," Miss Martian said, closing her eyes and putting her fingers on her temple. "No distractions," she added, glancing back at Marie. Marie nodded.

"Out," she demanded, glaring at them. "All of you, out." Robin placed a hand on Lilith's shoulder, and she shook herself out of her thoughts. Once they were over the threshold, Marie slammed the door shut.

They walked to the living room in silence. Lilith sat on the sofa and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins.

Robin sat next to her and leaned his elbows on his knees and gripped his hair. "And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow, subjecting all of Qurac to this danger," he said, sitting up again and covering his face with his hands. "K-K.F., can you find the news station?" Robin asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Sure," Kid Flash said, standing and clutching three remotes. "Which remote is it?" he asked. When he got no answer, he solved the question by pointing one at random at the T.V.

It fizzled on and Lilith jumped at the sound of a ringing bell. She looked up and watched as the opening credits of _Hello, Megan_ began to play on the screen.

"Do we have to watch this now?" she asked, letting her legs drop to the ground and she leaned against the back of the couch. The theme song kept playing and no one responded. She glanced up and saw the three boys were staring at the T.V. Well, at Megan. Lilith sighed and stood before joining them.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Superboy said, though he didn't look too convinced himself.

The opening scene began playing, and Lilith watched as a teenaged Marie Logan came hurrying down the stairs. A doorbell rang on the show and "Megan" smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Hello, Megan!" she declared and the laugh track rolled.

Megan opened the door and exclaimed, "Conner!" Lilith raised an eyebrow and glanced at Superboy; he wasn't looking at the T.V. and was glaring at the ground.

"Oh, yeah," Kid Flash whispered, leaning over to Robin. "Pure coincidence." Lilith shushed him and nudged him in the ribs.

"It's done." Lilith's eyes widened and she whirled around to see Miss Martian, who was staring at the floor. "All we can do now is wait." Beside Lilith, Robin stared at the T.V. while Kid Flash fumbled with the controls until the T.V. went to static.

 _My fellow Quracis_.

Lilith turned back to the T.V. to see Harjavti on screen.

"Is that Harjavti?" Miss Martian asked, walking forward.

 _Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac_ , Harjavti continued.

"Hey, that guy in the back," Superboy pointed out. "I know him." Robin pulled up a hologram and zoomed in on the image.

"It's Psimon," Lilith supplied immediately. "He's the psychic who wiped your memories and who fought with Miss M."

"He was working for Queen Bee then, so he _must_ be controlling Harjavti for her now," Miss Martian said.

Kid Flash groaned and slapped his hand over his face. "I still remember the headache from when he brain-blasted us."

"We _have_ to get Harjavti away from him," Robin groaned.

"I think it worked," Marie said from behind them, and Lilith turned to face her. "Garfield's stable."

"Good," Robin said, "because we have our mission."

* * *

 **Dhabar, Qurac  
Tuesday, November 23, 2010  
2210 UTC+2**

When they finally reached the Presidential Palace, Miss Martian set the Bio-Ship down softly on the roof and the Team headed off. After doing a quick scan of the rooms, Robin located Harjavti, and they crawled through the air vents to reach him.

Robin dropped a thin, flexible camera down the grate. "Harjavti's alone," he whispered to the others. He kicked open the cover and dropped down, Lilith right behind him. Once they were all in the room, Robin walked to Harjavti, who was sitting in a chair and looking out the window, an empty look on his face.

Harjavti glanced up once Robin was close. "Where's my daughter?" he asked unemotionally. "Where's Psimon?"

"Forget him," Robin told Harjavti. "Let's get you out of here."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and uniformed men rushed in, each equipped with strange weapons that glowed red. The leader finally stepped into the room.

"Well, well," he said in accented English. "American heroes. Here to assassinate the president. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them."

 _"Those are Apokoliptan weapons,"_ Superboy informed them through the psychic link.

 _"Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get blamed, and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac,"_ Robin deduced. _"Form up around the president,"_ he commanded.

 _"I found Psimon,"_ Miss Martian declared and she took off out of the room.

 _"Miss Martian!"_ Lilith exclaimed.

 _"Wait!"_ Robin called.

 _"I'll get her,"_ Superboy offered, stepping forward.

 _"No,"_ Robin thought. _"The mission is Harjavti."_ Superboy hesitated before nodding.

Lilith backed up so she was standing directly in front of the desk, her feet shoulder width apart and her arms crossed over her chest. She glanced back and saw Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy had formed a circle around the president.

" _Gentlemen_ ," Lilith said in Bialyan. " _We can do this easy way or the hard way. It's totally up to you_."

The soldiers glanced at each other and Lilith could practically see their eyes sparkle with laughter. She just shrugged.

" _I tried to warn you_ ," she sighed.

She gave the subtlest of nods to Robin, and he yelled, _"Now!"_ in their heads.

Lilith reached the men before they had even moved and with quick slashing movements, she cut the straps of the weapons with her knives.

" _Let's make this a fair fight, yeah?_ " she said to the men. She stashed her knives in their sheaths and then unbuckled her utility belt, letting it and her knives fall to the floor. She unclipped her guns and they joined her belt and knives.

The four men she had disarmed glanced at each other before two lunged at her. Lilith ducked, causing them to knock heads. While they were disoriented, she swept their feet from under them.

A third went for a simple punch aim at her temple, and Lilith turned her back to him and grabbed his arm. She flipped him over her shoulder and sent him flying into the last soldier.

The first two Lilith had knocked down were getting unsteadily to their feet behind her. She whirled around, her leg swinging up and around, and knocked one in the temple. He went staggering back into the wall and slid down.

The last looked warily at Lilith. " _What's the matter?_ " she asked. " _Scared of a little girl?_ " she taunted.

The soldier growled and raced toward her. She smirked, and at the last second, flipped over him and braced her hands on his shoulders. His eyes grew wide as he followed Lilith's arc over him. He was so distracted by her that he ran into a metal filing cabinet and dropped like a fly.

"Bee should do a better job of training her men," Lilith said as she gathered her gear. "They really suck." She looked around the room at the dozen or so soldiers who were all groaning on the floor.

Robin laughed quietly and nodded. From another door, a young woman peeked out and then rushed to Harjavti's side.

"Thank you for saving my father," she said, turning to the Team. "We will take care of him now." They nodded their heads and then took off down the hall to find Miss Martian.

 _"M'gann, we're coming,"_ Sueprboy said, pulling ahead of the group. Just as Lilith crossed the threshold of another room, her vision tilted and a throbbing ache started in her temple. She groaned and thought, _Again?_

* * *

Lilith slowly came to with a groan. "Another mission, another knock out," she grumbled, getting to her feet unsteadily and stumbling into Robin. He reached out to steady her and then kept his hand on her arm.

"And there's the headache," Kid Flash moaned.

"Psimon?" Robn asked, rubbing his head and Lilith glanced up to see Miss Martian kneeling beside Superboy.

"He brain blasted you," Miss Martian explained. "I stopped him." She glanced over her shoulder and Lilith gasped when she saw what Miss Martian's gaze had settled on.

"M'gann..." Lilith whispered, sounding horrified. "What did you do?"

"Does it matter?" Superboy asked roughly. "He's taken care of."

"There are other ways to do that!" Lilith exclaimed. "He's catatonic! He might never recover."

"Why do you care?" Superboy yelled. "He's the enemy, the bad guy!"

Lilith's throat tightened. "Nobody deserves this," she managed to get out, her voice shaky. She walked away, her face white as a sheet. Robin couldn't see her eyes, but he had a feeling she was reliving a memory she would have rather kept buried.

* * *

The next morning, Lilith looked down over the front porch of the Presidential Palace. Below her, Queen Bee was glaring at the guards.

"What do you mean the president won't see me?" she demanded. "He invited me!"

"Not of my free will," Harjavti called from the balcony. "No! But now that I am free of your minion thrall, the Quraci people will never suffer your tyrannical rule!" he declared. Below him, his people cheered.

"Mark me, Harjavti," Queen Bee said dangerously, pointing a finger at him as guards approached her to escort her away, "you will suffer for this. Qurac _will_ be mine."

Lilith stepped away from the window and joined Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy with Harjavti and his daughter, Noor. The door opened and Queen Bee entered.

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that," Robin sighed, stepping forward as Queen Bee turned into Miss Martian. "But I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public Queen Bee was behind this." Behind him, Lilith stared at Miss Martian, absentmindedly fiddling with the silver chain that was tucked into the collar of her uniform.

"Dude," Kid Flash said, lightly punching Robin's shoulder. "Saving a country. Pretty big win for your first turn as leader."

"Yeah, thanks," Robin said, though Lilith could tell he was still uncomfortable with the role.

That afternoon, they went back to the Logan's before they left.

On the T.V., Bruce Wayne was shaking Harjavti's hand.

 _And I assure you,_ Wayne was saying, _the Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can do help you and your people rebuild Qurac._

"Gee," Kid Flash said as Marie turned off the T.V. "Bruce Wayne sure got here fast." Lilith and Robin stared at him in disbelief. "Almost like he knew–-"

Robin elbowed him in the gut and disguised it as he put his arm behind his head.

"Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?" Lilith asked, giving him a look.

"Hello, Megan!" Kid Flash exclaimed, hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand. He walked to the T.V. and picked up a tape. "Something you'd like to tell us?" he asked, waving the tape in front of Miss Martian's face.

"Kid!" Lilith hissed, leaning forward in her chair and slapping his arm. "That's not what I meant."

"No, it's okay," Miss Martian sighed.

"Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me," she started. "But I started watching the broadcast my uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet. And when I saw _Hello, Megan_ , something just clicked.

"Maybe it was the similarities in our names. Maybe it was the way all of Megan's problems could be solved in twenty-two minutes. All I know for sure is Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood." Lilith furrowed her eyebrows at that but didn't say anything. "So when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form, I chose you. Well, Megan."

Lilith saw Kid Flash and Robin glanced at each other. "Which begs the question," Robin started, sitting up from his lounging position against the back of the chair and leaning forward on his knees, "what do you really look like?"

"Robin," Lilith muttered sharply under her breath.

"It's okay, Lilith," Miss Martian assured. "I've got nothing to hide anymore." Lilith looked up, startled, but nodded.

Miss Martian stood and Lilith watched as her hair receded and her freckles disappeared, making her look more like the Martian Manhunter.

"Bald M'gann," Kid Flash said slowly. "Still hot," he whispered to the others and Lilith shoved him off his perch on the arm of her chair.

Superboy stood and walked to Miss Martian, taking her hands when he reached her. "You know you don't have to put on a mask for me," he said.

"I do it for me," Miss Martian said quickly, pulling away and going back to Megan. "This is who I am, inside," she said. "Please don't be mad," she added quietly, turning to Marie.

"Mad?" Marie said softly. "I'm honored," she assured. "M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now," she added with a small smile. "And I agree. You're family."

Miss Martian rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Marie. "Thank you," she said softly. "You can't know what that means to me."

"Why don't you say good-bye to Garfield before you leave," Marie suggested as she pulled away. Miss Martian nodded and walked down the hall.

"We do feel awful for everything we've put you through," Lilith said once Miss Martian had disappeared.

Marie smiled softly. "The good you did for us, this country, far outweighs any inconvenience." Lilith gave her a small smile and nodded.

When Miss Martian came back, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"M'gann?" Superboy as Lilith looked on with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Miss Martian said quickly. "Let's just go."

Lilith glanced back at the boys and they nodded and stood. Lilith followed behind Miss Martian and bit the inside of her cheek; something was up

* * *

When they finally reached the Cave, they headed to the mission room to report their success, officially. Once Robin had finished, everyone dispersed and Lilith caught up with Batman before he made it to the zeta-tubes.

"So, about you-know-who..." she started hopefully.

Batman sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I haven't had a chance to talk to either of them."

Lilith nodded. "Alright," she said. "And I'm sorry for bugging you about it again–-"

"Nonsense," Batman cut in with a small smile. "I know you just want to help your friend.

She nodded again. "I'll let you go," she said. "See you later." Batman gave her one last smile before stepping into the zeta-tube and vanishing from sight

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed.**

 ** _Hei_ : Hey, Romanian**

 _ **Baguhan**_ **: amateur, Filipino**

 _ **Szar**_ **: shit, Hungarian**


	33. Agendas

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, I figured since the chapter takes place Thanksgiving Day, I should update on Thanksgiving!**

 **So, Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. Happy Thursday to those who don't :)**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Watchtower  
Thursday, November 25, 2010  
0654 EST**

A flock of red and white birds flitted past Batman, who stood with Wonder Woman and Superman, gazing out of the glass to the Earth, which hung like a bright blue jewel in front of an inky black background.

"Times like these, one feels the very weight of the world upon us," Wonder Woman said quietly.

Behind them, footsteps approached. Batman turned to see Aquaman.

"Everyone is here," the Atlantean informed the trio.

Taking a deep breath, Batman followed Wonder Woman, Superman, and Aquaman into the meeting room, where the rest of the League was gathered. Heavy steel sheets lowered themselves in front of the windows, and Batman stood before the League.

"Our agenda is clear," Aquaman said. "What's at stake should _not_ be underestimated."

"The decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come," Superman impressed.

"And influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust in the Justice League," Wonder Woman added heavily.

"Please, take your seats," Batman instructed. "We have work to do."

Each League member took their seat at the narrow U table. Small holographic screens appeared in front of each Leaguer, and Martian Manhunter stood first.

"Another expansion of the League could generate another escalation of hostilities from our enemies," he said. "No one wants, or needs, another Injustice League."

Batman thought of what Lilith had confided in him: she didn't think the Injustice League was the real threat; something bigger than them was at work.

"Point taken," Superman spoke up, "but the option remains to vote 'no' on all candidates. So, I nominate Icon for League membership."

In the middle of the table, a holograph of a dark-skinned man dressed in red with a green cape appeared.

"Why?" Green Arrow asked with a raised eyebrow. "'Cause you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian like you did with Captain Marvel?"

Beside him, the red-clad hero sat up straighter. "You thought I was Kryptonian?" he asked, sounding like his idol had just told him he was impressed. "Cool!"

Wonder Woman gazed at Captain Marvel across the way before turning to Superman and placing a hand on his arm. "Icon interests me also," she said.

"As does his protégé, Rocket," she added, and Icon's image was replaced with a teenaged girl's wearing tan pants and jacket with a red belt around her waist.

Wonder Woman glanced around the mostly-male League. "Athena knows the League could use more female members."

"Agreed," Black Canary said, crossing her arms across her chest and giving each male League member a look that dared them to challenge her.

"Here, here," Hawkwoman cheered.

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Thursday, November 25, 2010  
1025 EST**

"Gobble, gobble!"

"Wally, are you imitating a turkey or the noises you make when you stuff your face?" Lily asked from her spot in the kitchen, glancing at the speedster and raising an eyebrow.

He clutched his chest and stumbled. "You wound me, babe," he said. Lily rolled her eyes as Wally went back to snacking on the cranberries. "Aw, I love Thanksgiving!" he declared. He went back for the cranberries when a wooden spoon levitated and smacked his hand. "Ow!"

"Those are for dinner, Wally," M'gann said with a laugh.

" _Yelsrap, egas, yramesor, dna emyht!_ " Zatanna called from the kitchen island and Lily glanced up from the cake batter to watch herbs magick themselves to the large turkey. "There," Zatanna said. "Seasoned to perfection and ready for the oven."

"I thought you two were spending Thanksgiving with your families," M'gann said as Lily poured the batter into a pan.

"Oh, yeah!" Wally exclaimed. "Dad will kill me if I'm late." He snagged another handful of cranberries and dashed away. "See ya!" he called over his shoulder.

"Wally!" M'gann called exasperatedly after him. She chuckled and turned to Lily. "And you?" she asked.

"I told Kal I'd meet him here," Lily said as she placed the pan into the oven. "Since Thanksgiving isn't a holiday celebrated in Atlantis, I invited him to dinner."

M'gann smiled. "I'm so glad you two are together," she said. "It's nice to note be the only couple on the Team!"

Lily chuckled and rubbed her neck as heat rushed to her cheeks. "Well, it's all pretty new, and we agreed we'd act like professionals while we're in the field."

The Martian nodded and Lily caught sniffling from behind her. She glanced over at Zatanna to see the young magician wiping her eyes.

"Hey," Lily said softly, placing a hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing," she insisted. "It's the onions." She glanced around the kitchen with a sad smile. "These are all the things I used to cook for...It's my first Thanksgiving without my dad."

Zatanna bowed her head and Lily wrapped her arms around her. She managed a small smile at the older teen. "Thanks," she said weakly.

Lily gave her a smile. "I can't say I know how you feel," she said softly. "But I do know that the Team has become my second family, and I know everyone is more than happy to have you around."

Zatanna chuckled and returned the hug. "Thanks," she said again.

From the couches, Lily heard Conner and Wolf let out a gasp and whimper, respectively. She glanced over as Zatanna went back to working and saw Conner clutching his head before he relaxed.

Lily looked Wolf in the eyes. _"What is it?"_ she asked him. A high-pitched humming began to sound in Lily's head and she winced. The noise didn't mean anything to Wolf, and Lily wasn't able to pick up anything else, though she could have sworn she heard someone speaking.

Conner and Wolf stood and headed to the hanger.

"Conner?" M'gann questioned.

"Figure you didn't want _my_ help in the kitchen," Conner responded carelessly. "Remember the last time?"

"Uh, yeah," M'gann said, sounding less than thrilled at the memory. "But–-"

"Just walking Wolf," Conner waved off. "No big."

* * *

Batman pitched the Atom next.

"Seriously? The Atom?" Captain Marvel blurted out. "Well, how useful could he be at that size?"

"It's the size that _makes_ him useful," Batman said firmly.

"Absolutely!" Flash spoke up. "Still, we could always use more raw power. And Earth _has_ a third Green Lantern, Guy Gardner."

Batman looked up and saw an image of said Green Lantern appear, and he thought about his protégé, Alex, the one who had met Lily.

Immediately, both Hal Jordan and John Stewart turned to scowl at Flash. "No," they said together.

"But we could really–-" Flash started to argue.

"No," they repeated.

* * *

Lily hesitated before hurrying after him. "Conner, wait up," she called.

"Lil, really," Conner sighed. "I'll be back."

"No, it's not that I'm worried about," Lily said once she had caught up with him. "When you and Wolf winced, I communicated with Wolf." Conner's eyes widened and Lily added, "I only heard a high-pitched ring. But I also thought I heard someone speaking..." She trailed off and studied Conner for a reaction.

His jaw clenched. "You must have been hearing things," he admonished tensely.

Lily raised an eyebrow; he was _so_ lying. "Don't tell me what I did or did not hear," she said sharply. "Something's up. What is it?"

For a second they were caught in a staring eye contest. Lily knew Conner couldn't see her eyes (her sunglasses were lined with lead, curtesy of Batman), but she also knew he could feel the intensity of her gaze (thank you, Batglare).

Conner eventually sighed. "Someone made contact by using a frequency that only Superman–-and animals, apparently–-can hear. They wanted me to meet them."

Lily looked at him skeptically. "And this mystery person didn't leave a name?" she asked.

"No," Conner said. Lily gave him a pointed look and he huffed. "I'm telling you the truth!" he exclaimed.

"Fine," Lily said. "But I'm going with you."

"No!" he exclaimed loudly. Lily looked taken aback and he let out a breath. "The person asked me to meet them alone," he said.

"That's not sketchy at all," she said sarcastically. Conner scowled at her and she sighed and pursed her lips. "Fine," she said slowly. "Just be safe."

Conner gave her a small smile and nodded. "I'll be fine," he assured before Sphere morphed into a bike and Conner and Wolf disappeared.

* * *

"All right," Flash sighed. "But if we can't have Guy Gardner, then what about Blue Devil?" he asked. "He helped me in Taipei when the Injustice League sent their plant-creatures lose on the world."

"If we're considering Blue Devil, then I nominate Red Arrow," Green Arrow said immediately, getting to his feet. "Roy has more experience, and he's no kid anymore. He's eighteen, a legal adult. He's ready."

"Is he?" Aquaman challenged, and Batman figured he was remembering his attitude the day he, Robin, Lilith, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were brought to the Hall for the first time as a group.

"Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful," Aquaman went on. "If we _reward_ that behavior, what message does that send the rest of the Team?"

* * *

Lily took a deep breath before going back to the kitchen where M'gann, Zatanna, and now Kaldur, were just finishing cleaning up.

"Sorry I missed the fun part," Lily joked with a small laugh.

"Oh, it's okay," M'gann said with a smile as Kaldur went to greet Lily. "Um, did Conner say where he was going?"

Lily had anticipated M'gann asking her that and the lie flowed off her tongue easily. "He's taking Wolf and Sphere around Happy Harbor."

M'gann nodded with a confused look that Lily missed as she turned to Kaldur, who was standing beside her. "Ready to meet the folks?" she asked.

"Ready as I will ever be," Kaldur answered with a nervous chuckle.

Lily smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "They'll love you!" She turned back to M'gann and Zatanna with a wave. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Zatanna called.

"Have a good dinner," M'gann said.

"You too," Kaldur smiled before he walked to the zeta with Lily.

* * *

"But he's been doing good," Green Arrow argued. "He's been fighting alongside me, and Black Canary at times, and he's...good."

"And if we're suggesting Red Arrow, why not consider the rest of the Team as well?" Black Canary asked. "I've been in charge of their training, and I can say that all of them are doing well, particularly Lilith. I mean, she did come to Batman fully trained, and even though she's only sixteen, she's remarkably mature and poised."

"I agree," Red Tornado said. "She and Aqualad have always been the more level-headed of the Team."

"This may be true," Batman said immediately, "but she's still only a teenager. And given her...past, she should be allowed some more time at a normal life."

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. "This is a normal life for a teenaged girl?" she questioned.

Batman was saved from answering when Superman cut in. "I agree with Batman," he said shortly. "Red Arrow may be eighteen but the rest of the Team is too young. We're _not_ inducting children into the League."

Batman glanced at Captain Marvel to see him tug nervously at the collar of his uniform.

"That seems myopic," Doctor Fate said, and Batman still felt a twinge of sadness when he heard Zatara's voice underneath Doctor Fate's. "I have been one with Kid Flash and Aqualad. Both are ready."

"And what of Zatanna?" Wonder Woman snuck in.

"Absolutely not!" Doctor Fate exclaimed, his green eyes narrowing slightly.

"That sounded almost protective, Doctor," Wonder Woman noticed. "At least we know Zatara's still in that Helmet somewhere."

"Why _is_ Doctor Fate a member?" Captain Marvel questioned, getting to his feet and glaring at the Lord of Order. "You coerced Zatara into giving up his life to you, or else lose his daughter instead. Not cool," he declared.

"Should such behavior be condoned?" Red Tornado asked, and Zatanna's image become on of a green-eyed Doctor Fate.

"Zatara desires Doctor Fate remain in the League," the gold-helmed man said, almost begrudgingly.

"Oh, please," Green Arrow muttered disbelievingly.

"It is true," Doctor Fate said, crossing his arms. "Zatara's trust in Nabu is...measured. He desires the League to maintain a close watch upon us."

"Very well," Batman nodded.

* * *

When Naomi reached the house, she spotted a mystery car in the driveway.

She slowed and Kaldur glanced at her. "What is it?" he asked, and Naomi could tell he was on alert now too.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure..." she said slowly. "But I'm afraid to find out." Kaldur gave her a questioning look and Naomi gave him a smile. "We'll survive either way," she assured.

"You do not sound convinced," Kaldur pointed out as they stepped onto the porch.

"I'm not," Naomi chuckled weakly.

Once making sure Kaldur's gills were properly covered by his jacket, Naomi opened the door.

"Is that you, dear?" she heard Lisa call.

"Uh, yeah," Naomi said, walking through the entrance hall to reach the kitchen. "Kal's with me."

"Hey, Kal!" James greeted brightly, shaking Kaldur's hand before kissing Naomi's cheek. "Mimi, you remember Melanie, right?" he asked. The tall, attractive young woman at the counter separating the kitchen and the dining room smiled at Naomi and Kaldur and held out her hand to shake.

"Uh, yeah," Naomi repeated slowly, shaking Melanie's hand briefly. Her hand shot out to keep Kaldur from lifting his hand and disguised it by lacing their fingers together. She gave him an apologetic look while tapping the webbing between his thumb and forefinger. He nodded in understanding and settled on giving Melanie a smile.

Naomi glanced at Lisa and David in confusion and David quickly explained, "James just got back from Melanie's and he wanted to introduce us."

"Oh," Naomi said, her smile tightening slightly. "Well, it was great seeing you again," she said.

"Oh, yeah," Melanie said, glancing at James, who in turned glared at Naomi for her curtness. "Well, I guess I'll get going."

"I'll walk you out," James offered, putting a hand on Melanie's back while keeping his gaze even with Naomi's.

* * *

"Plastic Man," Batman suggested next. Captain Marvel stifled a laugh.

"I don't know," Flash said hesitantly. "The guy's got a pretty substantial criminal record."

Captain Marvel's laugh came bubbling out, and he when he couldn't contain it, he said, "I'm sorry, sorry. Th-the guy just cracks me up." His grin fell when he noticed the rest of the League had their attention pointed in his direction.

Flash sighed. "Maybe it's time we all talked about the elephant in the room," he said. "Should Captain Marvel stay a member now that we know he's really only ten years old?"

"He does possess an adult body and the wisdom of Solomon," Red Tornado pointed out.

" _Wisdom_ does not equal _maturity_ ," Aquaman said firmly.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here," Captain Marvel said.

"Then, Billy, maybe you should leave until we've hashed this out," Black Canary suggested, leaning forward slightly.

"No," Batman said immediately. "Captain Marvel is a member and is entitled to participate until or unless he's voted out."

"It's not just his age," Wonder Woman spoke with a frown. "It's the fact that he lied about it."

"I didn't lie, exactly," Captain Marvel said, trying to wiggle himself out of technicality. "I just left out the part about being a kid."

"A lie of omission is still a lie," Wonder Woman said, her eyes narrowing. "You kept an important secret from us. No one in the League knew the truth."

"I did," Batman stated plainly.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Wonder Woman said, turning to the Dark Knight, "since you indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe old age of nine."

"Robin _needed_ to help bring the men who murdered his family to justice," Batman argued.

"So he could turn out like you?" Wonder Woman demanded, glaring at him.

"So that he wouldn't."

* * *

Once they disappeared, Naomi whipped around and immediately asked, "So, what do you think of the new girlfriend?"

"By your tone, I'm guessing we're supposed to say 'We don't like her,'" Lisa said with a slight smile.

"So is that your answer?" Naomi asked quickly.

"Well, she's certainly pretty," David offered unconvincingly.

Naomi huffed and dropped Kaldur's hand to put her hands on her hips. "It's me, David," she said. "Not love-struck James. You don't have to sugar-coat anything."

"In that case," Lisa said, "I have a strange feeling about her."

"Me too," Naomi sighed, relaxing from her tense stance and taking Kaldur's hand again. "There's just something about her..."

James came bounding in just then and he beamed at everyone. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"She's great," David said with a closed-lip smile.

"I'm glad you think so," James said. "I really like her."

"Lisa, do you need me or Kaldur?" Naomi asked loudly, turning from James to her adopted mother.

"Oh, no," Lisa said. "You two go on, have fun."

"Thanks." Naomi tugged Kaldur after her, ignoring James's hurt look, though she did feel guilty. She glanced at Lisa and David and she could tell they were feeling the same way.

* * *

After a tense silence, Martian Manhunter stood.

"You seem to have reached consensus that eighteen years is a suitable minimum age for joining the League," he said. "Yet what of Miss Martian? Though she is a biological adolescent by Martian standards, she was born forty-eight Earth years ago."

"So what is the deciding factor?" Red Tornado asked. "Chronology and biography? Take Superboy."

"Exactly," Black Canary nodded. "He's less than a year old. Does he have to wait seventeen more to stand beside us?"

Batman glanced at Superman to see him look away from Superboy's holographic image.

* * *

"What was that about?" Kaldur asked once Naomi had closed her bedroom door.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "That was Melanie, James's new girlfriend."

"I gathered that much," Kaldur said with a raised eyebrow and slight smile.

Naomi laughed and rolled her eyes. "There's something I don't trust about her," she elaborated. "I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like I've met her before."

"If that's the case, you owe your brother an explanation," Kaldur said, sitting at the edge of Naomi's bed. "I saw his expression. He was very hurt by your reaction."

"I know," Naomi groaned, flopping into the rolling chair at her desk. "And I do feel terrible. But I don't want to be wrong and have him push her away with no explanation."

"Don't you think it would be better for your brother to know what you are thinking?" Kaldur asked, sitting forward and placing a hand on the arm of the chair to keep Naomi from spinning in idle circles. "Your approval seems to mean a lot to him."

She pursed her lips. "Maybe..." she said slowly. "It's just...I don't trust her with him."

"I know," Kaldur said softly. He reached forward to cradle Naomi's cheek, and she gave him a small smile before leaning forward to kiss him.

* * *

Superman cleared his throat. "No other ideas?" he asked the League. When no one responded, the hologram in the middle disappeared from the middle of the table and he, Wonder Woman, and Batman stood to face the League at the open end of the U.

"Then here are our candidates for new or continued membership," Superman said once he was there. Around them, holographs of each hero or protégé was displayed.

"We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age, temperament, and background," Batman laid out. "But what is the fundamental criterion for membership?" he asked the League.

"When all is said and done," Wonder Woman stepped in, "the question must be: whom do we trust? Trust to fight beside us? Trust to have our backs? Trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League?"

The individual holographic screens appeared once more in front of each League member.

"Time to vote," Batman said.

* * *

After dinner, Naomi walked Kaldur back to the zeta-tube, making sure to take her time getting there and then walking home; she wasn't ready to face James.

Unfortunately, he knew her too well.

After taking as long as she could, Naomi headed upstairs to her room after saying good-night to Lisa and James. When she flipped on the light, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus," she gasped, her hand over her heart. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked, walking over to her desk and sitting down, turning her back to her older brother.

Behind her, James scowled. "You know what I'm doing here," he grumbled. "Why don't you like Melanie?"

Naomi sighed and turned her swivel chair around to face him. "You're not going to believe a word I say," she pointed out. "So why should I bother to tell you the why?"

"Because I want to know," James whined, and Naomi wrinkled her nose.

"All you need to know," she said finally, "is that the more you keep her away from me, the better."

James frowned, a hurt look on his face. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," he said stiffly before standing and walking out of her room, closing the door none-too-gently behind him.

Naomi winced at the sharp snap of the door.

"Me too," she muttered to herself. "I only wish I was wrong."

* * *

Batman sat at his seat again and looked at the screen before him. Immediately, he selected Captain Marvel for continued membership in the League. Next, he clicked on Doctor Fate for official re-membership. And having been the one to pitch Plastic Man and Atom, he cast a vote in their favor. His next choice was Icon; he had the skill and power that would benefit the League.

He took his time reviewing the other heroes. When he got to the Team, he paused first at Lilith.

She was more than qualified, with her training before and after coming to him. But she was only sixteen, and had only had six years of "normal." But Batman also knew that if she was inducted into the League, the other Leaguers would expect to know her backstory, something Batman had been careful to circumvent.

When he consulted Robin, he dismissed his name quicker than Lilith's. He was only thirteen, after all, and still had some maturing to do.

Finally, he took a long, hard look at Red Arrow. He agreed with Aquaman: he wasn't sure if he _was_ ready. Sure, he was eighteen and he _was_ a good archer, but his attitude at the Hall of Justice was certainly something to consider.

In the end, Batman voted in favor of Red Arrow's admission to the Justice League, though with the ulterior motive of keeping a closer eye on the red-headed archer.

* * *

Naomi saw her phone light up with a new text and she glanced at it before unlocking the screen.

 _Bruce isn't back yet –Dickie-Bird_

 _Did he ever tell you where he was going?_ Naomi typed out.

 _No_ was Dick's immediate reply. A second later, he said, _But he made it sound important._

Naomi couldn't help but snort. _Everything he does is important,_ she pointed out.

 _I guess –Dickie-Bird  
_ _I'm boooooored –Dickie-Bird_

 _Hi, Bored. I'm Naomi –Regina Damon_

 _UGHH! –Dickie-Bird  
Do you wanna come over? Alfred's making popcorn –Dickie-Bird_

 _Score! I'll be over in five –Regina Damon_

* * *

Once the last vote was cast, Batman stood at his seat.

"All those in favor of ratifying the results?" he asked.

Immediately, everyone chorused, "Aye!" Flash stuck his hand high in the air, and Green Arrow even raised his a little.

"All opposed?" he asked next.

Everyone was silent, and no hands moved.

"Then we are adjourned."

* * *

Dick met Naomi in the Batcave and together, they made their way to the kitchen.

"Ah, Miss Naomi," Alfred said when he spotted the second dark-haired teen. "Good to see you again."

"You too, Alfred," Naomi beamed. "Dickie-bird told me about popcorn and I couldn't say 'no.'"

Alfred chuckled. "Well, I am glad _something_ brings you back to the Manor every now and again."

Naomi laughed as she settled into a stool at the large kitchen island across from Dick.

"So do _you_ know where Bruce is?" Dick asked her.

She shook her head. "Nope," she said. "I didn't even realize he had been out all day until you told me." She frowned. "Did you spend Thanksgiving all by yourself?"

Dick shrugged. "I'm used to it," he said. "Besides, I had Alfred."

"Indeed," Alfred said as he poured the first batch of popcorn into a large bowl. "Dinner was delicious. There are left overs if you wish to have some turkey."

"Thanks," Naomi smiled. "I might take you up on that when I leave. Although next year, if Bruce is out, you two are more than welcome over at the Scotts," she added, glancing between them. "In fact, Kaldur had dinner with us."

"Wow, big step," Dick grinned. "Meeting the folks and everything."

"Yeah," she said with a shy smile. "Dinner was fun. Although there was a little mishap with my brother's girlfriend..."

"Really?" he asked. "What happened?"

"There's just something I don't trust about her," Naomi frowned. "And I don't like how smitten James is."

"I'm sure it will all work out for the best," Alfred spoke up from the stove. Naomi gave him a smile.

"I hope so," she said honestly. "I love James, and I want him to be happy, but I would hate for him to end up with someone I couldn't stand."

"On a lighter note, the popcorn is done," Alfred said. "You two run along, and I'll butter and salt the popcorn."

"Thanks, Alfie!" Dick exclaimed and he bounded out of the kitchen, leaving Naomi laughing behind him.

* * *

Bruce walked warily through the first floor. It had been a long day, and he was beat.

"Hello, Alfred," he greeted when he saw the devoted butler. "Where's Dick?"

"Greetings, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "Master Dick is with Miss Naomi in the movie theater."

"Oh," Bruce said, slightly surprised. He was pleased Dick and Naomi were getting along, but he hadn't expected them to be this chummy this quickly.

"I have already informed the Scotts that Miss Naomi will be spending the night," Alfred said, following Bruce to the theater.

"Thanks," Bruce said. When he reached the theater, the credits were just playing. Sprawled out on the couch in front of the huge screen were Dick and Naomi.

Both were sound asleep and their feet were reaching for opposite ends of the couch, with their bodies leaning into each other's. Dick's head had dropped onto Naomi's shoulder, and her own head was rested on Dick's.

"Should I take them up to bed?" Alfred asked.

"Nah," Bruce smiled. "We can let them be."

"Very good, Sir," Alfred nodded.

Bruce continued to smile down at his two children. He pulled thick blankets from the closet and spread them over the two. After switching off the screen, he cast one more content gaze at Dick and Naomi before turning and heading upstairs.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location  
Thursday, November 24, 2010  
2312 EST**

"Sir, you have a phone call."

"About time," the man muttered. He turned to his peers and said, "I'll only be a minute." He snagged the phone from the slender woman beside him. "What?" he demanded into the phone.

"She got away," a feminine voice grumbled on the other end.

The man growled and snapped, "How?"

"She waved me out of the house!" the young woman defended.

"And you couldn't argue?"

"She had her own company, and her parents wanted me gone too!"

The man groaned. "Fine," he snapped. "Just make sure your updates are more frequent. I do _not_ like being left in the dark."

"Yes, sir," the woman said quietly. He hung up and shoved the phone angrily at the older woman beside him before waving her away.

He took a deep breath and turned back to his colleagues. "Now, how was your day with Superboy?"

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Can you guess who the man is?**

 **Also, Regina Damon: regina is Romanian for 'Queen' and Damon sounds like Demon. Queen Demon, Demon Queen. I figured that's what Naomi would be in Dick's phone.**

 **And Dickie-Bird would be Dick in Naomi's phone. Just makes sense.**

 **I'm still trying to figure out what they should be to the others on the Team, and what the Team would be in their phones. If you have any ideas, let me know!**

 **And on the topic of names, someone gave me a suggestion for Kaldur/Naomi's ship name (DarkSea), and I was wondering if anyone else had ideas!**

 **Until next time.**


	34. Birthdays, News, and Magic

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **I totally meant to update last Saturday, the Saturday following Thanksgiving, but I needed time to rewrite a couple chapters.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's been a while since I've said this, but I do appreciate everyone who has read and followed this story.**

 **I don't remember if I've said this before, but you can look forward to a total of 43 chapters!**

* * *

 **Wayne Manor  
Wednesday, December 1, 2010  
1459 EST**

"Why, Miss Naomi, this is a pleasant surprise," Alfred said. "We weren't expecting you."

"Oh, right, Dick's party," Naomi said distractedly. "Is Bruce home? I couldn't reach him."

"I had assumed he had told you," Alfred said. Naomi gave him a confused look. "He's in Dhabar on business. He said it couldn't be avoided."

"Oh," Naomi said, deflating a little. "Well, as soon as he gets back, will you call me?" she pleaded.

"Of course," Alfred said, never seeing Naomi so desperate.

"Thanks," Naomi said with a small smile. "You're the best, Alfred."

"Well, I wouldn't be doing my job if I was anything but," he joked. "Master Dick should be at the Cave, if you were interested in joining him."

"Oh, actually, that would be great," Naomi said with a smile. "Thanks again." Alfred stepped aside so Naomi could answer the manor. She made her way to the Batcave and after securing her sunglasses on her nose, zeta-ed to the Cave.

She headed to the kitchen-living room, figuring that's where the Team would be. Sure enough, she found most of her teammates lounging on the cushioned surfaces of the living room and leaning against the counter tops of the kitchen.

"Hey, Lily," Zatanna said when she saw her.

"Hey," Lily smiled. She bit her lip and glanced at Kaldur before walking beside him. They hadn't had too many interactions around the Team, and Lily wasn't sure who knew.

Wally answered that for her. "Finally!" he sighed exasperatedly. "It's about time," he declared.

Kaldur chuckled as Lily rolled her eyes at him, desperately fighting the blush that was creeping to her cheeks.

"Aw, don't be shy," Zatanna laughed. "You guys are cute."

"So, what have you guys been up to?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

Her tactic worked. For the next hour, conversation flowed easily among the present Team members.

Robin glanced at his watch about a quarter after four and sighed. "I need to get going," he said. "Batman business and all that."

"Actually, I have to get going too," Lily said with an apologetic smile directed at Kaldur. "I promised a friend I'd spend the evening with her."

"Of course," Kaldur nodded with a smile.

"I'll see you later," she said to Kaldur before turning to the others and waving.

Lily walked with Robin to the zeta-tubes, but before either could step in, Zatanna hurried forward and pecked Robin on the cheek.

"Happy birthday," she grinned.

"H-how did you find out?" Robin stammered, his cheeks turning red.

"Wally told me," Zatanna explained. "Bye!" she chirped before turning and skipping away.

"Maybe Kaldur and I won't be the only couple ringing in the New Year," Lily joked as Robin set the coordinates.

"Shut up," he muttered, though his own shy smile crossed his lips.

* * *

When Naomi made it back to the house, she went up to the guest room and gently knocked on the door.

"Morgan?" she said softly.

She heard a sniffle before a weak, "Come in." Naomi peeked in and then stepped into the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"Is there anything you want to do today?" Naomi asked, sitting next to Morgan on the bed. The younger red-head sniffled again and shook her head, her eyes fixed on the picture clutched in her lap. Naomi sighed and put her arm around Morgan's shoulders, letting her rest her head on Naomi's shoulder. Today was Owen's birthday, and Naomi could only image how difficult it was for Morgan to put her brother in the round and then have to celebrate his birthday alone.

"I have an idea," Naomi said. "Why don't you get dressed, and we visit Owen. We can buy flowers on the way and maybe a birthday card too."

"He's dead," Morgan muttered numbly. "He can't read it."

"Your mother is the goddess who led the spirits to the afterworld," Naomi reminded. "I think she could pull a couple strings and deliver a message or two."

Morgan snorted but managed a small smile. "Come on," Naomi said gently. Morgan nodded and got to her feet. "I'll meet you downstairs." Morgan nodded again before Naomi went downstairs.

"I'm taking Morgan out," she said to her parents as she passed them.

"I'm glad," Lisa said with a small smile. "I was worried about today."

Morgan came down the stairs a moment later, and Naomi waved good-bye to Lisa before walking with Morgan to her car.

After stopping fro flowers and a birthday card, Naomi took Naomi to the cemetery. When they neared the tombstones for the Davies, Naomi took a step before Morgan grabbed her elbow, preventing her from walking further.

"Morgan, it's okay to grieve," Naomi said gently. Morgan shook her head and pointed mutely at the tombstones. Naomi turned in confusion and saw nothing but the stones and grass. "Morgan, what is it? Are you okay?"

Morgan gaped at her. "Y-you mean you can't see them?"

"What?" Naomi asked, confused and starting to worry Morgan was seeing things. "I don't–-" She suddenly froze, mid-sentence, and Morgan looked alarmed.

"Naomi?" she asked.

"She cannot hear us."

Morgan turned and saw a figure standing beside her father's tombstone. "Mom," she said.

Hecate smiled warmly at Morgan. "Hello again, Morgan," she said. "I have temporarily frozen your friend there," she explained, gesturing to Naomi. "She is a sweet girl with a good heart. Do not let her past color that for you."

"Wait, what?" Morgan asked, glancing at Naomi, immobile beside her.

"But that's not why I'm here," Hecate said, waving away her previous statement. "I came to inform you about your powers."

"You mean..." Morgan said slowly, looking from Hecate to her family, each standing behind their tombstone.

"Yes, dear," Hecate smiled. "I am the goddess of many things. As the deity who helped Demeter find her dear Persephone, I gained the reputation of walking among the spirits, and it stuck. You are able to see the dead."

Morgan gaped as all around her, misty figures began to take shape around her. Behind each tombstone was a person, a spirit, a _ghost_.

"Bu-but what about what happened that–-" She choked on her words and she blinked rapidly and swallowed thickly to alleviate the tightness in her throat. "That night," she said finally. "I shattered glass and knocked back two heroes."

"You are gifted," Hecate said simply. "And you will have a much larger role to play in the coming years."

"What?" Morgan asked. "What does that mean?" But Hecate vanished and beside her, Naomi finished, "–-understand. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Morgan nodded. "It was nothing," she said, though her eyes were fixed firmly on the figures of her father, stepmother, and half-brother.

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked, glancing at the tombstones again.

"Yeah," Morgan said again with a small smile, and for the first time since their deaths, she was telling the truth. "I'm okay."

* * *

That night, Morgan told Naomi everything, which she accepted with an open mind. She agreed to share the news with Batman, and no sooner had she said that, her phone rang.

"Is that him?" Morgan laughed, and Naomi smiled; it was the first time she had since the deaths.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll be right back." Naomi stepped out of Morgan's room and walked to her own. "Bruce," she said once she was alone.

"I talked to Doctor Fate and Wonder Woman," was the first thing he said. "They've agreed to meet with Morgan."

"Thank you," Naomi sighed. "And I've discovered more."

She repeated Morgan's story to Bruce, and once she was done, he said, "I'll inform them before they meet with her. But I'll let you know when they're ready to talk."

"Okay," Naomi said. "Thank you, again."

"Of course," Bruce said. "You know I would do anything for you and Dick."

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "Tell the Dickie-bird I say happy birthday and I'm sorry I couldn't make a personal appearance."

Bruce chuckled. "Will do," he said. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Bruce."

* * *

 **A/N: Bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to include Dick's birthday in some way, and to introduce another one of Morgan's powers, as, like Morgan herself, it will become a bigger part in the sequels.**

 **Let me know what you think! I love to hear what you have to say.**

 **Until next time.**


	35. Warnings and Omens

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **This is a new chapter, and I'm super excited to share it with you! I'm not sure why, but *shrugs***

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Sunday, December 5, 2010  
2056 EST**

The doorbell rang and Naomi heard Lisa answer it.

"Why, Alfred," Lisa said with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise. Would you like to come in?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Scott," Alfred said graciously. "Master Bruce has asked me to pick up Miss Naomi."

Naomi appeared at Lisa's shoulder, her bag slung over her shoulder. "Ready when you are," she said brightly.

Alfred chuckled. "Right this way, Miss Naomi. Have a nice evening, Mrs. Scott."

"You too, Alfred," Lisa said warmly. Naomi pecked Lisa on the cheek before hurrying after Alfred.

A short ride later, they were pulling up in front of Wayne Manor.

"Master Bruce is downstairs," Alfred hinted as Naomi climbed out of the car.

"Thanks!" Naomi said, flashing Alfred a smile before turning and hurrying up the front steps.

She reached the obscure sitting room that was never used and played a few out-of-tune notes on the ancient piano. The sound of gears turning reached Naomi's ears and she stepped into the elevator.

When it touched the bottom, Naomi stepped out to find Bruce dressed but without his mask.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she stopped beside his chair.

"It's more of a head's up," Bruce said. "Oliver has convinced Roy to join the Team for a little while before he becomes an official member of the League." For a moment, Naomi was silent. "I know your thoughts on the situation," he added. "But I believe he is still on his hunt for the mole."

"Which only confirms my suspicion," Naomi frowned. "Why hasn't he dropped it? It's like he's trying to prove something that doesn't exist. What does he gain from that?"

"I don't know," Bruce admitted. "But I was hoping you wouldn't do anything rash."

"Rash? Me?" Naomi asked with a smirk. "I'm hurt, Bruce, I really am."

"All right," Bruce said, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips.

Naomi glanced around as Dick came down the stairs. "What are your plans?" she asked.

"Cluemaster is back," Bruce said. "I may need your help."

"On it," Naomi said immediately. "I'll go change." She disappeared in the small changing room and reappeared a few moments later as Lilith. "Ready when you are."

Lilith followed the Batmobile on her motorcycle to the police department. After putting on the security features, she, Batman, and Robin walked up the steps and into the building.

"I'm glad you're here," Commissioner James Gordon said when he spotted them. "Cluemaster left a message for you."

Batman took the slip of paper from Gordon and after reading it over, passed it to Lilith and Robin.

It read, _My, my, it's been a while. But I hurried back, mile by mile. I am here for my amusement, but please feel free to abuse it. But what is the killing joke? Why don't you come and take a poke._

"Wow," Lilith whistled. "Feel free to abuse his amusement?"

"It's what he does," Robin reminded with a shrug. "He _wants_ us to find him. It's his M.O."

"Have any ideas?" Gordon asked, turning to Batman.

Batman was silent for a moment. "Amusement..." he said slowly.

"Could he...no..." Lilith started, looking incredulous. "He couldn't possibly mean the Amusement Mile, could he?"

"I thought that was Joker's domain," Robin said.

"Maybe that's what he means by 'killing joke,'" Lilith suggested.

"We'll take a look," Batman said to Gordon. To Lilith and Robin, he said, "Come on."

The trio walked back to their vehicles and Lilith followed the Batmobile to the abandoned Amusement Mile.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Batman said once Lilith joined him and Robin.

"No need," Robin said, pointing up at the sign at the front entrance. Lilith followed his gaze and found Cluemaster standing at the top.

"Took you long enough," he boomed. "Now, come. We have a game to play."

Lilith gasped when she felt a blow to the nerve in her neck before the world went black.

When she woke up, Lilith found herself tied to a chair. Beside her, Robin was wiggling in his own seat.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"His goons got the drop on us," Robin admitted begrudgingly. "I just woke up, too."

"What do you think he wants this time?" Lilith asked.

"No idea," he said.

"No talking from the audience!" Cluemaster demanded, and Lilith looked away from Robin to find Cluemaster about five feet in front of her at a podium, Batman tied up beside him.

"What do you want?" Batman demanded, glaring at Cluemaster. Lilith glanced at Robin and saw he had started working on the ropes on his wrist, which like her, held his arms behind his back. He caught her eye and they shared a subtle nod.

"To have the upper hand, of course," Cluemaster said.

"Isn't that what you wanted last time?" Robin asked, referring to Cluemaster's aim the last time he had popped up: to learn who the man behind the mask was.

"How'd that work out for you?" Lilith smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Silence!" Cluemaster growled, glaring at them before turning back to Batman. "If I am unable to discover the Batman's true identity, then perhaps I can crack one of his birds."

"For the millionth time, I'm _not_ a bird," Lilith grumbled.

"Well, you _do_ wear a bird on your chest," Robin pointed out. "It's an owl,isn't it?"

Lilith shrugged–-the best she could tied up–-and said, "Eh, suppose so."

Cluemaster's nostrils flared. "Do you two ever shut up?" he snarled.

Lilith and Robin glanced at each other. "I guess not," Robin shrugged.

Cluemaster pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never should have included the kids," he grumbled to himself. His eyes hardened and he said, "Now, let's get started." Turning to Batman, he finally got to business.

"I realized you never had the proper motivation," he said. "Now with two children's lives on the line, perhaps we can get some _real_ answers now." He snapped his fingers, and about a dozen armed men appeared. Two men, who had their guns slung across their back, approached Lilith and Robin. They stood like bookends on either side of them.

"I will ask you yes or no questions," Cluemaster explained. "If you answer incorrectly, one of your birds will be getting a very nasty surprise." Lilith glanced at the man to her left and he gave her a sneer. She resisted the urge to spit at him.

"And to make sure you're telling the truth," he continued, "you have been hooked up to a lie detector, monitored by my lovely associate up int he booth." He gestured behind Lilith. "He will let me know if you lie."

Cluemaster clapped his hands once and said, "Let's begin! First question: what color is your hair?"

"Blond," Batman growled.

There was a pause before Cluemaster said, "Ooh, I'm sorry! Wrong answer! Now, which birdie gets the first taste? No suggestion? Then I say ladies first."

"Oh, what a gentleman," Lilith said sarcastically. The man standing beside her drew back his fist and she grunted as her head snapped to the side with the force of his blow. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face as she straightened her head before turning her head to the man beside her and spitting a glob of blood at his feet.

Cluemaster sniffed. "Must not be a lady in your day life," he said. "Next question!"

" _You okay_?" Robin asked Lilith in Romanian.

" _Fine_ ," she responded. " _But you should be asking 'how are you getting on with the ropes_.'"

" _How are you getting on with the ropes_?" Robin asked.

" _Nearly_ ," Lilith said. " _You_?"

" _Same._ "

"Question number three..."

" _Got it_!" Robin hissed triumphantly. Simultaneously, the ropes binding Lilith and Robin to their chairs fell to the ground, and they sprang to their feet.

"Oops, you're out of time," Lilith deadpanned as she glared daggers at Cluemaster.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" the villain snapped. "Shoot them!"

" _You get Batman_!" Lilith yelled to Robin in Romanian. " _I'll take care of the goons._ "

She saw Robin nod out of the corner of her eye before he disappeared from sight.

"Shoot her!" Lilith heard someone yell. She quickly scanned the room, taking note of where everyone was. Once she was satisfied there were no surprises waiting for her, she jumped into action.

Lilith pulled out her guns and began firing stunners at the men closest to her. Three of the five she shot went down, and she stashed her firearms before racing toward the closest two.

She reached the first at a full run. The man bent his knees to catch her as if she were going to jump over him, and Lilith took the opportunity to step on his knee and then bring her own knee up to knock him under the jaw.

As he fell backward, Lilith straightened the knee she had used to knock out the first goon to propel her into a backflip. She landed in a crouch with her back to the second man. Three more approached her from the front, and Lilith reached into her utility belt to pull out three small disks. She aimed them at their feet, and they were caught in an electric current. They froze momentarily before dropping to the ground as the current disappeared.

At the last second, Lilith whirled around to find the original second man almost on top of her. She crossed her arms over her head and stood, which caught the man in the chest. The breath left him as he stumbled backward and Lilith swung her leg around to catch the man in the temple.

She straightened and glanced around. Robin had freed Batman, and the two were working on the remaining goons.

A shot rang out, and it took Lilith a moment to realize where the bullet had landed.

"Lilith!" Batman yelled from somewhere behind her.

She blinked and looked at her left shoulder. She wasn't given much time to process what had happened when something barreled into her from behind. She grunted and ducked into a forward roll over her right shoulder. When she came up in a crouch, Lilith had her left arm bent and tucked into her chest.

"Just because I'm wounded doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass," she growled, glaring at the man who had run into her. She stood from her crouch and ran headfirst toward the man. When she was right in front of him, Lilith scaled his body, using his thighs as stepping stones. She wrapped her legs around his neck before throwing her weight backward. Lilith caught herself with her right hand as the man followed her arc to the ground. He landed somewhere behind her as Lilith finished in a crouch.

Batman and Robin rushed up to her. "How are you still lucid?" Robin inquired once he reached her.

"Adrenaline?" Lilith panted. "Practice?"

"Let's go," Batman said gruffly. "The police are on their way." When they got outside, he turned to Robin. "Take her bike," he ordered.

"I can still drive," Lilith argued.

"Not with one arm, you can't," Robin shot back, already swinging his leg over the seat of Lilith's dark purple-accented bike. Lilith rolled her eyes but climbed into the Batmobile.

When they reached the Batcave, Batman jumped out of the Batmobile. "Get Alfred," he said to Robin as he supported Lilith to the examination table. She had peeled off her mask in the car, and Bruce saw that her face was ashen with a thin sheen of sweat and her eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Naomi, we're going to have to cut your uniform," Bruce said once she was seated.

"Go ahead," she said thickly. Bruce nodded and reached for the scissors as Alfred and Dick joined them. With Alfred's help, Bruce freed Naomi's left shoulder from her uniform before easing the top of her uniform completely from her torso, leaving her in her sports bra.

"What do you want me to do?" Dick asked as he joined Bruce and Alfred.

"I want you to go back to the Amusement Mile and find the bullet and shell that did this," Bruce said. Dick nodded and set off.

"The good news, Master Bruce," Alfred said, "is that since the bullet went straight through, I won't have to dig around for it."

Naomi let out a weak laugh. "Even when I'm hurt, you manage to find good news, Alfred," she said with a tired smile.

"I do try my best, Miss Naomi," Alfred said with a small smile. "Now, if you would please sit still," he requested. Naomi nodded as Bruce placed thick gauze on either side of the bullet wound. She inhaled sharply at the initial pressure he applied but stayed still.

Robin came back about half an hour later, and Naomi was just getting stitched up by Alfred.

"Let me see," she said once Robin's motorcycle was off. He walked toward her and then tossed it her way. It went sailing over her left shoulder and she looked at him incredulously.

"Whoops," he chuckled weakly. "That was out of habit. You're left handed, right?"

"Yeah," Naomi nodded as Bruce handed her the plastic bag. "But I'm ambidextrous in basically everything."

"Really?" Dick asked.

"Had to be," Naomi said casually, lifting her right shoulder in half a shrug.

"Right..."

"Anyway," she said quickly, turning to study the bullet and its shell through the clear plastic. She frowned. "This wasn't from one of Cluemaster's guys," she said finally.

"Really?" Bruce asked.

Naomi nodded. "These are used for long-distance, targeted attacks," she said.

"Maybe we can get a print," Bruce offered, taking the bag from Naomi and walking toward the forensics station.

"Doubt it," Naomi sighed. "If that is what I think it is, it'll be an untraceable Russian slug. His favorite," she added distastefully to herself.

"Never hurts to try," Dick shrugged. Naomi just nodded as Alfred finished stitching the first side.

Alfred was half way through stitching Naomi's back when Bruce sat back. "Got something," he declared.

"What?" Naomi gasped, sitting forwarding in shock. She yelped as Alfred's thread pulled at the half-closed wound, and he raised an eyebrow at her as she settled into a more comfortable position.

"I'm going to run it through our database," Bruce said, stepping away from the forensic station and over to the Batcomputer.

"There's no way that was an accident," Naomi muttered.

"Lighten up, Mimi!" Dick admonished. "Maybe the person got careless."

"He does worse than kill for a mistake like that," Naomi said. "The agents never leave the base without gloves, a hair tie, and a mask of some sort."

"No match," Bruce declared a minute later.

Naomi bit her lip uncertainly. "Maybe it was just a mistake..." she trailed off.

"Ha!" Dick cheered triumphantly, pointing at Naomi. "I'm right!"

"I said 'maybe,'" Naomi said, rolling her eyes and pushing Dick's finger out of her face. "Besides, there's no match because this person has never been caught before. It could still be one of his."

"All done, Miss Naomi," Alfred said, straightening before he started to clean the station. "I should warn you, though, it'll take about a month before you regain your full range of motion."

"Which means no Team mission and no patrol," Bruce said, standing again and stopping in front of Naomi.

"What?" she gaped. "Come on, I can still fight!"

Bruce nudged Dick and the young teen leaped at Naomi in response. She yelped and rolled onto her back, catching his chest with her feet and sending him flying behind her. She finished her roll and landed in a crouch on the other side of the operating table, her back to Dick. He lunged again and Naomi whirled around. On instinct, she lifted her left arm to block his punch. Instead, she yelled out as her stitches tore and she clutched her shoulder, completely forgetting about Dick.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred exclaimed as he hurried to Naomi. He helped her to her feet before guiding her to sit again. "Honestly, of all the foolish things..."

"Sorry, Alfred," Bruce said, only sounding half sorry to Naomi. She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him as Alfred went back to work on her shoulder. "But I know Naomi, and the only way to get her to understand was the show her the hard way."

"Fine, lesson learned," Naomi grumbled as Alfred reexamined her wound. "I'll stay home. But no way are you going to talk me out of helping long-distance," she added, throwing a challenging look Bruce's way.

He smiled. "I wouldn't trust anyone else." Alfred glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know," Bruce backtracked. "Besides you."

"It wouldn't hurt you to say it every once and a while, Sir," Alfred said.

"Alfred, you are an integral cog in the Batman and Wayne life," Bruce said solemnly. "We love you and are grateful to have you."

"We love you, Alfie!" Dick chorused.

"Yes, we do," Naomi grinned.

"Much appreciated," Alfred said before wiping the blood from Naomi's shoulder and from the wound. She hissed in pain but otherwise remained silent.

Once Alfred was finished, he said, "Now, Master Bruce, please refrain from teaching Miss Naomi any more lessons. I do not believe she would survive in her condition."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Alfred," Naomi said sarcastically.

"You know me, Miss Naomi," Alfred shrugged. "Only the truth shall ever pass my lips."

She smiled at him. "And that's one of the many reasons I love you," she said.

Alfred smiled back before taking the used supplies to the burner. Naomi reached for a tank top and carefully eased her left arm through the arm hole. Once her shirt was on, a new batch of sweat hat beaded at her temple and her shoulder was throbbing lightly.

"That's going to take some time getting used to," she winced before getting unsteadily to her feet.

"I called the Scotts," Bruce said. "Told them you'll be spending the night."

"What am I going to say tomorrow at school?" Naomi asked as she leaned against the operating table to steady herself.

"You can take tomorrow off," Bruce said.

"Cool," Naomi grinned. "Oh, shoot!" she suddenly exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Alfred, will I be able to play?"

"I would give it a week or so," Alfred advised. "We can get you a note, if you need a written explanation."

"No, that's fine," Naomi waved off. "I can just tell them...well, I don't know yet," she admitted with a little laugh. "I'll think of something."

"I'll get that note for you, Miss Naomi," Alfred said.

"Thanks," she said with a sheepish smile. She let out a yawn and blinked a few times. "Wow, I'm exhausted."

"Your adrenaline must have finally dipped," Bruce said. "Head on upstairs. We'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," she said. "'Night, everyone." She waved to them before heading upstairs.

When she reached her room, Naomi tugged off the bottom half of her uniform before tossing it into the chute that led back to the Batcave. She pulled back the covers of her bed and crawled in, careful of her shoulder.

She had just started to drift off when her bedroom door swung open, letting the light from the hallway spill in.

"Wassup?" she slurred sleepily.

"I was just thinking," Dick started and Naomi groaned.

"Go 'way," she said, waving her good arm half-heartedly in the direction of her bathroom.

"No, no, wait," Dick said quickly, closing the door and hurrying to Noami's bed. "You were shot in the left shoulder, right?" he asked rhetorically. "And that bullet was one of theirs, right?"

"Get on with it before I physically drag you out of here," Naomi muttered. "And don't think I can't just because I was shot."

"Do you think someone from your past was trying to kill you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," she sighed, finally cracking open an eye to find Dick perched at the edge of her bed. "But if that's true, what I don't understand is: why did they miss?"

"Maybe they were a lousy shot?" he guessed.

Naomi shook her head. "If he wanted me gone, he wouldn't send an amateur. He'd make sure to send his best."

"Maybe he just wanted to scare you," Dick said. "Or maybe it was just a reminder that he's there, watching."

"If that's true, then he knows who Batman and Robin are," Naomi warned. "Though honestly, he probably won't do anything with that info. Even if he wanted to sell it, our villains are strangely obsessed with finding out themselves."

Dick chuckled. "That's true," he said. "So we don't have to worry about him blowing the whistle."

"Nope," Naomi said. "Now go away. I was asleep."

"See ya in the morning!" he called as he bounced off the bed. He had just reached the door when Naomi gasped and sat upright in bed. "What, what?!" Dick exclaimed, whirling around on full alert.

"The shot was a through and through," she said as Dick approached her again. "And Alfred said not only was it a straight shot, it was a _clean_ straight shot. If the sniper had been aiming for my heart and something caused their aim to be off, the hit would have been mess, possibly at an angle. But since it was a clean hit–-"

"You think someone never meant to shoot your heart," Dick finished slowly.

"So it must've been a warning shot," Naomi speculated.

"Why after all these years, though?" Dick wondered.

Naomi groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know," she sighed. "Something big must be happening. And soon."

Dick laughed. "Don't be so dramatic," he waved off. "Now get some sleep! You were just shot."

"I was trying to when you came barging in!" she called after him as he bounded to her door again. He disappeared a moment later, leaving Naomi thinking in the dark.

As she settled into bed again, she couldn't help but wonder if Dick was right. Maybe she was reading too much into this; maybe this was just a random shot, or if it was targeted, maybe it was only supposed to spook her, not hint at some sinister plan involving her.

Naomi groaned and resisted the urge to get up and _do_ something. Her mind was working a million miles a second, and she finally gave up. She pulled on sleeping pants before she headed downstairs.

She found Alfred still in the kitchen.

"Miss Naomi," he said in surprise when he saw her. "Are you all right? Do you need me to look at your shoulder again?"

"No, I'm okay," she said with a small laugh. "Just wanted to get some tea. Decaf, since I'm having a hard enough time as it is falling asleep."

"I am sorry to hear that," Alfred said as he started a kettle. "Any reason?"

"I can't stop thinking about the shooting," Naomi said as she grabbed a mug and teabag. "Dick thinks I'm just being paranoid."

"I said dramatic!"

"Master Dick," Alfred said as the teen in question appeared. "What on earth are you doing up so late?"

"Naomi's up," Dick pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to class tomorrow," Naomi countered. "Besides, it's all your fault."

"My fault?!" Dick exclaimed. "How?"

"You got me thinking!" she huffed. "I can't stop thinking about the shot and how maybe it's supposed to be a signal, or something like that."

"See?" Dick said, looking at Alfred and pointing at Naomi. "She's being dramatic. And yeah, now that you say it, paranoid."

"Never hurts to be vigilant," Naomi shrugged off.

"Miss Naomi, no disrespect intended, but I have a difficult time as it is getting the master to get out of that mindset," Alfred said as the kettle started to whistle. He quickly shut off the flame and carefully poured the hot water into Naomi's mug.

"It's kept him alive this far," Naomi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, though not for lack of trying," Alfred muttered. Naomi and Dick laughed.

After adding honey, Naomi sipped her tea quietly as Alfred finished cleaning the kitchen and Dick played on his phone. Once she was finished, she passed the cup to Alfred before kissing Dick's cheek.

"Don't even _think_ about barging in on me again," she said once she had pulled away, raising an eyebrow. "I _will_ kick you into next week if you do."

"Got it!" Dick laughed as Naomi threw a wave over her shoulder before heading upstairs.

When she reached her room, she kicked off her pants and climbed into bed. It didn't take Naomi long to get drowsy again, and sleep found her soon after.

* * *

 **A/N: The ending is a bit abrupt :/ Sorry about that!**

 **Let me know what you think! I love reading the few reviews I get. They really do make my day :) They also really help my motivation! I'm really excited to share the rest of this story with you, and I've already started writing the sequel!**

 **I'm open to criticism, and I'll answer any questions you have about the characters, story, or future stories!**

 **Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll update again before Saturday ;)**

 **Until next time.**


	36. Junior and Boyfriend Duty

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, this chapter is longer than I was originally planning because a great Guest reader reminded me that: oh, right! Naomi is in a relationship with Kaldur! So I added a scene of that at the end of this chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the views, reads, and reviews! They really do make my day :)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Austin  
Sunday, December 12, 2010  
2134 CST**

Lilith watched as Alex took down a robber with his power ring. Once she was sure he was done, she dropped from her perch on the fire escape to land behind him.

"So, should I be calling you 'Green Lantern' now?" she asked, placing her right hand on her hip and standing with her feet shoulder width apart.

Well, I do have the ring," Alex said, holding up his hand as if to prove what the green glow and green uniform already confirmed.

"Considering how many Green Lanterns are on Earth, I think I'll just call you Junior."

Alex gasped dramatically and clutched his chest. "You wound me," he said. "Hey, wanna grab a bite?"

"Are you serious?" Lilith asked incredulously. "In full uniform? Bit nervy, don't you think?"

"At least no one's gonna mess with us," he pointed out with a thousand-watt smile. When Lilith only raised an eyebrow in response, he said quickly, "Or we can find more bad guys."

"That sounds better," Lilith said in a tone that told Alex she would have gone off vigilante-ing no matter what he had decided to do.

"Well, since it's my city, maybe you should..." Alex trailed off when he saw Lilith was already zipping away on her grapple. He chuckled and flew after her.

* * *

"I must say, I'm impressed," Alex said graciously as he watched Lilith take down the last robber.

Lilith scoffed even as she winced and briefly touched her shoulder; she might have accidentally pulled a stitch. "I'm one of Batman's brood. What did you expect?" She finally turned to face Alex and her breath caught in her throat when she saw how close he was.

"You know, I've wanted to kiss you since I met you as Ana," he whispered.

"Whoa, whoa," she said quickly, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him away while taking a step back herself. "You're new to this, Junior, but I'm kinda in a relationship."

Alex raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her. "Kinda?" he asked. "Are you exclusive?"

"Ugh!" Lilith exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "You know, I never met Gardner, but Batman tells me he's quite the player. Something tells me you take after him."

Alexjust laughed it off. "When you can tell me definitively you're off the market, I'll stop bugging you."

"Just when I thought we were getting along," Lilith muttered.

"You know, you seemed to like Alex," he observed.

"That's not your name?" Lilith asked tiredly.

"I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours," he countered cheekily.

"Then stay Junior to me," she snapped, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get home."

"Hey, wait," Alex called back. "I really was hoping to get to know you better."

"Maybe some other time," Lilith sighed, already walking away. She was glad when he didn't chase after her, though he did call out, "Until next time, beautiful!"

With a tired sigh, Lilith zipped back to her motorcycle before driving it to a zeta she knew was calibrated for objects larger than humans. She appeared in the Batcave.

"Naomi," Bruce said in surprise once she had parked and taken off her helmet. "You went out!" he exclaimed accusingly, going as far as pointing at her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the concern, Brucie," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, you're right," Bruce amended. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naomi said. "Just need Alfred to look at my stiches."

"That doesn't sound 'fine' to me," Bruce said, raising an eyebrow. Naomi leveled him with her own look and he chuckled. "I'll call him," he said. Naomi nodded and walked over to he operation table, unzipping her uniform as she went.

"My, my," Alfred said when he arrived. "You certainly know how to convince Master Bruce to give you longer bedrest."

"Sorry," Naomi sighed. She sat up straight to let Alfred look at the wound. "I wanted to see Junior in action, so I went down to Austin."

"Junior?" Alfred asked.

"Alex Masen, or whatever his real name is," Naomi answered. "He's Guy Gardner's protégé, which means he's a Green Lantern. I'm just going to call him Junior since there are so many Lanterns already."

Alfred chuckled. "Very good, Miss Naomi." He cleaned the blood from her shoulder and back before re-stitching both sides. "You got very luck," he said as he straightened. "It was only a minor pull."

"Thanks," Naomi smiled. She left her uniform hanging off her hips and pulled on a shirt Alfred had brought down with him. "I'll see you soon," she said before walking toward the zeta.

She appeared in her shed and she changed from her uniform into something more Naomi-ish.

When she got inside, she found Lisa on the couch in the living room reading a book. "Where's James?" she asked after she kissed Lisa's cheek.

"Still on his date," Lisa responded. Naomi pursed her lips but nodded. "Oh, honey," Lisa said, reaching up to touch Naomi's arm. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"But you know that's not true," Naomi said, raising her eyebrow slightly. "I've never seen him so hung up on anyone."

"I'm home!"

"I'm going to bed," she whispered to Lisa. She kissed her cheek again before sprinting up the stairs.

When she reached her room, her phone began to ring. "Bruce?" she asked.

He groaned. "Gardner called. _Again_. His protégé is really smitten with you."

"Fine, fine!" Naomi said with an exasperated chuckle. "Give him my number and tell him the contact name is 'Lily.'"

"Thank you," Bruce sighed and Naomi couldn't help but laugh again.

"I guess I should hand up and wait for the conversation that is inevitably going to start," Naomi joked. "Bye."

"Bye, kiddo," Bruce said before hanging up.

Sure enough, just a minute or so later, Naomi's phone lit up, notifying her of a text message from an unknown number. Naomi rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone.

 _I see you finally caved ;) -Junior_

 _Oh my god, you ARE Gardner! -Lily_

 _C'mon, babe, you know you like me_

 _In your dreams  
Now, I want to get this over with: just ask me all the questions you want_

 _What's your ACTUAL story?_

Naomi groaned and typed out her response. _That's REALLY your FIRST question?_

 _Of course, babe_

 _I AM IN A RELATIONSHIP_

 _Really though?_

 _I'm gonna go now_

 _WAIT! All right, next question: what is your name?_

 _Lily_

 _False_

 _What's YOUR name?_

 _Uh, uh, uhh! I asked you first_

 _Lily suits me just fine_

 _Then so does Alex_

 _Nope. You're Junior in my phone now_

 _Damn..._

 _I'm going to sleep now_

 _Good night, beautiful!_

Naomi sighed and shook her head. She locked her phone and set it at her bedside table before climbing into bed and closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Tuesday, December, 2010  
1634 EST**

Lily and Robin stepped out of the zeta-tube, one after the other. Black Canary stood in front of the rest of the Team, and the two junior Bats joined them.

"What happened to you?" Zatanna asked, eyeing Lily's left arm, which Batman had insisted be kept in a sling to keep extraneous movement at the minimal. Kaldur was by her side in a second, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"While Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur were having fun down in the Orleans Parish," Lily said with a Louisiana drawl, "Robin and I were having some fun of our own."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Great story, but what _actually_ happened?"

"She got shot!" Robin supplied, almost gleefully.

Lily raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Does that _please_ you, for some unknown reason?" she questioned.

"Are you okay?" M'gann gasped as Kaldur's hand fluttered around Lily's left shoulder.

"All stitched up and in the process of healing," Lily said with a half shrug, glancing up at Kaldur and grasping his hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "Batman's forbidden me from combat practice and missions."

"Bue you are otherwise all right?" Kaldur finally asked.

"Yes," Lily assured with an embarrassed smile and a blush. "I'm perfectly healthy in every other regard."

"So..." Everyone turned to see Wally raising his hand and glancing between Black Canary and Lily. "Just to be clear, I _don't_ have to fight her today?"

Black Canary chuckled while everyone else laughed. "You won't be fighting Lily today," she confirmed.

"But don't think that means I can't still kick your butt," Lily said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't doubt it for a second," Wally grinned.

"Just as long as you don't forget it."

"All right," Black Canary called, clapping her hands once to get everyone's attention. "Let's get back to business."

The Team gathered on the edge of the circle, which lit up under Black Canary's feet as she went to the center.

"Since Lily has to sit this one out, one of you will have to fight me," she said as Lily sat about a foot away from the edge. "And since it was Wally's turn to fight Lily–-"

"You didn't get out of that, did ya?" Lily called.

"Aw, man!" Everyone laughed at that.

Black Canary shook her head though she had a smile on her face. "Before we split up into pairs, let's review what we covered these last two weeks."

Lily watched as Black Canary walked through the newest three moves, using Kaldur to demonstrate.

"Everyone got it?" she asked as Kaldur rejoined the Team. They nodded. "Good. Today, it'll be Robin and M'gann, Kaldur and Zatanna, Conner and Artemis. Wally, you're with me."

Wally groaned again as everyone else split off. Lily grinned at Kaldur as he moved to one side with Zatanna.

As the fighting commenced, Lily slowly moved her gaze over the Team, unconsciously analyzing their movements, committing every form to memory. When the last person went down (Artemis, after a solid seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds), Lily finally stood and joined Kaldur with Robin, Wally, M'gann, and Zatanna.

"So how was it watching for a change?" Artemis asked as she joined them.

"Educational," Lily said simply, the corner of her lip curling upward in a knowing smirk.

"Anyone wanna get some food?" Wally asked once Conner was beside M'gann. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," Artemis pointed out, rolling her eyes.

Wally just shrugged. "Let's go!" He didn't wait for the others to answer, instead speeding ahead to the kitchen. Everyone hurried after him, though Kaldur caught Lily's good arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked once they were alone.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she assured. "It's gonna take more than a bullet to slow me down."

Kaldur smiled down at her. "I don't doubt that for a second," he said.

After a pause, Lily said softly, "You know, it's nice to have someone care for me."

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Your family, Batman, and Robin care greatly about you."

"No," Lily said with a little laugh, shaking her head. "I mean, it's nice to have someone who doesn't _have_ to care about me, care about me." She paused. "Does that make sense?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Kaldur said softly. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Lily grinned and took a step closer to him, leaving her left arm the only barrier between them.

"Whoa!"

Lily jumped in surprise and peered around Kaldur to find Robin at the entrance way, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Is it safe to look?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Bird Boy!" she exclaimed before taking off after him. Robin squealed and sprinted down the hall, Lily hot on his heels. Kaldur laughed before jogging after his friend and...girlfriend? He made a mental note to double check with her later.

* * *

 **A/N: What did ya think? Yay, nay? Let me know if I can improve in any way!**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and until next time.**


	37. Confrontation

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, to celebrate the end of my first semester of college, I thought I'd post! If I get enough lovin', I might do another update on Saturday ;)**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Saturday, December 18, 2010  
1647 EST**

Naomi entered the house and hesitated when she saw Melanie sitting on the couch with James.

"Hey, Naomi!" James called, jumping to his feet and going to greet his little sister in the kitchen. "Melanie's invited her father over to dinner tonight!"

"Oh?" Naomi asked slowly.

"Yeah!" James said brightly with a wide grin.

"Where're Lisa and David?" she asked, busying herself by getting a drink from the fridge.

"Mom's getting groceries and Dad's with Melanie's dad in the office," James supplied.

"I'll go say hi," Naomi said slowly before hurrying to David's office. The door was open and she gently knocked on the door frame.

"Ah, Naomi," David smiled. "Rodolfo, this is my daughter, Naomi."

The man seated across from David stood to greet Naomi and her eyes widened when she saw who Rodolfo Bloodworth was.

"Ah, I've heard so much about you," 'Rodolfo' said with a prominent German accent. "Happy to meet you, Naomi."

"You too, Mr. Bloodworth," she said, accepting his hand for a shake. His grip was like a vice and Naomi had to keep herself from flinching.

"Oh, please, call me Rodolfo," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his dark eyes.

"Okay," Naomi said lamely.

"Below them, the sound of a door slamming shut signaled Lisa's return, and David said, "I'd better help my wife. I'll see you downstairs."

Naomi turned to follow but was stopped when Rodolfo called her back. David disappeared out the door and Naomi whipped around to stare, wide-eyed, at the man before her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked stiffly.

Rodolfo chuckled and sat in David's chair. "I've had eyes on you for a while now, cub," he said, his accent disappearing. "Did you really think I would forget my favorite girl?"

"Melanie," Naomi guessed instead of acknowledging his rhetorical question.

"Yes, child," Rodolfo grinned. "I've known for quite some time who you had become. I was simply waiting for the right moment to reveal that to you."

"What do you want from me?" Naomi demanded, her hands clenching into fists at her side.

"There's not much you can do for me at this point," he said honestly. "We already have an inside man."

"So there is a mole," she muttered.

"Yes, cub," Rodolfo smiled coldly. "But that's not why I'm here," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "I just wanted to let you know about a meeting that will be taking place at the end of this month," he said easily.

"What about it?" Naomi asked through clenched teeth.

"I just thought you'd like to know you have a standing invitation," Rodolfo said graciously. "I'll be sending Black Panther to collect you, here. And before you ask what'll happen if you don't, just know that your secret may not stay that way for much longer if you refuse."

"No, please," Naomi whispered desperately, hating how weak she sounded and felt. "They can't find out."

"Then you will allow Melanie to escort you to Santa Prisca." Naomi could only nod like a child. "She will tell you when it's time," he said with a triumphant smile, and Naomi's instincts immediately started screaming at her to run.

 _Run where?_ she thought bitterly. _He'll never let me go_.

"Now," he said, clapping his hands once. His smile turned warm and his accent returned. "I believe that lovely family of yours is expecting us downstairs." He gave Naomi one last smile before he turned and walked out the door.

Once he was gone, Naomi sank to the floor, her knees finally giving out. She brought a shaking hand to her mouth as tears began to gather in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and felt the breath that had built up in her chest rattle out before being quickly sucked in again.

 _It's really happening,_ she thought in a daze. _I'm going back, and there's nothing I can do_.

Naomi took several deep breaths before she calmed down. Once she was sure she wouldn't break down, she got to her feet, wiped the stray tears from her cheeks, put on a small smile, and marched downstairs.

* * *

As soon as dinner was over, Naomi rushed to her room to call Bruce. "We have a problem," she said immediately. "I'm coming over. Batcave. _Now_." She hung up before he could answer. She ran down the stairs again and swiped Melanie's drinking glass before hurrying out to the backyard.

When she appeared in the Batcave, Bruce looked at her, worried.

"What's the matter?" he asked immediately.

"I need you to dust this for prints," she said first, unemotionally. Bruce nodded uncertainly but took the glass carefully from Naomi and walked over to his forensic station.

"Are you going to tell me why?" he asked as he removed a print.

"Just run it through the database," Naomi said, her voice still a monotone. Bruce complied, and a few minutes later, the screen flashed green, the word _MATCH_ blinking back at Naomi.

"It was her," Naomi breathed out. "She was the one who shot me. On his orders. But he doesn't want me dead. He wants me back. That was a warning shot."

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Bruce asked, almost desperately, Naomi's voice and rambling worrying him.

She opened her mouth before realizing she didn't know where to start. Her knees started to shake again and her lips began to twitch as she trie to keep the tears from falling. Naomi squeezed her eyes shut and fell to her knees, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my God," Bruce whispered. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her firmly to his chest. Her body was trembling from repressed sobs. "Shh, shh," he tried soothing. Naomi gasped and began to cry in earnest.

It took a while before Naomi was able to catch her breath. When she did, she pulled away from Bruce and whispered. "I think I'm going back."

"There must be something we can do for you," Bruce said immediately.

Naomi shook her head. "He told me about a meeting at the end of the month he wants me to attend. He said if I didn't, he'd tell everyone about my past. I-I'm not ready for that.

"Oh, God," she groaned, covering her face with her hands. "He was in my house," she practically spat. "He saw where I live. He walked the same halls. He sat at the dining table. He _laughed_ and _cracked jokes_ and _charmed everyone_."

Naomi groaned again before taking a deep breath and glancing up at Bruce. "I think maybe I should tell someone before he has the chance to warp the story and make me the bad guy...which I guess I technically was," she finished in a whisper.

"I can get Dinah," Bruce said softly. Naomi just nodded. He helped her to her feet and led her to the chair in front of the megacomputer. Bruce wrapped a blanket around her shoulders before making the call to Dinah Lance.

When he got off the phone, he turned to Naomi and said, "She said she could meet you here tomorrow morning around ten." Naomi nodded again and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"Can I spend the night here?" she asked. "My house has been tainted by the devil," she muttered darkly.

"Of course," Bruce said gently. "You can head upstairs. I'll call the Scotts."

"Thank you," Naomi whispered before standing and walking slowly to the elevator. When she reached her room, she nearly screamed when she saw a figure sitting on her bed. When she realized it was only Dick, she sighed and shuffled over to her bed.

"I've never seen you jump that high," Dick commented, eyeing Naomi as she climbed stiffly into bed. When she didn't respond, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Naomi shook her head and cursed to herself when she felt tears start to well in her eyes again. She squeezed her eyes shut and Dick immediately put his arms around her shoulder. Naomi started crying again and Dick hugged her tighter.

After a moment, she let out a watery laugh. "God, it's been years since I've cried this much," she said.

Dick chuckled. "I never expected to see you cry at all," he admitted.

"Neither did I," Naomi mused.

For a while, they simply sat next to each other at the head of Naomi's bed. When she finally drifted to sleep, Dick stayed put as her head had made its way to his shoulder. He ended up falling asleep beside her, and Alfred found the two curled up like cats the next morning when he entered Naomi's room to remind her Dinah was stopping by. He smiled at the two, glad they had finally come around and were friends. Siblings, even.

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Sunday, December 19, 2010  
1843 EST**

Lily, still forbidden from participating in training by Batman's orders, stood from her spot on the outside of the ring as Black Canary finished the latest training session. Kaldur was by her in a second, and he took her hand and led her out the back of the Cave and onto the beach.

"What's going on?" she asked with a little laugh. Her smile fell when she saw the somber look in Kaldur's pale green eyes.

"Robin told me what happened," he whispered. Lily glanced away, but Kaldur gently grasped her chin and turned her head to face him again. He slowly pulled her sunglasses down her nose and saw her dark brown eyes were swimming with tears.

Without a word, he pulled her into his chest. Naomi began to sob again, her small frame shaking, and Kaldur could only assume the biggest perpetrator for the shivering was not the cold ocean breeze.

When she finally calmed down, Naomi pulled away and wiped her eyes and cheeks before placing her sunglasses back on her nose. "I'm sorry about that," she said quietly, staring at her feet.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Kaldur said immediately. "It is very understandable you would be emotional, given what has just happened."

Lily gave him a small smile, and Kaldur began to sit. He gently tugged Lily down with him, and when he finally sat in the sand, she plopped next to him. Almost immediately and without a second thought, she inched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Kaldur smiled softly down at her before resting his cheek on the top of her head.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Robin had snuck out after them. He had meant to tell Lily that Batman wanted to talk to them about a case in Gotham, but after seeing her with Kaldur, he called Bruce to tell him Naomi would be spending time with Kaldur. Before he disappeared, he snapped a picture of the tranquil scene in front of him: the sun setting over the water, spreading a warm orange glow over everything and his sister and his friend sitting with their backs to him, leaning into each other and their body language completely relaxed.

As Robin walked through the Cave again, he made a mental note to get two copies framed. Might make a good Christmas present.

* * *

 **A/N: So, another filler. And the last scene was totally unplanned, but I did have this idea that during the sequel, someone would give Kaldur a photo of him and Naomi on the beach, their backs to the camera.**

 **Let me know what you think! If I get some lovin', I might update again this Saturday!**

 **Until next time.**


	38. Junior-Bat Team-Up and Spots

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **First thing: Happy holidays, everyone!**

 **Second: I definitely meant to update last Saturday, as I got some lovely reviews. But I hit a writer's block and could not figure out how to end this chapter. So I decided to spend time to work on it instead of half-assing it.**

 **Hope I did it justice.**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Monday, December 20, 2010  
1946 EST**

Naomi glanced at her phone and raised an eyebrow when she saw it was Dick. "Hey, what's up?" she asked when she answered.

"I'm calling a Team meeting," he responded, sounding grim. "Meet at the Cave ASAP."

"I'll leave now," she said immediately, sounding worried. She headed to the shed where she slipped on a pair of sunglasses and then zeta-ed to the Cave.

When she stepped into the transporter room, Robin was wearing a hole in the floor.

" _Are you okay_?" she asked in Romanian as she approached him.

" _Fine, fine_ ," Robin said, sounding distracted.

" _Hey_ ," Lily said softly. She reached out and touched Robin's shoulder and he stopped mid-stride. " _You can talk to me_ ," she said once he had turned to face her.

Robin just nodded and Lily sighed but let it go; she was familiar with the not-exactly-wanting-to-spill-her-guts thing. She heard approaching footsteps and turned to see Artemis, M'gann, and Conner. Lily gave Robin's shoulder a slight squeeze before going to join the others.

"Advanced weapons tech has been stolen at manufacturing plants throughout Europe," Robin started immediately, pulling up a holographic map of Europe with red dots marking cities. "Each theft coincides with tour stops made by the Haly Circus. Batman's sending us undercover to catch the thieves."

Lily raised her eyebrow slightly but remained silent. She remembered the name from the first time they came to Gotham–-the same night Bruce gained a ward and then son.

Roy approached Robin just then and said lightly, "This clown car have room for one more?"

"Uh, we've got this covered," Robin said hesitantly, turning to look at Roy. Lily saw Roy hiss something in Robin's ear, something that made the latter frown.

"How do we get into the show?" M'gann asked once Roy had straightened.

"I've got that covered," Robin siad.

"And what about costumes?" Artemis asked.

"Ooh, I can do those!" M'gann chirped. She morphed her clothes into a fitted white vest with red fastens and red curls along the top, and a mask appeared over her eyes with the same red curls on a white background.

"We can call ourselves the Daring Dangers," Robin said. "And for the act..."

"You and M'gann can be trapeze artists," Lily said immediately. "Artemis and Roy, archers. And Conner the muscles."

"What about you?" Artemis asked, glancing curiously at Lily.

"I'm not going," she said with a half-shrug. "Someone's gotta keep Bats company," she joked. "Besides," she added in a whisper, "he still thinks I got some healing to do, so no missions for me."

Robin's smile was tight as the others laughed, and Lily gave him a small smile. He cleared his throat before saying, "We need to get going. Meet in the hanger in five."

Lily hurried up to Robin as the others filed past him and she grabbed his arm. "Good luck," she said softly as she wrapped her good arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks," Robin whispered, putting his arm around her waist. When he pulled away, he gave her a wry smile. "Wish you were going."

"Oh, me too," she laughed, "believe me. I want to see where itty-bitty Robbie grew up!"

Robin rolled his eyes and gave her a light shove. "I'd better get going," she said eventually, his smile disappearing and the lightness in his voice fading. "I'll see you in a few days."

Lily kissed his cheek and gave his hand a comforting squeeze before letting him turn away. "Stay safe!" she called after him as he headed to the hanger.

"You too!" he called over his shoulder.

"You're not gonna be here!" she shot back before walking to the zeta.

* * *

 **The Batcave  
Wednesday, December 22, 2010  
2234 EST**

Naomi stepped into the Batcave to find Bruce dressed and seated at the megacomputer.

"Thanks for coming," he said, not looking away from the screen. "It's Joker."

"Dick chose a poor time to flit off to Europe," Naomi muttered, briefly touching her shoulder. It was nearly done healing, and she had a larger range of motion than before, but she also knew it would take a few more weeks of physical therapy to get her back up to speed.

"I don't expect you to join you," Bruce said, glancing at Naomi. "I just thought you should know."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Haven't figured that out he," he sighed. "But he released a modified version of his Joker Gas into the sea." Bruce pulled up a clip from the morning's _Gotham Gazette_ , and Naomi's nose wrinkled at the picture: a fresh catch with wide grins.

"I guess there's no way to tell if it affects humans," Naomi guessed. "I mean, who would be stupid enough to even _try_?"

"You're right," Bruce nodded. "And this afternoon, he tried to buy a patent for the 'Joker Fish.'"

"Of course," she scoffed. "This is about money. How's the unlucky victim?"

"Gassed," Bruce said, and Naomi sighed. "I dropped off an antidote a few hours ago. We'll see how he recovers."

"What's Joker's next move?"

"He left this behind," Bruce said, and an image from one of the smaller screens moved to the main screen.

"A footprint?" Naomi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "The imprint was made with water. I ran an analysis on the residue, and the water contains trace amounts of salt. And upon further analysis, it doesn't appear to be from the bay."

"So the Gotham Aquarium," Naomi said immediately.

He nodded. "My thoughts exactly." Bruce stood and pulled his cowl over his head.

Naomi groaned and flopped into Bruce's seat as he walked to the Batmobile. "I wish I could go with!" she called after him.

"You can be my second pair of eyes," Batman said, glancing over his shoulder. "You may find you rather enjoy it."

"I'd still rather be kicking butt!"

She heard Batman chuckle before getting into the Batmobile and speeding away. Naomi sighed and turned her attention back to the computer screens. She clicked a button and activated the Batmobile's tracker before switching on the comm-link.

"Test, one, two, testing," she said.

"I hear you, loud and clear," Batman said a second later.

"I feel so techie and spy-y," Naomi joked.

"You were trained as a spy," he pointed out.

"I never _actually_ got to work undercover," she said. "And I may have been ten, and the Academy may have been Hell on Earth, but I will admit the spy stuff was always the most interesting to me."

"I should bring you on more of my international trips, then," Batman said.

"International for Bruce Wayne or international for Batman?" she questioned.

"Both."

"I have you on recording, so you better follow through," she laughed.

"I missed this," Batman mused.

"I don't think we've ever done this," Naomi said, tilting her head in thought.

"Maybe not this specifically," he agreed, "but I'd forgotten how much time we used to spend before Dick came along, and then after her became Robin, the time we spent together almost disappeared."

A soft smile crossed Naomi's lips. She had forgotten all that too. It had been a while since it was just the two of them, and while she was beyond happy to call Dick a friend now, she had missed the quality time with Bruce.

"We should make it a habit, then," she declared. "Say, once a week? Just the two of us on patrol or something."

"Sounds good." Naomi could practically hear the smile in Bruce's voice.

A silence settled between the two, and Naomi spun idly in circles as she waited for Batman to arrive at the aquarium. Glancing at the clock, she decided to check in on Dick.

Using the Batcomputer, she sent a message to his wrist computer. She knew that if he wasn't wearing his uniform at the moment, he would see it once he got dressed.

 _In his mancave. He's out and about and I'm stuck at home. Bluch. Being his eyes and ears, though. Nothing's happened so far, just waiting for him to get to the destination. Hope your mission is going well._

"I'm here."

Naomi glanced at the screen and realized, indeed, Batman's tracker placed him just three blocks from the aquarium.

"See anything yet?" she asked, sitting up and moving to the edge of the chair.

"Nothing suspicious so far," Batman reported.

"Patching into your cowl's visual feed," Naomi informed, and while she got no response, she knew she had been heard.

With a few commands, the center screen fizzled as it received Batman's signal. "I see you," she said. Instead of responding verbally, Batman just nodded.

As Batman slowly scanned the area, Naomi did her own inspection.

"Wait," she said suddenly. Batman froze where he was. "Turn your head two degress to the left," she requested. He complied, and Naomi said, "I have a picture of the outside of the aquarium from just two weeks ago. That patch of wall directly in front of you didn't used to be white."

"The wall must have been destroyed," Batman concluded. "So Joker has been hanging around her for at least that long."

"Which means he's had that long to booby-trap the crap outta there," Naomi added. "So be extra vigilant."

"Am I ever anything but?" he asked.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Just be careful," she said.

"Roger. Going in now."

Naomi watched as Batman crept to the back entrance. He picked the lock and slipped in. As he entered pitch darkness, his mask adjusted, throwing the image into a green hue.

"Still there, Oracle?" Batman questioned.

"I'm here," Naomi said. "Oracle?" she asked, cocking her head. "You know, I won't be in this position long enough to need a new name."

"It might add a bit of an edge if it sounded like we had yet another Bat watching," Batman said, and Naomi figured he had shrugged.

"All right, I'll take it," she chuckled. "You came up with that pretty quickly," she noticed. "How long have you been thinking about it?"

She couldn't see his shoulders, but she guessed he shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "Just came to mind."

A clang in the distance prevented Naomi from answering. Instead, she sat up straighter in her seat.

"You heard that?" Batman whispered.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm puling up the blueprints of the aquarium. Give us another layer of sight."

Batman nodded as Naomi turned her attention to a second screen. She wasn't as proficient as Robin when it came to hacking, but she wasn't completely useless either. It took her a moment to get into the city's archives, but when she did, she grinned proudly.

"Got it, Bat–-" Her voice caught in her throat when she saw the visual had gone to static. "Batman?" she asked. "Batman!" When she got no answer, she cursed so colorfully that had Alfred been around (and she had been cursing in English), he would have made her put money in his Swear Jar.

With a push of a button, Naomi patched in a call to Kid Flash.

"Bats?" the confused speedster asked.

"Kid!" Naomi exclaimed. "It's Lilith. Batman's in trouble. Can you make it to the Gotham Aquarium?"

When Kid Flash grunted, she got her answer. "Sorry, Lils," he said a moment later. "Kinda got my hands full here in C.C."

"I understand," she said. "Thanks anyway." She hung up and drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair, debating her next move. She quickly decided Batman's life was way more important than any little weird conflict she had with Junior, and with a groan, called Alex.

"Hey!" he answered. "What took you–-"

"No time," she said impatiently. "Batman needs help at the Gotham Aquarium."

"I'm on my way," Alex said immediately, his playful tone disappearing. "ETA five minutes."

"Thanks," she said shortly before hanging up. "Come on, think," she said to herself. "The first thing I need to do is get eyes on the situation. So, hack into the security system." Naomi's fingers flew over the keys as she worked on getting into the aquarium's cameras.

When multiple views popped up on several of the Batcomputer's screens, Naomi allowed herself a moment of victory before getting back to work.

"If I was Joker, where would I hide out...?"

Just under five minutes later, Junior's communication device fizzled in the Batcave.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Loud and clear," Naomi responded immediately. "Where are you? I can't see you on any of the cameras."

"Northwest side," he supplied. Naomi quickly flipped through the location markers in the bottom left-hand corner of all the security cameras and found his green glow.

"I've got eyes on you," she informed. "But be careful," she cautioned. "Joker's had weeks to lay traps. Don't you dare make me come down there and kick your ass for screwing this up."

"Speaking of, why aren't you here?"

A faint cackle came through the system and Naomi shushed him. She was glad he had the good sense to do as she said, and he fell silent.

After quickly comparing the blueprints to the security cameras, she said, "Okay. I think I know where Joker has Batman. Enter the door to your left. Go to the end of that hall, make a left, and then go through the second door on your right. That should drop you above the shark exhibit."

"End of the hall, left, second door on right," Junior repeated. "Got it."

Naomi watched Junior's form as he made his way down the path. Right before he entered the last door, she said, "Wait." He froze.

"What do you see?" he whispered.

"I'm looking, I'm looking," she muttered, going over all the footage again. "Okay, I was right. Joker's hiding out with the sharks. You're in the right spot."

"Can I go in?" Junior asked.

"Yeah," Naomi said. She took a deep breath and crossed her fingers. "Good luck," she muttered under her breath.

She watched as Junior went bursting through the door.

"What is this?" Joker wailed. "What's a Green Lantern doing in Gotham?"

"Helping a friend," Junior replied with a shrug. "Now, would you mind releasing Batman?"

Joker's lip curled into a knowing smirk, and Naomi smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Wrong word choice, my young friend," Joker cackled. "Punch, release Batman!"

As Naomi predicted, Joker's two henchmen released Batman...right into the shark tank.

"Judy, I think our sharks will be eating hearty tonight!"

The second goon dropped two pails of chum into the water, and Naomi sat rigid at the edge of the chair, her fingers curling around the arm so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Oh, shoot," Junior muttered.

"You think?!" Naomi roared, jumping to her feet. "Get him!" she yelled.

Junior formed a shield to block the bullets Punch and Judy had started firing in his direction before expanding it into a bubble that surrounded him. He dove into the water, and a moment later, the green bubble came bursting out, Batman at the bottom.

Naomi let out a relieved sigh and sank into the chair again.

"Hey, no fair!" Harley Quinn yelled below them.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard Batman snap. "Put me down!"

"Batman, you're cuffed," Junior pointed out unhelpfully.

"You can unlock them!" Naomi and Batman yelled at the same time.

"Oh, right." Naomi groaned and rubbed her temple as she shook her head; Batman was _so_ going to have her head for sending Junior as backup.

Junior came to a stop on the second floor catwalk that ringed the room. The bubble disappeared and was replaced by a key for the cuffs on Batman's wrists and ankles. The moment the metal restraints dropped away, Batman was on his feet and over the railing.

"He never stops, does he," Junior commented. "Should I help him?"

"If you must," Naomi sighed. "I mean, he doesn't really need it."

Junior peered over the railing to see Batman dodging Punch and Judy. "I'm going in," he said.

"Just leave Joker to him," Naomi said quickly.

"I could just get them all," Junior informed.

"No," she said sharply. "It's a matter of principle."

"Whatever you say, boss," Junior shrugged.

Naomi watched as Batman turned to battle Joker and Harley while Junior snatched up the goons in a green net. She jumped slightly when her phone buzzed and Naomi glanced down at the screen.

 _Wally called. Are you okay?_

Naomi checked the computer screen again to make sure Batman was still on his feet before responding to Kaldur's message.

 _I'm alright. It was B who was in trouble. But he got help and he's back on his feet and kicking butt_

 _Glad to hear it. Who did you get to help?_

Naomi paused and immediately felt guilty. There wasn't anything to _hide_ from Kaldur. It wasn't like she liked Alex. Quite the opposite, actually; she could hardly stand him.

 _So just tell him_ , her inner voice urged. Naomi took a deep breath before typing out a response.

 _A Green Lantern protégé. I met him a few months ago_

 _Oh._

Naomi winced and rubbed her forehead. She glanced at the screens and saw Joker and his crew being handed over to the police.

"Ready for debrief?" Batman's voice came through.

"Affirmative," Naomi said before responding to Kaldur.

 _I'm so sorry, I can't talk now. But we can meet up tomorrow. Cave, 10am?_

 _I can do that. See you then._

She let out a breath before setting aside her phone and returning her attention to the screens.

"Junior's following me back," Batman said a few minutes later. "You may want to cover up."

"Got it," Naomi said. She pushed away from the desk and went to the changing room, slipping on a pair of sunglasses as she did. She switched her fleece sleeping pants for work-out capris and her tank top and hoodie for a sports bra and zip-up jacket. Naomi swept her hair into a low bun with a pair of pewter hair sticks and then stepped into a pair of sneakers. She opened the changing room door as the Batmobile came to a stop in its usual spot.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she approached Batman, Junior floating in behind him.

"Thanks for your concern, beaut–-"

He was cut off when both Lily and Batman gave him a hard glare, which somehow burned through their respective eye coverings.

"Right, wrong crowd," Alex chuckled awkwardly.

"Batman, you're okay?" Lily asked again.

"Yes," he nodded before turning to Alex. "I appreciate the help." Batman turned away with a flick of his cape and walked to the computer.

"That's your cue to leave," Lily whispered when she saw Alex hover hesitantly at the hood of the Batmobile.

"Right..." he said slowly. "See you later, then."

Lily just nodded before Alex turned and flew down the tunnel he had just come through. As soon as his green glow vanished from sight, Lily and Batman moved their sunglasses and cowl, respectively.

"Look, about him–-" she started to say.

"You called for backup?" Bruce said immediately. "I could have gotten out of that!"

"You vanished from sight!" Naomi exclaimed. "I didn't have eyes or ears! I'm not a Wonder child! I'm not a master hacker! It took me a minute! I panicked!"

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right, all right," he said heavily. "I apologize for that."

"Look, had you cleared me for missions, I would have been there in a second," Naomi said. "I called Wally, but he was busy, and I thought Kaldur was too. Junior came to mind."

Bruce studied Naomi and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Somethin' you wanna get off your chest?" she asked.

"Nothing," Bruce said, shaking his head and turning to the screens again. "Just thinking."

"Right..." Naomi said slowly, clearly not believe him. "Well, that was fun. I'm going home. I'll see you later."

"Bye, kiddo," Bruce called after her.

Naomi waved over her shoulder before stepping into the zeta and disappearing.

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Thursday, December 23, 2010  
1003 EST**

Lily stepped out of the zeta and walked through the Cave, headed for the beach. When she got there, she found Kaldur sitting on the shore. She joined him and studied his stoic profile.

The silence stretched on, and Lily finally sighed.

"Kal, you're not _jealous_ of the Green Lantern, are you?"

"No," Kaldur said immediately, turning to look at her. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed and stared at his hands. "Maybe," he admitted.

Lily laughed quietly. "It's not bad to be jealous."

"Really?" Kaldur asked curiously.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I mean, you don't want to be one of those boyfriends who gets overly possessive or controlling, but a little jealousy never hurts anyone."

A soft smile crossed Kaldur's lips and his eyes became tender. Lily gave an embarrassed laugh. "What?" she asked.

"You called me your boyfriend," he said.

Lily blushed and stared at her hands. "Well, you are, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kaldur said firmly. "And you are my girlfriend."

A wide smile slowly came to Lily's lips and she bit her bottom lip hard in an attempt to keep from looking like the Joker.

Kaldur caught her, though, and laughed. "What is so bad about that?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes bright behind her sunglasses. "I'm just not used to that yet. Having a boyfriend. Being a girlfriend. It's new and scary and exciting."

"I couldn't agree more," Kaldur chuckled. He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers and Lily moved closer to his side so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know," Lily said after a moment of silence, "we should make this our spot."

"How is it?" Kaldur asked.

"This is the second time we've been out here, staring out at the water," she explained before shrugging. "I dunno. Maybe that's a dumb idea."

"No," he assured with a smile. "I like it. This is our spot."

Lily laughed and nodded in confirmation. "This our spot," she repeated with a soft smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Awwww, right?**

 **I was originally going to have Naomi go with Dick and the others to Haly's. But then I figured her shoulder would still be healing, and Bruce would want to make sure she was healed completely before doing anything strenuous to make sure she didn't accidentally make it worse. But that turned out to be a good thing, since Alex made another appearance, and we got to see a (kinda?) jealous Kaldur!**

 **I got the idea of the Joker Fish from the 1990s Batman animated series, which is available through AmazonPrime.**

 **Let me know what you think and I might update Christmas day!**

 **Until next time.**


	39. The Christmas Special

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **I apologize for the late update. I had planned on posting this and the subsequent chapters on the actual dates (Christmas, day before New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve) but I got so caught up in the holidays and kind of lost inspiration, especially considering this chapter is new.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Saturday, December 25, 2010  
0900 EST**

Naomi woke on Christmas morning when James jumped on her.

"Wakeupwakeupwakeup!" he exclaimed.

"Look, it was fun when we were younger and both super excited to see what Santa brought us, but you're eighteen! A legal adult! Grow up!"

"Never!" When Naomi didn't move, James said, "Don't make me bring out the tickle monster...!"

Naomi shrieked and shoved James off the bed and onto the floor. "I'm up!" she yelled. "I'm up!"

"Yay!" James cheered, and a nostalgic smile crossed her lips.

She remembered her frist Christmas with the Scotts. She had been with them about eight months and very confused; she had never experienced Christmas before. She had woken up to James jumping on her and she had attacked him blindly, still getting accustomed to the "normal" life. Ever since then, she had woken up the same way at the same time every Christmas.

"Get out," Naomi grumbled. "I'll be right down."

"Love you!" James said brightly, pecking her cheek before running out of her room.

"Yeah, yeah!"

After taking her time, Naomi finally came downstairs to find an equally tired David. Lisa was busy in the kitchen, making the usual Christmas breakfast: everything bagels with cream cheese, onion slices, and lox. Lots of lox.

"I was wondering when James would get you up," Lisa joked as she placed a plate in front of Naomi.

"Of course he couldn't let me sleep in like a normal human being," Naomi grumbled, though she beamed at Lisa before taking a large bite out of the bagel.

James scarfed his food down in record time and bounded over to the living room, which housed the large, decked-to-the-nines tree and the many presents beneath.

"I don't remember seeing anything from Dick," James called as he began pawing through the gifts.

"We agreed to do our gift exchange tomorrow," Naomi explained. "That way we could spend Christmas day with our families."

"You kids can get started," David said, standing and walking to the sink. "Your mom and I will do the dishes."

"Thanks!" James exclaimed.

"Nonsense," Naomi said, handing her dish to David and giving James a pointed look. "We're doing this as a family. Can I help at all?" she asked.

"Thanks for the offer, hon," Lisa said. "But why don't you keep an eye on your brother, make sure he doesn't start without us?" She winked at Naomi, who smirked and looked over her shoulder in time to see James pick at the tape on one of his presents.

"What?" he asked innocently, not bothering to set the gift down. "I just wanted to make sure the tape didn't pop off!"

"Sure," Naomi said, rolling her eyes. She walked over to James and plucked the present from his hands before plopping on the couch. She picked up the remote and pointed it at the flatscreen. As soon as she flipped it on, though, James took his revenge by snagging it from her hand and picking the channel.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, turning to him.

James just shrugged. "You took my present, I take your T.V."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "That's totally different!" she argued.

He ignored her and flipped through the channels before stopping on a movie that made Naomi groan.

"Ha ha!" James chuckled victoriously. "That'll teach you to take my presents next time!" he declared.

"Whatever," Naomi grumbled, shoving James's shoulder for good measure. She scowled at the television screen, waiting for Lisa and David.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, the two teens were joined by their parents.

James immediately shut off the movie and sat up straight. "Let's start with stockings! Who wants to go first? No one? Okay, I'll go first!" he said in one breath.

Naomi rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm but even she couldn't help but smile at his child-like antics. It was nice to have people in her life who weren't directly involved with her second life; it was...refreshing.

"Ooh!" James exclaimed as he pulled out his favorite chocolate bar, an Amazon gift card, a music gift card, and a couple pair of patterned socks. "Score! Dad, you go next!"

"Yes, sir," David saluted, and Naomi and Lisa laughed.

For the next few hours, the Scotts opened their gifts. Naomi knew it would have gone quicker if James had let them open presents at the same time. But no, he insisted every year that each of them took turns, "so that everyone could watch the others' expressions," as he put it. Whatever.

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Sunday, December 26, 2010  
1008 EST**

Lily stepped out of the zeta with Robin, each with a large shopping bag in hand that held the Team's gifts. They walked to the living room, and found Artemis and Raquel were the only ones missing.

"Wow, look at Wally," Lily said with wide eyes in a tone that one would use on a child who had done something right by themselves for the first time. "On time and everything!"

"Yeah!" Wally exclaimed. "Look who's late this time!"

Robin and Lily rolled their eyes behind their sunglasses. "No need to be sore, Wall-Man," she as she settled on the ground beside Kaldur, who kissed her cheek as she did. She blushed and Zatanna and M'gann awwed.

Artemis and Raquel stepped into the room just then, and Lily was glad when everyone's attention turned to them. She relaxed slightly, but Kaldur noticed the tension leave her shoulders.

"I apologize," he whispered in her ear.

"For what?" she asked.

"For making you uncomfortable," Kaldur said.

"Oh, that," Lily chuckled. "It's fine, really," she said. "Just getting used to the attention."

"You do not stand out in school?" Kaldur asked curiously.

Lily blushed again. "I try to stick to the shadows," she explained. "I feel more comfortable there."

"Is that why you do not wish to lead?"

She laughed lightly. "You're sharp," she joked. "But yeah, that's one reason. I'm more of a follower than a leader."

"I hear you are quite good at it, though," Kaldur said.

"In a pinch, I'll step forward," Lily agreed. "I know _how_ to lead. Just choose not to."

Kaldur nodded and said no more. They turned their attention to the rest of the group and found they had started passing out their gifts. Lily dove into her bag and joined in doling out the brightly wrapped presents.

When she saw Robin pull out crisply wrapped presents beside her, Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you have Jarvis wrap those?" she asked, using Alfred's codename when in mixed company.

"Maybe," Robin admitted sheepishly. "Mine always end up looking lumpy!" he defended. She rolled her eyes and gave him a shove, sending him into Zatanna. He quickly scrambled away, his cheeks bright, and he bumped into Lily.

" _Du-te dracu_ ," he grumbled. Lily raised a scandalous eyebrow and everyone looked curiously between them.

"What'd he say?" Raquel asked.

"He was just hoping I have a great new year!" Lily said, flinging an arm around Robin's shoulder and giving his cheek a big kiss. "Thank you!"

Robin made a big deal of looking disgusted and wiping his cheek before giving Lily her own shove back into Kaldur.

"If you two are done with your brother-sister bonding, can we get onto the presents?" Wally huffed.

"You can go first, Kid Impatient," Artemis offered, tossing her present to him. Wally caught it easily and quickly tore into the neat wrapping.

Much like the day before, each Team member took turns opening a present from their small pile. And much like the day before, it took several hours to get through everyone, especially since Lily, Artemis, Zatanna, Robin, Kaldur, and Raquel demanded a time-out after a...questionable gift choice from Wally to Conner.

Everyone drifted their separate ways once all the gifts had been opened and all the hugs and thank yous had been doled out and said.

"Thank you for scarf," Lily said as she hugged Kaldur. "I'll wear it everyday."

He gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you like it," he said. "Though I had hoped to give you something more...personal."

"No, this is great!" Lily assured. "I need a new scarf. The one I have is just black and white striped."

"It's true," Robin chimed in. "She needs more color in her wardrobe."

"I have enough," Lily tried to argue.

"Trust me, Kal," Robin said, ignoring Lily. "The purple was a good choice."

"It reminded me of the accent color of your uniform," Kaldur offered, and Lily stopped scowling at Robin to smile at him.

"I do love it," she said. She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Kaldur waved to the two Bats as they walked to the zeta-tubes together. When they appeared at the Batcave, Alfred was waiting with hot cocoa and the promise of popcorn.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, nay?**

 _ **Du-te dracu**_ **: Go to Hell, Romanian (though if you put it in Google Translate, it comes out Fuck you, which can also work)**

 **I plan on posting the remaining chapters this week. I want to finish before the Spring Semester starts for me, which is next Monday.**

 **I would love to hear from you guys! Reviews and comments always make me smile.**

 **Until next time.**


	40. Usual Suspects

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **We're in the home stretch! I have one more week than I anticipated for Winter Break, but I still want to try to get this story finished before next Monday so that hopefully I can get at least the first chapter of the sequel posted late next week.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Washington, D.C.  
Thursday, December 30, 2010  
0855 EST**

Lily shivered and pulled her winter coat tighter around her body as she walked with the Team to the Hall of Justice.

"Can you believe it?" Wally gushed as they reached the side door. "The newest members of the League!"

"A few more years and that'll be us!" Robin said with a wide grin.

They were met by Batman in the library. "You can watch the news here," he said, and behind him, Lily saw Cat Grant on screen. "The League and I should be heading out," he said, gesturing to the door Lily, Kaldur, Wally, and Robin walked through six months prior for the first time. The entire League stood just on the other side, waiting for the signal.

"Batman," Lily said, breaking away from the Team and approaching her first father. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He nodded and they moved to a corner. Lily glanced around before saying softly, "Rob told me that in Geneva, Roy said he no longer believed there was a mole on the Team, but I think he gave in too easily."

She knew if she had talked to anyone else, they would have sighed and said she was hard to please. But Lily knew Batman would listen. "I know it's great he no longer suspects anyone," she went on, "but he changed his mind so quickly. All it took was one mission for him to see something that the Team and his best friends have been telling him the entire time."

Batman studied Lily for a moment. "I understand where you're coming from," he said. "But it's too late to do anything. We're inducting him today."

"I know, I know," Lily said quickly. "And I know even if I had managed to get word to you sooner, it wouldn't have changed anything. I just thought you'd want to hear what I was thinking."

"I always want to know what you're thinking, Naomi," Batman said quietly. "You have a natural intuition that the others don't listen to enough." Lily opened her mouth but Batman cut her off with a slight smile. "I know _I_ don't listen to that intuition enough," he said. "But it's difficult for me," he shrugged. "I've relied on my own instincts for years. And boys..." He trailed off.

Lily laughed. "I know," she said with a smile. "Boys will be boys." Batman smiled a little and nodded. "I'll let you go," she said. "Thanks for listening."

"I always will," Batman said gently. Lily smiled again and Batman turned to exit.

Lily joined the rest of the team, plus Rocket, Icon's protégé, in front of the screen. Superman stood at a podium in front of the Hall.

 _The Justice League was formed for two reasons_ , he started. _First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice_. His serious expression softened slightly as he joked, _That last one's even in the name._ Cameras clicked, flashes went off, and the crowd laughed.

"That sounded cheesy," Lily muttered and Kaldur chuckled.

Superman turned to the five people standing behind him. _These five heroes have sworn to uphold these values_.

 _You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members,_ Grant whispered to the camera. _Looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood_ , she said as the camera moved down the line. _Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel_.

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," Wally said as Lily watched Captain Marvel nervously rub his neck. The speedster took a bite out of his apple. "And I love the fact that there's a ten-year-old in the League!" he exclaimed through a mouthful of mush.

"Say it, don't spray it," Lily admonished with a wrinkled nose as she made a big deal of wiping her cheek of the apple juice.

Kaldur smiled down at her as he watched her break into a mischievous grin and wipe her fingers on Wally's arm. Over the course of the six months the Team had been together, he had noticed an obvious shift in her attitude and personality around the other members of the Team.

"There is?" Rocket asked. Lily whacked Wally's head for good measure.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Way to keep a secret, genius," Robin said, glaring at Wally.

"Hey, she's on the Team now, right?" he said defensively. He took another bite out of his apple and Lily shook her head.

 _Superman is now handing out official League membership cards, starting with Doctor Fate_ , Grant said as they watched Superman hand a card to the Lord of Order. Zatanna looked away from the screen and Robin stepped up and put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

 _The Atom_ , Grant continued, and Lily smiled at the sight of a tiny Atom standing on Plastic Man's shoulder and struggling to hold up the card that was larger than him.

 _Plastic Man_. Lily wrinkled her nose at that; based on his criminal records, she had been surprised the League even considered him, let alone voted him in.

 _And Icon_.

"You know, I was the one to convince Icon to become a hero in the first place," Rocket grumbled, glaring at the screen and putting her hands on her waist. "I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here."

"Welcome to our world," Kaldur said with an amused smile as Lily shared a glance with Robin and Wally. When Lily glanced Kaldur's way, she noticed Rocket eyeing him. She chuckled.

"Well, I suppose there's an upside, too," Rocket said. Kaldur glanced at Rocket and then at Lily, who just smiled at his slightly worried expression. She leaned into his side and bumped his arm with her shoulder. Rocket quickly glanced away, a blush gracing her cheeks.

 _Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé, Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes,_ Grant concluded as they watched Green Arrow and Red Arrow shake hands.

"Way to go, Roy!" Wally cheered, pumping his fist.

"At last, he has his wish," Kaldur smiled.

"The first of us to make it," Robin said, somewhat jealously, turning to look at the original members of the Team. "No one will call him a sidekick anymore."

"Just like he wanted," Lily said with a tight smile.

"Wait," Rocket spoke up. "Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?" she asked. "You sidekicks were my inspiration!" she declared with a grin.

Lily glanced at Kaldur before looking over at Wally and Robin.

"Well, see, six months ago it–-" Robin started, but he was stopped when his wrist started beeping. He stopped in surprise, and Lily snorted at the expression on his face. He consulted the holograph and said, "We've got a mission. Some unfinished business just popped back on the radar."

Lily looked at Rocket. "Ready for your first mission?"

"Born that way," Rocket smirked confidently.

* * *

 **Smokey Mountains  
Thursday, December 30, 2010  
1048 EST**

"A-are you sure it's her? I mean, are you absolutely positive?"

From her spot splitting center with Robin, Lilith glanced back at Artemis and saw she looked tense.

"See for yourself," Robin said, and images appeared on the Bio-Ship's front window. "This is security footage from the Ashfield Regional Airport," he said.

Lilith watched as the footage paused and zoomed in on the dark-haired young woman climbing into the plane. Another picture, of Cheshire, came up, and beneath in blocky letters it read: IMAGE MATCH: NGUYEN, JADE.

"Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen," Robin said. "But you've seen her without her mask," he continued, and Lilith glanced back at him and nudged his foot with hers. He glanced at her and shrugged. "What do you think?" he asked, turning back to Artemis.

"It's Jade," the blonde archer confirmed, looking away from the screen. "Cheshire," she corrected in a whisper.

"Agreed," Aqualad said. "But focus on what she carries," he prompted. The full-face picture of Cheshire disappeared and the image from the video expanded and moved down so they could get a clear look at the case in her hand. "Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes," Artemis said shortly.

"Okay," Rocket spoke up from the back and everyone turned to look at her. "I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire's the bad guy," she said. "But what's so important about that case?"

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked as he pulled up a picture of the group in question.

"And their giant evil plants? Uh, yeah!"

"It was the Team and the League who put them away," Lilith explained.

"But their allies still scheme," Aqualad sighed. "And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans," Kid Flash said. "But _someone_ screwed up."

Lilith looked back at Kid Flash and saw him giving Artemis the stink eye and the archer turned to glare at him.

"Hey, knock it off," Lilith intervened with a frown at the speedster. "I thought you had gotten over it."

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," Miss Martian broke in.

Lilith's eyes widened when she saw what lay out below them, and she saw Artemis snap her eyes closed in a grimace.

"Looks like there were no survivors," Miss Martian said heavily. She stopped the Bio-Ship and opened a hole for them to drop through.

When they reached the crash, the Team began searching every bit of the site.

"How come homeland security and the NTSB aren't all over this?" Kid Flash asked.

"Cheshire's I.D. was a League alert," Robin explained, examining the radio. "Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow its flight plan." He set it down and looked around at everyone. "It flew under the radar, literally. But the Watchtower auto-tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket questioned.

"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first," Zatanna said proudly. Lilith rolled her eyes when she saw Robin puff out his chest.

" _And_ because Cheshire and that case represent _our_ unfinished business," Aqualad said with narrowed eyes.

"Is anyone else noticing a suspicious lack of blood?" Lilith called out from her perch on the top of a broken wing.

"Blood?" Superboy asked with a grunt as he tossed aside part of the second wing. "C'mon, Lil. Where are the _bodies_?"

"Here's one!" a voice called. Lilith's gaze snapped up in the direction of the voice and realized they were sitting ducks and at a great strategical disadvantage. "And it is _stunning_ ," Cheshire drawled.

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?"

Lilith turned around and saw Riddler standing at the top of the opposite cliff, Mammoth standing behind him and people armed with Apokoliptan weapons dotting the side of the cliffs, surrounding them. Riddler snapped his fingers and orbs similar to the ones back in India sprung up around the lip of the canyon. They glowed green and a shield popped into existence above them.

"Hey, come on," Riddler said, sounding like a child trying to convince someone to play with them. "You can get this! I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I..."

"Am bush," Lilith and Robin said together, the latter in realization, the former with a growl.

Riddler laughed. "Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail?" he asked incredulously. "We're tired of your interference, kiddies," he said. " _This_ is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, _moi_."

"Must be short on master strategists," Lilith shot back venomously.

 _"Miss Martian, is everyone linked?"_ Aqualad growled in Lilith's head.

 _"Yes,"_ Miss Martian responded, and Lilith saw her own face was set in a glare.

 _"Go!"_

Immediately, all nine of them sprang into action.

Behind her, Lilith heard Zatanna chant, " _Ekash siht ebolgwons!_ " The wind picked up within their little bubbles and flurries appeared from nothing. Lilith tapped the corner of her mask, causing the lenses to instantly filter out the snow for better vision.

Before Lilith could pull out a gun, a man clad in white rushed her. He swung his Apokoliptan pole, but Lilith easily ducked beneath it and jabbed him sharply in the gun. As he doubled over, she moved around him and gave him a hard shove with her foot, sending him sprawling on the ground before her. She scooped up his pole and when he tried to sit up, knocked him in the temple with the staff before dropping it in the snow and shooting it with several stunners.

 _"Superboy, the pylons,"_ Aqualad instructed as Lilith rolled out of the way of another attack.

A red disk went whizzing my her ear, and she whipped around to find its source. Standing at various points along the cliff, people were firing long-distance weapons. Lilith pulled out her second gun and began shooting.

She heard the snow crunch behind her and Lilith whirled around and found another one running at her. She raised her gun and fired. Her stunner caught him in the shoulder but failed to take him down. He dropped his weapon and Lilith stashed her guns. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a rock about the size of her fist. Without thinking, she scooped it up and hurled it at the man's stomach.

 _"S.B., you're flying!"_ Robin exclaimed in Lilith's head as she sprinted at the doubled-over goon. As he straightened, Lilith stepped on his thigh to give her a step up. After hooking her other leg around the man's neck, she quickly swung her first leg around his neck and then threw her weight down and to the side. Once she felt the goon pitch forward, Lilith uncrossed her legs from the back of his neck and landed soundly on both feet as her adversary landed heavily on his back.

A thunderous sound accompanied by a trembling ground made Lilith turn. She saw Superboy had Mammoth by the scruff of his neck and he was lifting him in the air. _Flying_ him through the air. Superboy hurled Mammoth into the shield and Mammoth hit it with a _zzit_ that reminded Lilith of an insect running into a light. Mammoth began to fall back to the ground and Superboy flew after him, his eyes glowing red.

Her attention was pulled from Superboy when a goon managed to sneak up behind her. His Apokoliptan pole came over Lilith's head and she just managed to place her hands between the pole and her throat. She grunted as she was pulled against the goon's chest, doing her best to push his weapon away from her throat. Lilith slammed her heel down on the top of the man's foot, and she silently thanked whatever god there was that the goon's boots weren't steel-toed.

He cursed and took a step back, allowing Lilith to slip from under the pole. She grasped it in her hands before kneeing him in the groin. He released the weapon with a high-pitched exclamation of pain and Lilith twirled the pole in her hand before swinging it at his head. He crumpled to the ground and she tossed the weapon aside.

Lilith turned, ready for the next idiot who thought they could take her. However, she dropped out of her defensive stance when she realized the Team was victorious. A slight throbbing slowly came to Lilith's left shoulder, and she realized this was the most action she had seen since Batman shelved her because of her injury. She slowly rolled her shoulder as she walked to the Bio-Ship.

"Are you okay, girl?" Rocket asked as Lilith stepped onto the ship.

"Yeah," she assured. "I was injured earlier this month and I haven't seen action since then. I completely forgot about it."

"You know Batman will want Jarvis to check that out," Robin pointed out.

"I would be surprised if he didn't," Lilith laughed. She scanned the ship and Artemis had the case in her lap.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Robin asked the blonde.

"Oh, sure," she responded, sounding distracted.

Robin took the case from Artemis and walked to the back of the Bio-Ship. He popped open the case and stared incredulously at the objects within.

"What the hell are these things?" he asked no one in particular. Lilith peered over his shoulder.

"Don't know..." she said slowly. "But we can find out." Robin glanced over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow; it was the same thing he had said about Cadmus way back when.

"Hey, M'gann," Robin called. "Can you produce a microscope?"

"Sure," Miss Martian said. Once appeared in front of him, and he took out one of the strange specimen from the case. He placed it under the scope and adjusted it as he peered at it.

"Hm..." he mused quietly to himself. "It's...definitely not anything _I_ recognize."

"Can I look?" Lilith asked.

"Go ahead." Robin stepped aside and let Lilith step up to the microscope.

After studying it a moment, she said, "Hey, Kal. The cellular structure is similar to an octopus."

Aqualad approached them and peered into the microscope. He frowned when he straightened. "It _is_ familiar...but I cannot put a finger on it."

"I wonder what's so special about them," Robin said as he put the mystery item back in the case.

"Must be something," Lilith voiced as she, Robin, and Aqualad rejoined the rest of the Team. "Otherwise, why go to such lengths to keep it from us?"

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Thursday, December 30, 2010  
1545 EST**

"Tell me if this sounds familiar."

Lilith bit her lip but stared evenly at Batman, refusing to drop her gaze. Around her, she could feel her teammates shift uncomfortably under Batman's intense glare.

"You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives. And you initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity."

Lilith's lips twitched upward; she knew where this was going. Batman wore a small smile of his own when he said, "Well done." The Team glanced at each other in relief.

"And then there's this," he continued, gesturing to the case which now lay open before them. "Biotechnology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry."

Icon picked up one and held it in front of his face, furrowing his eyebrows. "Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly not of Earth," he declared.

Batman snapped the case shut once Icon had replaced his piece. "We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study," he said. He turned and walked to the zeta-tubes, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Icon following behind.

Rocket ran after her mentor. "Congratulations on the League thing," she said once she had landed beside him. "Sorry I skipped out."

"Yes, well, we both seem to have found teams that suit us," he said as Black Canary walked to stand beside him.

"We should go, too," she said, putting a hand on Icon's shoulder. "Don't want to miss the League's induction party," she said with a slight chuckle. She and Icon walked to the tubes and they disappeared.

"You realize we were set up," Robin said immediately, turning to the Team.

"Yes," Aqualad responded. "Cheshire and Riddler were _tipped_ and ready for us." Lilith frowned, remembering Riddler had used the same word.

"Not the mole thing again," Artemis groaned, closing her eyes and bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Mole thing?" Rocket asked as she walked to them. "Again?" She looked around, waiting for a response.

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team," Kid Flash explained.

"Mainly Artemis, Lily, M'gann, or me," Superboy put in angrily, pushing his way to the front so he stood in front of Rocket.

"It is more complicated than that," Aqualad argued, putting a hand on Superboy's shoulder. He knocked Aqualad's hand off and turned away. "But your recent behavior does concern me," Aqualad admitted as Superboy walked away. "Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed."

"There something you want to tell us, Conner?" Lilith asked as she eyed Superboy's still-retreating back.

Superboy didn't respond but Lilith saw him stagger and grip his head as though he was in pain. He straightened and she could tell by the set of his shoulders that something was up.

"Superboy?" Aqualad asked.

He turned to the Team. "There's something I need to do," he said. "Something I need to tell you." Superboy didn't look at the Team as he began to talk.

"Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus," he said. "And found a few things out," he added as he risked a glance at the Team. "When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human." At that, Lilith watched as everyone's on-guard stance dropped in surprise. "That's why I don't have–-will never have–-full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. "'Cause you seemed to have them today."

"I've been using these," Superboy explained, and Lilith saw a black patch in the shape of the symbol on his chest on his forearm, high enough to be hidden when his shirt sleeve was pulled down. "Shields," he called them. "They suppress my human DNA," he explained. "I get the flight, the heat vision," he said, tugging down his sleeve and looking away again. "But I think I also get angry," he added. "Well, angrier," he corrected darkly. "I'm sorry."

"And where did you get those?" Aqualad asked cautiously, fixing Superboy with a stern stare.

"From my human father," Superboy, pulling something the size and shape of a cigar holder out of his pocket. "Lex Luthor." Lilith could feel the shock in the room as everyone's eyes widened.

" _Lex Luthor_...is your dad?" Robin finally managed to choke out.

"He summoned me to Santa Prisca," Superboy said.

Artemis groaned, and everyone turned to her in confusion. "Ah, listen...Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA."

She bowed her head with a sigh and turned to activate the holographs. She pulled up six pictures of three people, each with two photos. The full-body image showed three villains: Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Huntress. At the bottom of each was a head-shot, naming them as Jade Nguyen, Lawrence Crock, and Paula Nguyen-Crock."

"My mother is Huntress, an ex-con," Artemis said, turning back to the Team. "The rest of my family aren't even 'ex.' My dad's Sportsmaster, and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca too."

"That's why–-" Kid Flash said slowly.

"Yeah," Artemis sighed, cutting him off. "I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out."

"We knew," Robin spoke up, gesturing to himself and Lilith. "Hey, I'm a detective," he said with a shrug when Artemis's eyes widened. "But it never mattered," he added with a slight smile. "You aren't your family. You're one of us."

Lilith's throat tightened and she rubbed her neck uncomfortably. Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder and she tense slightly.

Kid Flash walked up and put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "So, uh, who's next?" he joked.

"I am," Miss Martian said quietly.

Kid Flash's eyes widened and he held up his hands. "I swear I was kidding," he muttered.

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me," Miss Martian said in a small voice. "She wants me in Santa Prisca too."

"Blackmailing?" Aqualad asked. "How?"

"She knows my true Martian form," Miss Martian said, not meeting their eyes.

"Bald M'gann?" Robin asked, trying to sound light. "Who cares if–-"

"No," Miss Martian said quietly. She took a deep breath before shifting into her natural form.

M'gann M'orzz towered over them. Her torso had a sunken-in look, causing her hipbones to jut out. Her legs were thin and across her chest was a red 'X' similar to the one she wore in her uniform. Her arms were awkwardly long and her head was on the smaller side, with slit eyes, a flat nose, and a wide mouth.

Lilith smiled sympathetically at M'gann, and while Artemis, Kid Flash, Rocket, Zatanna, and Robin all gasped and took a step back, Lilith saw Aqualad stand still and she wondered if, like her, he had put the pieces together. She glanced at Superboy and noticed he hadn't moved either.

Miss Martian looked around sadly and crossed her arms over her chest as if to hide herself. _"I realize you would never accept me if you saw what I really am,"_ she said brokenly.

"M'gann," Aqualad said softly, "did we truly seem so shallow?"

 _"I couldn't take the chance,"_ Miss Martian whispered. _"Being a White Martian among the Green on Mars...I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from–-"_

"From me?" Superboy spoke up. He walked forward and took one of her two-fingered hands in his own. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them before Miss Martian shifted back to the Green Martian they were accustomed to.

"Okay, _now_ is that all?" Kid Flash laughed.

Lilith cleared her throat and everyone except Robin and Aqualad looked at her in surprise. "I don't have time to get into the specifics, but my past isn't exactly...the brightest."

She rubbed her forehead before taking a deep breath. "I was trained from birth to be an assassin," she started, keeping her gaze firmly on her feet. "I grew up and was raised in a place called the Academy, somewhere in the woods. I ran away when I was ten and found Batman. He took me in and helped steer me in the right direction.

"I discovered recently that the director of the Academy never really let me go, and one of his agents has been posing as someone close to my family. The director himself appeared just over two weeks ago and informed me of a meeting on Santa Prisca. He said he would be sending one of his agents to pick me up."

"These agents..." Robin said slowly. "Are they those girls in all black that kept popping up during our missions?" Lilith nodded.

"Wow," Artemis said softly. "You weren't kidding when you said your past was just as dark as mine." Lilith nodded again.

"You gave me hope I could be a hero," Superboy said firmly. "Maybe you should take your own advice," he said with a small smile.

"Lily," Aqualad said quietly. Lilith finally turned to face him. "You did not have to hide your past from us," he said.

"Maybe I was trying to run away from it," Lilith said, rubbing her neck. "It's haunted me since I left, and I've been worried about being taken back ever since the agents came into my life again."

"Wait, who's your director?" Robin asked. "The one summoning you?"

Lilith went back to staring at her feet. "Vandal Savage." She glanced up and saw everyone's eyes were wide.

"We won't let them take you back," Robin promised stubbornly.

"Yeah," Kid Flash said loudly. "You're the best we got. We can't lose you!"

"Thanks," Lilith said with a small laugh. "But what are we going to do? They expect us at this meeting."

"Simple," Robin said with a smirk. "We play them."

* * *

 **Santa Prisca  
Thursday, December 30, 2010  
1800 ECT**

"I can't believe you're making me hike through his ridiculous jungle," Lilith grumbled as she, the Black Panther, and three other agents trudged through the thick foliage.

"Hush," Black Panther snapped. "We're nearly there."

They reached the edge of the trees, a clearing just beyond. Lilith barely got a glance at the people present before Black Panther went barging through the tree line.

"It's a club that just won't stop growing," she drawled.

Lilith stepped out after her and she heard Miss Martian gasp, "What?" with wide eyes.

"I finally realized what I never wanted to before: this 'hero' thing? Not my forte," Lilith declared dryly, crossing her arms loosely over her chest and standing with her feet shoulder width apart.

"Give me more shields, and I'm in too," Superboy said.

Luthor approached him and gave him a knowing smile. "My boy," he said slowly. "You're a terrible liar." Superboy's eyes widened before he leaned forward to attack, but before he even budged, Luthor said, "Red sun." Superboy went slack, and he stared blankly ahead of him.

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis asked, eager to prove her true loyalties.

Luthor nodded at Sportsmaster, and the blond villain said, "You three, follow me," motioning to Artemis, Miss Martian, and Lilith.

"Wh-what about Superboy?" Miss Martian asked timidly.

"He'll be fine," Queen Bee assured in a tone a mother would use to sooth her child. "He simply requires a few...adjustments."

"Bring him along," Luthor commanded, looking at Mammoth, as he escorted Queen Bee. Miss Martian joined Artemis and Lilith. Artemis narrowed her eyes before rushing forward and drawing an arrow. She let it fly and it hit its mark.

The force of the arrow pushed Mammoth back a few steps before encasing him in a green foam.

"Sorry, Dad!" Artemis called, not sounding sorry at all. "Wanted to play you like you tried to play me, but I can't let 'em mess with Superboy's head."

Miss Martian's eyes suddenly began to glow green and she held out her hand. Artemis was lifted into the air as Sportsmaster lunged forward.

With a subtle flick of her wrist, Miss Martian sent her true target, Queen Bee, flying into a tree. She directed Artemis into a flip and the archer fired her explosive arrow between her sister and father.

"Agent 23, control this situation!" Black Panther roared. Lilith narrowed her eyes and pulled out pellets from her utility belt. She raced toward Miss Martian, who gasped and quickly took telekinetic control of her. Lilith grunted as she was lifted into the air.

Lilith threw the pellets as she was redirected to the ground, and they burst into flames as they landed at the feet of Black Panther and the other agents.

Black Panther growled. "I've got her," she snarled at the agents. "You take care of the others."

Lilith narrowed her eyes but took out her kunais. "I've beaten you before," she said. "I can do it again."

Black Panther laughed. "I've had some more training, dear," she said patronizingly. "I think I can keep up."

She attacked before Lilith could respond, and she gasped when Black Panther barreled into her with more force than she was expecting.

"How much muscle mass could you have gained?" she grunted as she kicked Black Panther in the chest, sending her staggering back, but not as far as it should have.

"Much more than that," Black Panther smirked from under her mask. She sent a punch at Lilith's jaw, and she gasped as her head was snapped to the side from the explosive force of the blow.

"Super-strength," she muttered, rubbing the spot she had been hit.

"Remember your little 'accident?'" Black Panther taunted as Lilith dodged another punch. "Well, our doctors have created serums that can give us powers beyond your wildest imagination."

"So he _does_ want the best of both worlds," Lilith scowled, thinking about what she had told Bruce the night she had seen Dr. Rochester.

"It's just the beginning," Black Panther continued, throwing punch after punch. "Soon, we will spread the Light, and everyone will prosper as we have."

"Prosper?" Lilith asked incredulously. "That's prospering?"

"Of course, dear," Black Panther smiled. "What would you call it?"

"Imprisonment," Lilith said. "Enslavement. Theft of childhood, of innocence!" Black Panther just laughed. She went into a roundhouse kick, and Lilith had just enough time to block her head before Black Panther's ankle slammed into her wrists. Lilith went flying into a tree, and she managed to twist in time to prevent herself from going head-first into the trunk. She groaned as she pushed herself onto her knees.

Black Panther's icy blue eyes were visible through the eye holes in her mask, and they glinted triumphantly at Lilith's prone form. However, before she could make a move, one of the agents yelled, "Panther, we have to go!"

"This isn't over," Black Panther growled before turning on her heel and sprinting after the other agents. Lilith watched as they disappeared from sight and she let out a relieved sigh as she leaned heavily against the tree trunk.

Aqualad was at her side in a flash. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Lilith assured with a tired smile. "Just got my ass handed to me though," she admitted with a laugh. "Savage has definitely stepped up on training."

"Come on," Aqualad said with a small smile. "The others are just finishing."

As they approached the Team, Rocket exclaimed, "It _is_ always like this!"

"Told ya," Zatanna replied with a smirk.

"Hey, disaster averted," Robin said with a shrug. "Feelin' the aster," he smirked.

"Agreed," Aqualad said with a small smile of his own. "This has been a good day."

* * *

 **A/N: kinda lame ending? Let me know what you think below!**

 **As always, reading comments always puts a smile on my face, and I thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and commented. You guys are my motivation to write!**

 **Until next time.**


	41. Auld Acquaintance

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, definitely late. But finally here! Two more chapters to go...**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
Friday, December 31, 2010  
0716 EST**

"We have reason to feel proud for yesterday's victories," Aqualad said to the Team as they made their way to the mission room. "But one thing has not changed."

"Somehow, the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us," Robin sighed at the front of the group.

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us are the mole," Kid Flash said brightly.

"I don't know if that was ever–-"

"That's correct." Lilith's gaze snapped to the Dark Knight when he cut her off. The Team entered the room and she inhaled sharply and stopped in her tracks for a beat before continuing forward with the rest of them; something felt off.

"The mole was Red Arrow," Batman said as he pulled up an image of said mole.

Around her, Lilith could feel the others take in a breath of surprise.

"Roy?" Robin asked faintly in disbelief.

"No way!" Kid Flash exclaimed with a glare.

"Batman, that cannot be," Aqualad tried to reason. "He was Green Arrow's protégé. We have all known him for years."

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone," Red Tornado explained. An image of the Cadmus building before it was destroyed back in early July appeared.

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick," Batman said, pulling up an image of Roy Harper as Speedy. "The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League."

"Which would explain why he was so angry when he wasn't inducted over the summer," Lilith said, eyeing Batman.

He nodded and continued. "The Roy Harper has no idea he was a clone or a traitor. And his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in, and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage." Lilith shifted uncomfortably.

"Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was the clone." Lilith's eyes widened and she quickly turned her gaze to her boots. That cinched it; something was _definitely_ wrong. Batman would have told her if he thought Roy was a mole, given how often she had brought it up with him.

"Savage was subdued," Red Tornado was saying, "but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous."

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus..." Superboy said faintly and Lilith glanced up to see him staring at the ground with mystified eyes.

"Wh-what happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked quietly.

"We don't know," Batman admitted. "He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash looked defeated at the thought. Lilith reached out and grasped Aqualad's hand. He gave her a small, sad smile before turning to Batman. "The clone Roy," he said, the only one who seemed to have found his voice, "the Team will find him."

"Negative," Batman said. "Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." He raised his hand to his ear and pressed the comm. "I'm needed at the Watchtower," he informed them.

" _Aștepta_ ," Lilith called. When Batman paused and glanced over his shoulder at her, she asked, " _Mai_ _ții minte când am venit la tine_?"

Batman scowled. "Lilith, I don't have time to reminisce," he responded shortly. Lilith raised her eyebrow fractionally before nodding in understanding.

"Tornado," Batman said, turning to the android. "Stay with the kids." Lilith's eyes widened again and she couldn't help but stare at him incredulously. Batman had never referred to them with such a juvenile term. He walked to the zeta-tubes, oblivious to Lilith's stare, and disappeared. She noticed Zatanna close her eyes in confusion and place the tips of her fingers to her temples.

"What is it?" she asked the young magician quietly, glancing at Red Tornado.

"I'm sensing something..." Zatanna responded slowly.

Aqualad's thoughts passed through their heads, cutting off further explanation. _"Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us,"_ he said. _"We_ will _go after him,"_ he added, his eyes narrowed in determination.

A flash of red caught Lilith's attention, and she opened her mouth to demand what the hell Red was doing when he shut down.

The sound of a machine powering down caused Aqualad to turn in surprise and take a step back while the Team gathered closer.

 _"Tornado!"_ Miss Martian exclaimed.

 _"What happened to him?"_ Superboy asked.

 _"He's totally powered down?"_ Kid Flash questioned.

 _"All functions offline,"_ Robin confirmed, referring to his hologram.

 _"Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play,"_ Zatanna said, her eyes closed again and both hands at her temples. _"I-I don't know if it caused his shutdown, but now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz of Batman."_

 _"Batman,"_ Robin gasped in realization. _"He...called us 'kids.' He never does that."_ He glanced at Lilith. _"And...you spoke to him in Romanian! And he understood you!"_

Lilith nodded. _"It was a test,"_ she said grimly.

 _"Did you know?"_ Robin asked.

 _"More like a hunch, or gut feeling."_

 _"Look,"_ Kid Flash said, pulling everyone's attention to something in Red Tornado's hand. _"One of those biotech chips we confiscated off Cheshire,"_ he identified as he held it in front of him.

 _"They meant for us to take the case?"_ Lilith asked rhetorically. _"I did think it was strange Cheshire disappeared and conveniently forgot about the case."_

 _"Something is not right,"_ Aqualad agreed. _"Lilith, Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket,"_ he addressed. _"See if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro–-Red Arrow."_ Everyone nodded at their assignments and Aqualad took off for the hanger, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis following him. The rest stepped closer to Red Tornado and Robin.

 _"The problem's hardware, not software,"_ Robin declared, consulting the holograph again. _"But where do we start?"_ he asked, sounding desperate.

Zatanna stepped forward as Lilith felt the telltale sign of Miss Martian going out of range. The magician's eyes were on the ceiling and Lilith followed her gaze to find her staring at the eye hatch where Red Tornado usually disappeared. "I have a thought..." she said slowly.

Zatanna magicked the circular chamber open and then levitated herself up. When she reappeared, a robot was floating behind her. "The night M'gann, Conner, and I were stuck at the Cave with nothing to do, we broke into Tornado's chambers," he explained as the floor beneath them raised to form two platforms, one for Red Tornado and the other for the mystery robot. "We found this android, and Tornado told us that he had created him so he could walk among humans and interact with them."

"So we can download Red Tornado's consciousness into this android," Lilith deduced. "See what he can tell us."

"My thoughts exactly," Zatanna nodded.

Kid Flash plugged a cable into the side of Red Tornado's head before walking to the android and doing the same.

"Download in progress," Robin said as a screen appeared at the head of the platforms to show the completion.

"So Tornado built this android to party," Rocket said slowly.

"Hm, not how he'd put it, but yeah, more or less," Zatanna shrugged.

"Recognized: Black Canary, 1-3."

Lilith stiffened and her eyes narrowed slightly as Black Canary approached them.

"Hey, guys," the blonde heroine said gently. "I wanted to check in," she said. "See how you're handling the..." She trailed off and her soft, mothering tone changed immediately. "What are you doing to Red?" she demanded loudly, glaring at them.

"It's not how it looks!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"It _looks_ like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body," Black Canary said with narrowed eyes. Behind them, the screen read _DOWNLOAD COMPLETE._

"Okay, it's pretty much exactly how it looks," Kid Flash admitted weakly. "But–-"

He was cut off when the android suddenly sat up and said, "Team, get out of the Cave, now!"

"Get down!" Lilith warned a second later, a split second before Black Canary opened her mouth and let out a Canary Cry. Lilith and Robin ducked behind one of the platforms, but the others weren't so lucky.

Robin was the first to react. He leapt from behind the platform and flipped over it, going into a handspring and jumping to throw a punch at Black Canary. She easily caught his fist and threw Robin over her shoulder.

After a moment of thought, Lilith decided on an ol' reliable. While Black Canary's back was exposed, Lilith leapt out and latched onto the blonde woman's back. She wrapped her arm around Black Canary's neck and tangled her legs with her arms to trap them at her side.

"Robin, do something!" Lilith yelled. She was grateful he had the next step planned because Black Canary was certainly putting up a struggle. Robin quickly jumped to his feet and ran forward to place two small pellets loaded with sleeping gas onto Black Canary's shoulders.

Lilith quickly released her iron grip on Black Canary as the pellets burst, scrambling onto her shoulders to use them as a springboard to propel herself into a flip. Rocket raised her hands and quickly sealed Black Canary inside a shield with most of the gas. From inside, Lilith could hear Black Canary coughing before finally sliding against the wall of the bubble, unconscious.

"B-Black Canary a-attacked us?" Zatanna asked, sounding shocked and hurt.

"She's not in her right mind," Lilith reminded, her tone hard.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems," the android informed, raising himself on his arms. "We must abandon the Cave."

Lilith's mind immediately went into direction mode. "Then we need to get to the hanger, where Sphere is," she said. "Kid and Robin, take..." She trailed off and looked at the android.

"John," he provided. "John Smith."

Lilith nodded and started again. "Robin and Kid, take John. Rocket and Zatanna, tie up Canary. We can't leave her here by herself." The four nodded and set to their tasks as Lilith sprinted ahead to get Sphere.

When the others reached the hanger, they saw Lilith standing beside Sphere, who had unfolded into a vehicle to fit them all. Everyone piled in: Wolf at the very front; Robin and Lilith at the controls; Kid Flash, John, and Rocket behind them; and Zatanna, Red Tornado, and Black Canary, who was bound and gagged, at the back.

They took off just as the zeta-tube announced, "Recognized: Icon, 2-0; Doctor Fate, 1-7; Captain Marvel, 1-5."

"Stay off your radios," John instructed once they were up in the air, propping his torso up using the handlebar in front of him. "Let the Super Cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to track us."

"Right, of course," Kid Flash said reasonably beside him. "Just one question," he said. "Why is the Justice League after us?!" he exploded.

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage," John began. "Red Arrow seemed to have been his means."

Beside him, Lilith inhaled sharply and tightened her grip on the controls. Robin reached over and gently squeezed her hand. She bowed her head and turned her hand over to grip Robin's hand.

"So Batman was telling the truth about that," Kid Flash said in defeat.

"Yes," John nodded. "Savage's method was something he referred to as Starro-tech; an alien bio-organism fused with nano-technology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs," he explained.

"Even my inorganic brain was not immune," John continued. "But the process requires one-point-one-six nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal subprogram, which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person."

John looked back at Red Tornado. "Fortunately, the Starro-tech is body specific," he said. "As John Smith, I am now free of outside control."

"Which is why Black Canary freaked out when she saw us downloading your consciousness," Lilith guessed quietly. John nodded in agreement.

"This Starro-tech," Robin started savagely, glaring behind him. "It worked on superpowered humans, four flavors of alien, an android, even Doctor Fate, defeating all of you without a fight?" he asked, his voice getting louder with each word.

"Indeed," John said. "A remarkable achievement. One not easily countered."

Suddenly, the Bio-Ship appeared above them, and a hole opened in the bottom to let them in.

 _"Great,"_ came Robin's voice once Sphere had settled into the Bio-Ship. _"'Cause we_ really _need to compare notes."_

By chance, Lilith glanced behind her. Her eyes widened and her hand went to her gun.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed sheepishly with a wince as she pulled the trigger and shot Black Canary with a stunner. She went limp again and Lilith glanced around. "We should keep an eye on her until we can program something that works against the Starro-tech."

"Agreed," Aqualad said, standing to meet them. "Now, about these stories..."

Red Arrow explained to the second team what he had told the first: how he was a sleeper agent for Cadmus; how "Broken Arrow" was the trigger word that shut him down, allowing any member of Cadmus or its allies to collect information or further program him; how he'd carried out those orders subconsciously; how he had planted a Starro-tech on each League member; how he was free from the control because he escaped before Savage could place a Starro-tech on him as well.

Once he was done, he sighed and glanced at Lilith. "Did you suspect me?"

Lilith, who had been staring at her boots, glanced at him with a slight nod. "You were the one with the most access who was never around, so I figured if anyone was going to be the mole, it would be someone who fit that profile."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Kid Flash demanded angrily.

"Would you have believed me?" she countered, raising a challenging eyebrow. "It was the same thing with Tornado; you wouldn't have suspected anyone who was on our side."

"So what do we do about Starro-tech?" Robin asked as Aqualad went to beside Lilith.

"Reverse engineer," Kid Flash said immediately. "I could possibly do it, but it would take me weeks, maybe months, especially since magic is involved."

"We don't have that kind of time," Artemis pointed out.

"But we might know some people who could help us," Miss Martian said.

Aqualad nodded. "I am certain Queen Mera and Vulko would be more than willing to help us," he said.

"We should also contact Serling Roquette," Red Arrow said. "She _is_ a nanorobotics expert."

"And Doctor Spence," Superboy spoke up. "From Cadmus. She might be able to help us with the biology aspect of Starro-tech."

"We will make the calls," Aqualad said, and Red Arrow, Superboy, and he–-after gently squeezing Lilith's shoulder–-each went to a corner to get their contact.

Several minutes later, everything was set. Queen Mera, Aquaman's wife and queen of Atlantis, and Vulko, their head scientist, had agreed to meet with Doctors Roquette and Spence at the S.T.A.R. Lab in New York.

Just over an hour later, the Bio-Ship was setting down in front of the S.T.A.R. Lab, where their contacts were patiently waiting.

"My Queen," Aqualad said, saluting the queen.

"Kaldur'ahm," Queen Mera greeted warmly.

"I trust you are feeling well?" he asked, glancing at Queen Mera's slightly rounded stomach.

"Yes," she said with a bright smile. "We are due sometime in February."

"Congratulations," Aqualad smiled.

"Thank you, Kaldur."

The large group headed inside, with Robin, Lilith, and Kid Flash watching Black Canary.

For hours, the Team waited around with no word from or of the Justice League. All of them were gathered in one of the larger labs at S.T.A.R., and while Queen Mera, Vulko, Roquette, and Spence worked hard on the cure, Lilith sat at a counter and nervously tapped her heel.

She jumped slightly when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Lilith turned to find Robin with a solemn expression on his face.

"We'll get him back," he said softly, and Lilith knew he was thinking about Batman, too. For Robin, Bruce had been like a father-figure, and for Lilith, he had been her first father. But unfortunately for her, Bruce wasn't the only one on her mind.

She offered him a small smile. "Thanks, Bird Brain," she said. Robin rolled his eyes but smiled back and hugged Lilith before returning to Zatanna.

Once they were alone, Aqualad gently turned Lilith's stool so that she was facing him. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Lilith's expression was one of complete devastation. "This man...this _monster_ that's taken control of the League...there's no stopping him," she whispered. "He's immortal, and ruthless, and _heartless_. He can't be beaten."

"No," Aqualad said firmly. "I refuse to believe that. There is a way to defeat every villain, and we _will_ find his weakness."

She let out a humorless laugh and turned so she was facing the counter again. "You don't know him like I do. The things I've seen him do...it still gives me nightmares."

Aqualad didn't respond, feeling helpess at his loss of words. Instead, he gently pulled Lilith to his chest. She relaxed at the touch and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

Lilith hadn't realized she had dozed off until Aqualad gently jostled her shoulder.

"It is done," he said. Lilith stretched and hurried to where Black Canary, who was just stirring, lay. Everyone was instantly at arms and Doctor Spence quickly placed the cure on the back of Black Canary's neck. The hero slumped on the floor again, unconscious.

"How do we know if it worked?" Miss Martian asked nervously.

"There is nothing we can do but wait," John said.

For about half an hour, Lilith drummed her fingers to stubs. When a stool suddenly scrapped against the linoleum tiles, Lilith sprang to her feet so quickly her own stool clattered to the floor. Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped but placed her hand on top of his.

Black Canary was looking around wild-eyed and tugged at her bonds. Kid Flash rushed forward and cut the ties and removed the gag.

"What is going on?" Black Canary demanded. "And who's the robot?" she added, looking at John.

"I am Red Tornado," John said. "I had to transfer bodies to free myself of Starro-tech. Call me John."

Black Canary nodded slowly, looking like she was trying to remember what had happened. "I don't remember anything..." she finally admitted.

"There is much to tell," John informed, and he started from the beginning.

When he had finished, Black Canary was silent for a moment before yelling, "That son of a bitch!" Lilith winced, not at her volume but at who her anger was directed.

Aqualad said, "We were figuring out how we could take back the Watchtower and the other League members while we waited for you to wake up."

"Have you gotten anywhere?" Black Canary asked, getting to her feet and wincing. Aqualad nodded.

"Now that we know the Cure-tech works," Vulko said, "we should vaccinate all of you, on the off chance Savage gets close enough to use his Starro-tech against you."

"You can do that?" Rocket asked.

"Yes," Doctor Spence nodded. "This 'Cure-tech' is a cure and a vaccine."

Lilith glanced at the rest of the Team, and Aqualad nodded for them. "All right," he said. "We'll do it."

"Good," Doctor Roquette said. "Line up, and we'll each give you one."

Everybody did as they were told, and they included Red Tornado's body to the lineup.

Aqualad was first, and Lilith sat between him and Robin. She grabbed each other their hands and the trend was quick to follow. Robin reached for Zatanna's hand, who held out her hand for a reluctant Artemis, and she shyly accepted Kid Flash's. He offered his other hand to Rocket, and Miss Martian was quick to clasp her and Superboy's hands. Last was Red Arrow, and he and Superboy shared a slightly horrified look before slowly–-and very loosely–-clasping hands.

When Queen Mera stepped up to Aqualad, he released Lilith's hand and everyone else followed. She, along with Vulko, Spence, and Roquette, quickly placed the Cure-tech on each of the young heroes' neck.

Another half hour later, Lilith pushed herself into a seated position groggily as the others woke too.

"We should go over this plan once more," John advised once everyone was awake and on their feet.

Lilith nodded along with everyone else, though she had her own agenda in mind.

* * *

 **The Watchtower  
Friday, December 31, 2010  
2320 EST**

 _"R.T. did it,"_ Robin confirmed as Miss Martian joined the rest of the Team, who huddled around Robin. _"Wirelessly bypassed security for us as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here."_

 _"Move out,"_ Aqualad directed firmly, his eyes hard. Everyone broke into pairs: Artemis and Kid Flash, Robin and Superboy, Zatanna and Miss Martian, Rocket and Aqualad. Lilith, who was supposed to go with Robin and Superboy, split from her group when no one was looking.

She headed to the entrance room of the Watertower, figuring Savage would be there.

Her figuring skills proved right: as she approached the room, Klarion's voice carried to her and she ducked into a crevice.

"The brats are aboard," he reported to Savage. "They've taken away four of my toys!" he whined.

"Recall all League away missions," Savage commanded, and Lilith's eyes narrowed. Where were the other Leaguers? Which ones were missing? "It's time to put these children in their place, once and for all."

"Finally," Klarion cheered. Teekl, who was draped across his shoulders, meowed. "Oh, yeah," he said, reaching up to scratch the demon's head. "Hey, Vandal," he called. "Shouldn't those three be back online by now?"

"What?" Savage asked sharply, turning to Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow.

Black Canary opened her mouth and let lose a Canary Cry, which blew Hal Jordan, the League's first Green Lantern, into the wall. Red Tornado conjured a twister and sent it at Savage, while Red Arrow took the opportunity to vaccinate Green Lantern, who was on his hands and knees, the breath knocked out of him from his encounter with the wall.

Black Canary sent another Cry at Klarion, who simply conjured a pair of earmuffs. "You'll be sorry," he said with a twisted grin.

Lilith pulled out her gun and aimed it at Teekl, but the sound of a boom-tube opening threw off her aim, causing her to misfire. The stunner bounced harmlessly off the wall and Black Panther was on her in a second, but Lilith wasn't paying attention anymore: six of the Justice League's best had just appeared. And Lilith deduced they would only need a boom-tube to return to the Watchtower if they hadn't been on Earth to begin with.

As Black Panther walked Lilith to Savage, she was left watching helplessly as Black Canary, Red Arrow, and Red Tornado were left facing their family.

Savage glared at the three unconscious heroes once they tossed at his feet. "The children have clearly reverse engineered a Starro-tech cure and vaccine," he growled. "So there's no point in taking them alive."

"Vandal, let's start with this one," Black Panther said eagerly, the hand wrapped around Lilith's upper arm tightening so much Lilith couldn't help but gasp.

"Goodie," Klarion crooned, his long black nails stroking his chin as he watched Lilith glare at Black Panther.

"No, Witch Boy," Black Panther snarled. "She's mine." She sighed. "Well, _His_. But same thing!"

"Phooey!" Klarion huffed, but he went ahead and told the Leaguers to leave Lilith alone.

 _"Savage has brought in the big guns,"_ Lilith informed the others. _"They're heading your way."_

 _"Acknowledged,"_ Aqualad responded.

 _"Where did you go?"_ Superboy snapped. _"We could have used you!"_

 _"Lilith, where are you?"_ Robin tried asking instead.

 _"I'm alive,"_ she said vaguely. _"And I'm sure you had it, Pouty Boy. I'll check in later."_

"So, Agent." Lilith turned back to Black Panther, who had stepped in front of her and towering over her. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"Sorry, _Agent_ ," Lilith said stiffly. "I'm set."

Black Panther laughed lightly. "No biggie," she said with a shrug. "If you won't come with us willingly, we can just as easily bring you back."

Immediately, she jumped into action. Lilith managed to block her first slash, but Black Panther's attack was quick and savage, and Lilith didn't have time to block her next hit, which left four shallow cuts on the left side of her face. Lilith gasped in pain and staggered back, briefly bringing her fingers to her stinging cheek.

Black Panther pushed forward, and Lilith could only manage to block. Each hit pushed her back or sideways, as Black Panther's super-strenght was being put to the ultimate test. She finally had Lilith pushed against the wall, her hand clamped around her throat.

"You'll see," Black Panther hissed. "You'll see that the only place you belong is at the Academy."

"Bite...me," Lilith rasped out. Black Panther snarled, but Lilith finally managed to find an opening.

She brought her knee hard into Black Panther's side before bringing her heel down sharply onto Black Panther's foot. Lilith jabbed her elbow upward into Black Panther's jaw, and she finally stumbled back.

The pain and shock fueled Lilith to fight back harder than she had ever fought before, and it wasn't long before the extra training with Batman and Black Canary finally paid off. Lilith brought up her arm to block one of Black Panther's wide swings. Quickly, Lilith grabbed her arm and turned so her back was to her adversary. Lilith hunched her back and flipped Black Panther over her shoulder. She landed with a thud on her back.

"What?!" Black Panther screeched. "How the hell did that happen?!"

"Better training," Lilith panted with a triumphant smirk.

"No!" Black Panther shrieked. "There's no better training than the Academy!" She jumped to her feet and glared at Lilith.

Savage interrupted them. "Time to go," he said. Lilith turned to him as a holograph shut down. She caught a glimpse of Wonder Woman in Rocket's force bubble and Miss Martian floating down to join her, and she knew they had won.

"Come on, we can take 'em!" Klarion argued as his mind control panels disappeared.

"Yes," Savage agreed. "But in the process, you'd lose control, perhaps even destroy this station. And whether or not they're in our thrall, the Light still needs the Justice League alive for phase two."

 _Phase two?_ Lilith wondered. _What was phase one?_

"I wouldn't _lose control_ ," Klarion whined as he floated down to join Savage, sounding like a child who was told he couldn't go off on his own. Teekl meowed and Klarion sighed. "Okay, yeah, I bring the chaos," he admitted. "What do we do about the girl?" he asked, glancing behind Savage to look at Lilith.

Savage smiled a smile that sent chills up Lilith's spine. "Leave her," he directed. "I have plans for her, and soon." Black Panther sulked over to the duo as Klarion opened a red and black void behind him. It passed over the three and as it vanished, Lilith saw Kid Flash race up with Aqualad, Artemis, and Zatanna behind him.

"Are you all right?" Aqualad gasped when he reached Lilith, gently turning her head to the side so he could get a better look at her gashes.

"I'm fine," Lilith said with a small smile. "I didn't have to fight the League," she joked. She gave a weak chuckled but then winced and held her sides; she was still pretty banged up after her fight with Black Panther the previous day, and now her bruised bruises had bruises.

"Congratulations, Team," Red Tornado said from behind Lilith. "You have won the day."

As the remaining four members of the Team arrived, a panel bearing the date and time–-January first, 0000 hours EST–-appeared before them. "Happy New Year, Justice League," the computer announced.

Lilith glanced up at Aqualad and blushed when he leaned closer. "Happy New Year," he said softly before lightly pressing his lips to hers.

"Happy New Year," she whispered back once he had pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested the side of her face that wasn't bleeding against his chest. Aqualad gently placed his arms around Lilith, conscious of the way she was wincing every time she moved.

Lilith glanced around to see Zatanna and Robin still lip-locked and Artemis in Kid Flash's arms bridal style. Rocket looked around, slightly awkwardly. Aqualad and Lilith exchanged glances and Lilith stepped back from Aqualad to allow him to approach Rocket. He kissed her cheek and Rocket's cheeks flushed. She glanced at Lilith, who was laughing good-naturedly and smiling.

"Human customs still elude me," Red Tornado said. Lilith laughed agian and knelt to kiss Red Tornado's forehead.

"Happy New Year, Red," she said. Aqualad walked back to Lilith as she stood and put an arm around her shoulder.

The sound of groaning reached the Team's ears and they all looked in different directions as the Justice League approached them from different entrances. Lilith glanced at Aqualad before hurrying to join Robin, who had rushed forward to greet Batman.

"Thank God you two are alive," Batman muttered, and while Lilith knew that was as much as Batman would give, Bruce would be fussing over Naomi and Dick when they got back to the Batcave. "But you're hurt," he observed, gently grasping Lilith's chin so he could get a better look at her cuts.

"It's fine," Lilith insisted again. Batman nodded and reached into his utility belt before handing Robin the antiseptic and cloths.

"Now, I'm afraid we have some unpleasant business to attend to," Batman said lowly. "Come on." Robin and Lilith followed him as he walked through the Watchtower, gather people as he went. The Dark Knight led the group away from the others, and they entered a large chamber with a raised platform and a U-shaped table that looked as though it fit the entire Justice League. Everyone took a seat and Robin took that time to set to work wiping the blood from Lilith's cheek and neck before cleaning the scratches.

Red Arrow immediately spoke up. "Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie. I'm not a hero or a sidekick. I'm a traitor. A pawn."

"Roy," Black Canary said gently, reaching out to grasp his wrist, "it'll be all right–-"

"I'm not Roy," Red Arrow cut in sharply. "I don't know what I am. All I know is I need to find the real Roy," he said, his eyes narrowing in conviction. "I need to rescue Speedy."

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus," Batman informed.

Red Arrow nodded once. "Thank you," he said quietly. He stood to leave, and Black Canary and Green Arrow rose to join him.

Lilith bit her lip and glanced at Aqualad, who sat beside her. She sprang to her feet and hurried after Red Arrow.

"Hey, wait," she said softly. Red Arrow paused and let Black Canary and Green Arrow go ahead of him.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," he said immediately.

Lilith shook her head and reached out to place her hand on his elbow. "That's not why I stopped you," she said. "I just wanted to tell you what I told Conner and Artemis when they first joined: just because you were created to be dangerous doesn't mean you have to fulfill that destiny."

"I don't–-"

"Conner is a clone, too, and he was designed to be a weapon," Lilith explained. "Artemis's family isn't exactly on the side good. And me?" She gave a small, humorless laugh. "I grew up with Savage as my director," she said. "Talk about evil." That got a small laugh from him. Lilith sighed. "All I'm saying is, I believe that we are more than what we were created to be," she said, quoting what she had told Superboy al those months ago.

"Thank you," Red Arrow said quietly.

"Of course," Lilith smiled. She stood on her tip-toes to peck his cheek before squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"Something else is wrong," Aqualad said once Lilith was seated beside him again.

Lilith glanced at Robin, who caught her eye before he looked at Batman. "The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day," Robin reported. A holograph appeared in the center of the table, displaying the Martian Manhunter, the second Green Lantern, Wonder woman, Hawkwoman, Superman, and Batman.

"We've accounted for most of that time," Robin continued, "but these six went missing for a full sixteen hours we _can't_ account for."

"Lilith, you were with Savage the whole time, weren't you?" Aqualad spoke up. She nodded. "And you were the one who told us that Savage had 'brought out the big guns,' right?"

"Yeah," Lilith said slowly, nodding again. "Yeah, they were brought back via boom-tube."

"Who were the 'big guns?'" Batman asked, though Lilith could tell he already knew.

"Those six Leaguers," she said softly, glancing at the holograph and gesturing vaguely to it.

Batman sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Sixteen hours," he said lowly. "What did we do?"

Lilith glanced at Robin again. As the remaining heroes stood from the table, the two young Bats hung back.

"Bruce," Lilith said once everyone was gone, "you can't let yourself get in a funk."

"Noami's right," Robin said. "You can't blame yourself for anything you might have done. You weren't in control."

"But I _let_ myself be taken control of," Batman growled.

"No," Lilith said firmly, reaching out and squeezing Batman's hand. "You didn't know it was happening. It's not your fault."

"It's Savage's," Robin said.

Lilith nodded. "You know better than anyone that _I_ know better than anyone what kind of monster Savage is," she said. "He has a brilliant mind, and he gets exactly what he wants. _It's not your fault._ "

Batman stood abruptly and turned to leave. "I'll see you back at the house," he said, not looking over his shoulder.

"I'm worried about him," Robin said once he had disappeared.

"Me too, Dick," she said softly. "me too." After a long pause, Lilith sighed and reached into her utility belt. She took out a slim dark purple flash drive and handed it to Robin.

"What's this?" he asked, slowly taking it.

"I have a hunch," Lilith said slowly, interlacing her fingers tightly. "If anything happens to me, I want you and the Team to know _exactly_ who I was before Bruce and Lilith."

"Okay," Robin said. "But I won't have to use this."

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Nothing's going to happen to you," Robin said confidently. "We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks, Bird Brain," she smiled. She got to her feet and then stood behind Robin's chair. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pecked his cheek but then didn't pull away. "Thank you," she whispered, holding on a little tighter.

Robin stood and then hugged Lilith again. "Of course," he said. "You're my friend. My sister."

Lilith finally pulled away and gave Robin a small smile. "C'mon," she said. "Zatanna's probably waiting for you," she teased.

"What about Kaldur?" Robin countered as they walked out of the room.

Lilith blushed and shoved Robin. "Shut up," she muttered, but she couldn't help but smile and Robin slung his arm around Lilith's shoulder with a laugh.

When they got back to the main room, they found Aqualad and Zatanna waiting for them.

Lilith smiled as Aqualad walked forward to meet her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Robin patched up my cheek," she shrugged. "But Batman will probably want to do a full-body check-up when I get to the Batcave." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him after her. "Come on," she said. "We should explore this place while we still have access!" Aqualad laughed and let himself get dragged behind her.

After exploring each level, they made their way back to the foliage, where Robin and Superboy had fought Batman and Superman. Lilith sat at the edge of one of the platforms and swung her legs over the side.

"I can't believe it's a new year," she said as Aqualad settled at her right side.

"Do you have any New Year's resolutions?" he asked.

"Nope," Lilith responded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh?" Aqualad asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Lilith.

Lilith lifted her head and smiled softly at him. "Yeah," she said. "I'm happier than I've ever been. I wouldn't want to change a single thing."

Kaldur smiled and leaned down. Lilith met him half-way, and she leaned into him with a content sigh.

 _My life is finally perfect_.

* * *

 **A/N: So, watcha think? Good or bad, I would love to hear your opinions!**

 ** _Aștepta. Mai ții minte când am venit la tine_ : Wait. Remember when I came to you?**

 **Until next time.**


	42. Epilogue Part I: The Perfect Week

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Whoa, it's been a while. I apologize for that, and plan on posting the very last chapter of this story no later than this Monday.**

 **Since it's been so long, I'll save the chatter for later.**

* * *

 _Part I: Family_

 **Gotham City  
** **Sunday, January 2, 2011  
** **2234 EST**

Naomi glanced at her phone as the text alerts began going crazy. She looked at it with wide eyes and then chuckled when she saw it was a text string from the Team.

 _We should celebrate the New Year properly! –Hello, Megan!_

 _I'm totally in! –Baywatch_

 _Sure. When? –Blondie_

 _Tomorrow, brunch? –Hello, Megan!_

 _Fine –Pouty Boy_

 _What time? –King K_

 _11 at the Cave –Hello, Megan!_

 _Kal, is your girlfriend joining us? –Wonder Boy_

 _Shut up, Bird Boy! –Queenie_

 _Hey, that's a new one –Wonder Boy_

 _I'm sure you've heard that one before –Queenie_

 _So you'll be there? –Miss Magic_

 _Definitely! –Queenie_

 _R, you joining us? –Miss Magic_

 _You know it! –Rocketship_

0o0

 **Mount Justice  
Monday, January 3, 2011  
1051 EST**

Lily arrived at the Cave and immediately headed to the kitchen. She found the Team, minus Wally, gathered around the counter and kitchen island. She waved and said hi to everyone before sliding into the stool beside Kaldur. He kissed her cheek once she was seated and she grinned up at him.

"Man!" Wally exclaimed, and Lily turned and snickered as the speedster came skidding into the kitchen. "I'm the last one, again!" Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled when he came to a stop next to her.

"So, are we going to be eating or what?" Zatanna asked, leaning against Robin.

"I thought it would be fun for all of us to pitch in!" M'gann said brightly.

"Do we have enough room?" Raquel asked skeptically, eyeing the kitchen and the nine bodies gathered.

"We cane make room," M'gann said.

Wally, Artemis, Robin, and Conner were kicked out quickly: the former for eating all the food, the middle two for not being helpful, and the latter because M'gann declared him unfit for duty.

Finally, the food was prepared and Lily raised her eyebrow at the four lounging on the couches. "Since you didn't participate in the cooking, you can help by setting the table." They glanced at each other but made no move to stand. Lily smirked. "All right," she said victoriously. "Whoever _doesn't_ set the table has to do the dishes."

Wally was on his feet the quickest (surprise, surprise) and in a matter of seconds had the plates, utensils, and napkins set.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed.

"You cheated!" Artemis accused.

"I call dibs on getting the drinks!" Conner declared. Robin and Artemis groaned.

Lily laughed and Zatanna smirked. "That was clever," she said. "I'll have to keep that one in mind."

The Team settled around the large coffee table set in the middle of the chairs and couches. Lily sat on the floor, Kaldur behind her in a chair. Wally, Artemis, Robin, and Zatanna followed her lead, each couple taking one side of the table.

"You know, it's hard to believe it's only been two days since the whole thing at the Watchtower," Lily observed absentmindedly, unconsciously touching her cheek, which was still red and slightly inflamed.

"I can't believe we took on the Justice League and survived!" Raquel exclaimed.

Robin raised his glass and the others followed suit. "To never having to do that again," he chuckled.

"To no mission until _at least_ next week," Conner chimed in.

"To living until we're twenty," Wally joked.

"Make that twenty- _one_ ," Artemis emphasized. "I want to be able to drink legally before I die!"

"Ooh, yeah, that," Wally said, gesturing to Artemis with his drink.

"To friends," Kaldur said simply.

"To _family_ ," Lily corrected.

"I can toast to that," Zatanna beamed.

"I like that," M'gann smiled. She raised her glass higher. "To family.

"To family."

* * *

 _Part II: Together_

 **Mount Justice  
Wednesday, January 5, 2011  
1746 EST**

"You know, it is pretty cold to be out here."

Lily smiled and glanced behind her to see Kaldur approaching from the Cave.

"It was getting stuffy in there," she shrugged as Kaldur sat beside her. "M'gann insisted on roasting a turkey."

Kaldur chuckled and Lily turned back to the horizon. The sun was getting low, the warm light reflecting and shimmering off the calm waves.

"What's it like, Atlantis?" Lily asked, resting her head on Kaldur's shoulder.

"Well, we certainly do not have sunrises and sunsets like on the surface," he said. "But it is beautiful, early in the day, when the first rays of light reach the cities."

"I'd love to see it," she said absentmindedly, mostly to herself.

"I could always take you there," Kaldur offered. "Be your tour guide."

"That sounds lovely," Lily grinned. "But how would the pressure affect me?" she inquired curiously.

"Oh," Kaldur said, sounding like the thought had never crossed his mind. Lily laughed and nudged him with her shoulder.

"I've always wanted to travel the world," she said, leaning into Kaldur again.

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "You do it quite often, don't you?" he said rhetorically.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean," she said. "I'd love to travel as a citizen, you know? Not in the dead of night or when all I get to see are dingy back alleys."

"I know what you mean," Kaldur said with a small smile. "Maybe someday you'll get to."

"With you?" Lily asked hesitantly, like she was afraid to hear his answer.

Kaldur smiled softly. "If you wish," he said.

Lily didn't respond, but she smiled shyly and leaned further into Kaldur. He kissed the top of her head, and together, they sat in a comfortable silence and waited for the sun to set.

* * *

 _Part III: Alex_

 **Gotham City  
** **Thursday, January 6, 2011  
** **1024 EST**

Naomi glanced away from her laptop when her text alert drew her attention. She was expecting Kaldur, but raised her eyebrow when she read _Junior_ as the sender.

 _Hey, haven't heard from you in a while. Still got that boyfriend I don't believe exists?_

 _Well, first of all, I didn't realize we were such good friends you could EXPECT to hear from me. And second of all, yes, I do –Lily_

 _I feel we got off on the wrong foot. Could you meet me in Austin? –Junior  
By the way, how did you find out where I operated? –Junior_

 _Batman told me where Gardner worked and I figured that's where you'd be too. But why were you in Happy Harbor that day the adults vanished? –Lily_

 _Meet me and we can talk –Junior_

 _Fine. Where? –Lily_

Alex sent Naomi an address and she confirmed she would meet him there. Before she stood from her desk, she texted Kaldur.

 _I'll be out of the house today. I'm meeting that Green Lantern. I think he could be a good asset to the Team._

 _We could use a Lantern. Hope everything goes well._

Naomi smiled slightly at the screen before typing out her response.

 _I'll text you when I'm done. See you later?_

 _Yes :)_

She stood from her bed and grabbed her coat and a pair of sunglasses. She used the zeta-tube in her shed to appear in the closest zeta to the address. Once there, Naomi headed for the park.

Lily found the park easily and Junior, who was sitting on a swing. She approached him and he waved when he spotted her.

"So," she said slowly, sitting on the swing next to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Just what I said," Alex shrugged. "i thought we could reintroduce ourselves, since we really never actually did that."

"All right, fine," Lily said. "You go first."

"Well, my name really is Alex Masen," he said. "I just turned eighteen, and I live in Austin. I've only been a Green Lantern for about seven months, and Guy told me Batman told him that I could be reviewed for a spot on the Team soon." He said the last part hopefully. "What about you?"

"My name is Lily, I'm from Gotham, I've been Lilith for six years, and I'm sixteen."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "That's all?" he chuckled.

"Dude, Batman's my mentor," Lily said, raising an eyebrow. "That's all you're gonna get."

"All right, fine, fine," Alex surrendered, raising his hands in front of him. "Can you tell me more about the Team?"

Lily rolled her eyes at his thinly veiled attempt to not sound like a fanboy, but obliged. She regaled him with the different missions the Team had been on, as well as all the non-uniformed downtime.

When she finished, she studied Alex. "You really want to join the Team, don't you," she stated.

"Totally," Alex gushed. "I mean, when the Team first started, I was brand new to the whole superhero thing," he said. "And considering Guy had just gotten out of a seven-year-long coma, he worked with me while he got stronger too."

"I heard about that," Lily said. "What happened?"

"He won't tell me," Alex sighed. "I think it's a sore topic."

"Well, then, tell me why you were in Happy Harbor the day the adults disappeared," Lily said quickly. "Your base is Austin, after all."

"Oh, right," Alex said. "I knew through Guy that Happy Harbor was the Team's base, so I figured I'd try that and see if I could help."

"What about Austin?" she asked. "They would have needed help."

"I came back right after you saw me," he said. "But I saw what you were doing and it helped me organize the teens here."

Lily smiled. "I'm glad to hear you're more than just a pretty face."

Alex smirked. "You think I have a pretty face?" he asked cockily.

"And I'm glad to see you don't mind hearing you have a _pretty_ face," she smirked.

"Speaking of faces," Alex started, "what happened to yours?"

Lily raised a hand to her cheek and Alex traces the four gashes with his eyes. The highest started at her left temple and disappeared under the sunglasses, and the one just below it followed the curve of her cheekbone. The bottom two started from her ear, and one stopped at the corner of her mouth while the last trailed off her chin.

"Hero stuff," Lily responded with a shrug.

"C'mon," Alex pressed. "What's the _real_ story, the one you won't be telling your friends at school?"

Lily rolled her eyes but said, "It happened on New Year's Eve. The Team was battling the Justice League–-"

"Whoa," he interrupted, his jaw hanging open. "You fought the Justice League?!"

"Well, _I_ didn't," Lily said, turning away from him. "I was fighting...someone from my past."

"It looks like this 'someone from your past' has cat claws," Alex joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, her code name should give away her main weapon: clawed gloves."

"Oh."

Lily was silent for a moment before blurting out, "I'm not who you think I am."

"Well, I don't really know you," Alex shrugged. "So–-"

"No," Lily interrupted. "I mean..." She pursed her lips. "You seem to think I'm some sort of saint."

"Well, kinda," Alex admitted. "You save people's lives. I think that earns some level of awe."

He couldn't see her eyes, but Lily's face went stoic and his heart clenched a little. What had a Bat looking so...scared?

"I appreciate it," she said softly. "But I don't want you to get your... _hopes_ up. And I don't want to disenchant you, or anything like that."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked with a frown.

"Forget it," Lily said. "I don't know why I said that. Look, I have to get going. I'll ask Batman about that spot on the Team."

She jumped up and dashed away before he could say anything. Alex stared dejectedly after her. Something had her spooked, and since she was a Bat, he could only assume it was something big.

* * *

 _Part IV: Pep Talk_

 **Mount Justice  
** **Saturday, January 8, 2011  
** **1346 EST**

"Hey, uh, Lily?" The girl in question glanced up to find Wally nervously standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hey, Wally," she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Of course," Lily said. She turned to Kaldur, who was sitting on the couch beside her. "I'll find you when I'm done." He kissed her cheek and then walked past Wally, disappearing from view.

"I, uh..." Wally started uncertainly.

Lily looked at him worriedly; she had never seen him at a loss for words. She patted the spot beside her. "Come on."

Wally approached her slowly and finally sank into the couch beside her. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "I never said sorry for what happened during the train-to-fail exercise. I know it's way late," he added quickly, "but I wanted to tell you how sorry I was-slash-am."

"I accept your apology," Lily assured immediately with a small smile.

"You do?" Wally gaped. "I thought for sure you'd make me work for it!"

"Why does everyone think I'm such a hard-ass?!" Lily exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression. "But yeah," she chuckled. "I do. Can I ask what made you apologize now?" she asked, her face turning serious.

Wally swallowed uncomfortably before saying, "It hit me the other day that I kinda know what you went through after it happened, thinking no one liked you or wanted you around."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily offered, moving closer to the redhead.

"I've been getting bullied at school," he blurted out after a long pause.

Lily gasped and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said softly. "I never would have guessed."

Wally shrugged half-heartedly. "That's what most people say when they find out," he admitted. "It's just hard for me to make friends at school since all the kids just see me as the geeky science kid who trips over his own feed," he said heavily.

"Have you talked to Barry about this?" Lily asked. Wally didn't bother looking surprised she knew who the Flash was; she was a Bat, after all. "He might know a thing or two about having to walk at everyone else's speed."

Wally shook his head. "He's so easy-going, so everyone loves him even when he's out of his Flash costume," he muttered.

Lily gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It also doesn't help you're a teenager with hormones surrounded by other teenagers with hormones," she pointed out with a humorless chuckle. Wally just nodded. "Teenagers can be real assholes, can't they," she commented after a pause.

Wally snorted and Lily laughed. "What?" she asked.

"I've never heard you curse before," he said.

"Oh, that's not true," Lily admonished, giving him a light shove.

"You're right," he said, joining in with the laughing. "But yeah. They are assholes."

For several minutes, the pair could only laugh. When the levity finally died down, Wally turned to Lily.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Lily gave him a small smile. "Of course," she said. "I'm always available if you need to talk."

"i'll keep that in mind," Wally said with his own small smile. He stood and Lily got to her feet as well.

"Don't worry," she said as she gave him a hug. "Just remember a few things." Wally gave her a worried look as he pulled back slightly.

Lily began to tick off her fingers. "One: you could run circles around those idiots," she started, and Wally chuckled at the reminder of what he had said about Kaldur when they were on Santa Prisca the very first time all those months ago.

"Two: you have friends who could kick their assess if they got out of line. Three: _you_ could kick their asses if they got out of line. Four: you have friends who will always stand beside you. And five: you have a hot girlfriend who could _definitely_ kick their sorry asses."

"Thank you," Wally laughed, hugging Lily again. "If I ever need a pep-talk, I know who to go to."

"Damn straight," Lily smiled.

* * *

 _Part IV: The Nightmare_

 **Gotham City  
Sunday, January 9, 2011  
0233 EST**

Naomi gasped awake and for a second, lay paralyzed in her bed. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she bolted out of bed and ran downstairs.

When she reached the Batcave, she raced up the stairs and then headed for Bruce's room.

Naomi pushed open his bedroom door silently and crept across the floor to his king sized bed. She tip-toed to his personal linen closet and found a thick blanket. She pulled it off the shelf and then walked over to Bruce's bed.

She climbed on top of the covers at the far edge and spread the blanket over herself. Naomi curled onto her right side and let her eyes slide shut.

In the morning, when Bruce woke up, he found a sleeping Naomi curled against his side, her forehead pressed into his shoulder. He felt his heart break a little; he knew she had nightmares almost every night, but to drive her into his bed, he knew the nightmare in question would have had to have been _very_ bad.

For a few minutes, he lay still, hesitant to disturb Naomi.

She finally roused when the sound of curtains rustling reached her ears and she did her best to not flinch as the bright early morning sun burned through her eyelids. If Bruce noticed the change in her breathing, he didn't point it out.

She waited until Bruce was in the bathroom and Alfred had left before finally standing and heading to her room at Wayne Manor. Once she was there, she found a pair of spare glasses and a burner phone to let the Scotts know where she was. She finally headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When Bruce finally pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen, he found Naomi and Dick at the kitchen island, Dick with a full meal and Naomi with a cup of tea. She gave Bruce a small smile as he sat beside Dick but didn't bring up the topic of her slipping into Bruce's bed to ward off her demons.

Bruce gave an inaudible sigh as Alfred set breakfast in front of him. There was an unspoken rule between Dick and Bruce about nightmares: if Dick had a nightmare, he usually found his way into Bruce's room. He would climb into bed and fall asleep, and then in the morning, Bruce would only talk about it if Dick spoke first.

And somehow, Naomi had learned the rules.

Breakfast passed easily and pleasantly. Bruce left first, as it was Monday morning. He gave Dick a quick hug and kissed the top of Naomi's head. He pulled away and gave her a funny look.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," Bruce waved away, the unsettling feeling in his stomach disappearing as quickly as it had arrived. He wrapped his arms around Naomi, pulling her to his chest. "I love you," he said.

She laughed. "I love you too, Bruce."

He held on for just a second longer before finally stepping back and heading to his car.

If Bruce had known that was the last time he would see Naomi in over a year, he never would have let her go.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I AM SO SORRY! Like I said above, the next and last chapter of this story should be posted by Monday.**

 **I will be totally honest right now: I've kinda lost my inspiration to write. I still have the sequel idea in my head, but I just can't figure out how to put my thoughts on the page.**

 **I hate to be that person who writes the first story and then never continues the sequels. I am hoping to start posting the sequel by mid-May, but I can make no promises.**

 **Until then...**

 **P.S. I got the idea for the "nightmare rule" from the story Rules by audreycritter on AO3. I definitely recommend reading it! It's so sweet!**


	43. Epilogue Part II: Lost

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Tuesday, January 11, 2011  
0233 EST**

Bruce's eyes snapped open. For a moment, he lay still, a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. He jumped out of bed and raced out of his bedroom, not even bothering to put on shoes or a robe. He took the stairs behind his office bookcase down to the Batcave, too impatient for the old elevator in the parlor room.

He reached the bottom of the staircase and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the main screen of the Batcomputer and it took Bruce a moment to register the words that flashed across the screen.

 _SIGNAL LOST: NAOMI CHARLOTTE SANDERS_.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is it...**

 **Thank you, everyone who favorited and and followed and commented, and an extra big thank you if you stuck it out with me from the very first chapter of Demons.**

 **I have big plans for Naomi and the Batfam, and I hope to start posting the chapters for the sequel soon-ish, but life must continue, so I won't have as much time as I'd like to write.**

 **That being said, I have also gone through a bit of a dry spell, and I hate to be one of those writers who makes promises they can't keep (Naomi hates it when people do that, too). Hopefully, I can start posting the sequel by May!**

 **In addition, I've been playing with the idea of putting out a series of unrelated one-shots revolving around Naomi and Kaldur. If you'd be interested in reading those, let me know and I can put more effort into those!**

 **And since those would be one-shots, I should be able to post those sporadically between now and when I start posting the sequel.**

 **So, again, if you're interested in DarkSea (Naomi x Kaldur) one-shots, let me know!**

 **Thank you again, and I hope to be back soon.**


End file.
